La Canción del Tiempo
by Roskat
Summary: En el castillo, el príncipe tiene extraños sueños sobre el futuro. Mientras, en el bosque, una chica tararea una misteriosa canción...
1. Capítulo 1 El príncipe

LA CANCIÓN DEL TIEMPO. 

Cap.1. El príncipe.

Desde las ventanas, el paisaje se mostraba como una joya brillante. Una densa arboleda rodeaba el castillo, sus hojas amarillentas y ocres temblaban por la fuerza del viento. Más allá, vislumbraba campos de cultivo y, perdido en el horizonte, el sistema montañoso coronado por un volcán.

El maestro alzó la mirada de su libro y observó al príncipe, que contemplaba el paisaje. Era muy joven, un niño, apenas había empezado la transformación en un hombre adulto. Tenía los hombros estrechos, cuerpo delgado y fino, manos casi femeninas que sujetaban la barbilla del rostro redondo e inocente. Los ojos azules estaban perdidos en una lejana ensoñación, y de vez en cuando un bucle de su cabello rubio le devolvía a la realidad, cayendo sobre uno de sus ojos. Con gesto pausado, cogía el mechón y lo ocultaba detrás de sus largas orejas puntiagudas.

Link V Barnerak, futuro rey de Hyrule, hijo único de la gran reina Estrella, contemplaba el paisaje aquel otoño, mientras el sol iba ocultándose detrás de las montañas.

¿Os encontráis bien, alteza? - quiso saber el maestro. Sobresaltó al muchacho, que dejó la contemplación y le tendió el examen.

Si, maestro. -fue su contestación.

No lo parece. - el maestro se colocó bien las gafas y observó el rostro del chico. - ¿Estáis preocupado por el viaje?

Link jugueteó con un trozo de papel, hasta hacer una bola.

Un poco. Jamás he salido más allá de los terrenos del palacio.

Órdenes de la reina. Por motivos de seguridad, Link sólo podía pasear por el inmenso parque del castillo. Debido a esto, tenía poco contacto con los niños de su edad. Tan sólo tenía dos amigos: su yegua Centella, y el maestro.

Os vendrá bien. Hyrule es grande, y debéis conocerlo. - el maestro intuía que el chico trataba de contarle algo, pero no era capaz.

Si, pero... - y aquí vio las dudas y preocupaciones de su joven pupilo. - este viaje no debería hacerlo yo.

El maestro sonrió ante la entonación del "yo.

En cierto modo es verdad. La tradición indica que debe ser la princesa quien haga este viaje al templo, y también que sea después de cumplir doce años. Pero tú eres hijo único.

Por lo tanto, no debería ir. Quizá una futura princesa.

Ah, pero es que esa tradición marca... - y el maestro extrajo un grueso libro de la estantería situada detrás de él. - que es obligatorio en cada generación. Los dioses así lo establecieron.

Y mostró orgulloso los grabados de aquel manuscrito de siglos de antigüedad: Din, Nayru y Farore creando el mundo. El maestro acarició las estampas de forma amorosa; el príncipe, en cambio, torció el gesto. - Quizá los dioses se equivocan.  
La frase sorprendió al maestro. El príncipe era inteligente para su edad, sin embargo, en algunas cuestiones, era muy irreflexivo.

Si esa tradición fuera de verdad importante, mi madre habría tenido una niña. - siguió diciendo Link.

Los dioses tendrán algún motivo para cambiarlo un poco. - el maestro retornó el libro a la estantería. - No os preocupéis más por ello, mirad el lado positivo: viajaréis con Centella fuera de los muros de palacio.

El príncipe había cumplido 12 años hacía tan sólo una semana, y su deseo fue conocer el mundo fuera, que era un misterio inconmensurable. El maestro lo sabía, por supuesto. Desde la muerte del rey durante una batalla contra los goblins, había pasado mucho tiempo con el niño (entonces, tenía cinco años) y le conocía tan bien como si fuera su propio padre.

Maestro, hay otra cosa que me preocupa. - empezó a decir antes de ponerse un tanto colorado. - Es sobre los sueños.

¿Si? - esperaba oír alguna confesión hormonal preadolescente; por eso se sorprendió al decir el príncipe.

Sueño que estoy en el templo y que un coro de voces cantan la canción del tiempo. A mi lado hay una chica que llora mientras arroja una espada al altar... ¿Qué puede significar?

Observó al maestro, el cual parecía no tener respuesta posible al sueño del príncipe. Es más, parecía como si le hubiera confesado que había matado a alguien por diversión. A duras penas sonrió y, fingiendo que no sudaba y que no estaba asustado, dijo:

Bah, tonterías. Vos sabéis que los sueños son tonterías. Probablemente estéis nervioso por el viaje.

Y sin más, le tendió otra hoja de ejercicios matemáticos. El príncipe Link aceptó los folios y regresó a sus tareas. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en volver a la contemplación distraída del paisaje. Esta vez no ansió recorrer las tierras desconocidas; su mente estaba en otro lugar. En el templo, reviviendo su sueño. La sala de piedra gris, el altar con el símbolo de la casa real, y las voces que cantaban aquel viejo himno. "Dentro de poco, lo veré en persona".

¿Quieres parar ya? - le espetó una voz chillona.

La muchacha le miró de reojo antes de decir:

¿Parar de qué?

De tatarear. Llevas todo el día tatareando esa maldita cancioncilla. Juro por los dioses que si te oigo repetirla, te haré masticar barro.

Leclas era así: un mal hablado y un gruñón; pero era el tercero de los mayores, y por lo tanto un apoyo fundamental. La chica no le apreciaba gran cosa, pero reconoció que tenía razón.

Perdona. - aseguró bien la soga a la rama y comprobó que la cuerda no se balanceaba. - Ya sabes, es una de esas canciones que se te meten en la cabeza y no paras de cantar.

¿Qué canción es? - preguntó una voz cerca de su oído. La chica se sobresaltó un poco, algo acostumbrada a las apariciones silenciosas de Urbión.

Urbión era moreno y fuerte, no aparentaba tener 14 años, sino muchos más. No sólo era fuerte: era ágil como un gamo y astuto como un zorro. A la muchacha le ponían especialmente nerviosa sus ojos, de un color rojo anti-natural. Urbión le explicó que sus antepasados fueron Sheikans, un pueblo desaparecido hacía muchos siglos.

Ni idea. - reconoció ella, apartando una de sus muchas trenzas anaranjadas. Tenía ese gesto nervioso, el tocarse una trenza de sus cabellos y retorcerla. - Probablemente la escuché en el barco cuando venía hacia aquí. Los marineros cantan mucho mientras trabajan.

Suena demasiado... -Urbión buscó una palabra para luego decir. - solemne para ser cantada por marineros. Parece más bien un himno.

La chica sonrió con sorna. Cogió el saco de semillas de fuego y, antes de adentrarse en el bosque, comentó:

¿Desde cuando eres un experto en música, Urbión?

Urbión se quedó solo en el claro, mientras Leclas y la chica marchaban en dirección al refugio. Ninguno de ellos escuchó la contestación.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Zelda.


	2. Capítulo 2 El viaje por el bosque de los...

Cap. 2. El viaje por el bosque Kokiri.

Muchas veces, su madre, la reina Estrella le había dicho que poner mucha ilusión en algo es poco fructífero. Siempre la realidad era mucho más cruda y fea que los sueños.

Link avanzaba, montado sobre Centella. Recorrían el bosque de los Kokiri, un inmenso laberinto boscoso, en el que no vivía ni un alma. El príncipe bostezaba subido a su montura. A su alrededor, un círculo de soldados siempre alertas vigilaban a cualquier cosa que se pudiera mover. Era el cuarto día de viaje, pero Link se sentía como si llevara 20 años cabalgando. ¡Si por lo menos su maestro hubiera podido venir!

La reina se mostró inflexible en ese punto: "Las princesas viajaron solas con su escolta, sin ningún familiar o apoyo moral" dictaminó. Link no se atrevía a contrariar a su madre, y por eso no protestó. Se arrepentía ahora de no haber luchado un poco.

Los soldados eran bruscos y maleducados. Tenían como misión protegerle de todo mal, pero esa misión no les impedía reírse de él. Y lo hacían, sobre todo cuando vieron la caja de su instrumento atada a la silla de Centella. A sus espaldas, solían llamarle "la princesita".

"Se burlan de mi porque leo, porque escribo, porque me gusta la música..." acarició el estuche negro de la flauta. "Pero sobre todo porque no sé manejar una espada".

La noche del segundo día, le pidió al sargento que le enseñara un poco. El buen hombre, que admiraba el valor de un joven dispuesto a aprender, le había cedido un arco y un carcaj con flechas. Por las noches, después de la cena, enseñaba al joven príncipe el funcionamiento del arma.

- De este entrenamiento ni una palabra a su señora madre. Me colgaría por los pies de las almenas como se enterara.

"Si por mi madre fuera, yo sería un niño eternamente", pensó con amargura. Cerró el botón de la capa y se encogió sobre sí mismo, buscando calor. Hacía frío en aquel bosque.

- Kakariko está a media jornada, señor. - anunció un soldado, el guía que encabezaba la marcha. El sargento asintió.

- Allí descansaremos. La buena gente de Kakariko nos cederá un lugar para dormir, alteza.

Ante la perspectiva de un lugar a resguardo del frío y habitado, Link se animó.

- Me alegro. Creo que las puntas de mis orejas están congeladas. - comentó, esperando escuchar una risa. El sargento asintió y continuó cabalgando a su lado.

"Me pregunto" pensó Link, echando la capucha sobre la cabeza y acariciando las crines blancas de Centella, "si en Kakariko estaré tan vigilado."

- Yo también me alegraré cuando lleguemos a Kakariko. - comentó el sargento. Link no esperaba que hablara, pero aceptó la conversación. - Estos bosques no me gustan nada.

- Si, parecen un tanto sombríos.

- Príncipe¿conoce las historias que se cuentan de este lugar?

Link se encogió de hombros.

- Más o menos. Mi maestro me contó que antes vivían los Kokiri, una tribu de niños que jamás crecían; auspiciados por un espíritu arbóreo... Pero que después de la Gran Guerra y la destrucción del antiguo palacio, desaparecieron como los Sheikans.

- Ah, no sabía nada de eso, alteza...- comentó el sargento. - Yo me refería a lo otro.

- ¿Los cuentos sobre los Skull-Kids?- Link no pudo evitar sonreír - Señor, espero que no se crea esos cuentos de vieja.

El sargento se puso colorado, pero los ojos furiosos se clavaron en el príncipe; logró parar así su risa.

- No os burléis. Si hubierais visto las cosas extrañas que yo he visto, entonces opinaríais de forma distinta.

Arrepentido por su mala educación, Link abrió la boca para disculparse. Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo. Centella se detuvo casi en seco, y cabeceó varias veces.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - Link acarició el lomo, y la yegua se calmó un poco. Los soldados, en cambio, detuvieron su marcha y observaron a su alrededor.

El bosque estaba extrañamente más oscuro, una densa niebla gris les había cubierto y apenas distinguían los contornos de los árboles. Los bigotes del sargento se erizaron, señal inequívoca que allí iba a pasar algo.

- No os mováis. - ordenó a Link, mientras extraía su espada. - ¡Compañía, atención!

El cabo primero se acercó al sargento, y parlamentaron un momento entre ellos en voz queda. A Link le llegaron las palabras "magia" y "emboscada", susurradas con miedo. El príncipe, por si acaso, extrajo su arco y colocó una flecha, lista para ser disparada. Aparte de los resoplidos nerviosos de Centella y la conversación de los soldados, no había ningún otro sonido.

Sucedió muy rápido, tanto que tardaría en comprender qué sucedía. Hubo un ruido a lo lejos, como el retumbar de una caballería; mas allí no apareció nadie. Pero los soldados empezaron a gritar de dolor. Uno por uno fueron absorbidos por la niebla. El sargento se colocó al lado del príncipe y gritó órdenes a sus hombres. Fue en vano: todos sus hombres luchaban por su vida en medio de aquella niebla. Link apuntó con su flecha, pero se sintió inútil. ¿Cómo distinguir a quién debía disparar? No quería matar a un soldado, desde luego.

El sargento atacaba a la niebla espesa, la espada alzada una y otra vez contra el extraño enemigo. Una bola de fuego se estrelló contra su pecho y le hizo caer al suelo. Link le llamó y trató de bajar de Centella, pero su yegua se había vuelto loca. Coceaba en el aire dispuesta a huir por más que Link le ordenara lo contrario.

- ¡Huid, señor! - gritó el sargento, levantándose del suelo con el rostro quemado.

- ¡No¡Lucharé!

Eso habría hecho, a pesar del miedo que sentía; pero el sargento golpeó las ancas de Centella, y ella interpretó la orden. Antes de poder impedirlo, cabalgaba en medio de la espesa niebla gris, sorteando las ramas de los árboles.

Algo frenó la carrera. Centella se detuvo muy nerviosa. Link reconoció el lugar: era el camino que seguían, un poco más adelante debía estar Kakariko. Si llegaba allí, quizá podría pedir ayuda.

- ¡Vamos, Centella!- espoleó a la yegua, pero no se quiso mover. - ¿Qué te ocurre, qué pasa?

La niebla frente a él se aclaró lo suficiente para ver una silueta a caballo, trotando en su dirección. Los cascos de aquel caballo negro no resonaban sobre el suelo. Apuntó con la flecha y, rezando para acertar, tensó la cuerda y disparó. Dio en el blanco, el hombro del jinete, que se detuvo a unos dos metros del príncipe. Link cogió otra flecha.

- ¡Alto¡Déjame en paz! - gritó. Estaba tan asustado que no se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era el jinete.

Vestía una armadura negra, adornada con relieves dorados que a determinados momentos emitían un fulgor azul mortecino. Era alto, y su rostro, cubierto por un yelmo, debía ser muy pálido, a juzgar por la piel que se vislumbraba a través de la visera. Con un gesto pausado, se arrancó la flecha clavada en su hombro como quién se quita una pelusa. Mientras lo hacía, en lugar de quejarse del dolor, se reía.

- ¿Quién eres? - Link deseó que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, que estuviera en realidad en su cama en palacio, a salvo. El personaje se reía. Alzó la mano enguantada en acero oscuro y recitó unos versos. Al instante, se formó una bola de luz entre sus dedos.

Cuando lanzó la bola, Link trataba de huir. Sintió calor sobre su pecho: allí se había estrellado la bola de energía, con tanta fuerza que sintió mucho dolor y la respiración le falló. El dolor le cegó. Sólo era consciente de estar todavía sobre Centella, luchando para no caer al suelo. El arco había desaparecido. Poco a poco, caía en medio de la oscuridad.

Centella relinchó, y por unos breves segundos, Link recuperó la respiración y el uso de sus sentidos. Su atacante ya no reía. A su alrededor llovían bolas de fuego. Una de ellas le dio entre los ojos y el ser chilló.

- ¡Toma eso! - gritó alguien. Link se giró un poco: montado sobre la grupa de Centella había un ser aún más extraño que su atacante.

Vestía un traje oscuro, con hojas a modo de falda. Sobre su cabeza, unos mechones naranjas se escapaban del sombrero rojo de fieltro. No pudo verle el rostro, estaba cubierto por una máscara con forma de calavera. El ser le sujetó con una mano rodeando la cintura, y espoleó a Centella. Debido al ataque, el otro monstruo estaba distraído, y Centella había recuperado el brío. Corrió veloz campo a través; atravesando ramas y arbustos. Detrás de ellos, Link escuchaba los gritos de dolor y rabia del monstruo.

- ¡Nos sigue! - gritó su compañero de viaje. - Ahora verá...

No vio lo que hizo, pero fue efectivo. Escuchó un grito de dolor y luego, la niebla terminó por disolverse. Centella galopó guiada por la mano firme de su salvador. Link trató de incorporarse, pero una nube de dolor le envolvió. "Me está secuestrando un Skull-Kid", pensó. Lo último que vio fue su rostro cadavérico. 


	3. Capítulo 3 Los niños perdidos

Capítulo 3. Los niños perdidos.

Frenó a Centella cuando llegó al templo en ruinas. Al instante se acercaron todos los niños, curiosos. A duras penas, desmontó y arrastró al chico al suelo, donde cayó boca abajo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Leclas. Sudaba mucho por culpa de la carrera y por eso se quitó la máscara en forma de calavera y las hojas que servían de camuflaje.  
- No lo sé muy bien. - Zelda se quitó ella también la máscara. Jadeaba por efecto de las emociones. Urbión llegó casi de inmediato. Se arrodilló al lado del desconocido y le dio la vuelta para examinarle el rostro. - ¿Quién es este? - quiso saber Leclas. Zelda y él se inclinaron sobre el extraño. Urbión le tocó el cuello, comprobó que tenía el pulso algo entrecortado y luego usó la red de hojas del disfraz de Skull-kid a modo de almohada. Mientras continuaba examinándole, Zelda les contó cómo había presenciado el combate entre el jinete negro y el chico. Al oír cómo una bola de energía verde había dañado al joven, Urbión se preocupó.  
- Es un hechizo paralizador. - rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el agua del Hada. Urbión la empleaba para curar cualquier herida o enfermedad. No siempre era efectiva, pero tenía fe en sus capacidades.  
- ¿Se pondrá bien? - Zelda se arrodilló al lado del muchacho.  
- ¿Te preocupa? - Leclas cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. - Mira que traerle aquí... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
- Iba a matarle. - se excusó Zelda.  
- ¿Y qué? Zelda, lo más importante es encontrar comida, no salvar a guapitos de cara. - Leclas bufó como los gatos rabiosos. - Al menos, podemos vender el caballo en Kakariko.  
Urbión terminó de darle agua del Hada, y volvió a recostarle.  
- Saldrá de esta. - anunció. - Hum... qué curioso.  
Zelda observó el rostro del desconocido, buscando el motivo de la curiosidad de Urbión. Era un chico de su edad, un poco más bajo que ella y mucho más pálido. El cabello rubio se ondulaba alrededor de los remolinos que tenía en la coronilla y en la frente; no llegaba a ser rizado, sin embargo. Zelda tuvo entonces la extraña sensación de conocerle...Vestía una túnica azul con bordados en oro y plata muy elaborados. Una de las niñas, cuyos padres habían sido tejedores, tocó la tela y declaró que era algodón de los Arikos, un tejido muy caro.  
- ¡Mirad, tiene las orejas como Zelda! - exclamó otro de los niños.  
En efecto, tenía unas enormes orejas puntiagudas. Zelda se tocó las suyas.  
- Será descendiente de hylians. - aseguró Urbión.  
- Quizá sus padres nos paguen un rescate. - dijo Leclas, los ojos brillando por la codicia. Zelda y Urbión se miraron y, sin decir nada, supieron lo que pensaban el uno y el otro.  
El joven empezó a toser, su cuerpo se convulsionó y abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que asustó a los niños. Salieron corriendo hacía el refugio que ofrecían las ruinas del templo. - ¿Dónde...dónde está... Skull-kid? - balbuceó asustado. - ¡Deja a Centella!  
- Tranquilo, estás entre amigos. - Urbión le sujetó los hombros y le recostó de nuevo. El chico se relajó; era un efecto que tenía la voz del Sheikan. Era capaz de hacer que todos le obedecieran casi ciegamente.  
- ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo el paciente. Observó a su alrededor, y su atención se fijó en la cabellera trenzada y pelirroja de Zelda.  
- En el bosque de los Kokiri, más exactamente, en el templo del bosque. Estás a salvo. Yo soy Urbión, él es Leclas, y esta chica se llama Zelda Esparaván. Fue ella quién te salvó.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Leclas con un tono de fastidio y enfado. Urbión iba a reprenderle cuando el desconocido se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero logró decir:  
- Link. - antes de volver a caer hacia atrás.  
- El hechizo paralizador tardará un poco en desaparecer. - aclaró Urbión. - Mientras, debes descansar. Encantados de conocerte, Link.  
Zelda se puso en pie y anunció que ella se ocuparía de la cena. Urbión se quedó al lado de Link, que había vuelto a dormirse, arropado por su propia capa.

Unas horas más tarde, Link estaba sentado cómodamente en el interior de las ruinas. Frente a él, ardía un fuego que servía tanto para calentar la estancia del templo como para cocinar. Formando un coro alrededor de la fogata, el grupo de niños que vio al despertar le observaban sentados en el suelo. Centella estaba fuera, mordisqueando las yedras que crecían entre las rocas. La había despojado de su silla de montar, y las escasas pertenencias de Link estaban colocadas a su lado. Hacia un rato que había despertado, y Urbión le había acompañado junto al fuego. El Sheikan hablaba con Zelda, que servía los cuencos de sopa. A su lado, el niño gruñón se quejaba.  
- No hay suficiente. - Leclas encogió el labio, otro de sus gestos para indicar enfado. La olla tenía, en efecto, muy poca sopa para todos. - Y encima queréis darle de comer.  
- Lo necesita. El hechizo le ha dejado muy débil. - explicó Urbión. - Yo no quiero mi ración. - Yo tampoco. - Zelda le tendió un cuenco a uno de los niños, y este se alejó.  
- ¡Muy bien! El resto nos moriremos de hambre, y vosotros le dais doble ración al señor marqués.  
- ¿Hay algún problema?  
La voz de Link les sorprendió a los tres. El joven les miraba sentado en su sitio, con el rostro más pálido de lo normal.  
- No, ninguno. - dijo con cortesía Urbión. A pesar de la contestación, el "marqués" buscó en el interior de su mochila.  
- Yo tengo...- y extrajo un paquete de tela. - creo que son 10 panecillos de leche. Tomad, a mi no me gustan.  
Leclas los cogió con avaricia y empezó a repartirlos. Urbión se acercó a Link y le tendió el cuenco.  
- Muchas gracias. - Link sorbió el caldo, hecho con un par de patatas y un hueso de animal. Estaba soso y sabía a rayos, pero el líquido caliente le calmó el hambre. - Gracias por ayudarme. - ¿A dónde ibas? - preguntó Zelda, sentándose a su lado. Link miró el rostro dorado por el sol y con pecas naranjas como sus cabellos. Tenía los ojos verdes muy oscuros, casi negros; y le miraban con curiosidad. Nunca había visto un peinado así: todo el cabello estaba peinado en pequeñas trenzas tirantes y largas. Se preguntó si acaso era la moda en Hyrule.  
No sabía cómo tratarles: si de usted o tutearlos. Entre las muchas cosas que jamás había hecho estaba la de tratar con niños de su edad.  
- Camino de Kakariko. - sorbió un poco de sopa y preguntó. - Y vosotros ¿qué hacéis aquí, en medio del bosque?  
- Es una larga historia. - Urbión echó un trozo de leña al fuego. - Algunos somos huérfanos, que nos refugiamos en el bosque para evitar los orfanatos. Pero la gran mayoría fueron abandonados aquí por sus padres. Sobrevivimos de lo poco que hay en el bosque y de lo que nos dan los caminantes.  
- Qué fino te has vuelto, Urbión. - Leclas tragó el trozo de pan de leche y, masticando con la boca abierta, continuó hablando. - Dilo bien: robamos a los caminantes. Nos disfrazamos de Skull-Kid y les asustamos para que suelten comida o dinero... Si no te hubieran atacado, sin duda te habríamos dejado pelado... Por cierto¿por qué ibas tan acompañado? Había más de diez soldados.  
- Soy un peregrino, nada más. Mi destino es el Templo de la Luz. - Link tenía la sospecha de que debía mantener en secreto su verdadera personalidad, sobre todo a Leclas. Encantado, pues no quería que le trataran con más solemnidad, continuó la mentira. - Ese ejército también se dirigía allí, yo sólo les acompañaba. - ¡Ja! - exclamó incrédulo Leclas.  
- Con ladrones por el camino, no podía ir sólo. - dijo Link. Leclas se atragantó por la contestación, mientras Zelda y Urbión se rieron. - Explicadme, por favor¿por qué hay tantos niños abandonados?  
- En los últimos tiempos se ha convertido en una práctica corriente. - Urbión miró al grupo de niños que comían con avidez sus cuencos de sopa. Eran un grupo muy heterogéneo: había niños de entre 4 y 10 años, altos, bajitos, morenos, rubios, pelirrojos... Los tres mayores eran Urbión, Zelda y Leclas. Fue este quién apuntilló otra vez a Urbión.  
- Es por culpa de esa malvada reina Estrella. Cobra más impuestos a las parejas que tienen más de un hijo. - Sí, en efecto. Muchas familias no pueden pagarlo, y optan por darlos en adopción. Sin embargo, en los orfelinatos los niños se mueren enseguida; así que algunos padres los abandonan en este bosque. En tiempos remotos se decía que aquí vivía una tribu de niños, y los aldeanos creen que aún están y que ellos cuidarán de sus hijos. - Pero eso... no puede ser. - Link se puso muy nervioso. Dejó el cuenco. - Es terrible. - Esa reina no tiene corazón. - Leclas golpeó la pared. - Como se nota que esa vieja bruja no tiene hijos.  
Link exclamó consternado. A punto estuvo de decirle a ese maleducado que respetara a su madre, cuando se dio cuenta del efecto de la frase. ¿Cómo que no tenía ningún hijo¿Nadie había oído hablar de él?  
- Lo lamento mucho. - dijo el príncipe. - Cuando llegue a Kakariko, haré que os recompensen. - No estamos tan mal. Lo que sucede es que el otoño y el invierno son malas épocas. No crece nada: logramos sembrar algunas patatas y otras hortalizas, pero ... - Urbión señaló a Zelda, que estaba muy silenciosa. - Gracias a ella, podemos sobrevivir un poco. Zelda no es de Hyrule.  
- ¿De dónde eres? - preguntó Link. Zelda masticó el trozo de pan de leche que le tocó.  
- De Labrynnia.  
Link abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y soltó un "guau.  
- La península de Labrynnia está muy lejos; al otro lado del mar. - ahora se explicaba la piel tostada y el extraño peinado. - ¿Qué haces en Hyrule?  
Zelda se mordió los labios. Sobre los pantalones negros se había colocado una túnica verde, que era de un hombre adulto y por eso le estaba algo grande en los hombros. Le asombró un poco que fuera el único, de todos los que había conocido en Hyrule, que sabía que Labrynnia era una península, y no una isla como tradicionalmente se creía.  
- Viajar. - Fue la contestación algo escueta. La muchacha se levantó para recoger los cuencos, momento que Leclas aprovechó.  
- Oye, Link¿cómo nos recompensarás? - se frotó las manos, los ojillos brillaron más codiciosos que nunca mientras calibraba el origen de las lujosas ropas del extraño.  
Link no supo que responder. ¿Dinero? Podrían comprar comida, pero... cuando se acabara¿qué harían? Miró al corro de niños que habían terminado de cenar. ¡Qué delgados y pálidos! Le embargó una sensación desconocida, una pena más honda incluso que la que sintió el día que murió su padre. Sentía la miseria de esos niños como la suya propia. No sabía cómo llamarlo, creyó que quizá fuera eso que su maestro llamaba "solidaridad" o quizás "compasión". Había leído sobre ello tantas veces, pero jamás lo había experimentado. - ¿Qué es esa caja? - inquirió una vocecilla a su lado. Interrumpió la conversación de Leclas sobre unas botas nuevas o una vaca. Link miró a la niña morena. Apenas tenía pelo, y se cubría con una túnica marrón dos o tres tallas mayores. Señalaba con su dedo el estuche negro y alargado. Link le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.  
- Es un estuche, contiene una flauta. - dijo en voz baja, para que sólo la niña lo oyera. Pero el resto estaba atento a sus acciones. De pronto se vio rodeado de más niños, que pedían ver el instrumento. Con un poco de miedo, pues no deseaba repetir la experiencia con los soldados, abrió el estuche.  
Por fortuna, la flauta estaba intacta. Su piel plateada brillaba impoluta, tanto que centelleó a la luz del fuego y cegó a algunos niños. - ¡Ohhh! - exclamaron al unísono. Hasta Urbión, algo distraído, y Zelda se acercaron para ver el instrumento.  
- ¡Qué bonito! - la niña morena alzó la mano para tocarla. Link la sacó del estuche y la acercó al grupo. Algunos valientes se atrevieron a rozar un poco las teclas y los agujeros. La flauta tenía un grabado en una de sus teclas, un triángulo formado por tres triángulos más pequeños. Link rezó en silencio para que sus nuevos amigos no reconocieran el símbolo de la casa real.  
- ¿Para qué sirve? - preguntó un niño. Link no pudo evitar reírse, debido a la cara de sorpresa que tenían todos. Humedeció los labios, se acercó la boquilla y, con los brazos extendidos hacia su derecha, los dedos colocados sobre los agujeros, sopló. El aire se removió en el interior del tubo, y el sonido dulce y delicado conmovió las hojas de aquel bosque. Desde los Kokiri, nadie había vuelto a tocar un instrumento. Los niños rieron y se asustaron al mismo tiempo. Había muchos de ellos que jamás habían escuchado música.  
- Vaya, Link¿por qué no tocas algo? - pidió Urbión. El príncipe asintió.  
- Por supuesto. Habéis sido muy amables; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. - reflexionó un momento antes de decidirse por una pieza alegre. Los sonidos de la flauta surgieron como un torrente, sus dedos volaron veloces encima de las teclas, impulsados por el frenesí que le embargaba cuando tocaba algo tan divertido. Los niños aplaudieron cuando acabó, e inició otra canción, de corte más popular. Esta tenía letra. Urbión reconoció los compases, y al instante se puso a cantar. Los niños se rieron cuando su jefe sacó a bailar a Zelda, mientras cantaba: "Las chicas el brazo deben aceptar, si al chico no quieren su corazón destrozar..." Representaron una danza, y el público empezó a imitarles.  
Link tocó seis o siete canciones más, algunas un poco más lentas, pero todas conocidas por Urbión o por Leclas.  
- Las escuchamos en el orfelinato. Algunos guardas las cantaban. - le explicó Urbión.  
Poco a poco, los niños se fueron quedando dormidos. Zelda les arropó con unas mantas hechas con hojas y ramas. Luego, se sentó. Ya sólo quedaban Zelda, Urbión y Leclas al lado de Link. Este se había tomado un descanso. Se sentía feliz, como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Durante ese rato, no se había acordado de su viaje, sus miedos... Había olvidado hasta el ataque y las órdenes extrañas de su madre. Aceptó un odre con agua que le tendió Urbión.  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - le preguntó. Link creyó que le había leído el pensamiento. Nada le apetecía más que permanecer allí, en ese pedacito de bosque, para siempre.  
El deber era el deber. Recordó la obligación de su viaje, y su supuesta importancia. Dio su palabra, no podía fallar.  
- Tengo que ir a Kakariko, para proseguir mi viaje. - limpió la flauta con el paño correspondiente.  
- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer en ese templo? - preguntó Zelda.  
- ¡Menuda pregunta! Pues rezar, desde luego... - Leclas, algo más relajado en la última hora, regresó a su mal humor.  
- No, exactamente. - Link apreció que Zelda se ponía colorada. - Debo ir a tocar una canción muy especial, por eso llevo esta flauta. Es una tradición muy importante.  
- ¿Qué canción es esa? - Urbión le miraba muy serio, los ojos rojos algo oscurecidos. "Quizá sea debido a la fogata, me hace tener visiones..." pensó Link. Parpadeó. La segunda vez que le miró, tenía una expresión dulce e inocente.  
- Se llama "La Canción del Tiempo". - Link se mordió un labio mientras aferraba la flauta. - No debería hacerlo, es secreta... Pero, puesto que me habéis salvado la vida, la tocaré para vosotros.  
Se llevó la flauta a los labios. El sonido retumbó sobre las piedras del viejo templo, despertando por unos breves instantes los ecos de las otras personas que habitaron allí. Link, mientras la música avanzaba, vio las sombras de unos niños delante de él. Vestían de verde, y entre ellos, destacaba uno un poco más alto y con expresión seria. Dejó de tocar de inmediato. ¿A quién le recordó ese niño fantasma? Al cesar la música, los seres se disiparon. Nadie más que él los había visto.  
- ¿Secreta dices¡Pero si Zelda lleva una semana tatareándola! - exclamó Leclas. - Yo me voy a la cama, señor marqués. Estos ricos, se creen especiales, los muy... 


	4. Capítulo 4 Viaje inesperado

Cap. 4. Viaje inesperado. 

El claro, iluminado por la fogata, se volvió de repente mucho más oscuro. Desde la marcha de Leclas habían transcurrido unos minutos, que se hicieron casi eternos. Link dejó la flauta en su estuche. Le temblaban las manos. Miraba a Zelda, que también le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Cómo conoces tú la Canción del Tiempo? - logró preguntar Link. Zelda parpadeó y, confusa y tartamudeando, le contestó.

No lo sé... - Zelda estaba tan asombrada cómo él. La muchacha le miraba de forma diferente, como si hasta ese momento no se hubiera fijado bien en Link. Le resultaba más conocido que antes. Cuando le vio por primera vez pensó que su familiaridad se debía a las orejas puntiagudas... pero estuvo segura de conocerle de hacía mucho tiempo. Fue la misma sensación que tuvo al conocer a Urbión.

Estamos todos muy cansados. Quizá sea una coincidencia y nada más. - dijo aquel con su voz dulce. - Link, ve a descansar. El hechizo aún te puede afectar.

Esta canción sólo se ha enseñado a los miembros de mi familia. Es secreta; nadie debe aprenderla. - cerró el estuche. Tenía en mente las palabras "traición" y "mentira", que le azotaban como ráfagas de viento.

Tú acabas de tocarla. - intentó defenderse Zelda. La muchacha se había puesto en pie, a la defensiva. Había captado el recelo y la sospecha del joven. - ¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de familia tiene una canción secreta?

Link no supo qué contestar a eso. A estas alturas, no podía decir que era el príncipe de Hyrule. Por fortuna Urbión le pidió a Zelda que no hiciera más preguntas. Entonces, la muchacha dijo un par de palabras en un idioma desconocido y se marchó corriendo.

La he ofendido¿verdad? - Link estaba apenado. Al fin y al cabo, le debía la vida a esa chica.

Un poco; pero es que es muy susceptible. - Urbión le tendió una manta. - Duerme aquí, junto al fuego; se está más caliente en esta habitación que en las demás estancias del templo.

A su pesar, a Link se le escapó un bostezo. Aceptó la manta, se acomodó usando su mochila a modo de almohada y le deseó buenas noches a Urbión. Este se quedó sentado un rato frente al fuego, cavilando. Cuando sintió la respiración pesada y rítmica de Link, junto con algún resoplido o gruñido, se acercó y le examinó el rostro. Luego, con la habilidad de un ladrón experto, le quitó el estuche de la flauta. Con él bajo el brazo, atravesó la estancia y salió en busca de Zelda.

La encontró de pie junto al estanque, tirando piedras para quebrar la imagen reflejada de la luna llena. Era una noche cálida para ser otoño, pero de vez en cuando soplaba una brisa poco agradable que le ponía los pelos de punta. Zelda no sabía explicarlo, pero a veces podía sentir la vida que antes hubo en aquel lugar.

¿Qué vienes, a regañarme? - dijo sin darse la vuelta, cuando sintió la presencia de Urbión.

No. - Urbión se colocó a su lado. - Vengo a enseñarte una cosa.

Zelda le miró con su habitual escepticismo. Reconoció la flauta de Link, y al hacerlo bufó, rabiosa como una gata. Urbión le señaló una de las teclas: había un dibujo grabado sobre ella.

¿Y qué? Son tres triángulos.

Es el sello real, de la casa de Hyrule. - Urbión parecía muy satisfecho. Le contó que, mientras estuvo en el orfelinato, vio una carta escrita por la reina. El membrete del documento tenía el mismo dibujo, sólo que aquel estaba decorado con hojas y dos alas.

Eso explica quién es: un noble. Pero¿qué pasa entonces? Nos ha mentido.

Tú también lo has hecho, cuando has dicho que no recuerdas dónde escuchaste la canción. - Urbión se sentó en una columna derruida. Zelda le imitó. Desde que se conocieron, prácticamente podían leerse el pensamiento. Para ser justos, Urbión parecía conocer mejor a Zelda que al revés; pero la mayoría de las ocasiones no hacía falta que se dijeran nada.

Vale. Sí, antes he dicho que no lo sabía; y es mentira. - arrancó una mala hierba que crecía entre las grietas de la columna. - Mientras la escuchaba recordé donde la aprendí. Pero es tan extraño.

Puedes confiar en mí. - Urbión le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. A Zelda le gustaba cuando hacía eso, porque se sentía protegida y segura.

Fue en un sueño que tuve hace dos semanas. - Zelda apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Urbión. Este acarició las trenzas anaranjadas. - Estaba en una habitación de piedra gris; delante había una especie de altar de roca. Sé que tenía que hacer algo, que la vida de alguien corría peligro. Si fallaba, moriría. Mientras dudaba, un coro de voces cantaba esa canción. No entendí la letra, pero me dio mucho miedo. El sueño acababa con la voz de una persona gritando ¡no!- se giró un poco para ver mejor la expresión de Urbión.

Ya sabía que no ibas a estar con nosotros para siempre. Eso es lo que significa tu sueño.

¿Que pronto os dejaré?

Sí, para continuar tu misión, la que te trajo a Hyrule. Creo que deberías acompañar a nuestro amigo el marqués a ese templo.

Escuchó un gruñido, algo parecido al cansancio. Urbión, comprendiendo porqué la muchacha se mostraba reacia a abandonar el bosque, le comentó que ellos estarían bien, que tenían suficientes semillas de fuego o de "esencia" para sobrevivir. Mientras soltaba su discurso, Zelda se aferró más a él, como si Urbión fuera su peculiar tabla de salvación.

A veces me pregunto - dijo. - si alguna vez volveré a verle.

Yo sí creo que algún día te reencontrarás con tu padre. - Urbión acarició las trenzas naranjas y así se quedaron, en silencio, contemplando el lago y la luna llena.

Leclas, entre bostezos, gruñidos y quejas, logró despertarse. Aún no había amanecido, pero no debía quedar una hora para que el sol empezara a iluminar el templo y sus recovecos. A duras penas, se levantó y sorteó los bultos que, envueltos en las mantas, dormían plácidamente. Les miró con envidia. Le tocaba a él preparar y servir el desayuno. Recogió la olla y fue camino del estanque para llenarla. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, se asomó a la estancia mayor del templo, donde dormían los niños que estaban enfermos. Urbión les cuidaba, vigilando por si alguno se encontraba peor o manteniendo el fuego. Dormía cerca de la entrada para vigilar que nadie (sobre todo, algún insecto o culebra) les perturbara. Reconoció la mayoría de los bultos, pero enseguida se percató de que uno supuestamente faltaba.

Antes de alarmarse, se asomó al jardín de la entrada del templo, dónde él mismo había atado las riendas de la yegua. Entonces, soltando el caldero, corrió hacia el árbol que adornaba la entrada, y sacudió el tronco.

¡Zelda!

Ella dormía sobre las ramas, debido a que le agobiaba dormir en espacios cerrados. La temperatura rara vez la afectaba. Percibió el bulto entre el follaje, y le llegaron los sonidos de la chica tratando de despertarse.

¡Zelda, el marqués!

Leclas, hoy te toca a ti, no seas cara... - le contestó la chica desde arriba.

¡Link se ha ido!

Nada más acabar la frase, Zelda Esparaván saltó de la rama y cayó de pie, como si fuera algún tipo de felino. Al principio pensó que quizá Leclas se asustaba sin motivo: el marqués bien pudo levantarse a darse un baño. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio que Centella no estaba, compartió el miedo de su amigo. Entró en la sala, despertando en el camino a Urbión, que dormía como un lirón. Era raro, pues el Sheikan era capaz de escuchar cualquier sonido, y rara vez podían encontrarle desprevenido.

Zelda se acercó al lugar donde Link había dormido. Estaba recogido, tan sólo había una nota y una bolsa llena de rupias.

¿Qué pone? - le preguntó Leclas, mientras trataba de contar el dinero. Él sabía contar, pero no más allá del número 10, y encima aquellas rupias eran de distintos colores: rojas, moradas, y hasta una amarilla como el oro. Supuso que, siendo sin duda más de diez y con tantos colores debía ser una pequeña fortuna.

"Estimados amigos:"- empezó a leer. - "Lamento mucho irme tan temprano, y sin despedirme; pero mi viaje no puede esperar. Por favor, aceptad estas rupias para conseguir comida. Aceptadlas como un anticipo de todo lo que os debo. Os doy mi palabra de honor que intentaré remediar vuestro sufrimiento y el de otros niños. Mientras tanto, sed pacientes y tened fe. Muy agradecido, vuestro amigo Link V Barnerak".

¿Qué quiere decir "anticipo"? - de entre todas las palabras que Leclas no comprendió, aquella debía ser la más importante.

Que luego nos dará más. - Urbión había regresado al mundo de los vivos. Leyó él también la nota, con la cara llena de preocupación.

Ese tío está loco. - Zelda se puso en pie, el rostro casi lívido de la rabia. - No tiene ni idea de donde está, ni mucho menos sabe cómo salir del bosque. Se perderá, y tú sabes muy bien qué peligros hay por aquí.

Lo sé muy bien. - Urbión asintió. - Hace poco que salió, quizá podamos alcanzarle.

Zelda asintió. Corrió al árbol donde tenía sus cosas, y bajó bien pertrechada: su chaqueta que más abrigaba, de doble hilera de botones; su espada con su vaina, el tirachinas y el escudo, atado todo a la espalda con una correa de cuero. Antes de seguir a Urbión, que ya había localizado el rastro de Centella, recogió cinco frasquitos de cristal y los guardó en la mochila. Presentía que aquello no iba a ser un paseo.

Pasaron algunas horas, y Urbión, que había localizado el rastro a la perfección, se bloqueó en una bifurcación.

Um, vaya... - señaló al suelo. - Aquí hay piedra caliza, los cascos no han dejado marca.

Genial. - Zelda observó los dos caminos que se abrían ante ellos. Aunque había aprendido mucho sobre el bosque ese año, aún había lugares que desconocía por completo. El camino de la derecha era una boca negra, y corría por él un aire frío y malsano. El de la izquierda olía a rayos. - Ese es el pantano.

Entonces, debes ir por ahí. - Urbión sacó el puñal con el que se defendía. - Este camino terminará sin duda en el Sur. Si no le encuentras, nos reuniremos aquí dentro de una hora.

¿Y si le encuentro también? - Zelda se giró hacia Urbión, pero este ya corría por el camino de la derecha. La razón por la que Sheikan no le había contestado era porque ella ya conocía la respuesta. - Adios, Urbión.

No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en él. Escuchó un grito y un relincho de caballo, que provenían del pantano. Suspirando, cogió el tirachinas y una semilla y corrió en esa dirección.

Al llegar, la primera reacción que tuvo fue reírse. No todos los días se podía ver a una Deku Baba gigante, un espécimen raro, tratar de tragarse a alguien. Esta, que medía unos tres metros de alto, intentaba engullir entero al pobre desgraciado. Sin embargo, los pétalos no podían absorberlo del todo. Las piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones marrones pataleaban en el aire. Alrededor de la planta, Centella trataba de liberar a su dueño, coceando las raíces y relinchando furiosa. Zelda atrapó las riendas y la apartó.

Tranquila. - esperó a que la Deku Baba hiciera lo que hacen en casos como este, es decir, cuando no pueden comerse a la víctima entera.

Escupió el bulto azul, que cayó cerca de Zelda. Aparte de la capa de baba transparente, parecía estar bien. Zelda lanzó una de las semillas con el tirachinas. La planta se percató de su presencia y acercó demasiado sus pétalos carnívoros, lo suficiente para que la semilla se introdujera en su interior y le provocara una parálisis. Zelda describió entonces un círculo con la espada, y cortó el tallo por la mitad. Los pétalos cayeron cerca del muchacho, aún abiertos ante la posibilidad de una nueva víctima más digerible. Las hojas y el resto del tallo temblaron antes de caer muertos.

Zelda se giró hacia Link, muy furiosa.

Oye, tú, maldito imbécil: si querías suicidarte, yo te habría prestado el veneno.

Link, avergonzado, luchaba por quitarse de encima la baba.

Agh.. que asco.

Ella también pensó lo mismo de ti. - sin prestarle más atención, la chica se agachó y examinó la corona de pétalos. Link observó curioso que la chica recogía algo del interior de los pétalos. Parecían dientes, pero eran negros y tenían un brillo extraño. En respuesta a su mirada, Zelda le dijo:

Son sus semillas. - las guardó en una bolsa; todas menos una, que plantó en el suelo cerca de donde aún estaban los restos de su madre. Mientras, Zelda decía: - Las flores Deku-Baba son peligrosas, pero por fortuna son útiles. El tallo da un tronco para antorchas el doble de duradero que una tea normal, y sus semillas contienen aceite especiales que curan heridas.

Si son peligrosas¿por qué plantas una?- Link se puso en pie. Centella a su lado le lamió para limpiarle, pero lo dejó al sentir el sabor amargo.

Si no lo hiciera, las Deku-Baba desaparecerían. Y entonces¿cómo conseguiría esto?- y le enseñó la bolsa con su botín.

Había recogido un trozo del tallo, que colocó en su mochila, de tal forma que sobresalía. Link, colorado hasta la raíz, empezó a decir:

Gracias. Es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida.

Porque eres un zoquete. Si me hubieras dicho que querías partir hacia Kakariko, te habría acompañado. - Zelda resopló furiosa. - Kakariko está hacia el noroeste. Además te recuerdo que te atacó una especie de monstruo. ¿Quieres encontrártelo de nuevo, zopenco?

Sostuvo la mirada un buen rato. Link estaba a punto de decirle a esa insolente que era el futuro rey, y que debía mostrarle más respeto. Sin embargo, no dijo nada de eso. Hasta ahora, todos excepto su madre, le trataban de usted. Jamás le habían llamado zopenco, ni imbécil... Mirando a Zelda podía intuir que ella no estaba furiosa por haber tenido que salvarle... Estaba furiosa porque se había preocupado por él. "Razona como un soldado. Cree que, al salvarme la vida una vez, contrae el deber de protegerme".

Tienes razón. Lo siento. No quería molestaros más. - Link extrajo de sus bolsillos una brújula. Zelda se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Dices que Kakariko está hacia el Noroeste? - Link movió el instrumento de un lado a otro. Era de metal, su cúpula de cristal permitía ver la aguja imantada. Debajo, servía de guía un dibujo labrado en plata y oro, que representaba una rosa de los vientos. Link la manejaba con duda, balanceándola de un lado a otro. Zelda, con cierta impaciencia, le quitó el instrumento.

Ahora me lo explico: no tienes ni idea. Esto señala siempre al norte¿ves? Pues el noroeste está en esa dirección. Claro que... yo conozco un atajo a Kakariko. - le devolvió la brújula. - Te acompañaré. No quiero que otra Deku Baba muera inútilmente.

Link trató de rechazar el ofrecimiento; pero si pensaba que Zelda era tan fácil de manejar como las criadas del palacio, iba listo. Sin vacilar, se subió a Centella y cogió las riendas. A Link ya le disgustaba haber sido rescatado en dos ocasiones por una chica, y encima que ocupara su sitio en Centella, pero le disgustaba más otra posibilidad. Quizá en Kakariko se habían refugiado los soldados que sobrevivieron. Al verle, le llamarían "señor" y "alteza".

"No voy a ser capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión, me temo". Link, tras guardarse la brújula, montó y le quitó las riendas a Zelda, rodeándola con los brazos.

De acuerdo. - dijo, y azuzó al animal en la dirección que le indicó Zelda.

Mientras se alejaban, Urbión permaneció oculto tras el tronco de un árbol. Salió de su escondite cuando los sonidos de los cascos de la yegua se perdieron en el bosque.

"Sabía que llegaría el momento... Deseé tanto que no sucediera, que nuestro destino fuera diferente. Pero nada se puede hacer contra los designios del tiempo" pensó. Sumido en severas reflexiones, regresó al refugio.


	5. Capítulo 5 El árbol Deku

Capítulo 5. El árbol Deku.

Pronto, Link descubrió otro defecto en Zelda: era poco charlatana, no le dijo nada durante todo el trayecto. Se limitó a hacerle cosquillas a Centella. - Labrynnia¿eh?- empezó a decir Link. - Exactamente¿de qué parte de Labrynnia?  
- Seguro que no has oído hablar de mi ciudad. - la voz de Zelda era lo único que le llegaba. La muchacha no giró la cabeza para hablarle.  
- Puede que sí. Me gusta mucho la geografía; también la historia, la filosofía, la literatura... Así que puedes decirme su nombre.  
- Mi pueblo se llama Lynn. Hace mucho tiempo, hubo allí una familia real, tan importante como la de Hyrule... pero desapareció. - Ah, ya. Se cuenta que el Héroe del Tiempo os visitó. Zelda volvió un poco la cabeza.  
- Sí. Para celebrar el hecho, la reina Ambi construyó una estatua. - Zelda descubrió entonces porqué Link le resultaba familiar: la estatua que adornaba la plaza del pueblo era parecida al chico.  
- Me encantaría conocer Labrynnia, y también Holodrum... - pensativo, azuzó a Centella.  
- ¿Y qué te lo impide?  
Muchas veces, esa voz que es nuestra conciencia le había hecho la misma pregunta que Zelda. Se encogió de hombros.  
- Lo haré... - "algún día, cuando sea rey" pensó para si mismo.  
Para cambiar de tema, y aprovechando que Zelda estaba más comunicativa, Link preguntó:  
- ¿Sabes qué era aquello que me atacó?  
- Creo que era un fantasma. - Zelda acarició las crines de Centella. - Suelen surgir por este bosque, aunque nunca habían atacado a alguien. Debiste caerle mal.  
- ¿Cómo le venciste?  
Zelda metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica verde y le cedió su tirachinas. - Tengo una espada, pero es más eficaz esto. Uso semillas de ámbar que yo misma planto.  
- ¿Semillas de ámbar?  
- Son típicas de Labrynnia. Mi padre era el mejor agricultor de la península. - irguió la espalda con orgullo. - Él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Desde botánica hasta manejar armas.  
- Menuda educación. Tu padre debe ser un personaje interesante, me gustaría conocerle.  
Nada más terminar la frase, Zelda agachó la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros.  
- Lo... Lo siento. - Link, preocupado, le puso una mano en el hombro. - No lo sabía¿está?  
- ¿Muerto? No lo sé. Desapareció hace ya tiempo.  
- Mi padre murió. - añadió Link. - En una batalla contra goblins. Yo era muy pequeño y apenas me acuerdo de él, pero me dio la brújula como regalo. Y Centella es la hija de su semental favorito, CaraNegra.  
- ¿Qué edad tenías?  
- Cinco años.  
- Yo perdí a mi madre con cinco años. - Zelda extrajo entonces un pequeño colgante redondo. Le mostró a Link la talla grabada en la tapa, de plata pura: un águila bicéfala. Dentro, había un mechón de pelo rojo atado con un cordel de seda.  
- Vaya, ya tenemos dos cosas en común. - murmuró Link. Zelda se irritó un poco: cerró el guardapelo y lo guardó. - ¿Cómo murió tu ma?  
- ¿Qué más te da? - Zelda se cruzó de brazos. - Cállate un rato, por favor.  
Link aguantó a duras penas, pero lo logró. No dijo nada más. Comprendía a Zelda mejor de lo que podía pensar. Sabía porqué se había molestado. Él era un desconocido, un extraño con el que parecía tener demasiado en común. Durante la noche anterior, no pudo dormir apenas. ¿Qué significaba que alguien ajeno a la familia conociera la Canción del Tiempo¿Habían sido los dioses quienes habían dispuesto que ella conociera la canción? No se le ocurría otra forma de averiguarlo: debía ir al sumo sacerdote del templo de la Luz y preguntárselo a él.  
- ¿Lo has oído? - Zelda frenó a Centella, interrumpiendo así las divagaciones del príncipe.  
- No¿el qué?  
Zelda desmontó. Estaban en un claro, rodeados de árboles densos y suelo arcilloso. El pantano había quedado atrás unas horas antes, pero aún percibían el olor a podredumbre. Link imitó a Zelda, con la salvedad de que sostuvo las riendas de Centella.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Me ha parecido oír... un lamento, como un grito de dolor.  
Link sonrió.  
- ¿Ya estamos¿Otro fantasma al que no debo gustarle? - y se rió. Zelda se giró hacia él, el rostro furioso a punto de replicar, pero abrió la boca y no dijo nada. Detrás del despreocupado Link una sombra se había alzado.  
- Link, detrás... - trataba de decir la muchacha. El príncipe vio la sombra que se cernía sobre él. Soltó las riendas de Centella y se giró muy despacio.  
Ante él, elevado sobre las dos patas traseras, había un lobo de un tamaño considerable. Los dientes en las fauces entreabiertas aún tenían restos de antiguas víctimas. Los ojos amarillentos miraban a Link con anhelo.  
- ¡Agáchate!  
Dispuesto en ese momento a obedecer al mismísimo demonio, Link se agachó y rodó por el suelo. Zelda había reaccionado. Apuntaba con su tirachinas al pecho del lobo. La semilla de ámbar quemó el pelo del animal, que aulló furioso. Zelda atacó con la espada. Dio un salto en el aire. Parecía ligera como una pluma, y así se movió en lo que fueron unos segundos, pero asemejaron a minutos. Describió un tajo en círculo y el lobo se derrumbó muerto.  
- ¡Vamos¡Hay que salir de aquí! - le ordenó. Link se subió sobre Centella y alargó la mano para ayudar a Zelda a montar. - ¡Agárrate! - le pidió él, mientras espoleaba a Centella. Se escuchaban más aullidos (o lamentos, como había dicho Zelda) demasiado cerca.  
Centella se había asustado, y eso provocó que empezara a trotar sin rumbo fijo. Les alejó de los lobos hacia lo que su instinto de animal pensaba que era un lugar seguro. Esquivó a varias Deku Baba que pululaban en aquel camino, y atravesó un túnel de piedra y arbustos. Cuando al fin se detuvo, Zelda comentó:  
- ¿Qué lugar es este?  
- ¿No sabes dónde estamos? - No, no lo sé, marqués. Jamás había estado aquí. - miró a su alrededor. Un inmenso vacío lo cubría todo. Tan sólo un regato rompía el silencio con el ronroneo del agua. Había restos de antiguos árboles, de gran tamaño. Uno sobrevivía en el centro exacto del lugar, el más grande que jamás habían visto. Link se acercó a él, dejando a Centella pastar y beber del regato.  
- Mira que raro, Zelda. - tocó una de las raíces que sobresalían del terreno. Era tan grande que Link tendría que emplear las dos manos y mucha fuerza para encaramarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, Zelda le siguió, muy extrañada ella también.  
- Sí que es raro. - admitió. Se acercó a Link, y los dos juntos contemplaron la corteza del árbol.  
- ¿Crees que es así por naturaleza, o alguien lo talló? - preguntó Link, con los brazos en jarras.  
- Si eso fuera cierto, tuvo mal gusto. Es muy feo.  
Lo que ambos miraban tan fascinados era el rostro de madera que ocupaba casi toda la corteza. Los ojos estaban cerrados, pero no en una actitud relajada. Más bien era cómo si le estuvieran haciendo daño y callara. La nariz era bulbosa y gorda, y quién lo talló tuvo la poca delicadeza de añadirle un nudo de madera como verruga. - Parece tan... vivo. - fue el comentario de Zelda. Había expresado el pensamiento de Link.  
- Me pregunto... - el príncipe tocó la punta de la nariz. Bajo los dedos pudo sentir el correr de la salvia, la vida que latía aún en aquel árbol. En eso estaba, cada vez más cerca de la nariz, cuando vio que el ojo de madera se abría de golpe, mostrando un iris verde. - ¡Aaah! - del susto, Link resbaló y aterrizó frente a la supuesta boca, que se abría como si estuviera bostezando. Zelda saltó y en un par de segundos ya estaba al lado de Link, tirándole de la manga. - ¡Huyamos! - Zelda puso en pie al príncipe y trató de arrastrarlo lejos del árbol. Sin embargo, escucharon un sonoro crujido y un largo grito. Las raíces se habían separado de la tierra y se elevaron unos metros antes de caer pesadamente. El árbol les había acorralado. Al otro lado de la barrera de raíces y tierra, Centella relinchaba nerviosa. - ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?  
La voz les sorprendió tanto que se echaron a temblar. Aquella voz era profunda y lejana como un pozo en medio de aquel bosque, pero tenía cierto aire divertido. Link y Zelda miraron el rostro del árbol, los dos cogidos de la mano. Zelda, irritada, se soltó del abrazo. Alzó la espada y se protegió con el escudo.  
- ¡Si quieres hacernos daño, lucharemos!. - le espetó al árbol. Este abrió la boca y dejó escapar una carcajada risueña.  
- Vaya, veo que coraje no te falta. Si os haría falta un poco de educación. No se puede subir encima de alguien y llamarle feo a la cara¿no creéis?  
Zelda se mantuvo en posición de ataque, desconfiada. Link, sin embargo, se acercó al árbol.  
- ¿Eres... eres?  
- ¿Si? - el árbol frunció el ceño y esperó a que Link recobrara el uso de la palabra.  
- ¿El árbol Deku? - aventuró el joven. - Así es. ¿Y quiénes sois vosotros?  
- Me llamo Link, y esta chica es Zelda Esparaván. - el príncipe parecía entusiasmarse por momentos. - Pensé que era una leyenda absurda, que nunca existió... ¿Dónde están los Kokiri?  
- Veo que aún después de tanto tiempo, la gente nos recuerda. - el árbol retiró las raíces. Link le miraba entre el éxtasis y la incredulidad. - ¡Si mi maestro estuviera aquí! A él le hubiera encantado conocerte, maese Deku. - y no continuó. El árbol hizo un gesto de dolor y se lamentó amargamente.  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - Zelda se acercó por fin, depuestas las armas. - Algo me ha despertado de mi sueño. - el árbol Deku pareció encontrarse mejor. - Creo que es algún tipo de parásito... Esta vieja madera es un plato suculento para determinados seres. - Eso es terrible. - Link acarició las ramas bajas.  
- No es lo peor... Mirad hacia arriba. Link y Zelda escudriñaron entre las ramas verdes y frondosas del árbol. En cada rama colgaba una especie de capullo de mariposa, lo suficientemente grande para que Centella misma pudiera dormir en uno de ellos. - Estos son mis pupilos, los antiguos Kokiri. - explicó el árbol, tras otra sacudida de dolor. - Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Hyrule cambió, los nuevos tiempos hicieron casi desaparecer a todas las razas: los hylians, los sheikans, los gerudo, los zoras, los gorons... y mis kokiri. Antes que verles desaparecer, opté por hacerles dormir, hasta que todo vuelva a cambiar y el mundo les necesite. Pero si enfermo, nadie podrá alimentarles y morirán.  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Link, mientras Zelda examinaba la madera. - ¡Ya sé! Hay que limpiarte por dentro. - Zelda encontró una abertura en un lateral. Era lo suficientemente grande para meter su mano. El árbol Deku se rió un poco, porque la muchacha le hizo cosquillas. Zelda volvió a ponerse frente al árbol.  
- Creo que un parásito se introdujo por esa abertura y que está creciendo en tu interior. Hay que sacarle a él y a toda su camada. - ¿Cómo sabes...? - empezó a preguntar Link, pero Zelda le interrumpió.  
- Mi padre es un experto en plantas. Árbol Deku, si abres la boca, quizá pueda localizar el insecto y sacarle. - Um... Jovencita, puede ser peligroso. - replicó el árbol. Link le secundó. - Allí dentro no puedes usar las semillas de fuego. - Quizá no sea necesario que yo entre. Usaré otras. - Zelda extrajo un frasco de su mochila. Era pequeño, del tamaño de su palma, y contenía cinco semillas redondas y amarillas. - Son semillas "esencia". O mejor dicho "apestosas". Si hay insectos, vendrán fuera atraídos por el olor.  
En pocos segundos, Zelda expuso su plan. Link se refugiaría en las ramas altas del árbol Deku, mientras Zelda esparcía las semillas. El grupo de insectos saldría y entonces les dispararían semillas de fuego. Zelda explicó que ya lo había hecho anteriormente, para limpiar el templo del bosque de serpientes y escorpiones. - Si es tan fácil¿por qué debo estar ahí arriba?  
- Por tu bien. No las llamo "apestosas" por su perfume embriagador¿sabes, señor marqués?  
Se tapó la nariz y soltó una. Link respiró sin querer el aire que expulsó desde su interior la endemoniada semilla. Había olido el queso rancio, los libros húmedos, el pozo en verano, los pies de los soldados... pero nada de eso era comparable con el olor que expedía esa diminuta semilla amarilla. Un olor que se introducía en los pulmones y gargantas, capaz de afectarte el tacto, el olor, el gusto, la vista y hasta el oído. A duras penas Link logró subirse al árbol Deku, haciendo gala del instinto natural de supervivencia. Zelda aguantó con la nariz taponada. "No sale, probaré con otra" y arrojó otra al lado de la anterior. Si una olía mal, dos eran un infierno de olores. - ¡Basta ya, Zelda! - le gritó Link desde arriba. - ¡Vas a matar a todo el bosque!  
- Pero... normalmente funciona. - Zelda se rindió y le dio una patada a las semillas para enterrarlas.  
El árbol Deku gritó de dolor, agitando sus ramas. Link se mantuvo de milagro. Allí abajo, Zelda se detuvo. La escuchó lanzando un sonoro juramento. - ¡Está saliendo! La boca del árbol estaba abierta de par en par, y de ella surgía el escorpión más grande que había visto en su vida. Medía diez veces más que Centella. Se alzó sobre su cola armada con un terrible aguijón. Agitó las pinzas, como un bailarín chasquea los dedos antes de iniciar el baile. En su único ojo Zelda se vio reflejada. - Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.   
Alimentada por la madera del árbol Deku, la larva había crecido y desarrollado una fuerza brutal en sus pinzas. El olor de las semillas "esencia" la atrajo porque pensó que era una nueva especie vegetal más sabrosa. Ver a una niña de trenzas naranjas ante él no era lo que deseaba. Descargó la pinza derecha contra ella para aplastarla para siempre. Zelda demostró una vez más sus reflejos. Dio una voltereta por el suelo y esquivó el golpe.  
- De acuerdo. - apuntó con el tirachinas al caparazón - ¡Toma esto!  
La semilla de ámbar rebotó contra el duro caparazón. El escorpión arremetió con sus dos pinzas y sólo la agilidad de Zelda y una de las raíces del árbol Deku salvaron a la muchacha. Zelda lanzó otra palabrota. Se armó con el escudo y la espada y calibró de qué forma podría atravesar la dura corteza del animal. Miró un momento hacia arriba, y vio a Link subido todavía en las ramas. - ¡Link, baja a ayudarme!  
- ¡Eso intento! - le llegó su voz, bastante enfadado. Una de las ramas más jóvenes del árbol, que eran flexibles y delgadas, se había enroscado a su tobillo. El árbol Deku le dijo que se quedara quieto.  
Mientras Zelda esquivaba todas las acometidas del escorpión. Intentaba en vano dañarle, pero su espada no lograba atravesar su caparazón oscuro. - Si sigue así, se cansará. - vaticinó Link preocupado. Luchó contra la pequeña rama, lamentando no llevar ni un mísero cuchillo. En ese momento, Zelda se escurría de las pinzas, pero su enemigo elaboraba una estrategia. Usó la cola como una maza y lanzó a la muchacha por los aires. Zelda cayó cerca de Centella. La yegua le lamió el rostro para despertarla.  
- ¡No! - Link, de tanto luchar contra la rama, se había resbalado, y colgaba boca abajo como las vainas de los kokiris. Desde esa posición, vio como Zelda trataba de incorporarse. El escorpión se acercaba a ella de nuevo, dispuesto al asalto final. - Ah, ya sé...- Link se incorporó y gritó. - ¡Zelda¡Ataca al ojo, al ojo!  
- ¿Qué dice de un manojo? - Zelda, aturdida por el golpe, buscó su espada. Estaba clavada en la tierra justo detrás del insecto. Cogió el tirachinas, la única arma que tenía a mano. - ¡Dispara al ojo¡El ojo! - escuchó la voz de Link. "Es su punto débil" pensó. Lógico, era la única parte de su cuerpo que no tenía protegida por un caparazón. Apuntó con otra semilla de ámbar en la goma y disparó. Esta vez, la bola de fuego quemó el párpado del animal. Este chilló de dolor, y corrió en círculos por el prado. Zelda corrió para recuperar su espada. - Vamos, ven a por mí. - esperó agazapada con la espada lista. El animal inició la última carrera, contra la frágil muchacha. Zelda se encogió lo suficiente para tomar impulsó y dar un salto, y así esquivar al escorpión. Volteó el cuerpo y alzó la espada en el aire. Aterrizó en el suelo, tras sesgar el ojo del insecto por la mitad. El cuerpo del escorpión tembló y, luego, como si estuviera hecho de porcelana, se resquebrajó en mil piezas. El árbol Deku soltó a Link, que descendió casi corriendo hacia Zelda.  
- ¿Estás bien? - se agachó a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Excepto por las manchas de barro y algún rasguño, no parecía tener heridas graves. - Estoy algo cansada. - admitió tras guardar la espada en su funda. - Muchas gracias, Zelda. - el árbol la miraba fijamente. - Te felicito por tu valor, pero mucho me temo que el mal ha vuelto para asolar Hyrule. Este ataque es una prueba de ello. Es por eso que os voy a pedir un favor. - Sacudió las ramas más altas y algo descendió hasta caer a los pies de los dos jóvenes.  
Era un medallón de metal tintado de verde. Del tamaño de la palma de la mano de Link, mostraba en el anverso el dibujo de una hoja de cinco puntas. Detrás, ocupando todo el círculo, estaba el sello real de Hyrule. - Llevad este medallón al templo de la Luz. El sacerdote os lo explicará todo. - les pidió Deku.  
Tras asentir, Zelda se dejó caer, apoyando su magullado cuerpo en el tronco. Link le dio su palabra de honor, y se guardó el medallón en el bolsillo de la túnica azul. Era muy tarde para continuar, tendría que pasar la noche allí. Link recogió algunas ramas y fragmentos de madera y encendió una fogata. Ninguno de los dos tenía comida, por lo que el árbol les dio unos frutos parecidos a manzanas, pero más dulces. Zelda comió y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Link no estaba tan cansado. Se subió a la raíz del árbol, con la flauta en la mano. - Maese Deku, me gustaría saber.  
- ¿Por qué no te dejé ayudarla? - el árbol bostezó. - No podía permitir que te pusieras en peligro, alteza.  
A Link casi se le cae la flauta.  
- Reconocería a un miembro de la familia real con los ojos cerrados. Y esa flauta tiene el sello de la familia, si no me equivoco.  
- No le dirá nada a ella ¿verdad? No lo sabe.  
- Me quedaré dormido en unos instantes, no podría decírselo aunque quisiera. - el árbol se rió un poco. - Todo vuelve a empezar, es un ciclo eterno. Link no supo a qué se refería, pero dejó hablar al árbol.  
- El mal ha vuelto a Hyrule. - dijo. - De algún modo, se ha escapado de su prisión. Sólo siete sacerdotes podrán encerrarle de nuevo. - El árbol regresó a la realidad. - Pero de momento, sois muy jóvenes los dos para preocuparos por viejas leyendas. Por favor, el último que te pido, por favor, toca alguna canción.  
Link no se atrevió a contradecirle. Empezó a tocar la balada del bosque, una composición más vieja que el propio árbol Deku, pero que en aquel lugar sonaba como recién creada. El árbol cerró los ojos y volvió a su letargo. "Quizá pasen muchos siglos antes que vuelva a despertar. - pensó Link. - Ojalá el mundo cambie para poder ver a los Kokiri otra vez". 


	6. Capítulo 6 Kakariko

Capítulo Seis. Kakariko.

Link volvía a tener ese sueño. Con la familiaridad de encontrarse con un viejo amigo, se dejó arrastrar por la tristeza y la frialdad de aquella sala. El coro que cantaba la canción del tiempo lo hacía incluso mejor que en los sueños anteriores. Quizás se debía a que ahora Link lo veía todo de una forma más realista y nítida. Por primera vez, supo quién era la figura de la chica que lloraba frente al altar. Distinguió las trenzas naranjas y la túnica verde.

¿Zelda? Pero ¿qué haces?

¡Despertarte, imbécil!

Y la chica del sueño le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. Eso fue real. Se dobló en dos sin respiración y entreabrió los ojos. Zelda estaba de pie, a su lado. Se había lavado la cara y las heridas que el escorpión le había hecho. Centella relinchó a su lado, y el príncipe creyó que su animal se reía de él.

Buenos días, bella durmiente. Si te das prisa, llegaremos a Kakariko antes del mediodía.

Link se incorporó, sacudiéndose la cabellera rubia. Se miró las ropas: él también tenía manchas de barro e incluso algún siete. Si aparecía así en Kakariko, nadie le creería.

¿Te importaría concederme unos minutos? Necesito asearme.

Uy, sí, señor marqués... Es un gran honor esperarle.- y Zelda remedó una reverencia burlona.

Link apretó los dientes. Desde luego, la muchacha tenía mal despertar. "Yo no he sido grosero con ella, siempre la he tratado bien..." pensó cuando se lavaba la cara. Deseó tener otra túnica, pero toda su ropa iba en otro caballo. Mientras frotaba el barro y la baba de la flor que aún tenía detrás de las orejas, pensó en su madre. ¿Sabría lo del ataque? Si así era, la reina Estrella habría mandado todo un regimiento a rescatarle.  
"Pero ya oíste a Leclas. Nadie sabe que tiene un hijo" pensó con una punzada de dolor. Se incorporó y lanzó una piedra de la orilla al lecho del regato. "¿Vas a hacer caso a un tipo como Leclas, un ignorante?". Tenía razón esa parte orgullosa de su conciencia. Sin embargo, si Leclas no había recibido educación no era por culpa del mismo... sino suya, de Link V Barnerak, futuro rey de Hyrule. "Tengo que cambiar tantas cosas"

¡Eh, señor marqués, que hay prisa!

Ya voy, Zelda, ya voy.

Centella corrió como sólo puede hacer un caballo joven y lleno de vida. Link dejó a Zelda el primer puesto en la montura, pues la chica había logrado orientarse en el bosque. A la pregunta de Link sobre qué pensarían los demás niños de su desaparición, la chica le respondió que Urbión ya se lo habría dicho.

Volveré, qué más da.

Gracias por acompañarme.

Zelda se giró un poco para ver a Link de reojo.

¿Sólo por acompañarte?

Bueno, ayer me salvaste otra vez, de ese lobo... Vaya, voy a tener que contratarte como guardaespaldas. Quince soldados no pudieron protegerme tan bien como tú sola.  
Y al instante se arrepintió de tener la boca tan grande.

¿Protegerte quince soldados? Así que eres un tipo realmente importante, señor marqués - Zelda se rió de la forma que la había escuchado reír los últimos días, una risotada corta y poco alegre.

Sin palabras y colorado hasta la raíz, Link pensó en que ese era un buen momento para sincerarse, pero no lo hizo. Zelda le dijo que ya lo sabían. Le contó que Urbión reconoció el dibujo de la flauta.

Supongo que eres hijo de algún noble, no hace falta que me lo cuentes.

De acuerdo. Pero a cambio, me gustaría saber más de ti. Para empezar¿dónde aprendiste a manejar así una espada?

Te lo dije ayer: mi padre me entrenó.

¿Es normal que en Labrynnia os enseñen a luchar tan jóvenes?

En Labrynnia nadie maneja armas. Somos muy pacíficos. - Zelda añadió casi en un susurro. - Así nos va.

A mi me gustaría aprender.

"¿Tú, nena? Ayer me dejaste sola ante ese escorpión." Pensó Zelda, y casi lo iba a decir en voz alta. Miró un momento el rostro de Link y se lo guardó. - Serías bueno. Algo flojillo, pero la idea de atacar su ojo fue estupenda.

Gracias, pero el mérito es tuyo. Cómo dijo maese Deku, demostraste mucho valor.

Los árboles empezaban a ser escasos, y la niebla matutina desapareció al salir de la espesura de los bosques perdidos y avanzar por la llanura de Hyrule. Se trataba de una extensión sin árboles, sólo algún matojo. Debido a esto, desde la loma pudieron contemplar la belleza del reino de Hyrule. Sobrecogidos, cesaron toda conversación. El sol iluminaba una pradera de un verde tan profundo como los ojos de Zelda, un tono que a veces se veía roto por una línea amarilla genista. Otra línea, de color azul, discurría de este a oeste. Era el río Zora, y su alegre correr traía música de vida a los oídos de los caminantes. Hacia el norte, bastante lejos en el horizonte, se adivinaba la silueta de una muralla. Link la señaló, algo emocionado.

Allí estaba el castillo.

Kakariko está allí, si prefieres ir primero a la aldea, claro. - Zelda señaló al oeste, más allá del río. El camino se bifurcaba antes de llegar al río, y se perdía tras una colina. Pegados a la falda de una gran montaña, se veían los tejados rojos y ocres de la aldea de Kakariko. Link y Zelda desmontaron e hicieron el resto del camino andando.

Centella trotó detrás de ellos, mordisqueando de vez en cuando los matojos tiernos. El camino estaba poco o nada transitado. Pasó un único carro a gran velocidad, lleno de cajas de madera. Una de ellas, de menor tamaño, se salió de la carreta y fue a parar a los pies de Zelda con un estrépito de cristales rotos. Link llamó al conductor, pero este parecía tener prisa. La chica recogió la caja y la abrió.

¡Qué suerte!- exclamó. Le tendió a Link una de las botellas que había sobrevivido al golpe, llena de leche. En la etiqueta se leía: "Leche Pura de Vaca, Rancho Lon-Lon. Más de tres siglos de tradición". Zelda se bebió otra de las botellas casi del tirón.

Está muy rica. Vamos, bebe.

Link dudaba con la botella aún en la mano.

Pero... no la hemos pagado y ese hombre.

Serás mojigato. Bebe y calla.

Discutieron un rato: Link reflexionando sobre el hallazgo; Zelda, más práctica que él, insistiendo en que bebiera para reponer las fuerzas.

De acuerdo. - Cedió Link.- Pero me guardaré la botella. Si vemos a aquel hombre, le pagaré la caja perdida.

Eres un iluso, y un santurrón. Allá tú. - y Zelda se bebió otra botella.

Tan enfrascados estuvieron con la discusión, que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban ante la puerta de entrada a Kakariko: una abertura en una empalizada de madera. El soldado de la puerta no les impidió el paso, pero se quedó mirando a Zelda.

¡Otra vez tú¿Quién es el pillastre que va contigo? - el soldado debía ser relativamente joven, de unos veinte tantos años, pero Link hubiera sido capaz de tumbarle de un puño. ¿Pillastre, él, Link V?

Es un chico que se perdió en el bosque. Link, este soldado se llama Hermes. Hermes, este es Link... no se qué.

Barnerak.

Y el soldado, al oír el ilustre apellido, se cuadró, haciendo resonar cada arista de su armadura ligera.

Disculpe mi lenguaje, señor. - Hermes no le miraba. - Permítame que le acompañe al hospital.

¿Hospital? Hermes ¿qué pasa? - Zelda alternaba la mirada entre el soldado y Link. Este le cedió las riendas de Centella.

Estoy bien, no necesito ver a ningún médico.

Señor, su sargento está allí. Ayer se envió una misiva al palacio para comunicar su desaparición, y la mitad de nuestros hombres han partido al bosque para buscarle.  
"Cielos" pensó Link. Aceptó seguir al soldado, y Zelda caminó tras ellos. Pensaba en que si Leclas estuviera allí, se habría puesto a dar saltos de alegría. Al final iba a resultar que Urbión tenía más que razón.

Kakariko fue, en sus orígenes, una pequeña aldea que sobrevivía de la agricultura y del comercio. Su estructura cambió durante la Gran Guerra. Mucha gente abandonó el palacio y se refugió en esta población, resguardada por las montañas y por una alcaldesa muy tenaz, Impa. Habían pasado muchos siglos desde entonces, y el lugar había crecido más y más hasta ser una ciudad mediana. Había un hospital, una escuela, y un ayuntamiento. Link entró el primero en la sala del hospital. Dos hileras de camas pegadas a la pared estaban llenas de soldados. Algunos no le reconocieron, otros se limitaron a mirarle incrédulos. Zelda se retrasó, pues ató a Centella a un poste, y recorrió el pasillo casi corriendo. El sargento estaba en una habitación aparte, con el rostro, los brazos, el pecho y las piernas vendadas. Sólo la mirada inteligente que conservaba permitió a Link reconocerle.

¡Alteza! - exclamó su voz tamizada por las vendas. - ¡Está vivo!

Link se sentó al lado de la cama. Zelda se conmovió un poco al verle coger la mano del herido y tratar de sonreír.

Gracias a esta muchacha, Zelda Esparaván.

Luchamos como pudimos, señor, pero aquellos seres eran...- tosió un poco, y Zelda le acercó un vaso con un poco de agua. Le ayudó a beber y lo retiró. - Gracias... Su madre la reina se alegrará de saber que está bien.

Ahora, lo más importante es que usted y sus hombres se recuperen. - Su madre enviará refuerzos, y podrá continuar el viaje. - el sargento se veía extraño sin su bigote.

No sé si podré esperar. A estas alturas, ya debería estar en el templo de la Luz. Pero no se preocupe más por esto. Descanse.

Zelda y Link salieron en silencio del hospital. El chico se entretuvo hablando con el médico; al atravesar las puertas del hospital, Link no pudo más.

Zelda, te debo una disculpa. - estaban ante un pozo en la plaza principal. La chica se asomó a él y miró el fondo, buscando el reflejo del agua. Ante su silencio, Link continuó hablando. - Cuando os conocí, no quise deciros quién era para evitar que me tratarais con deferencia. Por favor, perdóname.

Y ¿quién eres?

Zelda le clavó la mirada de sus ojos verdes. ¿Sentía curiosidad, o rabia? Era difícil decirlo. Recordó que al conocerla pensó que era un Skull-Kid, y sí que tenía en común con esos seres su rostro impersonal e inexpresivo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que siempre tenga la misma expresión?

Soy Link V Barnerak, como ya sabes. Pero no sabes que mi padre fue Lion II el Rey Rojo, y mi madre es la reina Estrella.

La familia real... -murmuró la muchacha.

Urbión no andaba desencaminado. Soy el príncipe de Hyrule, y en el futuro seré rey. Pero antes, debo cumplir con la tradición familiar.

Zelda no contestó. Se sentó en el borde del pozo y contempló la plaza en silencio. Era mediodía, y aún había mucha actividad en los puestos de comida y artesanía. Link esperó con paciencia a que la chica hablara o expresara que pensaba, aunque fuera a través de un puñetazo.

Ahora eres un niño. - fue el comentario. - Y debes cruzar una amplia llanura para llegar a ese destino. ¿Esperarás a tus soldados, o tendrás valor e irás solo?

Sólo no. Tú me acompañarás. - Link soportó la mirada algo enfadada de Zelda. - Si ... si quieres.

¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Te saqué del bosque, no voy a ir más lejos.

La primera razón es porque el árbol Deku nos pidió ir al templo de la Luz y entregar el medallón. Y la segunda razón es porque, de algún modo extraño, los dioses te han permitido conocer la Canción del Tiempo. Y eso sólo puede significar que quieren que vengas conmigo.

Zelda resopló, un gesto que le había contagiado Leclas.

Hay otra razón. - añadió Link con la mirada baja.

¿Otra más, alteza?

Pasando por alto el tono sarcástico, Link no la miró, no porque no le gustaría hacerlo, sino porque estaba colorado como un tomate.

Porque yo te lo pido... como un amigo.

El sol brillaba en lo más alto, y cegaba al príncipe. Zelda se golpeó la frente y bajó de su asiento.

Déjame que lo piense¿vale?

Me parece justo. - Link tocó la bolsa de rupias que aún le quedaban. - Comamos en esa posada. Luego, quizá te decidas.

Zelda pensó en negarse, pero su estómago se adelantó a la respuesta del cerebro. Le sonaron tanto las tripas que hasta Link lo escuchó. El príncipe sonrió y declaró que a él también le sonaban una barbaridad. - Cuando me pongo nervioso por los exámenes, el maestro dice que ya "se han escapado los leones". - y logró hacer reír a Zelda. Entraron juntos en la posada.

Dentro de "Torre de Melora", la posada más acogedora y grande de Kakariko, había mucha oscuridad. Era mediodía, y por lo tanto no había más que un grupo de chicos entre dieciséis y veinte años. Les miraron con recelo, y uno de ellos, el más alto y rubio murmuró algo sobre una zanahoria, y el resto se rieron.  
Link cerró los puños.

Déjales, son los mismos de siempre. - Zelda pidió dos raciones de patatas y bebida, y se sentó en la barra. Se despojó de las correas del escudo, la espada y las trabillas de la mochila; y también se quitó la chaqueta de paño. - ¿Les conoces? - pregunto Link.

Claro, son los Bombers, una panda de delincuentes. - Zelda cogió una rebanada de pan y comenzó a comer. - Les encanta meterse con los extranjeros. Link observó las ropas que el grupo "Bombers" llevaban puestas. Parecían un uniforme: pantalones negros ajustados, camisas sin mangas y con algunos rotos, largas hasta las rodillas, y cinturones con adornos de metal. - Qué raros.

Detrás de la barra, la camarera que les servía se detuvo a medio camino. Otra camarera, más adulta, le susurró algo al oído. A Zelda no le gustó nada que les señalara con el dedo. De las cocinas salió un hombrecito bajo y gordote. El pelo negro del bigote brillaba por la grasa de la cocina. Con pasos cortos salió de la barra y se acercó a la pareja.

Alteza¡qué gran honor!- y dobló el cuerpo hasta casi rozar el suelo con la nariz.

Cielos. - susurró Link. Los Bombers le miraban ahora con curiosidad.

La casa le invita a su comida, y desde luego puede quedarse a dormir aquí esta noche. Ya he mandado preparar la mejor habitación.

Gracias, señor. Aún no sé si nos quedaremos a dormir, pero le estoy agradecido. - logró decir Link. Al instante, al escuchar su voz y su tono tan educado, los Bombers prorrumpieron a carcajadas.

¿Este crío, "alteza"? - dijo el más alto y ancho del grupo, el que al entrar había insultado a Zelda.

Tened más respeto. Este muchacho es Link V Barnerak, el único hijo de nuestra reina Estrella. - dijo con toda su buena intención el posadero.

Un error muy grande. Al mencionar a la reina Estrella, los Bombers se pusieron todos de pie y se acercaron a Link. Zelda también se puso en pie, y cogió su tirachinas, dispuesta a iniciar una pelea.

¿La reina Estrella? Esa bruja no tiene hijos. - al acercarse, Link se percató de lo alto que era el líder de los Bombers. Le sacaba dos cabezas, y para estar a su altura, tenía que mantener su propia cabeza hacia atrás.

Lárgate, Zonta. - Zelda se interpuso entre Link y el líder de los Bombers. A pesar de su valentía, ante Zonta parecía un mosquito.

¿Trabajas para él, zanahoria?- preguntó este. Detrás escucharon los murmullos airados del resto. Decía cosas como: Su madre es una bruja, por su culpa mis padres tuvieron que abandonar a mis hermanos, no podemos vivir por culpa de sus impuestos, su hijo se pasea con soldados y bien vestido... Las voces fueron subiendo de tono. Link se percató que el local se había quedado definitivamente vacío: ni el posadero ni las camareras tenían pensado ayudarle, por muy futuro rey o cliente que fuera.

Señores, por favor. He sido informado hace poco de esas circunstancias, y estoy dispuesto a ayudar al pueblo de Hyrule...- empezó a decir Link, pero no continuó. Uno de los Bombers lanzó una jarra de cerveza en su dirección. Zelda le apartó a tiempo para evitar que le hiciera daño.

Será mejor que te marches, Link. - le pidió la chica.

¿Y dejarte sola?

Zelda le sonrió con sorna. Iba a responderle que no se preocupara por ella, cuando Zonta se adelantó y le dio un fuerte empujón contra la barra. De repente, a Link se le nubló la vista por la rabia. Antes de saber qué hacía, se encaramó a la espalda del grandullón y le sacudió con un vaso de cristal. En cuanto vio la brecha por la que manaba sangre, se apartó asustado. Zelda cogió su tirachinas y, apuntando al resto de los Bombers, amenazó:

¿Os acordáis de la última vez que nos vimos¿Qué sucedió? Calculo que tardasteis casi un mes en deshaceros del olor¿no es cierto? Pues bien, esta que tengo aquí es una "esencia" especial, cultivada por mí. La llamo "picademonios". ¿Queréis conocer su efecto?

Los Bombers pusieron la misma cara de terror, y salieron casi al mismo tiempo de la posada. El único que se quedó fue Zonta, que se tocaba la coronilla, aturdido por el golpe. Link soltó los restos del vaso y, tras encontrar su pañuelo, lo mojó con agua y presionó la herida.

Ayúdame a llevarle a un hospital. - le pidió a Zelda. La muchacha guardó la temible semilla y el tirachinas.

¿Para qué iba a hacer eso? Él se lo ha buscado.

Eso no justifica que le haya herido. - Link trató de ayudar a Zonta a ponerse en pie, pero este le dio un fuerte empujón y le tiró al suelo.

¡Esto no quedará así, zanahoria¡Y tú, nenaza, ya te daré tu merecido otro día! - y se marchó hecho una furia. Las puertas de la posada batearon unos instantes, y todo quedó tranquilo. Zelda ayudó a Link a levantarse.

Tu sí que sabes hacer amigos, alteza.


	7. Cap 7 La historia de Zelda Esparaván

Capítulo 7. La historia de Zelda Esparaván. 

Esa noche, Link aceptó una habitación en la posada. También pidió una para Zelda, pero la muchacha le espetó algo sobre que ella no aceptaba caridad y que no podía dormir en una habitación. Así que al menos se ocupó de que durmiera en los establos lo más confortable que ella aceptó.

Desde la pelea, había estado más silenciosa. Aunque decía que estaba bien, Link la sorprendió llevándose la mano a la espalda, donde se había golpeado. Pero no dijo nada. Estaba descubriendo que aquella muchacha tan independiente era un tanto orgullosa. "Yo también tengo mi orgullo" pensó mientras se asomaba por la ventana de su dormitorio. Estaba en la mejor habitación, la mayor de la posada, con la mejor cama y la chimenea que caldeaba todo el ambiente. En realidad, ese cuarto no tenía ni comparación con el suyo en palacio, tan amplio que cabría casi toda la posada. La tarde entera la empleó en escribir a su madre. No le resultaba fácil dirigirse a ella, pues la reina a estas alturas debía estar muy enfadada. Y desde luego, no le gustaría leer que su único hijo pensaba continuar el viaje sin esperar a la escolta. Le relató el incidente en el bosque, añadiendo la situación de los niños y la charla con el árbol Deku. Pero sobretodo, le describió lo valiente y luchadora que era Zelda, y que ella le acompañaría. Omitió el hecho de que ella conociera la canción, pues la reina quizá sospecharía que Zelda era una embaucadora. Estaba algo mosqueado, pero no con Zelda por rescatarle en tantas ocasiones, sino consigo mismo. Nunca había sentido tanta furia como la que le impulsó a partir el vaso en la cabeza de Zonta. Sin duda, se debió al ver como trataba a la chica.

Sonó un golpe seco en la puerta. Como estaba pensando en Zonta, Link se acercó a la puerta, cerrada con llave y preguntó quién era. No estaba dispuesto a abrir si no era alguien de su confianza... y no confiaba en muchos.

Soy yo, Zelda.

Link abrió, y la muchacha pasó casi de un salto. Se había duchado, y el cabello aún húmedo olía a jabón de violetas.

He estado pensando - dijo sin saludar ni nada. Observó la amplia habitación. - Quizá tengáis razón, Urbión y tú. Te acompañaré al dichoso templo. En fin, es normal que acepte, después de ver lo bien que se te da atraer los problemas.

Gracias. - Link señaló las butacas que ocupaban un rincón del cuarto, al lado de la chimenea. Sobre una mesita auxiliar, había una bandeja con comida y bebida. Zelda cogió una manzana y se sentó en la cama. Nada acostumbrado a estas informalidades, Link ocupó la butaca al lado de la chimenea.

Me alegra saber que me acompañarás. Pero antes, me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ti.

¿No comes?

No tengo hambre. - Link se cruzó de brazos. Zelda le miraba sentada en la cama y con aire inocente, pero sus ojos parecían estar en alerta. - ¿Quién eres exactamente, cómo conoces la Canción del Tiempo?

Me llamo Zelda Esparaván, y tú eres Link V Barnerak, príncipe de Hyrule. - imitó su tono de voz, exagerando el tono de marisabidillo. - Apuesto a que el relato que te trajo aquí, a Hyrule, es emocionante. - Link se recostó en la butaca. La habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos de luz de la luna, y por el fuego de la chimenea. Veía su rostro entre las tinieblas y la luz.

De acuerdo. - suspiró Zelda. - Puesto que parece que te debo una, porque me libraste de Zonta, de un modo chapucero, por cierto... Te contaré mi historia. Pero te advierto, es muy aburrida.  
Link le sonrió y le respondió que le permitiera a él juzgarlo. Ella le veía al lado del fuego, con el rostro tan pálido y sereno iluminado por la luz dorada de las llamas.

Alteza, el comienzo de esta historia ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo, siete años atrás. Mi padre Radge Esparaván era un afamado botánico. Tenía la mayor plantación de árboles de ámbar, esencia y otras semillas... Su fama alcanzó notoriedad por lo menos en Labrynnia y Holodrum, cuando mezcló especies y creó semillas útiles para cosas tan dispares como volar, danzar toda una noche, o alimentar a un animal y saciarlo por completo.

¿Qué si éramos ricos? No tanto para compararse con una familia real. Dentro de Labrynnia teníamos nuestras tierras. Pero eso cambió cuando yo cumplí cinco años.

Una mañana, mi padre se marchó a las plantaciones y mi madre y yo nos quedamos en la casa. Cuando volvió, la casa estaba destrozada. Nos encontró malheridas, junto a los cadáveres de los criados... Antes de morir por culpa de las heridas, mi madre le contó a mi padre como un caballero, vestido con una armadura dorada y armado con una maza de pinchos, había arrasado la casa y matado a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Ese monstruo no sólo destrozó mi hogar, otras cinco fincas de Labrynnia fueron destruidas y sus ocupantes asesinados.

Mi padre juró venganza por la muerte de su esposa. Desde ese momento, dedicó a mi educación todo su tiempo. Fue vendiendo las tierras y sus plantaciones, con el fin de pasar todo el día conmigo. Me entrenó para defenderme de ese "ser" si algún día regresaba a acabar lo que empezó. Inició también su propia investigación. Tenía muchos amigos, comerciantes que recorrían el mundo y que le informaban si ese caballero volvía a aparecer. Pasó el tiempo, y un buen día, hace más o menos dos años, recibió noticias. Uno de sus amigos vio en la ciudad de Termina un enorme caballero igual al que atacó Labrynnia. Mi padre, nada más enterarse, me dejó al cuidado de una vecina, Astarnia, y marchó a Hyrule para enfrentarse a él.

Los meses pasaron, y, cómo no recibía noticias de él, comencé a desesperarme. Astarnia empezó a maquinar. Mi padre aún tenía dinero y algunas propiedades. Logró que el tribunal de Labrynnia le declarara oficialmente muerto, y que yo pasara a su custodia. De esta forma, yo dependía de esa mujer y ella, aprovechando su poder, trató de "re-educarme". Antes que permitir que me convirtiera en una granjera mientras se enriquecía a costa de mi legado, escapé. Llevé conmigo la espada, el escudo, el tirachinas y algunos sacos con semillas. Decidí ir a Hyrule a buscar a mi padre.  
No encontré muchas pistas. En Termina me dijeron que mi padre fue hacia Kakariko. Pregunté a todos los caminantes y lugareños, pero no le habían visto. Llegué a Kakariko sin muchas esperanzas.

Nada más entrar, vi cómo un grupo de niños trataba de llevar un enorme saco de patatas. Eran Urbión y los niños del bosque, ya sabes... Los Bombers les seguían y se metían con Urbión. Cuando vi que las cosas se ponían feas, y que los Bombers trataban de quitarle el dinero y encima empujaban a una niña, les lancé una semilla "esencia" a cada uno. - y la muchacha se rió un poco, y contagió con su risa a su oyente- Las semillas "esencia" si estallan cerca la piel de alguien, dejan su olor mucho tiempo. Urbión y los niños casi se mueren de asco, pero mereció la pena. Desde ese día, acepté irme con ellos al bosque y ayudarles. Bien, esta es mi historia. Espero que os haya entretenido, alteza.

Al día siguiente, Link perdió el tiempo, en opinión de Zelda. Para empezar, pagó la posada (a pesar de todos los intentos del posadero), y también la jarra y el vaso que rompieron. Zelda no se enteró, pero también pagó los honorarios del médico que atendió a Zonta. Antes de partir, compró algo de provisiones, se cambió de túnica y visitó a todos sus soldados. Le comunicó al sargento que tenía pensado ir al templo, y que ya había escrito a su madre para tranquilizarla. El sargento trató de discutir, pero esa mañana le habían dado una fuerte medicina para el dolor y apenas podía estar despierto más que unos minutos. - Señor, llévese el arco y las flechas... - y señaló a sus pertenencias, contenidas en un armario. Link le obedeció, más para tranquilizarlo que porque quisiera un arma. De todas formas, recordó lo que lamentó no tener un cuchillo a mano cuando Zelda luchaba contra el escorpión. Cogió el arco, el carcaj con treinta flechas y un pequeño puñal con la empuñadura enjoyada. El arco era grande, más grande que aquel que empleó contra el fantasma, y más pesado. Tenía incrustaciones de plata, y la madera era flexible y oscura. Así pertrechado salió del hospital, donde una Zelda bastante harta de esperar le recibió con una sonrisa irónica.

¿Vas a pelear contra algún monstruo, alteza?

Link no le respondió. Montó sobre Centella y la muchacha aceptó a ir en la grupa. - Me he informado: el templo de la luz está hacia el oeste unos kilómetros, y luego debemos ir hacia el norte. Hermes también me ha dicho que debemos tener cuidado, y llegar antes de que anochezca. Hay manadas de lobos, y cada vez son más agresivos. - le dijo la muchacha. Link asintió. Azuzó a Centella y la yegua, haciendo honor a su nombre, cabalgó dejando una estela de cascos y polvo.

N.A: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que os siga gustando. También pido disculpas por algunos errores en la edición... No domino esto muy bien.


	8. Capítulo 8 El templo de la luz

Capítulo 8. El templo de la Luz. 

Aprovechando que la llanura de Hyrule era un terreno liso y sin obstáculos, Link espoleó a Centella y la yegua demostró su casta noble y fuerte. Las patas del animal trotaban con fuerza en el suelo, levantando polvo. Remontó el camino, saltó sobre arbustos y relinchó de gusto por el ejercicio. Link escuchó reír a Zelda en varias ocasiones. Ahora que conocía su triste historia la comprendía mejor. Si él hubiera tenido la mínima posibilidad de reencontrarse con su padre, habría viajado tantos kilómetros como ella.

Link¿cómo es tu madre? - le preguntó Zelda, cuando hicieron un alto para comer cerca del río Zora. Era mediodía y hacía calor para ser otoño. El príncipe estaba tendido sobre su capa, contemplando el cielo azul.

Como todas las reinas, supongo. Es severa y trabaja mucho por el reino. - Me refería físicamente.

Ah, pues... Es tan alta que da miedo, y también es fuerte. Tiene los cabellos castaños y rizados casi siempre recogidos en un moño. Lo más raro son sus ojos: tiene uno verde y otro amarillo, como el de un lobo. No la veo mucho porque casi siempre está ocupada con los asuntos del reino.

Todo el mundo parece tener una mala imagen de ella. - Zelda masticó una galleta con ansia. Lo siguiente que dijo, lo hizo con la boca llena. - ¿Por qué nadie sabe que eres su hijo?

Puede que sea porque hasta ahora no he salido del palacio. - Link entrecerró los ojos, dejándose mecer por el sonido relajante del agua y los rayos del sol que se colaban entre sus pestañas.

¿En serio?

Si. Desde antes de la muerte de mi padre, hay un miedo generalizado en el palacio por mi seguridad. Siempre han temido que me sucediera algo malo.

Entonces le contó a Zelda su vida en el palacio, las clases con el maestro, y los paseos con Centella por los amplios jardines. Pero, en vez de extasiar a la muchacha con la descripción de la riqueza y el lujo, Zelda parecía horrorizada.

¿Nunca has visto el mar? Tampoco una ciudad, ni has conocido a mucha gente... ¿No te has sentido prisionero?

Muchas veces. Pero, en fin, ahora estoy aquí. - se incorporó. - En estos últimos días, he vivido aventuras y he conocido a gente muy especial. - y le guiñó el ojo. Le divirtió ver cómo la experimentada Zelda se ponía algo colorada.

Continuemos. Aún nos queda para alcanzar el templo de la luz.

En uno de los pocos libros que Link llevaba encima, se encontraba una amplia descripción del templo de la luz y su historia. Como era uno de sus libros favoritos, Link era capaz de recitar párrafos enteros. - El templo de la luz recibió su nombre después de la Gran Guerra. - le contó a Zelda mientras cabalgaban por la llanura de Hyrule. - Antes se llamaba el Templo del Tiempo. Estaba ubicado en el centro de la antigua ciudad de Hyrule, cerca del anterior palacio, que El Mal destruyó durante la guerra.

¿Es cierto que hay un tesoro en su interior?

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Anoche se lo oí decir a uno de los clientes de la taberna.

Es cierto, aunque se desconoce qué es. Lo importante es que la actual familia real de Hyrule tiene como deber proteger el templo. Durante estos siglos se ha enviado a una princesa para que toque la Canción del Tiempo, y así demostrar que la familia recuerda sus deberes.

Alto¿has dicho "princesa?

Esta bocaza... - Link admitió que en teoría él no debía ir, pero cómo no había nadie más para cumplir el deber familiar, le había tocado.

Por fortuna para él, Zelda dejó de reírse cuando avistaron la muralla original de la antigua ciudad. Centella fue al paso, de forma que pudieron apreciar los relieves de la roca y el antiguo empedrado. Sobre el dintel de la apertura estaba el sello de la familia real, adornado con dos alas a cada lado.

Durante la guerra la ciudad se destruyó, y las víctimas del Mal se transformaron en zombis. -dijo Link. Zelda le clavó las uñas en el hombro.

Buen momento para decirlo, alteza.

La ciudad, aunque desaparecida bajo los escombros y la putrefacción, podía percibirse aún sus formas. Estaban en la plaza del mercado, al lado de lo que en otro tiempo fue una fuente. Atardecía, y las sombras se alargaban como malos presagios. Escucharon el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos.

¿Dónde está ese maldito templo?

Cre... Creo que por ahí.

¿Crees? Link, o buscamos un refugio rápido, o seremos la cena. ¡Mira! - Zelda señaló a su alrededor.

En efecto, de entre los escombros surgió una manada de hambrientos lobos. Sus miradas estaban fijas en el caballo y sus dos ocupantes. Uno dio un salto de tal forma que pudieron ver su pelaje gris. Había algo extraño en la forma de moverse de esos seres, como si fueran fantasmas, como si pudieran, de algún modo, quebrar las leyes de la física. - Sujétate. - Link espoleó a Centella. La yegua se mostró fiel, y sin miedo trotó hacia lo que parecía ser el único edificio en pie. Los lobos empezaron a perseguirles, aullando desesperados por el hambre. El edificio tenía una débil luz en su interior, la suficiente para ver que las ventanas estaban cubiertas por vidrieras. Zelda habría exclamado ¡qué bien, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Un lobo saltó desde una montaña de escombros y la derribó de la silla.

¡Zelda! - Link se detuvo. Giró a Centella y observó a su alrededor. No veía a la muchacha, cada vez estaba más oscuro y hacía más frío. Los lobos desparecían perdidos en una neblina que le envolvía. Recordó que ya antes había visto aquello. En el bosque, antes de aparecer el fantasma.

¡No! - desmontó y entonces tocó algo: uno de los múltiples frasquitos que Zelda llevaba encima. Desesperado, avanzó entre la neblina, llamándola.

Escuchó su voz muy cerca. Estaba acorralada contra una pared, rodeada de lobos. No estaba herida y se defendía con su espada, pero los lobos eran más en número.

¡Aguanta! - Link abrió uno de los frasquitos y arrojó la semilla.

Al tocar el suelo, hubo un estallido de luz que cegó a todos los lobos. Link cogió el brazo de Zelda y juntos corrieron. No llegaron muy lejos. La niebla más espesa les envolvió, y el aire frío les detuvo casi en seco. En un acto reflejo, Zelda se colocó entre Link y los lobos que les impedían el paso. Se colocó en posición de combate y esperó a que los animales se acercaran. Centella apareció al lado de Link, asustada y con una mordedura en una de sus patas. Link vio en ese momento la flauta. La sacó del estuche y se llevó el instrumento a los labios. Ya sabía que era una locura, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía intentarlo. Tocó la Canción del Tiempo. No fue su mejor interpretación. Entre el frío, la neblina y la carrera no tenía aliento suficiente y el sonido fue muy débil en principio. La niebla fue fundiéndose a medida que la canción avanzaba. Los lobos aullaron y se retiraron a sus guaridas. Zelda, sorprendida, bajó las armas. Sin la niebla, podía ver donde estaban: a los pies de una escalera que conducía al edificio enorme de mármol que habían vislumbrado antes. En el umbral distinguió la figura encapuchada de un monje.

Pero no era la única persona. Había más gente por ahí, mercaderes, niños, señoras con cestas, soldados... que pasaban al lado de Zelda y Link sin mirarles. Ya no había escombros, sino casas y tiendas. La luz del sol iluminaba la plaza del mercado. Una chica rubia y de ojos azules se detuvo justo enfrente de Zelda. Vestía una larga túnica de seda rosa con adornos en azul, y sobre sus cabellos dorados una cofia con el símbolo de la familia real. El fantasma intentó acercarse a Zelda para tocarle las manos, pero la muchacha retrocedió asustada y tropezó con Link. Como por encantamiento, todo desapareció. En el cielo añil de la noche brillaban las estrellas, y la luna iluminaba las escaleras y la vegetación que los rodeaba.

¿Tú también lo has visto? - le preguntó a Link. El príncipe asintió. Era incapaz de hablar, tenía todo el cuerpo congelado.

La única figura que había sobrevivido a la realidad era el hombre encapuchado. Bajó las escaleras y, con gesto tranquilo, se quitó la capucha.

Bienvenidos, hace tiempo que os esperaba. - el rostro era sin duda el de una persona mayor, arrugado y seco. Su voz juvenil y su tez morena, sin embargo, contrastaban con su aspecto de erudito. La cabeza estaba afeitada, y por eso sus orejas puntiagudas parecían más grandes.

Sujetando un quinqué, que era una débil luz en comparación con la infinita oscuridad del lugar, les condujo al interior del templo. Pasaron por un claustro, donde indicó a Link que podía dejar a Centella. Luego, con mucha calma, les condujo por diferentes pasillos hasta una habitación grande. Todo estaba oscuro, y si no llega a ser por el quinqué, habrían tropezado. El monje no lo necesitaba: Zelda y Link comprendieron enseguida que era ciego.

La habitación a la que les condujo debía ser la cocina. Sobre la mesa, esperando con paciencia, había dos platos. Su anfitrión se acercó a los hornillos y les sirvió un caldo de champiñones. A pesar del miedo que habían pasado y todos los interrogantes, tanto Zelda como Link comieron con apetito. El monje esperó a que terminaran para decir:

Soy Saharasala, el sumo sacerdote del templo de la luz.

Link dejó el cuenco, se puso en pie y, haciendo una reverencia, empezó a presentarse. Un príncipe como él no debía olvidar las leyes del protocolo más elemental. Así no era la forma en la que debía haber llegado al templo, y mucho menos la forma de presentarse, como un vulgar mendigo harapiento. El monje agitó las manos para calmarle, y le pidió que se sentara.

Está bien, alteza. Pero en tiempos como los que van a venir no son necesarias tantas formalidades. Creo que tenéis algo para mí. Link extrajo el medallón verde y lo tendió al monje. Este rozó la superficie con la yema de los dedos. - El árbol Deku... ¿está bien?

Sí. - contestó Zelda. - Le atacó una especie de escorpión gigante pero le eliminamos.

Maese Deku nos dijo que usted nos explicaría qué está pasando. - insistió Link.

Que el Mal ha vuelto, eso es lo que está pasando. Habéis presenciado otra prueba de ello. Su poder y por lo tanto el de sus aliados aumenta. - Saharasala esperó a que Link se sentara. - Aquel monstruo que atacó al árbol Deku era uno de los hijos de Goma, un ser que vivió hace cientos de años. Para comenzar mi historia, debo ir mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Todos en Hyrule conocen la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo. El Mal surgió, como un vendaval de aire ardiente, que arrasó las tierras. La gente rezó a los dioses en demanda de ayuda. Se decía que aquel muchacho surgió del futuro, otros del pasado...Derrotó al mal y regresó la paz. Eso es lo que todos conocen; pero aquí, en el templo del Tiempo o de la Luz, se conoce otra historia. El Héroe del Tiempo no estuvo sólo. Para sellar al Mal en un lugar lejano, se unieron a su poder siete sacerdotes, siete sabios. Sus energías se representaban en medallones cómo éste. El héroe los reunió, rescatándoles de muchos peligros y de las garras de los secuaces del Mal. La misión primordial de estos siete sacerdotes es proteger Hyrule del Mal, y evitar que regrese a este mundo. Como precaución, se determinó que los miembros de la familia real, la princesa más concretamente, debía conocer la Canción del Tiempo. Cada generación debía venir aquí y tocarla ante el altar. Esa canción fue compuesta por las tres deidades, la música es una forma de comunicación entre ellos y los seres humanos. Al escucharla, surgen sus conjuros, a veces de protección, la mayoría de las ocasiones de invocación, y pocas para retroceder en el tiempo.

Entonces, tan sólo debo tocarla de nuevo, y ese Mal seguirá sellado. - dijo Link, interrumpiendo al monje. Este chasqueó la lengua.

No, no será tan sencillo. Porque veréis, el Mal hace tiempo que escapó de su prisión.

¿Cómo? - exclamaron a la vez Zelda y Link.

Hace unos siete años se escapó. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo lograra. Por todo Hyrule ahora mismo los secuaces del Mal estarán buscando sus víctimas. Aquel escorpión con el que luchaste se llama Gohma, un leal sirviente del Mal. - tocó el medallón. - Hay que invocar a los sacerdotes para encerrarle de nuevo. Uno está en el bosque. El segundo en el volcán, en un lugar conocido como el Templo del Fuego. El tercer en el templo sumergido del lago Hylia, el templo de Agua. El cuarto en la oscuridad y la sombra, llamado el templo de la Sombra. El último está en el desierto, y recibió el apodo del Templo del Espíritu. Será un viaje largo y los retos serán muchos. Sólo aquellos quiénes han heredado la sangre del héroe podrán superarlos. Y aquí intervenís vosotros.

¿La sangre del héroe? - Zelda le miró un poco escéptica.

El héroe y la princesa colaboraron juntos en la lucha final. El Mal, antes de ser encerrado, les maldijo: "Perseguiré a vuestros hijos". Link, tú eres descendiente de aquella princesa. Y tú, Zelda, debes ser pariente de aquel héroe. La solemnidad del descubrimiento se vio cortada por la risa de Zelda.

¿Yo, descendiente de...¡Anda ya!

Apuesto a que has soñado con una habitación gris y una espada; y que alguien cantaba la Canción del Tiempo. - no le hizo falta la vista para captar la sorpresa de la chica, y también la del príncipe. -Habéis tenido el mismo sueño, eso es una señal inequívoca de que vuestro destino es evitar que Mal regrese.

Los dos se miraron un momento, preguntándose con la mirada cómo era posible que tuvieran un sueño en común. El monje colocó un mapa sobre la mesa.

Esta de aquí es la montaña de Fuego, reino de los Gorons. Es un volcán inactivo. Está a un par de días a caballo. Allí, se cree que está oculto el Medallón de Fuego. Debéis obtenerlo. Zelda negó con la cabeza.

A ver si me entero: quieres que nosotros dos vayamos al interior de un volcán a rescatar una joya ¿para salvar el mundo? - y la muchacha rió con su típica carcajada corta. - ¿Nos has visto bien¡Somos unos niños!

Link le dio un codazo. El monje medio sonrió, sin hacer caso de la expresión fuera de lugar de la muchacha.

Lo sois, en efecto. Pero sólo vosotros podréis hacerlo. - se dirigió a Link, que permanecía sereno. - Es vital para evitar que Hyrule vuelva a sufrir, alteza.

Link asintió, y Zelda se puso en pie. Casi derrama las tazas de sopa.

¿Le crees?

Lo de fuera me ha convencido. Alguien ha tratado de evitar que llegáramos aquí. Iremos a esa montaña.

Saharasala negó con la cabeza.

Link, tú no puedes ir.

¿Y por qué no¿No acabas de decir que los dos debemos?

Cierto es, sí. - el monje escondió las manos dentro de las mangas. - Joven príncipe, el viaje está lleno de peligros, y vuestros enemigos son muchos y poderosos. Si te ocurriera algo, la sangre de la familia real desaparecería.

Link recordó cómo el árbol Deku no le dejó participar en la lucha contra Gohma.

Entonces, tendré que ir sola. - la voz de Zelda interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. - Él estará a salvo en el templo.

Pero, Saharasala, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados aquí mientras Zelda arriesga su vida. - protestó Link. Le desesperaba permanecer más tiempo oculto.

El monje pidió calma. Les invitó a dormir, quizá al día siguiente comprenderían mejor todos los hechos. Link no quería, pero sorprendió a Zelda aguantando un bostezo. Saharasala les acompañó a sus habitaciones. Explicó a Link que allí vivían cinco monjes más, y que se levantarían en un par de horas.

Este monasterio es posterior al templo de la Luz, y no es más que un lugar de estudio y recogimiento.

"Donde voy a pasar mucho tiempo" pensó el príncipe. La sensación de angustia se acrecentó más todavía al cerrar la puerta de su celda y contemplar el estrecho camastro. Se arrojó sobre él y, sin desvestirse, ocultó el rostro en la almohada para ahogar el grito de desesperación.

Mientras, el monje acompañó a Zelda a la habitación más remota y lejana del templo. La muchacha no habló durante el trayecto. Antes de entrar en la celda, Saharasala le dio el quinqué y le cogió el hombro.

Zelda, voy a darte un consejo: atenta a tus sueños. Son más reveladores de lo que crees.

Asustada, la muchacha le deseó buenas noches. Por si acaso, cerró la puerta con el cerrojo, no fuera a ser que Saharasala intentara algún hechizo mientras ella dormía.


	9. Capítulo 9 El templo del fuego

Capítulo 9. El Templo del fuego. 

El mismo sueño de siempre: la sala gris, el coro de voces y la muchacha pelirroja que, sin duda ya, era Zelda. En esta ocasión, Link se acercó a ella y le preguntó qué hacía en su sueño.

Qué gracioso. Saharasala me ha pedido que esté atenta a mis sueños. - fue la enigmática respuesta. Delante de ella, sobre un altar donde reposaba una espada, vieron un resplandor.

Los dos jóvenes se taparon los ojos, y, cuando el resplandor desapareció, miraron en esa dirección. Había un agujero en el aire, lo suficientemente grande para poder colarse por él. Lo más llamativo era el cielo negro y sin estrellas que se veía a través de él.

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Zelda.

Es un portal, creo. -Link trató de cogerle el brazo, pero la chica se asomó al agujero. Escuchó un grito, el de ella, cuando las garras de un animal atravesaron el agujero y la cogieron por los hombros. Zelda no se defendió, se quedó quieta mientras el monstruo la arrastraba a la oscuridad.

¡No!

El grito de Link retumbó por el monasterio. Estaba sudando, medio incorporado en el camastro. Se levantó de un salto, cruzó la habitación y salió al pasillo. En el otro ala del monasterio, Zelda también se despertó sobresaltada. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, pensando en ir a ver a Saharasala, cuando Link casi la arrolla.

- ¡Zelda¿Estás bien?

- Sí. El que parece estar mal eres tú. - Zelda se refería a la palidez mortal del príncipe.

- He soñado que te pasaba algo horrible... Un monstruo con garras te cogía y...

Zelda le pidió calma.

- He soñado lo mismo, pero no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Cómo que no? Hemos tenido el mismo sueño por segunda vez, y no quieres que me preocupe.

- Vamos a ver a Saharasala. - Zelda se puso la chaqueta de paño. Cogió su mochila, la espada y el escudo. Había amanecido, y la luz del sol iluminaba el pasillo. Los dos jóvenes salieron en busca del monje; Zelda más firme y segura que Link.

- Oye, Zelda...

- Dime, Link.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa, la del sueño? No pude verla.

Zelda se detuvo, los ojos verdes brillantes y el rostro inexpresivo. Link supo que, a pesar de su seguridad, estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

- Era mi padre.

- Sí. - les decía Saharasala. Le habían localizado en el establo, dando de comer a Centella. Al lado de la yegua, había un paquete con provisiones y un mapa enrollado. - Aquel ser fue, antes, tu padre.

- ¿Dónde está¿Cómo acabó así?- quiso saber Zelda, el rostro furioso ante la aparente calma del monje.

-Hace un año, un esbirro del Mal, conocido como el Caballero Demonio, volvió al Mundo Oscuro para preparar las huestes de su señor. Tu padre llevaba días siguiéndole, y se introdujo en el Mundo Oscuro, donde el Mal es el rey absoluto. Traté de evitarlo, pero... - Saharasala se entristeció unos momentos. - Los humanos se transforman en el mundo oscuro. Ahora es un monstruo.

¿Cómo podemos sacarle de allí?

A Zelda le sorprendió que fuera Link quién hiciera esa pregunta. El príncipe puso la mano en su hombro.

- Derrotando al Mal. - fue la contestación, pero no vino de Saharasala, sino de Zelda. El monje le dio la razón.

- Los sacerdotes podrán sacarle de allí, pero debes partir de inmediato. - Le tendió la mochila.

Link se apartó. Sentía mucha rabia dentro.

- Y yo¿no puedo hacer nada¿Por qué tiene que ir ella sola?

-Ya lo hablamos, Link. Pero podrás ayudarla. - y Saharasala les tendió a cada uno un colgante: era una tosca piedra azul atada con un nudo a una correa de cuero. - Son piedras telepatía. Con ellas, podréis hablar, y ver y oír lo que el otro está haciendo. Así, si Zelda necesita que la ayudes con algún enigma, podrás hacerlo.

A Link aquello le gustó poco. Pensó que si atacaban a la chica y no podía defenderse, lo pasaría mal escuchando su sufrimiento. Zelda, sin hacer más comentarios, se puso el collar y lo guardó bajo la camisa.

- Estoy lista. - anunció.

- Llévate a Centella. - Link acarició las crines de su yegua con el rostro muy apenado. - Así irás más rápido.

Zelda le agradeció el gesto. Link ensilló a la yegua, mientras la muchacha revisaba su equipo. Saharasala le explicó que antes de ir al Templo del Fuego, debía hablar con el jefe de los Gorons. Antes de montar, Link, con la mirada gacha para que Zelda no le viera el rostro triste, le dijo:

- Toma. Creo que la necesitarás más que yo. - y puso su preciada brújula entre las manos de la chica.

- Link... No puedo. ¿Y si la rompo? - por primera vez desde que la conocía, tenía gesto de sorpresa.

- Sé que las cuidarás, a la brújula y a Centella. Cuídate tú también.

Zelda, tras guardarse la brújula en el bolsillo, le abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes. Ya nos veremos. - le dijo. Link no pudo decir nada. La voz se le atragantó en la garganta y no salía. Zelda montó sobre Centella y la espoleó. No miró hacia atrás. Link y Saharasala permanecieron de pie en la entrada del templo hasta que la silueta de Zelda se perdió entre los escombros de la antigua ciudad.

La montaña de fuego, situada hacia el oeste desde el templo de la Luz, era una inmensa mole de piedra, siempre cubierta con unas nubes negras, producto de las explosiones de gas y lava, aunque se dijera que estaba inactivo. Zelda se encontró por el camino con un vendedor ambulante, que le comunicó que ir a esa montaña era un suicidio. "Los gorons desconfían de los humanos, y allí hace un calor tan horrible que nada crece" le había dicho.

Compartieron cena y, tras asegurarse de estar sola, Zelda usó la piedra por primera vez. Saharasala no le dio ninguna pista acerca de su funcionamiento, así que se limitó a tocarla y pensar en Link.

"¿Me llamabas?"

Reconoció la voz del príncipe. Sonó dentro de su cabeza. Se concentró un poco y pudo ver una habitación iluminada por velas y un grueso libro abierto de par en par.

"Está muy bien, Zelda; pero si me has llamado para nada¿te importa si regreso a los estudios?"

"Vale, perdona. Esto es muy raro." Zelda pensó la frase, y Link la recibió con claridad. "¿Qué haces, estudiar?"

"El monasterio tiene una buena biblioteca. He encontrado información sobre los gorons, la montaña y el templo del Fuego."

Zelda le contó en pocas palabras la conversación con el buhonero.

"Sólo los gorons conocen cómo se puede sobrevivir a ese calor. Saharasala te pidió que fueras a ver a su jefe primero."

"Si, eso haré. Pero¿confiarán en una humana?"

"Buscaré información sobre protocolo goron esta noche y mañana te contaré algo más. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, alteza".

Zelda sintió que la comunicación se cortaba. Por unos momentos, sintió tal soledad que el corazón lo sintió frío. Pero tocó la brújula del padre de Link, y sonrió.

"Mañana escalaré esa montaña."

Esa mañana, dejó a Centella junto a un regato en la falda de la montaña. Los caminos eran estrechos, tanto que en alguna ocasión tendría que valerse de las manos y los pies para alcanzar la meta. La yegua la observó marchar por el camino, y relinchó al quedarse sola. Zelda se concentró en la escalada. En Labrynnia, solía ir una vez al mes a Ciudad Simetría, un lugar muy extraño. Su padre Radge tenía tratos con el guardián del Muro de la Restauración. Este ermitaño vivía en la cima de un monte, un lugar muy inaccesible. Su padre decía que era un buen entrenamiento para ella.

"No pienses en él, concéntrate" pensó Zelda cuando su mano derecha en lugar de aferrarse a un lugar seguro, resbaló.

Su padre, con aquella forma... Si no hubiera sido por la mirada, Zelda no le habría reconocido. El Caballero Demonio, así se llamaba el asesino de su madre. "Vendetta. Para jurar venganza, te tatúas el nombre de tu enemigo. Al matarle, te tatúas una flor que oculte su nombre", recordó que le había dicho un marinero durante el largo viaje. "No hace falta hacerme un tatuaje. Sé tu nombre, Caballero Demonio."

Tocó una piedra firme, y Zelda se izó hacia la cornisa utilizando los últimos restos de fuerza. Estaba ya a unos cuantos metros del suelo, y no se encontraba nada cansada. Para llegar a arriba del todo calculó que tendría que emplear unas cinco horas más. Se secó el sudor de la frente.

- Vamos, que no se diga de un Esparaván. - y se subió sobre una roca para reiniciar el ascenso.

El suelo no resultó ser muy firme. Tembló, o más bien, se agitó, y las botas resbalaron. Zelda cayó en la cornisa. Afortunadamente, no había iniciado el ascenso.

- Pero¿qué demonios?

Aquella roca tenía ojos, dos profundos ojos negros que la observaban temerosos. Bien mirada, la roca tenía boca y nariz. Se apoyaba en el suelo sobre dos endebles patitas y dos brazos colgaban hasta el suelo. El ser que la miraba atemorizado era un poquito más bajo que ella.

"Un goron" pensó.

- Hola. - dijo. El gorrón la miró aún más asustado si cabe. Por lo poco que le había dicho Link esa mañana, los gorons adultos medían de dos a tres metros. Este podía ser perfectamente un bebé. - Hola, bonito.

Y le tocó la cabeza para tranquilizarle. Link no había encontrado aún nada sobre protocolo goron, pero supuso que ese gesto tan universal sería reconocido. Fue un tremendo error. El bebé empezó a berrear con toda la fuerza de sus pétreos pulmones. El berrido fue tal que casi podía provocar un derrumbamiento.

- ¡No, para! - Zelda se tapó los oídos. - ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Más lo vas a sentir, gamberra-goro!

La voz la sobresaltó. Se giró para enfrentarse a un goron adulto, en todo su esplendor de fuerza. Al igual que el bebé, su piel marrón y gris se confundía con las rocas del entorno. Este goron llevaba un pañuelo tosco cubriendo sus cabellos grises, por lo que Zelda imaginó que era una hembra goron.

- Yo... Mil disculpas, señora. - Zelda retrocedió hacia la pared. La goron no tenía cara de caerle bien la muchacha, y mucho menos aceptar las disculpas. Gritó un par de palabras en algún idioma gutural y desconocido. Un murmullo y un crujido advirtieron a Zelda que allí no había sólo dos gorons, sino muchos más. Demasiado tarde trató de escapar. De la pared que estuvo a punto de escalar, aparecieron dos manazas duras que le agarraron los brazos y la levantaron del suelo.

- Invasores humanos-goro. - dijo uno. Zelda se debatió, maldiciendo con las peores palabras que conocía. Al tener los brazos sujetos, no podía llegar a la piedra telepatía.

Parlamentaron entre ellos en su idioma, y luego, el que tenía sujeto a Zelda empezó a saltar entre los salientes. Con una agilidad propia de una araña o una cabra, escaló en pocos minutos lo que Zelda había calculado que tardaría cinco horas. En un santiamén, estaba en la cueva principal del poblado de los gorons.

Los gorons no eran un pueblo de costumbres bélicas. En tiempos ya lejanos sirvieron a la casa real de Hyrule, y estaban abiertos al comercio con Kakariko y otras lejanas poblaciones. Sin embargo, en los tiempos después de la Gran Guerra, los gorons fueron desapareciendo. Esto, unido a la escasez creciente de su alimento, las "piedras rojas", los convirtieron en algo ermitaños y recelosos. Tres siglos más tarde, tenían un cierto odio a los humanos y defendían su única ciudad con ardor.

Algunos gorons no habían visto jamás a un humano. Alrededor de la jaula se arremolinaron un grupo de niños gorons, que exclamaban excitados cada vez que el extraño animal de cabellos naranjas se movía y les amenazaba con el puño.

- ¡Mirad que orejas!

- ¡Qué pequeña es!

- ¿Por qué tiene ese color de pelo, mami?

Zelda se paseaba furiosa por la jaula. No podía creerse aún su torpeza. "Si hubiera estado más concentrada..."

"No te preocupes".

Link buscaba en sus libros con desesperación. El libro sobre protocolos de todas las razas de Hyrule estaba en hyliano muy antiguo. Nunca se le había dado bien las traducciones de hyliano de épocas tan pasadas.

"No, no me preocupo... Sobre todo si pienso que quizá me ejecuten."

"¡Lo tengo!" terminó de traducir el párrafo. "Ya verás, todo se arreglará".

Abrieron la puerta de la jaula. Zelda salió con toda la dignidad que pudo. Le habían quitado todas sus pertenencias, salvo el tirachinas. Debieron creer que no era peligroso. La condujeron entre galerías escasamente iluminadas y calurosas. A excepción de los dos guardias que la rodeaban, el resto de la comitiva avanzaba rodando por el suelo. En la pared había dibujos de gorons un poco toscos, con los brazos levantados y a la pata coja. En el centro exacto de la sala en que se detuvieron había una roca alta y plana. Sus guardias le cogieron de los hombros y, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, la depositaron sobre la plataforma.

Sentado en un trono gigantesco, un goron de unos cinco metros la observaba. Zelda se sintió tan pequeña que le empezaron a temblar las rodillas.

"Es un biggoron, una especie dentro de los gorons." Escuchó la voz de Link en su cabeza. "Es su rey, así que no hables hasta que te lo pidan."

Alrededor del rey, había más gorons, todos ancianos. Hablaron en su idioma entre ellos y luego, el goron con pinta de llevar la voz cantante, preguntó:

- Humana-goro. - caminó alrededor de la plataforma. Para no perderle de vista, Zelda también se giró. - ¿Son tuyas estas armas-goro?

Y señaló a su espada, el escudo y la mochila, apoyadas en otra plataforma al fondo de la sala.

- Si, señor. - dijo Zelda. Escuchó como Link le ordenaba algo, y añadió. - Goro.

Su respuesta trajo consigo un largo debate, tan largo, que Zelda se sentó en la plataforma y se puso a remover la gravilla del suelo. Un goron, un poco más joven que el anterior, le preguntó:

- ¿Pretendías invadirnos?

- No, señor-goro.

Y otro largo rato de debate. El rey no habló, pero tenía fijas sus pupilas marrones en la pequeña humana.

-Entonces¿por qué portas armas-goro?- preguntó el rey. Zelda se puso en pie de inmediato, y las rodillas casi se le doblan de nuevo. La voz sonó terriblemente enfadada. Pensó que ese biggoron podía comérsela de una tajada y sin inmutarse.

"Hazte una bola"

"¿Qué dices, Link?"

"Según este libro, los gorons para dirigirse a un rey, se hacen una bola y dicen "Soles lunas, goro". Hazlo."

"Eso es una bobada".

"Hazlo, rápido. Si no, pueden pensar que eres una amenaza."

"Y¿cómo puedo hacerme una bola?" pensó desesperada. Se arrodilló en el suelo, dio una media voltereta, de tal forma que quedó medio acuclillada en el suelo, apoyándose con los brazos. Se impulsó más y permaneció haciendo una especie de pino con las rodillas encogidas. Entonces, antes de perder el equilibrio, dijo:

¡Soles, estrellas, lunas... Goro! -y terminó de dar la vuelta. Cayó despatarrada fuera de la plataforma. Un silencio casi temeroso se extendió por la sala de audiencias. Zelda se puso en pie, y esperó a que los gorons iniciaran el ataque. Por si acaso, había recogido un guijarro del suelo, y tenía preparado el tirachinas.

Las carcajadas, las primeras, fueron del gran rey biggoron, Ardamanian. A él se le unieron los guardias, la mujer goron y el niño al que Zelda había pisoteado. A su alrededor, todos los gorons se reían de ella, revolcándose en el suelo y soltando intensas carcajadas atronadoras.

"Pero¿qué he hecho?" preguntó, y no recibió más respuesta de Link que una larga risotada.

- Humana, eres muy divertida-goro. - dijo el rey, tras secarse las lágrimas de la risa. - Te lo agradezco. En los últimos tiempos no he tenido muchos motivos para reír-goro. Debes saber que antes, cuando mi pueblo se hablaba con el tuyo, empleaban una reverencia y un saludo que decía: "Soles te aguarden, amigo."

"Uppsss"

"Muy bien, alteza" Zelda se encaramó a la plataforma. Sus vigilantes estaban aún en el suelo, partiéndose de risa.

- Perdone, señor-goro. No deseo hacer mal a su pueblo-goro. Yo sólo quiero llegar al templo del Fuego.

Y las carcajadas cesaron.

- Muy pequeña y frágil eres para decir tamaña locura-goro. - le dijo el rey. - Los humanos no aguantáis la temperatura del volcán-goro.

- Lo sé. Saharasala, el sacerdote del Templo de la Luz, me pidió que fuera a veros primero.

El rey asintió. Cuando era un joven e imprudente goron, partió a la llanura para conocer un poco más fuera de la montaña. En uno de esos viajes, conoció a Saharasala, con quien estuvo muy unido.

- ¿Y por qué el sacerdote envía a una niña-goro?

- Porque hay que detener al Mal. Debo encontrar el medallón del Templo del Fuego para invocar al sacerdote.

Los gorons murmuraron todos a la vez. El rey les mandó callar.

- Niña, el sacerdote del Fuego que encerró al Mal era un gran jefe goron. Su nombre era Darunia el Grande. Él ya nos advirtió. El Mal regresaría y tocaría luchar. En el Templo del Fuego han ido pasando cosas raras. Quizá esa sea la causa-goro.

- ¿Qué cosas raras?

- Lava negra, flores bombas secas, piedras rojas escasas... Como en los tiempos del Dodongo. Mi hijo acudió a averiguar qué sucedía, sin escuchar el sabio consejo de esta corte, y desde hace una semana no tenemos noticias suyas. Mucho me temo haya muerto.

- ¿Cómo puedo acceder al volcán?

- Necesitarás piel tan dura como nosotros-goro. - el rey se acarició el mentón pensativo para luego ordenar en su idioma a tres sirvientes. Uno llevó hasta Zelda sus pertenencias, otro trajo bebida fresca, y un tercero, que tardó más en reaparecer, llegó con una casaca roja algo apolillada.

- Esa es vieja túnica-goro. Hace mucho tiempo, las fabricábamos para vender a los humanos-goro. Son útiles para aislar del calor y del frío. Con ella puesta, podrás aguantar en el volcán. - El rey hizo una pausa, para mirar a Zelda ponerse la casaca con decisión. - Saharasala es un hombre sabio, el más sabio que conocí alguna vez, y sin embargo no entiendo porqué envía una niña al interior del volcán.

La casaca le iba grande sobre todo en los hombros, y dificultaba el manejo de la espada. Sin hacer caso al rey, Zelda le preguntó:

- Y¿dónde está ese volcán?

El rey en persona la acompañó hasta la entrada del interior del volcán, una abertura negra de la que salía un aire caliente y cargado.

- Más adelante está la entrada al Templo del Fuego-goro. - y soltó un gemido corto, sin duda al pensar en su hijo desaparecido. Zelda le miró llena de compasión.

Gracias, señor. - y se adelantó en la cueva. Desde la audiencia, Link no se había puesto en contacto. Zelda revisó su equipo: junto a la brújula, portaba su espada y el escudo. Había prescindido de la mochila: sólo tomó unas semillas ámbar y su tirachinas. En el interior del volcán hacía calor, un calor sofocante y seco que jamás había sentido. A pesar de llevar la "piel de goron", pronto empezó a sudar y a tener sed. Entre las pocas pertenencias llevaba una cantimplora de agua, pero no bebió. No sabía cuando encontraría el medallón.

"Esto debe ser el Templo del Fuego.

Se detuvo frente a un pedestal, donde reconoció el símbolo de la casa real. Tallado en la roca había un portal de piedra. Avanzó despacio, sin necesidad de encender el palo de deku-baba, que aún llevaba atado a la espalda. La lava del fondo y la luz que se colaba por la abertura del cráter iluminaban la habitación lo suficiente. La primera estancia tenía unas largas escaleras que acababan frente a un panel. Este panel tenía tallado tres enormes gorons con las bocas abiertas. Zelda registró la habitación, pero no encontró puertas ni aperturas de ningún tipo. Tocó las bocas abiertas de los gorons, y su mano se tiñó de negro. "Ceniza" Se apartó y apuntó con el tirachinas. La primera semilla prendió en algún tipo de aceite en el interior del goron de piedra. Luego, encendió los otros dos. Satisfecha por su éxito, Zelda esperó a que las tres estatuas se apartaran. Algún tipo de mecanismo las hizo moverse, y detrás de ellas apareció una amplia estancia redonda.  
"Cielos, qué calor" Zelda entró. Por si acaso, sacó su espada. Aún tenía fresca en la memoria la batalla contra Gohma.

"¿Qué será un Dodongo? Se me olvidó preguntarlo" pensó. Allí dentro hacía más calor que en la otra habitación, pero también era cierto que había lechos de lava en el centro y en algunos rincones. Zelda localizó unos extraños matojos que parecían poblar aquella sala. Se acercó a uno: las hojas verdes cubrían algo seco que en otro tiempo debió ser tan grande como un melón o una calabaza. Zelda cogió su cantimplora y mojó la planta. Sin quererlo, volvió a pensar en su padre, en un día en el que le acompañó al invernadero. A pesar de estar arruinado, Radge había conservado alguna plantación, y aquel invernadero era importante para él. Allí conservaba especies de plantas de lugares remotos. "Esta será una flor-bomba. Son peligrosas, porque estallan cuando se arranca su fruto. Necesitan muy poca agua para sobrevivir, así que si están secas es que algo malo está ocurriendo"

"Zelda¿estás bien"

"Muy bien, Link. ¿Qué quieres"

"Ya sé lo que es un Dodongo." Sin hacer más comentarios, Link leyó una página de un libro. "Es un reptil de diez metros de largo, grandes colmillos y..."

"¿No tendrá cinco cuernos en la frente?" Zelda se puso en pie y empezó a retroceder, calculando cómo escapar.

"Sí¿cómo lo sabes...?" Link vio en ese instante lo que Zelda veía y calló.

Frente a la chica, obstaculizando la única salida, estaba un auténtico Dodongo. Su aspecto se asemejaba a un cocodrilo gigante. Tenía afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca triangular. Los ojos amarillos de pupilas alargadas miraban somnolientos a Zelda. Caminó un poco sobre sus cuatro patas cortas, pero con fuerza suficiente para hacer temblar el suelo. "Quizá no sea tan peligroso" pensó Zelda al ver cómo se balanceaba de lado a lado, como si estuviera borracho.

"Zelda¡sal de ahí"

El dodongo cogió aire y abrió la boca hasta casi descoyuntarse la mandíbula. Zelda rodó por el suelo, justo a tiempo. Expulsó una vaharada de fuego que barrió el lugar donde ella había estado escasos segundos antes. En cuanto recuperó el equilibrio, Zelda atacó a una de las patas del animal.  
La espada rebotó en las duras escamas del animal. Sería imposible atravesarlo. Probó con el tirachinas, pero el fuego, más que dañarlo, le hacía cosquillas.

¡Eh, tú!

La voz provino de algún lugar bajo sus pies. Zelda rodó y entonces vio una larga hendidura en el suelo. A lo lejos, veía una especie de jaula de piedra. Allí dentro había un goron. - ¡Dodongo... humo...goro! - Trataba de decir algo, pero no le llegaba el sonido debido a los gritos del animal. Zelda tuvo que rodar y alejarse de la grieta. El dodongo avanzaba dispuesto a asarla viva.

"Zelda, ese goron trataba de decirte que los dodongo no soportan el humo"

"¿Y qué"

"Busca algo que haga humo, y quizá así"

"Estoy dentro de un volcán, aquí todo debería hacer humo". Buscó a su alrededor. Ni las semillas de ámbar ni su espada podrían ayudarla. Su padre le decía "las flores bombas son peligrosas"

¡Estallan! - Zelda se agachó y la ráfaga de fuego casi le chamusca la punta de una de sus trenzas. Con las dos manos, arrancó la flor bomba que parecía menos seca. - ¡Ven aquí! - gritó al monstruo. Alzó la flor. El dodongo avanzó en su dirección, las fauces abiertas para iniciar otra bocanada de fuego. Zelda arrojó la flor bomba hacia el interior del monstruo. Dio de lleno: la flor desapareció en la garganta del animal, y este empezó a retorcerse y chillar de dolor. Zelda buscó algún lugar para protegerse de la explosión inminente. Rodó por el suelo y se dejó caer por la grieta segundos antes de que el dodongo reventase, y provocara una oleada de fuego que chamuscó las paredes del volcán.

Durante un minuto, quizá más, pensó que estaba muerta. Todo a su alrededor parecía confirmarlo: sólo veía humo, fuego, y ceniza. Apenas podía respirar aquel aire.

- Si respiro, es que estoy viva. - dijo tosiendo. Alguien le palmeó la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien-goro?

Zelda se percató de que estaba en la sala de los tres ídolos. De pie a su lado estaba el goron prisionero. Estaba delgado para ser goron, pero su mirada era alegre.

- Sí, gracias por sacarme de allí. - Zelda se puso en pie. La túnica goron estaba casi destrozada, pero ella no tenía ninguna herida. Tocó la piedra telepatía para calmar a Link.

- ¿Tú, quién eres-goro?

- Me llamo Zelda Esparaván.

- ¿Te ha mandado mi padre?

Zelda no supo que responderle. Recordó entonces que el rey le había contado que un hijo suyo había desaparecido.

- Yo soy Link VIII. - aseguró el goron.

- Vaya, yo conozco a un Link.

- Es un nombre de larga tradición. Mi tatarabuelo fue Darunia el Grande, y él le puso el nombre de un amigo suyo humano al primogénito. Otra tradición es que los goron llamados Links heredáramos esto. - y señaló a su collar. Colgando inocente de una larga cadena de plata, estaba el Medallón del Fuego. Era igual que el del bosque, sólo que sobre la superficie roja había una llama grabada. Zelda le contó al goron que su padre pensaba que estaba muerto, y también le contó el motivo de su expedición al volcán. Link VIII meditó un momento antes de decir:

- Si es cierto que el mundo corre peligro, Darunia en persona te hubiera dado este medallón, sin necesidad de arriesgar tu vida. Toma, gracias por salvarme del dodongo. - y le dio el medallón.

Esa noche, Zelda descendió la montaña. Estaba contenta y no era para menos. Los goron la adoraron como si fuera una diosa. El rey le había dado un salvoconducto: con él los gorons la reconocerían como amiga, y por tanto la ayudarían. Encontró a Centella pastando bajo un árbol. Su próximo destino era el lago Hylia, situado hacia el sureste. Sería fácil llegar, y con el calor que había pasado en el templo, sería un cambio agradable.


	10. Cap 10 El laboratorio en el lago Hylia

Capítulo 10. El laboratorio en el lago Hylia. 

"Vamos, cuéntame" le pidió la voz de Zelda. Link se sonrió. A su ego masculino y orgulloso le gustaba que la chica le pidiera algo.

"¿Por qué ese interés?"

"Porque el camino es muy aburrido, y porque siento curiosidad. ¿Cómo es la vida en ese monasterio?"

"Menos emocionante que tu viaje" Link estaba sentado en el claustro. Saludó a los monjes que pasaron en silencio. Saharasala le había presentado los pocos monjes que aún quedaban. No hablaban casi nunca, debido al voto de silencio. A veces el cocinero o el jardinero le habían dictado alguna orden, pero por lo demás sólo Saharasala se dirigía a él.

El sol de otoño calentaba la piedra del banco sobre el que trataba de leer algo sobre el Templo de Agua.

"Me levanto a las seis de la mañana, y dependiendo del día, ayudo a preparar el desayuno, a ordeñar, o a quitar malas yerbas. Los monjes son amables y pacientes, aunque no hablan nada. Por las tardes entreno con el arco, leo y busco información para ti... Por las noches, practico con la flauta y leo algo en voz alta para entretenerlos. Saharasala a veces me pide que le cuente cosas, sobre ti, sobre mi madre o sobre el palacio en general. Eso es todo."

Llevaba casi dos semanas allí encerrado. Después de la aventura con los gorons, Zelda tenía que recorrer bastantes kilómetros. Coincidió con unos días de tormenta, durante los cuales los caminos embarrados y la escasa visibilidad dificultaban el viaje. Ese día, sin embargo, había amanecido soleado, y Zelda ya se acercaba al lago.

"¿Te aburres?"

Link dudó antes de responder a la pregunta de la muchacha.

"Es difícil decirlo. En el palacio me desesperaba por que no me dejaban salir más allá de la arboleda... Pero aquí, no me siento tan prisionero. Es más, tengo que hacer más tareas, diferentes de las que solía hacer en palacio. Por lo menos, ya no me peleo con el maestro por los ejercicios de matemáticas."

"¿Cómo es ese maestro del que tanto hablas¿Tiene nombre?"

"Estás preguntona hoy. Sí, se llama Frod Nonag, pero no le gusta mucho que le llame Sir Frod, así que siempre me he referido a él como maestro."

"Link, creo que ya he llegado al lago Hylia."

"Entonces te dejo. Cuida de Centella."

"Mañana te llamaré".

Zelda cesó la conversación. Frenó a Centella para contemplar el paisaje. El sol se ponía lento sobre el lago, y la superficie del agua irradiaba brillos dorados y broncíneos. El aire era más húmedo y caliente, cosa de agradecer. Desmontó para estirar las piernas y aliviar sus agarrotados músculos. Estiró los brazos y avanzó hacia la orilla.

- Vaya, Centella... Esto sí que es vida.

Según Saharasala y los libros que Link había consultado, el Templo de Agua estaba bajo la superficie del lago. Zelda se asomó a la orilla. A excepción del destello plateado de algún pez, no vio nada más que el lecho rocoso. Centella bebió del agua del lago.

Zelda se sentó encima de una roca, pensativa. Observaba la construcción que predominaba en el centro del lago. No era el templo, eso era obvio... Era una casa blanca con un torreón, de un estilo anticuado. No parecía que hubiera nadie allí. Escuchó un aletear a su derecha, y la joven miró en esa dirección. Un enorme búho ocre se había posado sobre otra roca.

- Saludos, Zelda. - dijo el búho, mientras giraba la cabeza para observar a su interlocutora. No se esperaba la reacción de la muchacha. Dio un salto, gritó del susto y sacó su espada.

- ¿Pero qué demonios eres?

- Un búho mejor hablado que tú, desde luego. - agitó sus plumas, algunas se desprendieron. - Tranquila, Zelda. Aunque abundan, no soy uno de tus enemigos. Me envía Saharasala para saber cómo estás.

Zelda no bajó todavía la espada.

- Hablo con Link todos los días, así que lo sabe de sobra.

- Ah, pero me pidió que te echara un vistazo de vez en cuando. - el búho volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha, sin dejar de mirarla. - Me llamo Kaepora Gaebora, y soy un búho sabio.

"Que eres un búho es obvio... pero sabio..." pensó Zelda. Depuso la espada.

- Mucho gusto, Kaspara...

- Kaepora. - le corrigió. - ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a acceder al interior del templo de agua?

- No. Link va a consultar los libros que cuentan cómo lo hizo el Héroe del Tiempo.

Kaepora chasqueó el pico.

- Te daré un consejo: visita esa casa del centro del lago, antes de que el sol se ponga. - Sin más, alzó el vuelo, dejando olvidadas un par de plumas más. Zelda cogió una: era casi tan grande como su pierna.

- Saharasala tiene amigos muy raros. - soltó la pluma y observó la casa.

Bueno, no era mal consejo. Si alguien vivía allí, quizá conocería la forma de entrar al templo. Para acceder a la casa, debía cruzar una serie de puentes de madera, que colgaban sobre el agua, y que comunicaban distintos islotes. Estaba oscureciendo cada vez más rápido, y le recordó tanto al ataque de los lobos en la ciudad, que aceleró el paso. Centella se limitó a esperarla, pastando en la orilla.

Zelda llegó a por fin a la puerta de la casa blanca. Una gran cartel rezaba: "Laboratorio Acuífero del Profesor H. Sapón. Especialista en Líquidos Elementos." Algo ese discurso le hizo recordar a Link. Aguantando la risa, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¡Ahora no!

La voz de un anciano algo enfadado la asombró. Zelda giró el picaporte y vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

- Disculpe, profesor...

Nada más abrir la puerta del todo, se encontró con un espectáculo dantesco. El laboratorio de una sola habitación grande, estaba lleno de recipientes de cristal de todos los tamaños y formas. Algunos contenían peces, otros algas, algunos líquidos de colores... En el centro, había una gran mesa donde debía hacer las mezclas, pero que en ese momento tenía otros usos. Sobre esa mesa, tendido como si estuviera muerto, había una especie de niño. Al acercarse, Zelda apreció el tono de la piel, azul celeste, y las membranas que unían los dedos de sus pies. Cerca del enfermo, un anciano, vestido con una túnica azul y una bata verde de médico, contemplaba al paciente con los ojos tristes.

- Es un zora, y se muere sin remedio. - señaló la herida que cruzaba el pecho del zora. - Lo hirió esa mala bestia...

- Algo se podrá hacer. - Zelda se acercó más todavía.

- Ah... si tuviera tiempo... Hay un ingrediente capaz de curar cualquier herida... Pero necesitaría recorrer las montañas hasta el bosque Perdido.

- ¿De qué se trata? Mi yegua es muy rápida, quizá...

- A menos que tengas aquí y ahora un saco lleno de semillas de Deku-Baba, no lograremos salvarle. - y el profesor Sapón ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, tintados los dedos de algún líquido morado y verdoso. Por eso no vio la expresión de sorpresa de Zelda.

- Pues, no se lo va a creer, pero yo tengo un saco con semillas de Deku-Baba. - y le tendió la bolsa.

El profesor Sapón se quedó tan impresionado que no supo si reír o llorar de alegría. Tomó la bolsa, machacó las semillas, las echó en una olla con agua hirviendo y removió entusiasmado. Zelda se acercó al zora para contemplarle mejor. El rostro era triangular, como el de las mantis religiosas, y adheridos a los antebrazos había unas membranas. Zelda puso la mano sobre la herida abierta. No sangraba, los bordes estaban como quemados. El zora respiraba con dificultad.

- Aguanta un poco. - le pidió Zelda. Lamentó haber perdido el tiempo hablando con ese búho estúpido.

- ¡Ya está! - el profesor derramó una parte del líquido caliente sobre el pecho del zora, y luego cogió un rollo de venda. - Toma, haz que beba esto. - y le tendió a la improvisada enfermera el frasco con el resto de la poción. Por experiencia, Zelda sabía que aquel líquido no tenía un sabor agradable. Cogió la mandíbula del zora, apretó hasta hacer que la abriera y derramó el líquido con cuidado en su interior. El zora tosió y abrió los ojos, aturdido.

- Laruto... Laruto... - gimió, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Respiraba ahora mejor.

El profesor se apartó, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios finos.

- ¡Benditos sean los dioses que te han traído aquí, muchacha! - abrazó a Zelda con tal ímpetu que la levantó un poco por encima del suelo, antes de dejarla de nuevo. - ¿No sabes lo que has hecho, verdad?

- ¿Salvar a un zora?

- ¡Más que eso¡A una especie en peligro de extinción, querida! Esto merece una celebración.- el doctor rebuscó en un armario, murmurando. Dijo algo incoherente sobre ojos de sapo fritos, y que hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía visitas que ya no tenía copas decentes. - ¿Te conformarías con un trago de licor de bellota?

- No se moleste, gracias. ¿Quién le atacó?

- El ser que vive bajo el lago, en el templo de Agua. - El profesor destapó la botella. - Él y otra zora han tratado de matarle, y este es el resultado.

- ¿Quién es Laruto?

- Su hermana. Me ha contado que ella trató de detener al monstruo al que llamó "Aquamorpha". El chico trató de luchar, pero los tentáculos del animal dan una descarga eléctrica. - El profesor bebió otro trago y entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre la chica. - ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy el profesor Hederick Sapón.

- Zelda Esparaván.

- ¿Qué afortunados asuntos te traen aquí, al lago Hylia?

La muchacha se despistó un momento: uno de los peces contenidos en un frasco hizo una pirueta en el agua, y su piel amarilla se tornó azul.

- Eh... Iba a entrar en el Templo de Agua a por una cosa.

Nada más decir "templo de Agua", el zora, que parecía muy tranquilo, se incorporó.

- ¡Hay que detenerlo! - gritó.

- Tranquilo, muchacho. - el profesor trató de recostarle, pero el zora tenía mucha fuerza.

- Hay que evitar que... mate a Laruto... Ella... - le fallaba la respiración por momentos. Zelda se acercó a él y le cogió la mano.

- No te preocupes, yo la ayudaré.

- Pero... ¿cómo vas a entrar tú, humana? - el zora se relajó un poco, más por el cansancio que porque creyera a Zelda.

- Um... quizá yo pueda ayudarte. - dijo el profesor Sapón.

Zelda había subido al tejado de la casa. Era noche cerrada, y no había ningún movimiento que perturbara las aguas del lago. Se había quitado la túnica verde y las botas, y sólo llevaba puesta su camisa negra ajustada y sus pantalones. Tenía frío. Entre sus armas, sólo la espada podría ser de utilidad. El profesor le había ofrecido un artefacto de metal, que llamó "gancho". El profesor lo utilizaba para recoger muestras. Se trataba de un cilindro de metal, rematado con una punta que, unida a una larga cadena, podía salir disparada y agarrar objetos. Como el escudo, de madera, se hincharía allí abajo, y las semillas de ámbar no prenderían, Zelda aceptó el obsequio.

"¿Te fías del profesor?" le preguntó Link a través del enlace telepático.

"Dice que a él le funciona" Zelda tocó el broche prendido bajo su cuello. El profesor Sapón le explicó que aquel broche contenía una escama de Lord Jabu-Jabu, una deidad del mar, protector de los Zoras. Con él puesto, bajo el agua Zelda sería como un pez: vería en la oscuridad y podría respirar el oxígeno del agua... Sólo había un problema: el efecto era pasajero. A la hora exacta dejaría de ser efectivo y tendría que regresar a la superficie.

Zelda se asomó al borde del tejado. El aire frío se colaba bajo su camisa negra, y podía sentir cómo se le congelaban los dedos de los pies. O se metía rápido, o pillaría un resfriado.

"Todavía no sé nada sobre el Aquamorpha" escuchó decir a Link.

"Tiene tentáculos que dan calambres"dijo. "Deséame suerte". Y sin más, se lanzó de cabeza al agua oscura del lago.

Allí abajo había mucha oscuridad, y mantenerse en el agua resultaba complicado. Gracias al broche, podía ver, pero su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia delante, así que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo doble con piernas y brazos para nadar al fondo. El Templo de Agua estaba en lo más profundo. Vislumbró una cueva, con un dintel roto en el que aún quedaba parte del sello real. Zelda se acercó y penetró en la oscuridad. Nada más hacerlo, escuchó un sonido tenue. "Es un arpa" pensó sorprendida. Siguió el sonido de la música, una tonada repetitiva y dulce que cruzaba las ondas del agua. El camino terminaba abruptamente en una sala de mármol azulado. No tenía aberturas, así que Zelda primero observó a su alrededor. Recordó que en el templo del Fuego tuvo que encender las tres estatuas. Allí no había gran cosa. En el lecho descansaban restos de barcos y otras embarcaciones, y de vez en cuando veía huesos, algunos humanos. No quiso saber cómo habían llegado esos barcos al lago. Escuchó un ligero castañeo, como si alguien bailara sevillanas detrás de ella; y sus reflejos le salvaron la vida. Una almeja gigante, de las que el doctor le había advertido, se abalanzó sobre ella para cortarle un brazo. Haciendo uso del gancho, esperó a que se abriera y mostrara la carne rosada del interior, para luego lanzar la punta metálica. El animal retrocedió hasta la oscuridad, después de estremecerse de dolor. En ese momento, Zelda vio que se ocultaba en una especie de trampilla oculta. Se asomó. Debajo de esa sala había otra más grande, y era allí donde el sonido del arpa era más claro.

Movió la trampilla y descendió nadando. Dentro de una burbuja, una zora tocaba el arpa, metida dentro de una burbuja. En el suelo de esa estancia había más restos de calaveras, huesos, y barcos grandes, que sin duda el Aquamorpha obtuvo en el mar. Nada más ver a Zelda, la zora dejó de tocar y empezó a hacerle gestos para que se acercara. "Laruto, supongo" pensó. Era más joven de lo que pensaba, quizá tendría unos dieciséis años. Nadó a su alrededor. Vestía una túnica de una tela muy ligera, y sobre la cabeza triangular portaba una especie de corona. Zelda pinchó la burbuja con la espada, y esta estalló, liberando a su prisionera. Zelda no podía hablar bajo el agua, porque se le llenaba la boca de líquido. Laruto le preguntó quién era, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. En ese momento, una sombra las cubrió a las dos.

"Pero¿qué demonios?" Zelda se giró. Sabía de sobra que, hiciera lo que hiciera, se tendría que enfrentar al Aquamorpha. Laruto gritó de miedo.

Era un especie de medusa. A través del transparente cuerpo se veía el lecho del templo. El único elemento que no parecía ser transparente era una masa gelatinosa roja entre sus ojos verdosos. Agitó los tentáculos, y relucieron amenazadores. Zelda empujó a Laruto y describió un círculo con la espada. Funcionó: sintió como un tentáculo amputado le rozaba una mejilla. Aquamorpha se retiró un momento, dolorido.

"Esto va a ser fácil"

"No, Zelda... Ni se te ocurra..." escuchó la preocupada voz del príncipe. "¿No irás a cortar uno por uno sus tentáculos? Tiene cientos".

"No puedo irme y dejar a esa cosa por aquí suelta". Zelda se impulsó en la pared y salió disparada debajo de los tentáculos. Empezó a describir amplios círculos a su alrededor, y los tentáculos descendían en la oscuridad como hojas muertas. Laruto le gritaba para que se detuviera, y Link le pedía que saliera de allí. Zelda hizo caso omiso de los dos. Siguió cortando tentáculos como quién corta el césped de su casa.

"¡Cuidado!" la advertencia de Link llegó tarde. Uno de los tentáculos del Aquamorpha rodeó el cuello de Zelda y agitó el cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras apretaba su garganta. Laruto trató de intervenir, pero otro tentáculo la sujetó de la cintura. Zelda luchaba por respirar y también por recuperar la visión completamente. Las minúsculas ventosas del tentáculo le quemaban la piel. El tentáculo brilló amenazador. "Va a soltar una descarga eléctrica, y si lo hace, moriré" pensó desesperada. Cuando parecía que ya se iba a hundir en la oscuridad, escuchó la voz de Link que le gritaba algo de un núcleo, de disparar al núcleo. Zelda alzó el gancho y apuntó al cada vez más lejano punto de luz roja que veía en medio de la oscuridad. La punta metálica atravesó la piel transparente y se clavó en el centro de la masa gelatinosa. Con un desmayado gesto de la muñeca, Zelda retrajo la punta y esta extrajo el cerebro del animal. Al instante, el tentáculo la liberó, y el cuerpo del Aquamorpha cayó sobre los restos de barcos y anteriores víctimas.

Zelda quiso tomar aire, pero no podía. El broche del profesor estaba roto, y sus poderes se desvanecían. Sentía que el pecho le ardía y que su cuerpo se volvía más pesado. Pataleaba en medio del agua. Laruto se impulsó con sus aletas, y la agarró por los brazos. Pasaron por el dintel del tiempo. Zelda vio la luz de la luna por encima del la superficie del lago. Ya no tenía visión de pez, y su cuerpo era pesado incluso para una zora como Laruto. "Vamos, unos metros más".

Alcanzó la superficie del agua. Más tarde recordaría aquella bocanada de aire como una explosión. Nada más respirar, el mundo se iluminó y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. La luz dio paso a una inmensa oscuridad, y ya no sintió nada más.

Nota de la autora: Hola! Como aún no manejo bien esto, no sé como responder a los reviews... así que lo haré desde aquí. Muchas gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios. Cuando acabe la primera parte, pondré un capítulo especial sobre los personajes, detalles curiosos y otras anécdotas. Si teneis alguna duda, crítica, etc... podeis escribirme. Gracias.


	11. Capítulo 11 Malos presagios

Capítulo 11. Malos presagios. 

Zelda entornó los párpados. Se encontraba muy a gusto, mecida en algún tipo de cuna... Su madre tatareaba una canción dulce que la tranquilizó. Todo estaba bien... Una pesadilla, mamá, un pulpo... Me ahogaba...

Sintió una mano sobre su frente y se atrevió a abrir un poco el ojo. Era una mano blanca, de dedos finos y largos. Siguió la manga de la túnica azul para buscar a su dueño. Hablaba con Laruto. No entendió que decían, y prefirió regresar al mundo de los sueños.

- El veneno del Aquamorpha es letal por necesidad. - sentenció el profesor con lástima. - No le queda mucho...

- Pero ¿por qué ella, y no yo? - inquirió el joven zora, de nombre Cironiem.

- A ti te electrocutó. Como zora, la electricidad te puede hacer mucho daño. A Zelda, en cambio, le inyectó veneno a través de las ventosas.

- ¿No hay antídoto?

Quién así había hablado era el joven extraño que apareció de la nada como un fantasma. Vestía una lujosa túnica azul muy fina, y cómo únicos objetos portaba un arco con sus flechas y una flauta plateada. Se había presentado como Link, y aseguraba ser amigo de Zelda.

- No, chico. - el profesor se sentía muy culpable. Cuando Laruto apareció sosteniendo a la chica, se le paró el corazón. - Si hubiera sido más joven, hubiera ido yo mismo...

- Laruto¿por qué no pruebas la canción de la salud? - pidió Cironiem. Laruto, quién entre la gente de su raza ostentaba el cargo de sacerdotisa, negó con la cabeza, entristecida.

- Ya lo he intentado, pero no tengo suficiente poder. - y sus ojos negros profundos como un pozo se fijaron primero en Link y luego en su flauta con curiosidad. Link siguió su mirada. - ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? - le preguntó. Link se puso colorado. Había algo hermoso y estremecedor en aquella mujer zora.

- Toqué la Canción del Tiempo, y un resplandor me envolvió. Cuando el resplandor cesó, estaba frente a la puerta del laboratorio. - reconoció Link, aunque con duda. Ni él mismo se explicaba el impulso de tocar la canción sagrada cuando sintió que el nexo telepático con Zelda estaba desapareciendo.

- Eres un joven con mucho poder mágico¿lo sabías? - Laruto apoyó su arpa en la cadera. Era un instrumento precioso: con forma de "u", las cuerdas estaban clavadas aun frente de plata labrada, que brillaba a la luz del fuego. Link comprendió al instante qué pretendía la sacerdotisa. Observó como sus dedos se movían despacio por las cuerdas del arpa, tocando una tonada muy sencilla. Link reconoció las notas y la imitó.

Juntos, la flauta y el arpa sonaron en aquel laboratorio, y la música iluminó el sombrío ambiente. Link no paró de tocar aunque vio una sombra negra que se inclinaba sobre Zelda. Intentaba tocarla con sus dedos de sombra, pero entonces, la luz del arpa y la flauta le dañaron. La sombra gimió furiosa y se marchó atravesando la pared. Link se concentró en el final de la tonada. Podía continuar sin necesidad de mirar a Laruto, pues en algún rincón de su mente habitaba el recuerdo de conocer esa canción ancestral.

El profesor Sapón se inclinó sobre Zelda. La muchacha abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Laruto y Link dejaron de tocar y la miraron sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Zelda se frotó las sienes para despejarse. Entonces vio a Link. - ¡Tú¿Qué haces aquí?

A excepción de un leve dolor de cabeza, la marca rojiza alrededor del cuello y las ropas empapadas, Zelda se encontraba bien. El profesor Sapón preparó un poco de comida, mientras la muchacha se cambiaba las ropas. Cironiem salió a dar una vuelta, y regresó con la espada de la joven.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, Link le contó a Zelda cómo había llegado hasta el lago, y también cómo Laruto y él la habían salvado con un hechizo de curación. La sacerdotisa colocó el medallón de Agua encima de la mesa.

- ShaLink, MaZelda, - Laruto inclinó la cabeza hacia los dos, en señal de respeto. - Gracias a ti, MaZelda, mi pueblo se ha visto libre de aquel horrible ser. Muchos zoras han muerto bajo sus tentáculos. Como ya sabréis, mi pueblo está casi extinto, pero aún sobrevivimos en pequeñas poblaciones en el mar. Aquamorpha se ocultaba aquí, en el Templo de Agua, y tenía retenido este medallón. Mi hermano y yo vinimos para rescatarlo. Pero creo que vosotros lo necesitáis más que mi pueblo.

- Es nuestra misión, reunir los seis medallones. - dijo Zelda. Laruto le tendió el medallón azul.

- Entonces es vuestro. - Laruto entornó los párpados. Cironiem se puso en pie para atenderla, pero Laruto alzó la mano palmeada. Ante las preguntas de Link y Zelda sobre qué le pasaba, Cironiem les contestó que Laruto tenía el don de la videncia. - El mal ha regresado - empezó a decir con una voz débil, lejana. - Los siete sacerdotes otra vez reunidos, el poder, el templo de la luz, cuidado con el poder, cuidado con la traición, cuidado con malos presagios... - su ensoñadora mirada se posó en Link. - Tened mucho cuidado, alteza. Ganondorf el Temible desea vuestra muerte por encima de todo, busca el poder... la sabiduría... valor... Huye de la oscuridad y la sombra... La sombra... - y se calló. Cironiem le pidió que descansara, y el profesor les acompañó hasta la única habitación, la suya. Zelda y Link se quedaron solos, callados y preocupados.

- No me gusta nada que me digan el futuro. - fue el único comentario de Zelda, antes de salir al exterior para dormir a la intemperie.

A la mañana siguiente, Laruto y Cironiem partieron. La sacerdotisa les dio una caracola, y les dijo que, si pasaban por el mar, la usaran como trompeta y un zora acudiría a ayudarles. Zelda y Link se despidieron agitando las manos mientras Laruto y Cironiem se hundían en el agua y sus siluetas azules se confundían con el fondo sucio del lago.

El profesor Sapón estaba enfrascado en una nueva investigación: descubrir los efectos de la música en los peces enfermos. Cuando Zelda quiso devolverle el gancho, el profesor alegó:

- Sin la escama de Jabu-Jabu no puedo bajar al fondo. A vosotros os será de mucha más utilidad.

- Lamento lo del broche. - añadió Zelda.

- Bah, Laruto me ha prometido traerme otra escama de Jabu-Jabu; los zoras son verdaderamente muy amables...

Zelda y Link se despidieron. Centella les esperaba en la orilla del lago; la yegua reconoció a Link y relinchó de placer al tocarle el muchacho las crines.

- Yo también te he echado de menos...

- Y ahora¿qué hacemos? - Zelda le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El veneno le dejó un tono oliváceo en la piel, que resaltaba más aún sus pecas naranjas.

- Ir a por el medallón de la Sombra, por supuesto.

- Pero, recuerda lo que dijo Saharasala... Tú tienes que quedarte a salvo. Personalmente, después de oír los vaticinios de Laruto, no estoy tranquila. - Zelda escuchó un aleteo y miró hacia arriba. Reconoció la silueta de Kaepora Gaebora. - Genial, ahí viene ese búho... Quizá él pueda llevarte al templo de la Luz.

- ¿Llevarme un búho? - Link iba a preguntarle a Zelda si aún tenía fiebre. Quizá el veneno le hacía tener alucinaciones.

Kaepora Gaebora se posó encima de la misma roca que el día anterior. Ululó y ladeó la cabeza. Link, en un acto reflejo, se ocultó tras Zelda.

- Saludos.

- ¿Qué hay, K.G? - Zelda parecía divertida, sobre todo al ver cómo Link se asustaba de nuevo.

- Soy portador de malas noticias, me temo. - Kaepora alargó la cabeza y miró a Link. - Alteza, soy Kaepora Gaebora, amigo de Saharasala.

- En... Encantado. - Link salió de detrás de Zelda. - ¿Qué noticias son esas?

- El Mal ha atacado el Templo de la Luz.

Debido a la sorpresa, a Link se le pasó el miedo. Se acercó al búho.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada más irte, un secuaz del Mal, conocido como "El Fantasma", atacó el templo con sus huestes de lobos y muertos vivientes.

- ¿Y los monjes... y Saharasala?

El búho negó con la cabeza. Link tuvo que sentarse, la mirada perdida en el lago. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando. Zelda le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¿Nadie ha sobrevivido?

- Ninguno, Zelda. Saharasala supo afrontar la muerte con sabiduría.. Pero tengo aún malas noticias...

- El medallón del Bosque. - le interrumpió Link. El búho asintió. El príncipe se limpió las lágrimas y reunió fuerzas para decir. - Salí de allí muy rápido, no me acordé del medallón...

- Maldición. - Zelda tenía el medallón del Fuego y de Agua en un saquillo atado a su cinturón. - Ese Fantasma debe tenerlo... Kaepora ¿sabes tú dónde podemos encontrarlo?

- En el bosque Perdido, hay un lugar conocido como las Praderas Sagradas. Está hacia el sur, desde el templo que ahora es refugio de tus amigos. Hay un atajo hacia el bosque: el paso entre las montañas, en esa dirección. Si lo cruzáis hoy, esta noche estaréis en el bosque perdido. Pero debéis tener cuidado. Os dejo, cuidad el uno del otro. El destino de Hyrule depende de los dos.

Y sin decir más, aleteó y remontó el vuelo. Zelda se acercó a Link, que durante la breve conversación había continuado sentado en el suelo.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó con dulzura. Link se secó las lágrimas con rabia. No soportaba que la gente le viera llorar, pero para su desgracia era muy sensible. Observó que Zelda, aunque consternada, no varió la expresión de su rostro.

- Sí.

- Pues bien, hay que darse prisa.


	12. Cap 12 Las plumas de Kaepora Gaebora

Capítulo 12. Las plumas de Kaepora Gaebora. 

El paso de las montañas era un lugar inhóspito y seco. Aunque estaban en otoño, y dentro de poco comenzaría el invierno, no había nieve aún en las montañas. Un viento frío mecía las ramas secas de árboles a punto de morirse. No hablaron nada. Link, montado en la grupa, ni protestó cuando Zelda tomó el mando. La muchacha tampoco habló. Pensaba en la predicción de Laruto. Ese tal Ganondorf debía ser terrorífico, le llamó "el Temible"¿por qué querría hacer daño a Link? A excepción de ser un príncipe, no veía en él ninguna habilidad capaz de derrotar a un ser poderoso. Ella era mucho más peligrosa.

Sintió un peso sobre el escudo, atado a su espalda. Se giró un poco, y se encontró con que Link se había apoyado sobre el escudo, su cabeza rubia quieta sobre el omóplato de Zelda. No podía girarse para verle mejor, porque si lo hacía, el príncipe caería al suelo. Debido a la falta de sueño, al cansancio, al aburrimiento o a la pena, daba igual, se había quedado dormido. Zelda mantuvo la espalda erguida, con cuidado de no despertarle.

"¿Y este es el gran enemigo del Mal, un niño llorón?" pensó, y al instante se arrepintió de albergar semejante idea. Link acudió en su ayuda sin dudarlo, y la curó con la canción de Laruto. ¿Cómo le había llamado Laruto, ShaLink? Antes de que los zoras partieran, Zelda le preguntó a Cironiem qué significaba ese Sha y ese Ma que Laruto empleaba.

"ShaLink quiere decir Link el Mago; y MaZelda, Zelda la Guerrera".

Zelda sonrió para sí misma.

"MaZelda, la Guerrera... Me gusta."

* * *

- Oye, bella durmiente, espabila.

Link sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Se incorporó un poco apoyándose en el hombro de Zelda.

- Tengo una mala noticia. - anunció su acompañante.

- ¿Otra? - Link se aclaró la vista y miró a su alrededor. Estaban sobre una cornisa de piedra, que terminaba abruptamente en un barranco. A cada lado de Centella había un poste de madera, restos de la sujeción de un puente. Los dos desmontaron y se quedaron contemplando el barranco.

- Lo han quemado. - Zelda señaló los restos de ceniza que aún quedaban en los postes.

- Quizá podemos saltar el barranco. Centella es muy ágil.

- A menos que le salgan alas, lo dudo. Mira, son más de 20 metros. Ningún caballo saltaría eso. - Zelda desmontó. El viento soplaba con más fuerza. - Ese maldito búho nos ha mentido.

- No saques conclusiones precipitadas. - Link desmontó también. Observó el barranco profundo que se abría ante ellos. Zelda tenía razón: Centella no podría saltar tanto. - Quizá haya otro camino...

- ¡Qué va! Hemos seguido la única posible, teniendo en cuenta que somos personas y no cabras montesas. Habrá que dar la vuelta... ¡Maldición! - y pateó el suelo.

- Desde luego, muchacha, eres muy mal hablada.

Kaepora Gaebora se había posado sobre uno de los postes, tan silencioso que ninguno de los dos le vio.

- ¡Tú, traidor! Nos dijiste que por aquí podríamos pasar. - Zelda le amenazó con el puño. Link la contuvo a duras penas.

- Y cierto es: podéis pasar.

- Pero... Sin duda a la luz del sol no ves ni un pijo... ¡No hay puente! - Zelda apartó a Link y extrajo su espada. El búho hinchó el cuerpo y soltó unas cuantas plumas.

- Muchacha, crees que siempre la fuerza bruta te sacará de los apuros. Hay otros valores como la fe, o la inteligencia... Debéis aprender a mirar las cosas desde otras perspectivas, a comprender que hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Link volvió a interponerse entre Zelda y Kaepora.

- De acuerdo. Muéstranos el camino, por favor. - le pidió al búho. Este asintió y, batiendo las alas, cruzó el precipicio. Link le siguió con la vista.

- ¡Está loco¿Qué pretende, que volemos? - Zelda miraba incrédula el vuelo del búho.

- No, nos está poniendo a prueba. - Link se acercó al borde del precipicio. Miró al vacío y, para sorpresa de Zelda, dio un salto.

- ¡No! - Zelda vio como Link surcaba el aire, y se imaginó al príncipe, al único heredero de la corona, estampado en el fondo. La terrible reina Estrella mandaría hacer rodar su cabeza.

Link se quedó suspendido en el aire. Se giró hacia Zelda.

- ¡Mira¡Hay suelo! - y dio un bote para mostrarle a Zelda que tenía razón. - ¡Salta!

- No... - Zelda no parecía muy convencida. Link alargó la mano.

- ¡Confía en mí!

La muchacha retrocedió un poco. Link volvió a pedirle que confiara en él, con la mano tendida hacia ella. Zelda tomó impulso, y, rezando a todos sus ancestros y dioses que conocía, saltó en su dirección. Link la sujetó, y la ayudó a permanecer de pie sobre la plataforma invisible.

- Vamos, hay que darse prisa. - y, sujetándose las manos, saltaron de nuevo. La muchacha no comprendía porque Link era capaz de saber donde había una plataforma, hasta que vio que, en todas, había una pluma parda, que el viento agitaba y amenazaba con tirar. Debían darse prisa para llegar al otro lado. Zelda se preguntó que pasaba con Centella, pero no le hizo falta esperar. Kaepora Gaebora había tomado a la asustada yegua y la posó al otro lado. Centella relinchó furiosa y coceó en el aire, resoplando.

Alcanzaron ellos también el otro lado. Zelda se rió y le dio a Link un golpe en la espalda.

- Muy bien, alteza. Tienes algo entre tus orejas, además de pelo.

- No se puede decir lo mismo de ti, muchacha. - Kaepora cortó la risa de Zelda. Se inclinó hacia Link. - Acércate, muchacho.

Imponía la silueta del búho. Tenía un cierto aire ancestral y mágico, que hacía temblar las rodillas del futuro rey.

- Se... Señor...

- Hay mucho en ti, joven. Presiento que tienes potencial como mago, y para ayudarte, te doy esto. - agachó la cabeza y mostró a Link un collar que pendía de su cuello. Casi oculto entre las plumas, vio una especie de monóculo. Pasó la cadena por encima de la cabeza del búho. La cadena era larga, pero si la enrollaba, podía llevar el monóculo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica azul. Tocó el círculo de cristal ahumado.

- Es el "Ojo de la Verdad". Con él, las cosas invisibles y ocultas aparecerán ante ti. Sólo tú puedes usarlo. Haz la prueba. - señaló al barranco. Link colocó el monóculo ante su ojo derecho, y pudo ver que, en efecto, había varias plataformas de piedra que cruzaban el barranco.

-Te felicito. Recordad: los dos debéis unir fuerzas contra el Mal, por lo que debéis confiar siempre el uno en el otro. Adiós.

Kaepora se marchó, dejándoles a solas. Zelda se acercó a Link. El príncipe le mostró el monóculo.

- Vaya, el "Ojo de la Verdad"... Creí que era una leyenda.

- ¿Ya sabías que existía?

- Si, hace tiempo lo leí en un libro. Un hombre muy sabio que vivía en Kakariko lo creó. - Link lo guardó en el bolsillo interior.

- Esta vez, has sido de mucha utilidad. - reconoció la muchacha.

- Aunque me gusta oírte decir eso... en realidad soy un inútil. - y Link agachó la cabeza, apenado. - Si me hubiera quedado en el templo, quizá habría ayudado y Saharasala...

Zelda le tocó el rostro. El muchacho, asombrado por el gesto, se quedó inmóvil.

- Escúchame. Si te hubieras quedado, quizás tú también habrías muerto... Saliste para acudir en mi ayuda. Fui yo la que se arriesgó con el calamar, y por eso acabé herida. Tenía que haberte escuchado. - Zelda se puso algo colorada y apartó la mano. - Pero lamentarse no nos sirve. Vayamos a las Praderas Sagradas, y demos su merecido al Fantasma ese.

Link sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

* * *

Nota: Jejeje, ya le he cogido el truco a esto... Esta semana pongo dos capítulos, porque son muy cortos y apenas adelanto. Gracias. 


	13. Cap 13 Las Praderas Sagradas

Capítulo 13. Las Praderas Sagradas. 

Tal y cómo Kaepora Gaebora les había dicho, el atajo les condujo al bosque perdido de nuevo. Zelda calculó que estaban casi en el límite oeste del bosque, y que debían avanzar hacia el este para hallar o bien el sendero principal o el templo dónde estaban los niños.

- Tengo unas ganas de verlos... – confesó Zelda. – Fliparán cuando oigan todas mis aventuras.

- ¿"Fliparán"¿Qué significa eso, es argot de Labrynnia acaso?- Link, más animado desde la prueba, había tomado su turno para conducir a Centella. Escuchó la familiar carcajada corta de la muchacha.

- ¡Tienes que aprender muchas cosas aún, alteza! – y empezó a tatarear una alegre tonada. El buen humor de su compañera de viaje le consoló un poco. La noticia de destrucción del templo y la muerte de sus habitantes le habían dejado un dolor en el pecho, como si el corazón se hubiera detenido. No se le pasaba aunque la tonada de Zelda le hiciera sonreír. ¿Y si no era un sentimiento por lo que había pasado? Se preguntó. ¿Y si es por que tenía un presentimiento? Recordó que Kaepora le había llamado "mago".

Llegaron, por fin, al templo destruido. Zelda desmontó de un salto.

- Ah, el hogar... Descansaremos y mañana iremos a por el "Fantasma". – y entró casi corriendo. No pareció percatarse del silencio y la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel lugar.

Link corrió detrás de Zelda, y escuchó su grito. Nada más cruzar el umbral, vio la escena y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar él. Los niños se echaron encima suya, un grupo de llantos, gemidos y gritos de angustia. A duras penas, el príncipe fue apartándoles. No había fuego, hacía mucho frío allí dentro. Zelda también era atacada por los niños, pero ella tenía más autoridad.

- ¡Callaos¿Qué demonios ha pasado¿Dónde están Urbión y Leclas?

Todos callaron, perdida la facultad de hablar por un buen rato. Zelda ordenó a Link que encendiera el fuego, y el muchacho, cogiendo una semilla de ámbar, así lo hizo. Buscó entre las provisiones de Zelda, y sacó unas tortas de sésamo, que empezó a repartir entre los críos. Más calmados, Link pudo ver que casi todos tenían heridas, y que estaban muy sucios. Zelda cogió a Galaniel del brazo. Era un chiquillo muy pequeño, pero que tenía diez años.

- Ahora que estáis más tranquilos, explícame qué demonios ha pasado.

- Nos atacaron unos fantasmas. – el niño intentaba contener las lágrimas y la voz salía entrecortada. – Urbión y Leclas lucharon, y nosotros nos escondimos. Cuando salimos, ni Leclas ni Urbión... y entonces... – no pudo más y se echó a llorar. Su hermana April le consoló. Tenía siete años, y fue ella, con su sorprendente madurez fruto de la estancia en el orfanato, quién terminó el relato.

- Un hombre a caballo, con una armadura azul, nos dijo que no nos mataría, que prefería dejar que fueran las alimañas del bosque quiénes... Y también preguntó por ti y por el marqués. Le dijimos que os habíais ido hacía mucho tiempo, y entonces hizo esto. – y mostró la quemadura de su brazo: tenía cinco marcas alargadas, como si una mano ardiente le hubiera agarrado.

- ¡Maldición! – Zelda golpeó el suelo. – Ese debe ser el Fantasma, el muy...

Antes de que continuara blasfemando delante de los niños, Link preguntó:

- ¿Y Urbión y Leclas?

- Se los llevaron. – contestó April.

- No pienso esperar. – Zelda se puso en pie, muy furiosa. – Ese tipejo... Le daremos su merecido, muchachos. Vamos, en marcha, Link.

Link intentó razonar con ella: era noche cerrada, y los dos estaban cansados, pero la muchacha no quiso oír nada. Su mirada fría y llena de furia a la vez era capaz de dejar petrificado a todo el que se lo impidiera. Link tan sólo pudo decir a los niños que mantuvieran el fuego y durmieran.

- Kaepora nos dijo que ese sitio estaba al sur del refugio. – Zelda espoleó a Centella.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No lo ves? Quiso que viniéramos aquí primero para averiguar que había pasado esto. Búho traidor, mentiroso, lo sabía y no nos dijo nada. Como le pille, pienso asarlo y...

Durante media hora, Link soportó con estoicismo la retahíla de tacos e insultos, los peores que alguna vez había escuchado, dirigidos contra el sabio búho. Aprovechó un momento en el que Zelda paró para coger aire.

- ¿Por qué crees que se llevó a Urbión y a Leclas?

- Ni idea... Aunque puede que necesite hacer sacrificios, o quizá para vengarse de mí. – Zelda se mordió una uña. Link no sabía que era un gesto de ansiedad en ella. – Puede que hayan escapado... Urbión es un tío muy listo; pero Leclas... – Zelda bufó, y para alejar los malos pensamientos, añadió – Quizá le hayan soltado, para librarse de sus quejas.

Riéndose un poco, consultó la brújula y el mapa. Estaban ya en las "Praderas Sagradas". La muchacha se preguntó porqué las llamarían así. De pradera tenía bien poco, más bien era un laberinto de arbustos y piedras.

Dejaron a Centella a la entrada. Zelda se asomó un poco. Link la siguió.

- ¡Agáchate! – le ordenó en un susurro. Se pegaron a la pared y esperaron. A pocos centímetros de Zelda y Link pasó el enorme corpachón de un goblin. Portaba una lanza y caminaba balanceando un farolillo. Nada más desaparecer tras una esquina, Zelda dudó un instante. Ella podría pasar sin problemas, pero ¿y Link?

- Link, escucha... Quédate aquí. Si te necesito, usaré la piedra telepatía.

Link quiso protestar. Zelda salió al oscuro pasillo y la perdió de vista enseguida. El príncipe se agachó de nuevo al sentir que el balanceo del farol cesaba. Se pegó a la pared y esperó. El goblin volvía a pasar, con su bamboleo. Sintió que la respiración del animal movía algunos mechones de su pelo.

Decidió que Zelda tenía razón. ¿Para qué arriesgarse los dos? A él le pillarían enseguida, no había nada más que ver cómo le temblaban las piernas. Pero le daba rabia quedarse atrás. Miró hacia arriba, y entonces tuvo una idea.

Zelda era hábil: cuando quería podía ser silenciosa y ágil. El entrenamiento al que había estado sometida, unida a las enseñanzas de Urbión, hacían de ella una espía perfecta. La única pega a sus habilidades era el excesivo tono llamativo de sus cabellos, que en la oscuridad parecían una antorcha ardiendo.

Los goblins examinaban de arriba abajo cada pasillo del laberinto. Algunos creían oír algo y giraban el farol, buscando el origen del ruido. En una ocasión, Zelda sintió la respiración tan cerca que pensó que la habían descubierto.

Para su fortuna, el laberinto terminó. Estaba ante unas escalera de mármol gastado. El liquen y otras plantas habían invadido desde las columnas hasta una estatua que vislumbraba en el fondo. Pensó en Urbión. Lo cierto es que, aunque se alegraba de que los niños estuvieran bien, realmente a quien deseaba ver era a Urbión. Deseaba contarle lo que había averiguado de su padre, la historia de los seis sacerdotes, los medallones, la misión...

Al final del pasillo se escuchó un gruñido. Zelda se giró, arrepentida de haber olvidado donde estaba. Un goblin se precipitaba hacia ella, lanza en mano. Sólo la suerte y su agilidad impidieron que empalara a la muchacha. Zelda se apartó justo a tiempo: la lanza se clavó en la pared sin rozarla.

El goblin, sin embargo, fue más listo de lo que Zelda creía. Antes de saber que se había librado de la lanza, se encontró que una horquilla, las que se usan para apartar la paja, le aprisionaba el brazo contra la muralla. El goblin se rió como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Murió feliz. Le atravesó un flecha de lado a lado de la garganta. El corpachón cayó hacia delante y Zelda, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se deshizo de la horquilla y esquivó al goblin.

Sobre el muro de piedra, recortada su silueta por la luna llena, Zelda vio a un hylian armado con el arco.

- ¿Link?

El muchacho saltó sonriendo. Se sentía tan orgulloso de sí mismo que, saltando sin mirar bien, trasbilló y acabó casi de rodillas frente a Zelda. Se recompuso, apartando un mechón rubio que le cayó sobre un ojo.

- El mismo.

- Pero... ¿Tú estás loco¿No habíamos quedado...?

- Oye, acabo de salvarte el "pellejo". Al menos podrías darme las gracias.

Zelda quiso decirle un par de cosas al niño chulo. Se quedó con las ganas. Su pequeño encontronazo atraía a más goblins hacia ellos. Zelda les vio llegar a cada lado del pasillo.

- Corre, entra. – cogió el farolillo y buscó entre sus semillas.

Link la obedeció, pensando que ella también entraría. Zelda arrojó las semillas alrededor de ella, en la entrada al templo. Luego, con todas sus fuerzas, estampó el farol del goblin en el suelo. Las semillas hicieron el reacción, y levantaron un muro de fuego que ni el más osado de los goblins atravesaría.

* * *

El templo de las Praderas Sagradas aún se tenía en pie. Zelda reconoció en el dintel el símbolo de la familia real. Atravesaron los dos juntos el umbral, caminando despacio para estar atentos a cualquier sonido. Allí dentro había mucha oscuridad y parecía desierto. Zelda empleó el tallo de Deku-Baba como antorcha e iluminó el camino. Link, a su lado, avanzaba con una flecha a punto de ser disparada. 

De repente, Link dio un grito y se ocultó detrás de Zelda. La chica iluminó el rincón que Link señalaba, asustado.

- Sólo es una arañita. – Zelda percibió las patas del bichoantes de escurrirse bajo una piedra.

- Me dan miedo las arañas.

Zelda iluminó el techo y, tras dar un pequeño grito ella también, añadió:

- Entonces no mires hacia arriba, alteza.

Hizo caso omiso a la sabia advertencia. Miró hacia arriba, y sólo su honor le impidió salir del lugar corriendo como un poseso. Dominando casi todo el techo de la sala, había una araña gigante. Las patas amarillas con franjas negras la ayudaban a tejer una amplia telaraña, que taponaba la salida de la sala. Zelda, cogiendo el brazo de Link y sin dejar de mirar al insecto, murmuró:

- Sígueme despacio. No hagas movimientos bruscos, y no toques nada.

Cruzaron la estancia despacito, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Link, recuperado del susto a medias, siguió a la muchacha. Le tranquilizaba que Zelda estuviera tan segura. En realidad, estaba asustada y preocupada. Si tocaban la red, la araña les atraparía. Pero no le quedaba más remedio, si querían salir de allí.

- Link, cúbreme.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si ves que la araña se mueve, dispara con el arco. – Zelda soltó su brazo y acercó la antorcha a la membrana que cubría la puerta. La araña percibió el movimiento. Sus mandíbulas cargadas de veneno se abrieron y cerraron, provocando un ruido chirriante. Se descolgó y aterrizó en el suelo.

- ¡Zelda, se mueve!

- ¡Pues dispara!

Link apuntó con la flecha y obedeció a Zelda. Estaba nervioso, y le temblaba el pulso, por eso su tiro rozó un poco el rostro del animal. Tenía ocho ojos rojos que le miraban furiosos. Zelda pretendía quemar la telaraña. Acercó la mecha, pero se detuvo. Sobre ella, un bulto de telaraña empezó a agitarse.

- Link¡dispara ahí arriba!

- ¿Y qué hago con la araña?

Zelda desenvainó.

- Yo me ocupo de ella.- y sin dudar se deslizó debajo de las ocho patas.

Mientras la chica luchaba contra el arácnido, Link disparó la flecha al nexo de unión entre la telaraña y el bulto que se agitaba. Como estaba más tranquilo, no falló. El bulto cayó a su lado, empleando el cuchillo pudo liberar al prisionero de la araña.

Leclas se puso en pie, mareado y confundido aún. No reconoció a Link hasta que éste le preguntó cómo estaba. Apartada de los dos, Zelda golpeó el estómago de la araña con el filo de la espada. El insecto empezó a retorcerse y cayó boca arriba. Estiró y dobló las patas antes de morir definitivamente.

Zelda se secó el sudor de la frente. Los dos espectadores esperaron a que se acercara para hablar.

- Me alegra verte, Leclas.

- Lo mismo digo, aunque casi me chamuscas el pelo. – Leclas señaló uno de los mechones castaños, que aún echaban un poco de humo.

- ¿Dónde está Urbión? – Zelda miró a su alrededor, y no vio ningún bulto más. Leclas se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea. La verdad, no sabía que le habían capturado. – Leclas les contó que, cuando los fantasmas les atacaron, uno le golpeó muy fuerte. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era el Fantasma... Había despertado hacía un par de horas, y por más que había llamado a Urbión o a los niños, no recibió respuesta alguna.

- Da igual, toma. – Zelda le dio uno de sus puñales. – Nos vienes muy bien, necesitamos a un tío de verdad.

Link quemó los restos de la telaraña y salieron a otro pasillo, largo y decorado con altos ventanales. Algunos conservaban unos cristales de colores, lo que indicaba que en otros tiempos más afortunados estuvieron cubiertos de vidrieras. Leclas quiso saber qué le había pasado a Zelda, y sobre todo¿qué hacía Link con ella?

- Urbión nos dijo que tenías que acompañar al señor marqués hasta el Templo de la luz.

Zelda estaba muy preocupada por Urbión, y respondía de forma escueta a las preguntas. Como no le apetecía explicar quién era Link, omitió su rango. Link también estaba callado, pero porque se había molestado por el comentario de Zelda.

Tras el pasillo había otra sala más pequeña y sin salida. Zelda iluminó las paredes, ocho en total. No había mobiliario, ni columnas, pero en cada pared alguien había colgado siete cuadros.

- Qué raro. – Link se acercó uno por uno, para examinarlos. Todos eran iguales: un camino en medio de un lúgubre bosque, una noche de luna llena.

- El Fantasma no está aquí, salgamos. – Zelda retrocedió, o al menos eso intentó. La puerta se cerró con un estruendo y gruesos barrotes la cubrieron. A su espalda escuchó un grito.

Se giró, con la espada en alto. Link luchaba para desasirse de las manos que atravesaron un cuadro. En su interior, el dibujo del Fantasma, el mismo ser contra el que se enfrentó en el viaje a Kakariko, intentaba arrastrar al príncipe.

- ¡Suéltale! – Leclas alzó el puñal y rasgó la tela del cuadro. El Fantasma soltó a Link, pero no cesó en su empeño. Escucharon su risa, que parecía provenir de todos los rincones múltiples de la sala.

- ¡El cuadro! – Link señaló uno de los que estaban bien. En el interior se veía la silueta del jinete sobre su caballo avanzando con la mano en alto.

- Aquí también... ¡Está en todos! – Leclas señaló a otro cuadro.

Se colocaron en el centro para protegerse del inminente ataque de seis jinetes fantasmas. Los seis cuadros brillaron, pero sólo salió un jinete, que atravesó la habitación de un salto, para refugiarse en otro cuadro. Por el camino, soltó una bola verde de energía, dirigida a Link.

Hubiera acertado. La bola descendió hacia el príncipe, pero algo la obstaculizó: el cuerpo de Leclas. El chico chilló y cayó al suelo desmayado.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó Zelda. El fantasma volvía a recorrer los seis cuadros.

- Tranquila. – Link tocó su bolsillo y extrajo el Ojo de la Verdad. Usando el cristal, vio que todos los cuadros estaban vacíos, excepto uno. Soltó la lente y disparó una flecha a ese cuadro. Zelda, por si acaso, rasgó otra pintura con la espada. La flecha de Link, esta vez certera, se clavó en el pecho del Fantasma, pero, cómo sucedió durante su primer encuentro, ni se inmutó. Bastó sin embargo para descubrirle y verle más de cerca.

Sin el yelmo que le cubría el rostro, se veía una faz cadavérica. En otro tiempo debió ser un hombre de constitución fuerte, pues tanto él como su caballo eran grandes. Se rió, y lanzó otra bola, esta vez en dirección a Zelda. Link se puso en pie y trató de apartar a la muchacha. Llego tarde, la bola de energía ya estaba frente a Zelda. La muchacha se colocó tras su escudo y rezó. La bola se estrelló en la superficie de madera, y al instante el escudo se desintegró. Zelda soltó la argolla, lo único que le quedó del escudo.

- ¡Link, aparta! – y lanzó una semilla de fuego con la mano. Se estrelló entre los ojos del Fantasma, que gritó de dolor. Sin embargo, las semillas le hacían daño, pero no le detenían. Formó otra bola de energía.

Sin nada con lo que protegerse, la niña caería y su señor estaría contento. Por eso se sorprendió al ver como Zelda, al describir un círculo con su espada, hacía rebotar la bola contra el filo.

- Eso es... Zelda, sigue así. – dijo Link. No escuchó la contestación de la chica, algo así como que era un idiota.

La batalla se había convertido en algo parecido a un juego: El Fantasma empleó sus manos para hacer volver la bola a su destino; y Zelda esquivó otra vez el ataque. La bola iba más deprisa, hasta que se convirtió en un haz de luz verde.

- Me estoy cansando... – anunció Zelda. No sentía los músculos de los brazos y los hombros. Sudaba tanto que la túnica verde empezó a mojarse. Link miró la escena con el Ojo de la Verdad.

"Necesito que pierda la concentración" pensó el príncipe. Apuntó con una flecha dispuesta. Esta vez no debía fallar, no debía pensar en que si la flecha salía unos metros por encima, o que sólo le rozaba, Zelda moriría. Pensó en cómo derrotó al goblin, y entonces, concentrado, disparó. La punta se clavó en la garganta del ser. Algo de daño le hizo, el suficiente para perder de vista a Zelda y a la bola de energía. Zelda, haciendo el último esfuerzo, golpeó la bola y esta se estrelló contra el pecho del Fantasma.

El aullido de dolor fue tan estremecedor que el príncipe y la guerrera se taparon los oídos. Resonó hasta en el exterior, y los goblins, que siempre se habían especializado en oler problemas, salieron despavoridos abandonando a su señor.

El Fantasma se deshizo en el aire, dejando una nube verdosa, y sólo quedó de él un medallón, el del Bosque. Rebotó hasta permanecer quieto a los pies de Zelda.

* * *

N.Autora: Perdón por el retraso, esta semana. Por lo demás, no tengo mucho que añadir... Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, y también sus críticas, jejeje... El Link de esta historia no se parece mucho al del juego, pero precisamente por eso (creo) es un personaje más interesante. En una primera versión de la historia, Link no iba a acompañar a Zelda, sino que se quedaría en el Templo de la Luz, aguardando el regreso de su amiga y haciendo vida contemplativa... Sin embargo, la historia empezó a resultarme muy aburrida con Zelda sola recorriendo Hyrule, y precipité las cosas para que se reunieran pronto.

No hacen mal equipo, no...


	14. Capítulo 14 Enfrentamiento en Kakariko

Capítulo 14. Enfrentamiento en Kakariko. 

Tras tocar la canción de la salud, y ocuparse de que Leclas estaba cómodo sobre Centella, partieron, cansados y hambrientos, hacia el refugio del bosque. Por el camino, Zelda examinó a Leclas, intranquila porque creía que el muchacho no respiraba. Link la tranquilizó: no tenía heridas, y sin duda estaba bien gracias al sortilegio. Despertó cuando llegaron, mientras amanecía.

Los niños recibieron con alegría la vuelta de Leclas, aunque preguntaron por Urbión con insistencia. Zelda había registrado el templo antes de salir, y no halló ni la más mínima pista sobre el paradero de su amigo.

-Podría habérselo sacado a un goblin. – le dijo a Link.

Leclas estaba algo confundido, y hasta algo deprimido. Se notaba porque no se quejó. Link le preguntó si se encontraba mejor.

- No... No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué nos capturó ese monstruo¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en matarte, Link?

Y fue él el que le explicó todo. Los niños escucharon su historia muy atentos, y cuando le tocó el turno, Zelda narró sus aventuras en el Templo del Fuego y de Agua.

- ¿Y a dónde tenéis planeado ir ahora? – preguntó Leclas.

- Tenemos que conseguir el Medallón de la Sombra. – contestó Zelda. Vaciló y miró de reojo a Link. El príncipe, muy ufano por las exclamaciones que su relato había causado, y más atento a la manzana que devoraba, no se percató de la mirada preocupada de Zelda.

- Um... El Medallón de la Sombra, sí... – asintió, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. – Zelda¿tú sabes dónde está el Templo de la Sombra?

Se acordaron de que Saharasala sólo les marcó el Templo del Fuego y de Agua. Del Templo de la Sombra dijo únicamente que estaba "en la oscuridad y en la sombra".

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Zelda, consternada. – No tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar...

- Creo que en Kakariko vi una biblioteca. – Link reflexionó. – Allí seguro que encuentro algo de información.

A Zelda no le gustaba nada dejar de nuevo a los niños solos en el bosque. Link le pidió a Leclas que les condujera a la aldea cuando se encontraran con fuerzas, pero el chico se negó. En el momento de partir, Leclas les dijo:

- Si nos ven, nos echaran. Nadie quiere cargar con niños como nosotros. Recuerda que tu madre nos tiene entre ceja y ceja.

- Cambiaré esa ley, te doy mi palabra de honor. – Link se puso la mochila, dispuesto a marchar. – Usad el dinero que os di, y usad esto para decir que vais de mi parte. – y le dio a Leclas una carta de recomendación que él mismo había escrito la noche anterior, sellada con su propio escudo.

- De acuerdo. En un par de días recogeremos esto y marcharemos a la aldea. – Leclas bufó, lo que hizo reír a Zelda. Se abrazaron, y la muchacha hizo también otra promesa.

- Encontraré a Urbión.

Sin dar rodeos ni meterse en el pantano, el camino a Kakariko era rápido. Link conducía a Centella mientras Zelda, sentada en la grupa, reflexionaba. Salieron a la llanura de Hyrule hacia media tarde, y trotaron ligeros hacia la aldea.

En la entrada, no estaba Hermes, sino un soldado algo más viejo y cansado, que ni les prestó atención. No encontraron apenas gente por las calles, pero les llegó el ruido de una multitud en la plaza.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? – Zelda desmontó y corrió hacia la plaza. "Sin el escudo de madera atado a la espalda, se ve la frágil curva de sus hombros", pensó Link mientras la seguía.

En la plaza, encima de una plataforma de madera, una mujer joven gritaba desesperada. La población entera estaba allí mirando, sin reaccionar. Zelda tuvo que saltar para ver algo, y al final se subió a un banco.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Link.

- Ni idea... Esa plataforma es como la que ponen en Lynn cuando hay alguna fiesta.

- No parece una fiesta.

La mujer gritaba a la multitud. Sostenía algo entre sus manos, un guardia vestido de blanco y azul trataba de arrebatárselo, pero sin éxito. Zelda creyó que era un artículo robado, hasta que escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

- Ah... Van a quitarle el niño.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si. Debe ser que no ha pagado los impuestos. – Zelda golpeó la caja y exclamó su consabido ¡Maldición! Link apretó los dientes y cuadró los hombros. Se colocó bien la túnica y avanzó con paso firme entre la multitud. Subió a la plataforma en el mismo instante en el que un guardia, que reconoció por su vestimenta como miembro de la Guardia Real, levantaba la espada hacia la mujer.

- ¡Alto¡Os lo ordena el príncipe!

Ocho guardias se giraron y miraron al niño rubio que así les habló. Algunos se rieron; otro, el que portaba además un enorme medallón azul en forma de estrella, se acercó a él.

- ¿Quién decís que sois? – le preguntó.

- Link V Barnerak, hijo de Lion II el Rey Rojo, y la Reina Estrella. – Link puso los brazos en jarras. – Os ordeno que dejéis a esta mujer y a su hijo en paz, y que no cobréis ningún impuesto más.

Detrás de su superior, los guardias rieron. Link, percibiendo que no le creían, extrajo entonces su sello, con el que firmaba sus cartas, y lo mostró a la concurrencia. El jefe de aquellos guardias lo examinó.

- Bien, alteza. Me alegra saber que estáis bien. Su señora la Reina estaba preocupada por la falta de noticias suyas. – le devolvió el sello. Link sonrió ante la actitud sumisa del guardia.

- Me ocuparé personalmente de hacerle llegar noticias mías. Ahora, dejad a esta señora.

La pobre, que había cesado de gritar, le miraba como quién veía a un ser de otro planeta.

Zelda, desde abajo, luchaba por llegar a la plataforma. Por el camino, un destello fugaz le sacudió la vista. Por unos segundos creyó que se había quedado ciega. Se frotó los ojos, recuperó la visión y continuó sin darle más importancia. Más tarde recordaría ver esos destellos de luz entre la multitud. Zelda llegó justo a tiempo. El guardia le decía a Link:

- Señor, es cierto que vos sois el príncipe, en eso os creo. Pero, por más que me pidáis que deje a esta delincuente, no puedo. Vos sabéis de sobra que las órdenes de su señora madre valen más que las suyas.

- Ella no está aquí ahora, por lo que debéis obedecerme. Traeré a mis propios soldados, si es preciso. – Link enrojecía de rabia por momentos.

El guardia dudó. Parecía atento a una lejana voz. Luego, con una leve inclinación, ordenó:

- ¡Apresadla¡Y también al príncipe!

La orden pilló de sorpresa a Link, que vio como tres guardias se le echaban encima. Zelda llegó en ese momento. Soltó una semilla de fuego y, ante la llamarada, retrocedieron.

- ¿Otra vez metiéndote en líos, alteza?

Link no deseaba pelear. Sacó el puñal enjoyado e, imitando a Zelda, rasgó el aire con más intención de disuadir a los guardias que hacerles daño.

"¡ALTO!"

La voz femenina les sorprendió tanto a Zelda y a Link, que retrocedieron a la vez y casi se caen de la plataforma. Los soldados no la habían escuchado, pues resonó en las mentes de los dos niños, pero su jefe ordenó que parasen. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, y luego, inclinando la cabeza, dejó su medallón en el suelo.

- Alteza, vuestra madre desea hablaros.

El pueblo, espectador de esta comedia, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. El medallón empezó a brillar y de su interior salió la silueta de una mujer extraordinariamente alta y ancha de espaldas. El cabello rizado recogido en un moño alto era castaño, y vestía un elegante traje marrón cuya falda de vuelo se meció en el aire. A través de la figura podían ver el resto de la plataforma. Los ojos, de un color diferente cada uno, se clavaron en Link. "Si alguien me mirara así, me moriría del susto" pensó Zelda, y al instante pudo comprobarlo. La reina Estrella la miró un momento con desprecio.

Link compartía ese miedo. Le temblaron las piernas y las manos, y a punto estuvo de soltar el cuchillo. La gran reina Estrella estaba ante él, toda ella furia. Recordó dónde estaba y, cuadrando los hombros, se enfrentó a su madre.

- ¡Link V Barnerak¿Qué tonterías te han contagiado en el Templo de la Luz? – la voz iba acorde con el terrible aspecto de la reina. Sin amilanarse, Link le contestó.

- Madre, si hablamos de tonterías, usted tiene acumuladas el doble que yo. – Señaló a la mujer. - ¿Qué significa ese impuesto¿Por qué hacemos sufrir así al pueblo?

-Son asuntos del reino, que no son de tu incumbencia.

- Lo son, pues algún día seré rey. ¿Qué clase de reino tendré si usted está eliminando a todos los niños?

La muchedumbre empezó a vociferar y a aplaudir. La reina apretó los dientes y señaló con su huesudo dedo índice al muchacho.

- Tendrás el mejor reino, te lo aseguro. Implanté ese impuesto para evitar escuelas y hospitales saturados, y problemas con el hambre y las enfermedades. Si evitamos que la población crezca sin ritmo, acabaremos con los recursos de nuestro amado reino, y en el futuro todos morirán de hambre. – la reina bajó un poco el tono, y su mirada fiera se tornó dulce. –Permite que mis hombres terminen de hacer su trabajo sin que nadie resulte herido. Es lo mejor para todos.

Link hubiera, en ese momento, hecho caso a su madre de buena gana. A pesar del miedo y el respeto que sentía hacia ella, la reconocía como su madre, y la quería. Pero miró a la joven madre, aferrada al poste con una mano, clavando las uñas en la madera; mientras que con el otro brazo sujetaba a la criatura. La mirada del príncipe se dirigió a la multitud.

- ¿Volverás a casa, hijo mío?

La voz melosa de la reina sonó muy bajito. Zelda, por si acaso, ya había colocado unas semillas en el tirachinas. Link y ella se miraron un momento. Luego, el príncipe gritó a su madre:

- ¡Jamás¡No hasta que el pueblo de Hyrule esté libre de absurdos impuestos y puedan formar su propia familia!

- He tratado de ser razonable. A partir de ahora, se consecuente con tus ideas. – la reina, con el rostro demudado por la furia y la sorpresa, llamó a los guardias. – Encarcelad a la mujer y a la niña. Apresad a mi hijo, y traedle de vuelta al castillo. – y desapareció en el aire. La mujer con el niño había bajado al fin de la plataforma, ya sólo quedaban Zelda y Link contra siete guardias el triple de grandes que ellos.

Zelda disparó la primera semilla, dando de lleno en un soldado. El pobre, que tuvo la desgracia de probarla, empezó a retorcerse por el suelo, gritando y pidiendo que le rascaran la espalda. Zelda, sin variar la expresión, disparó la siguiente, antes de que un guardia la sorprendiera por la izquierda y la abofeteara tan fuerte que rebotó contra el poste de madera y se desplomó. La nariz le sangraba. Link se interpuso entre ella y los guardias, cuchillo en alto.

- ¡Dejadles en paz! – escuchó decir a una voz de hombre. Al instante se unieron más voces airadas. Un chico joven, de unos catorce años, saltó a la plataforma y golpeó a un guardia que trataba de coger a Link. Otros ciudadanos de Kakariko le imitaron. La plataforma crujió por el peso de todos los participantes en la pelea. Link trató de reanimar a Zelda para sacarla de allí, antes de que la inestable plataforma cediera. El chico que le había ayudado cogió a la chica en brazos y dijo.

- Sígueme.

Link le obedeció. Corrieron por las calles de Kakariko hasta llegar a un callejón. En la plaza, las traviesas de madera cedieron, y los guardias que quedaron huyeron. Al resto, el pueblo de Kakariko los expulsó en medio de gritos, pero no hubo más heridos que la nariz de Zelda.

El muchacho moreno subió a un carro lleno de pequeñas cajas de madera, y recostó a Zelda en un camastro al fondo. La muchacha, aturdida, se soltó del abrazo del desconocido. Se tocó la nariz y dijo, con la voz distorsionada:

- Ay, jo... ¿Tu madre siempre se las gasta así?

El chico se rió. Le dio a Zelda un pañuelo mojado previamente en agua fresca. Esperó a que la nariz de Zelda dejara de sangrar para decir:

- Alteza, permitid que me presente. Soy Kafei Suterland, un humilde repartidor.

- Encantado, pero no me trates de usted ni de Alteza. Puedes llamarme Link.

- Yo soy Zelda Esparaván.

- Habéis sido muy valientes los dos. – Kafei se apoyó en una caja, y entonces Link se fijó en los dibujos y letras.

- ¿Qué repartes? – preguntó Zelda, devolviéndole el pañuelo.

- Leche. –respondieron al mismo tiempo Link y Kafei. Este se rió y añadió - ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sí, reparto leche del rancho Lon-Lon; hacia el este, a un par de kilómetros. Es un sitio estupendo, aunque Mr. Ingo es muy estricto. Hace tiempo perdí una caja durante el reparto y me ha descontado 250 rupias de la paga, lo que equivale a dos años de trabajo.

Zelda enrojeció de golpe. No sólo porque, en parte, Link tuvo su razón durante la pelea por la botella de leche. Enrojeció porque Kafei tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos. El cabello negro brillaba mucho, y tenía, en contraste con sus ojos claros, la piel muy tostada. Era fuerte y musculoso, y esto le hizo pensar en Urbión.

- No podemos quedarnos en Kakariko, después de la que has armado. –dijo la muchacha a Link. – Perdona que lo diga, pero tu madre está loca.

- Esa mujer no podía ser mi madre. – Link bajó la cabeza. – Nunca la había visto así, parecía como... ida... – frunció el ceño. – Algo ha pasado en el castillo, estoy seguro.

- Pues de momento, no podemos saber nada. – Zelda se mordió el labio. – Deberíamos irnos por una temporada.

- En Kakariko están de fiesta, no podréis quedaros...Mañana mismo se celebran los juegos competitivos del Otoño en el rancho. – Kafei tuvo una idea. - ¿Por qué no venís? En el rancho estarás seguro, alteza; así podréis ver los juegos, son muy entretenidos.

Como no sabían todavía nada sobre el lugar del Templo de la Sombra, aceptaron. Esa noche, cuando la aldea estaba tranquila y los pocos juerguistas estaban refugiados en la "Torre de Melora", Link cruzó Kakariko hacia el hospital. Antes de irse, quería ver a sus soldados y al sargento. Zelda le esperó intranquila, en la puerta del hospital. Kafei les acompañó. Este le preguntó a Zelda de dónde era, y así hablaron un poco el uno del otro. Resultó que Kafei tenía familiares en Términa. Nació en Holodrum, una isla más alejada que Labrynnia. Sus padres fueron comerciantes, y viajaban mucho.

- Murieron aquí, en Kakariko, cuando yo tenía diez años. Para evitar acabar en el orfanato, y como mis familiares no podían acogerme por los impuestos, acepté un trabajo en el rancho.

La conversación se vio cortada por la aparición de Link. Zelda, que estaba sentada en el filo del pozo, se puso en pie. El príncipe nunca había tenido un tono de piel saludable, su palidez era permanente. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, superaba el color blanco. Estaba entre el amarillo y el morado, como si le faltara aire. Zelda se acercó a él muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

La mirada de Link era fría, como si ya nada le afectara.

- Muertos... Todos... muertos. – murmuró. Zelda le sujetó los hombros y le sacudió para que reaccionara. – No saben cómo... Algunos estaban esperando a sus compañeros para partir al castillo... Comieron algo en mal estado, y...murieron.

- ¿El médico no sabe qué ha pasado? – preguntó Kafei.

- Dice que quizá fue un atentado de las gerudos.

- Ah, claro. Quizá al ver tanto soldado junto, temían que la reina reiniciara la campaña... – comentó pensativo Kafei.

A Link le habría gustado preguntar a qué se refería con eso de "reiniciar". Abrió la boca, y perdió toda la capacidad de hablar. Siempre había sido capaz de decir cualquier cosa, era hábil en la oratoria, pero entonces se encontraba tan cansado que no podía encontrar las palabras. Se frotó los ojos y Zelda comentó que estaba a punto de caerse de sueño.

Durmieron en el carro de Kafei aparcado en el callejón. Zelda, como siempre, prefirió ordenar unas cajas vacías y dormir a la intemperie, después de asegurarse de que Link descansaba. Escuchó, cuando pasó un largo rato, un hondo lamento, y supo que estaba llorando en sueños. "¿Quién estará haciendo esto? Primero el templo de la Luz, después los niños... y ahora los soldados...Pobre Link"

A la mañana siguiente, sólo ella y Kafei parecían estar en condiciones. Link tenía unas feas ojeras en su noble rostro. Había pasado la noche en medio de horribles pesadillas: en el templo de la Luz caían muros sobre niños indefensos, mientras su madre se reía a través de una vidriera de colores. Se quebraba en mil pedazos, lloviendo fragmentos de colores sobre él. Su madre abandonaba la escena montada sobre el caballo del Fantasma.

Zelda, en un intento de levantar el ánimo al príncipe, le comentó:

- En el rancho habrá juegos, así podrás distraerte un poco.

Sin hacer más comentarios, Link aceptó ir en el carro para descansar un poco más, mientras Zelda hacía compañía a Kafei en el pescante. Ataron a las riendas de Centella en la parte de atrás. Marcharon hacia el rancho Lon-Lon, y Zelda esperó que allí hubiera algo capaz de animar al alicaído príncipe.


	15. C 15 Sobre carreras, luminografías

Capítulo 15. Sobre carreras, luminografías y sombras. 

El viaje tedioso en la llanura se vio interrumpido por la visión de un gran carromato obstruyendo la calzada. Centella, atadas las riendas a la parte trasera, relinchó, despertando a Link de su breve y poco apacible sueño.

- Deje que le ayudemos, don Obdulio. – dijo Kafei al hombre que trataba de mover su carreta de un enorme charco de barro. Zelda y el muchacho empujaron y de ese modo la liberaron del atasco.

- Muchas gracias, jóvenes. – el hombre que así hablo, don Obdulio, era un tipo entre los 45 o 50 años. Vestía ropas exóticas: una casaca mostaza sobre unos bombachos blancos, atados con un enorme fajín de cuero. Link miró la parte posterior del carro, cerrado con una puerta. – Me llamo Obdulio Iluminato.

- Yo soy...

- Zelda, ya lo sé. Ayer pude verte en la plaza... Y ese joven rubio es el famoso Link V Barnerak. – estrechó las manos del príncipe con energía. Era un tipo vivaz y alegre. Le explicó que iba camino del rancho Lon-Lon, pues Mr. Ingo le había contratado para la carrera. Kafei ya le conocía, y por eso, antes de volver a la carreta para continuar su viaje, aconsejó a Link y a Zelda que le preguntaran cuál era su profesión.

- Soy luminógrafo, más comúnmente me llaman "cazador de imágenes". Soy el inventor de la cámara luminográfica. – y mostró una cajita que colgaba de su cuello, con una lente de cristal en una de sus caras.

Zelda regresó al pescante, para continuar la conversación con Kafei. Link cabalgó con Centella detrás del carro de Kafei y al lado de don Obdulio. El príncipe se mostró interesado en el proceso de captación de imágenes. Ante un oyente tan dispuesto, don Obdulio le contó todos los entresijos de la química y toda la ciencia que conllevaba una cámara luminográfica. De esta forma llegaron al rancho Lon-Lon.

El rancho era una extensa propiedad vallada, que ocupaba una buena meseta en el centro de la llanura de Hyrule. Había mucha gente allí, se oía música, voces, gritos de excitación... Kafei explicó que aquel lugar era muy tranquilo el resto del año. Criaban vacas y caballos. Señaló a un cercado, donde habían dispuesto vallas para el salto hípico, y una especie de pista de carreras.

- Ahí es donde se celebra la carrera.

- ¿Vas a participar? – le preguntó Zelda. Kafei asintió.

- Dújar es un caballo excelente. He entrenado todos los días, y es capaz de hacer el reparto en un santiamén. – Kafei acarició las crines del caballo negro como el tizón.

- Seguro que ganas. – Zelda le sonrió y ella también acarició al animal.

Link, en un segundo plano, sintió que le ardía el rostro. No sabía porqué, pero Kafei le estaba empezando a caer mal. Hacía un rato que don Obdulio se había marchado. La carrera era esa tarde, y tenía que montar su tienda para exponer las luminografías, y también disponer el equipo en la línea de meta. Mr. Ingo le había contratado para hacer una luminografía en la línea de meta, y así evitar los incidentes del año pasado. El príncipe le prometió ir a verle.

Hubo quién le reconoció y le señaló con el dedo, pero nadie se acercó. Link y Zelda ayudaron a Kafei a descargar el carro de cajas (algunas vacías, otras con botellas de leche vacías para rellenar). Entonces, Kafei se ganó el odio de Link. El príncipe tomó una de las cajas, y no fue capaz de moverla.

- Deja, lo hago yo. – Kafei la tomó como si fuera de aire. – Esto es muy pesado para alguien como tú.

- ¿Alguien como yo?

- Sí. No pareces muy fuerte.

A Link casi le sale humo de la cabeza. Farfullando, terminó de ayudar y se perdió entre la muchedumbre. Zelda se reía de algo que Kafei decía, y no le prestó atención.Un par de horas más tarde, la muchacha había recorrido todos los puestos del mercadillo, preguntando. Había probado con la piedra telepatía, pero Link no respondió. Por fortuna, era llamativo, y, siguiendo las indicaciones, encontró al príncipe saliendo de la cabaña de Mr. Ingo, con una sonrisa taimada en su habitual rostro serio. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Me he inscrito en la carrera. – Link le mostró un vale. Zelda le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

- Pe... ¿Estás loco? Ay, si ya lo sé... ¡Claro que lo estás!

- A mí me parece buena idea. ¿No me dijiste que me entretuviera con algo?

- Yo me refería a jugar al tiro al blanco, o ganar algún premio, ver la carrera.

- Pues haré todo eso a la vez. – Link se rió. Zelda trató de quitarle el vale.

- Kafei me ha dicho que esa carrera es muy dura. Son cinco vueltas, y viene gente de lugares como Termina y Holodrum para competir.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Sus caballos son diez veces más fuertes que Centella!

El príncipe volvió a reírse y entonces Zelda se dio la vuelta, le soltó un ¡Allá tú! Y se marchó casi corriendo.

Por unos minutos estuvo feliz. Estaba harto de que ella siempre fuera la decidida y la fuerte. ¿Y su orgullo¡Su valor, tirado por los suelos! Anduvo entre los puestos, despreocupado y hasta silbando. Vio la tienda de don Obdulio y se asomó al interior. El luminógrafo, que estaba arremangado ante un barreño, le sonrió y le invitó a pasar.

- ¡Alteza¡Llega justo a tiempo para ver las últimas piezas de mi colección!

Link miró a su alrededor. La tienda de tela tenía unos postes en el centro, de donde colgaban, enmarcadas, las famosas luminografías. Miró algunas mientras el cazador de imágenes sacaba la última del barreño y la colgaba de una cuerda como si fuera una sábana lavada. Las luminografías eran muy curiosas. Link, que jamás había visto una y que, a pesar de las exhaustivas descripciones, no llegó a imaginarlas, quedó fascinado. Eran cuadros en miniatura, tan reales como si estuvieran sucediendo en ese mismo instante. La mayoría eran paisajes, rara vez de personajes, y en una vio una extraña torre de piedra con un círculo en el centro. A su alrededor había destellos de luz.

- Es una pena que sean en blanco y negro. Eso es el Carnaval de Termina, una maravilla de fuegos artificiales.

- Celebran el año nuevo, el paso del tiempo. – Link añadió. – No he estado nunca, pero he leído... – acarició la superficie. – ...tanto sobre ello.

Don Obdulio le enseñó otras luminografías, entre ellas las últimas que había sacado. Eran todas del día anterior, cuando se enfrentó a su madre. Link las pasó corriendo, pues no deseaba revivir esos crudos momentos. Fijó su atención a la más reciente, la que estaba tendida. Aquí, Link se quedó sin habla.

- ¿Verdad que es estupenda? Ayer, cuando la vi entre la multitud, me pareció muy luminogénica (N.A: Fotogénica). Hace un rato Zelda le buscaba, alteza.

Link no le escuchaba. La luminografía de Zelda le hizo abstraerse del profesor. La muchacha de pie sobre el fondo de la cabaña tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada, en espera impaciente a que don Obdulio acabara. Por encima de su hombro se veía la empuñadura de su espada. Al ser en blanco y negro, la luminografía no podía mostrar los colores de su cabellera y sus ojos, pero Link pudo verlos a la perfección a través del recuerdo.

- No sé si he captado esa mezcla de fragilidad y fuerza que tiene. – Don Obdulio añadió también. – Por supuesto, necesito que poséis para mí, alteza.

Link, colorado como un tomate, se negó. Don Obdulio, viendo su rubor, dijo.

- Ah, si queréis la luminografía, puedo regalárosla.

Las orejas de Link se pusieron aún más rojas.

- No... No se moleste. Me voy, participo en la carrera. – tartamudeando salió del local, y, tras orientarse, fue corriendo a los establos.

Inquieta, Zelda se sentó en las gradas. Se mordía las uñas, en uno de los pocos gestos de agobio que tenía. Antes de sentarse, vio unos extraños altares alrededor de los establos, en la puerta de entrada para los corredores y en otros lugares del rancho. Kafei le contó que, en los últimos meses habían empezado a sufrir ataques de espíritus.

- Inofensivos, pero asustan al ganado. Mr. Ingo pidió a unos sacerdotes que pusieran hechizos de protección, y hace días que no vemos a ninguno. Esto inquietó a profundamente a Zelda. Todo lo raro que sucedía en Hyrule parecía tener una conexión con Link, la Canción del Tiempo o con ella misma. ¿Dónde estaría Urbión¿Y si el Mal le había secuestrado y hecho daño, para vengarse de ella? Y también pensó en su padre, encerrado en ese lugar con ese aspecto... Y encima ese príncipe cabezota, podría partirse la crisma... Zelda vio a don Obdulio que se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola, Zelda.

- ¿No tiene que hacer la luminografía final?

- Puedo activar el aparato desde aquí. – Don Obdulio conocía a algunos de los corredores. Desde Termina vino Anju Daimana, una intrépida jockey de veinticinco años. Pertenecía a una familia de jinetes hábiles y luchadores tenaces. Después, destacaba un hombre de mayor edad, treinta al menos, pero que manejaba el caballo como si fuera una prolongación de sí mismo. Su nombre era Raven III, y provenía de Holodrum. Había sido ganador cuatro años seguidos de la Copa Invierno y la Corona de Verano, con su semental "Camino de hierro"... A su lado, Link y Centella parecían juguetes olvidados. Para don Obdulio, Anju y Raven eran los rivales más fuertes, pero eso se debía a que no conocía al jinete que montaba un caballo blanco.

- Vaya, la nenaza real. Volvemos a vernos. – dijo Zonta, colocándose al lado de Link. Mostró su fusta con un pincho de metal. – Mira, Rider, hoy no te castigaré con esto a ti sólo. – y se rió a carcajadas. Kafei se colocó a la derecha de Link y le sonrió.

- Buena suerte. – le deseó. Link no replicó con "a ti también". Le miró con desprecio y fijó su mente y su vista a la larga recta de salida.  
Centella era muy buena corredora; en los jardines de palacio saltaba muy bien y era capaz de recorrerlos varias veces sin parar... Pero Zelda tenía razón. Desde Rider hasta Dújar, todos los caballos eran altos, fuertes y anchos."Hay otros valores, como la fe o la inteligencia" recordó las sabias palabras de Kaepora Gaebora.

Maple, la sobrina de Mr. Ingo, se colocó cerca de la salida con un banderín rojo en la mano. En las gradas, el público se calló. Maple alzó el banderín. Guiñó un ojo y dijo en voz muy bajita "Buena suerte". Link siguió su mirada para comprobar, decepcionado, que el guiño no era para él, sino para Kafei.

- ¡Corredores, atención! – esperó unos segundos y luego bajó el brazo.

Link espoleó a Centella, y la yegua, conociendo que se jugaba algo más que una copa, dio todo lo que tenía... Para nada, porque antes de llegar a la primera curva, iba el último.

"Fe...Fe..." Link decidió no forzar a Centella tanto, podría cansarla. En su lugar optó por ir lo más pegado posible al cuarto corredor, que era Zonta. Este trató de descargar la fusta de púas en varias ocasiones sobre Link, pero él, con un toque de los talones, desviaba a Centella. Adelantó a Zonta en la siguiente curva. Escuchó el griterío en las gradas, los aplausos y las exclamaciones de ánimo... Kafei y Dújar iban los primeros en la primera vuelta.

En la segunda vuelta no hubo cambios; sin embargo, nada más cruzar la meta por segunda vez, Link sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. El público gritaba, pero de una forma diferente. Link miró hacia atrás un momento y comprobó que sucedía.  
Un nuevo jinete se había colado en la carrera. No podía verle bien, pero debía ir vestido de negro y montar sobre un caballo también negro... Link azuzó a Centella. La yegua, asustada, corrió tan veloz que escaló tres posiciones.

Los gritos de horror se acentuaron cuando el jinete negro, en su avance, golpeó a Talon, de una aldea de las montañas, y le derribó de la silla. Zonta, que era el siguiente rezagado, aceleró a Rider.

En las gradas, Zelda gritaba indignada.

- ¡Qué alguien pare esto! Las gradas se llenaban de seres oscuros e informes, y la gente chillaba y se apartaba. Mientras, en el circuito, el jinete negro proseguía la carrera. Zelda, espada en alto, se metió de lleno entre los espíritus, y los golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. La espada les atravesaba sin hacerles daño. Los espíritus no atacaban, eso era cierto, pero si alguien intentaba acercarse a la pista, les empujaba.

"Si tuviera mi escudo" pensó Zelda. Don Obdulio a su lado no ofrecía ayuda alguna: parecía entusiasmado, gritando "Fantástico" una y otra vez a la par que accionaba una pequeña cámara luminográfica.

En la pista, la situación empeoraba. Quedaban dos vueltas para acabar, y los jinetes caían bajo los golpes y los hechizos del espíritu. Link escuchó su risa fría muy cerca de su oído. Se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar el empujón. Estaba en quinto lugar, cerca de Kafei, Zonta, Anju y Raven. Este último, fue el siguiente en ser derribado, al tratar de evitar que el espíritu le hiciera daño a Anju. Inmediatamente, la jinete sacó un sable y trató de defenderse. El espíritu se rió, agarró su brazo y, haciéndola volar por los aires, la derribó. Link frenó a Centella y la hizo girar hacia el espíritu.

- ¿Quieres enfrentarte con alguien¡Ven a por mí! – le gritó. El espíritu asintió. Link espoleó a Centella de nuevo en dirección a la meta. De esta forma, Kafei y Zonta podrían alejarse.

El príncipe sentía una corriente de aire frío que le rozaba la espalda. Era el aliento muerto del ser. Link supo que le pillaría, y que así acabaría. A los demás no les había hecho mucho daño, pero a él le mataría. "Es su misión, acabar conmigo... ¿Por qué no escucharía a Zelda"

Kafei trató de golpear al ser con los puños, y no sirvió de nada. El jinete le congeló con un hechizo, y Kafei cayó al suelo convertido en un bloque de hielo. Sólo quedaban Zonta y Link.

- ¡No pienso abandonar! – el bomber alzó la fusta de pinchos y golpeó el hombro de Link. El dolor le hizo ver destellos delante de él, pero no detuvo a Centella. Quedaba una vuelta.

El jinete negro levitó unos instantes, al lado de Zonta, y le clavó la mirada de sus espectrales ojos. El bomber vaciló, las manos temblaron al tirar de las riendas y frenar a Rider. Tanto y con tanta brusquedad tiró, que el caballo se encabritó y lanzó a su jinete lejos de él.  
Ahora sólo quedaban Link y Centella. El espíritu se acercaba a él, y la yegua resoplaba buscando fuerzas para salvar a su dueño. "Si me toca o me mira, me matará" pensó Link. "Ojalá hubiera escuchado a Zelda... ojalá"

Al pensar en la muchacha escuchó su voz dentro de su cabeza. "¡Coge esto!" Link alargó la mano, y el golpe de la empuñadura de una espada le devolvió a la realidad. Aferró el mango y detuvo el mandoble que el espíritu le dirigía. Luchar a caballo era difícil: No podría protegerse porque debía sujetar las riendas, además, tampoco podía mirar a su atacante. "Yo seré tus ojos" le tranquilizó Zelda. "¡Cuidado, a la derecha! Ataca ahora, a la altura de tu corazón"

Link obedeció. La punta de la espada se clavó en el pecho del fantasma. La mano del príncipe temblaba cuando retiró la espada. El golpe había hecho retroceder a su adversario, y Link iba en cabeza. El fantasma saltó sobre la grupa de su caballo y cogió a Link de los hombros. Del empellón, el príncipe y él salieron volando por el aire. Link se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo arenoso, los ojos firmemente cerrados. El fantasma gritó y desapareció, y el príncipe se quedó tendido en la arena, esperando su muerte.

* * *

- ¡No hay visitas!

- Pero al menos dígame cómo está. – Zelda hubiera derribado a la enfermera de no haber sido por Kafei y don Obdulio.

- El príncipe está bien, necesita tranquilidad. – la enfermera se cruzó de brazos.

- Déjeles pasar, por favor. – escucharon la voz de Link detrás de la cortina. La enfermera le regañó por levantarse, pero Link le hizo caso omiso. No estaba de pie, sino sentado en la camilla. No tenía nada más que un golpe en el hombro, producto de Zonta, unas contusiones en la cabeza y algunos arañazos. La hermosa túnica azul estaba cerca del fuego, secándose después de haber sido lavada. Vestía en su lugar una bata de algodón blanco.

- Eres un imbécil... Si esa cosa te hubiera matado, yo te habría... – Zelda le amenazó con el puño. Link, en lugar de sentir miedo, sonrió.

- A mí también me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás, Kafei?

- Mucho mejor que tú, Link. Más pobre, eso sí.

- Supongo que la carrera se ha suspendido. – aventuró Link. La enfermera volvió a reprenderle y no paró hasta que Link se tendió en la camilla.

- No. – Don Obdulio le mostró una luminografía. – Hay un claro ganador, y ese sois vos, alteza. Aquí está la prueba.

En la luminografía se veía el momento en el que el espíritu le derribaba. El cuerpo de Link sobrepasaba la línea de llegada mientras que su enemigo estaba en el otro lado. Link empezó a reírse.

- ¿No quería que posara para usted? Mire, que gran luminografía para la posteridad... ¿De verdad fue tan ridículo?

Y contagió las risas al grupo.

Sin pistas sobre el Templo de la Sombra, no sabían qué hacer. Zelda pensaba en ir hacia el Templo del Espíritu, en el desierto. Link no quería precipitarse. De todas formas aún no habían ido a la biblioteca de Kakariko. Con los días de fiesta estaría cerrada.  
El dinero del premio fueron mil rupias. Link le dio a Kafei 250, para pagar la caja de leche que perdió en el reparto. Repartió unas quinientas entre los participantes de la carrera, pues en su opinión no habría ganado de no haber aparecido el espíritu. Compró algo más, y se guardó 150 rupias para pagar víveres y la estancia en Kakariko. Como salió del Templo de la Luz corriendo, no cogió la bolsa del dinero. "Los goblins beberán a mi salud" pensó, mientras buscaba a Zelda con un paquete envuelto bajo el brazo. La encontró en la tienda de don Obdulio. El luminografo intentaba darle una copia de su retrato a la reticente muchacha.

- Ah, alteza... ¿posareis para mí ahora?

A Link no le dio tiempo a responder. El luminografo le colocó en un lugar de la tienda, le pidió que sonriera y el flash cegó a Link unos instantes.

- ¿Qué has comprado? – Zelda abrió el paquete sin esperar a la respuesta.

- Es para ti. – Link se frotó los ojos.

Zelda se quedó sin habla. Link había comprado un escudo de metal, decorado con la imagen de un águila bicéfala en dorado. Como no quería que Link la viera emocionada ante el regalo, comentó un escueto "gracias, muy útil" y añadió:

- ¿Has visto qué luminografías tan interesantes? Don Obdulio ha estado en infinidad de lugares.

- Mirad estas últimas, son las que he añadido a mi colección permanente. Eran las luminografías tomadas durante la revuelta en Kakariko. En ellas Link y Zelda se miraban de reojo. Frente a ellos, la reina Estrella fruncía el ceño. Link la apartó. Para evitar disgustarse, recogió una luminografía del suelo. La estuvo mirando fijamente, y Zelda se dio cuenta que aquella luminografía era más especial que el resto. El príncipe, señalando la superficie en blanco y negro, preguntó:

- Don Obdulio¿dónde está este lugar?


	16. Cap 16 En la oscuridad y en la sombra

Capítulo 16. En la oscuridad y en la sombra. 

Llovía a cántaros en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Tres figuras encapuchadas hablaban en susurros a la puerta del cementerio de Kakariko. Habían llegado en silencio, y cruzaron el pueblo esquivando a los guardias reales. En la entrada vieron un cartel, que una de las tres figuras arrancó y leyó, ahogando una exclamación.

"La Reina Estrella Ofrece una Recompensa de 5000 rupias a quién Capture a Zelda Esparaván Que ha hechizado a nuestro príncipe Link V Barnerak"

- ¡Tu madre está como una cabra! – exclamó la peligrosa criminal.

- Le escribiré para explicarnos, pero ya te dije que aquella mujer no era mi madre. – Link caminó detrás de Kafei. El repartidor les conducía al cementerio. Por el camino les explicó que sus padres estaban enterrados allí. También les explicó que debían ir con mucho cuidado: el cuidador del cementerio, Dampe, tenía muy mal carácter. Kafei cruzó la verja sólo, y regresó para decirles que el enterrador estaba durmiendo.

El cementerio estaba situado al oeste de Kakariko, cruzando una verja de hierro. Había muchas lápidas, sencillas la mayoría de ellas. En algunas se veían urnas o estatuas. Link se detuvo a observarlas curioso. Zelda evitaba pisar la tierra frente a ellas. Bajó la intensidad de la lluvia, y la luz de la luna llena iluminó un poco el camino.

- Es allí. – Kafei les señaló a un lugar hacia delante. En efecto, allí estaba la tumba que don Obdulio había captado.

En realidad eran dos tumbas colocadas en paralelo una al lado de la otra. Entre ellas, había una estatua de una mujer con un reloj de arena y un libro abierto. En este libro se leía: "Aquí yacen los hermanos Oscuridad, grandes músicos al servicio de su Majestad", seguido de un texto en hyliano, adornado con el sello de la familia real. Link acarició las letras cuneiformes.

- Cuando vi la luminografía de Don Obdulio, me acordé de las palabras de Saharasala: "En la oscuridad y en la sombra".

- Los hermanos Oscuridad, pero ¿y la sombra? – preguntó Zelda.

- La sombra es la muerte. – Link recitó, a la par que tocaba cada signo en hyliano: - "Cuántos hablan de mí no me conocen, y al hablar me calumnian; los que me conocen callan, y al callar no me defienden; así, todos me maldicen hasta que me encuentran, mas al encontrarme descansan, y a mí me salvan, aunque yo nunca descanso..." (Véase nota de la autora al final) Y firma "La Sombra". Es un viejo acertijo hyliano, y la solución es la muerte.

- ¿Estás seguro de que el templo de la Sombra... ? – a Zelda se le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta.

- Sí... Mira, tienen el sello de la familia real. Es aquí. – Link anunció que debían mover las lápidas, lo que provocó el enfado de la chica.

- ¡Ahora encima me van a acusar de asaltar tumbas!

- Vamos, es la única forma de asegurarse. – Link rodeó la tumba. Agarró una esquina y tiró de ella. Kafei le ayudó, y a Zelda no le quedó más remedio que remover la otra tumba. Volvía a llover, esta vez más fuerte. Kafei les había prestado unas capas impermeables, pero aún así tenían frío.

Link dejó de tirar. Se secó el sudor frío y entonces vio que, en la parte posterior de la tumba, alguien había grabado una especie de dibujo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Kafei.

- Parece un pentagrama. – Link reconoció las notas. – Hay una inscripción en hyliano... "Sé la luz entre las tinieblas".

- Ey, vosotros, venid a ver esto. – Zelda estaba antes las tumbas, contemplando el agujero negro con unas escaleras de mármol. – Tenías razón, alteza. Aquí hay algo.

Link se asomó. El aire olía a viciado y a humedad.

- El templo de la Sombra, supongo.

Las escaleras se perdían en el oscuro vacío. Zelda encendió el resto del palo de Deku-Baba y lo usó para iluminar la impenetrable oscuridad. Las escaleras acababan en una habitación redonda. Alrededor de un pedestal había varios pilares con una lámpara apagada al final. Zelda pisó la plataforma con cuidado.

- Mirad, en el suelo. – enfocó la antorcha, y Link y Kafei contemplaron el sello de la familia real, y unas letras en hyliano. Link se agachó y tradujo.

- "Para entrar, ilumina la oscuridad..."

- Bien, encendamos estas antorchas. – Zelda iba a encender una, cuando Link le agarró del brazo.

- No me has dejado terminar: "Ilumina la oscuridad de una vez".

- ¿De una vez¿Qué encendamos todas estas antorchas... de una vez?

- Si nos dividimos, quizás... – Kafei sopesaba las posibilidades. Había cinco antorchas para cada uno, y encenderlas a la vez requeriría tener cinco palos encendidos y cinco brazos...

Link cogió la flauta, con una sonrisa bailando en los labios. Les pidió que se apartaran un poco. Se puso en pie en el pedestal e inició una tonada desconocida. Zelda iba a decirle que cómo se le ocurría usar la música en un lugar como aquel, pero se calló. Un muro de fuego rodeó a Link y ese muro se hizo de repente muy grande. Todas las antorchas se iluminaron a la vez, y una gran puerta de mármol se abrió con un estruendo.

- Sé la luz entre las tinieblas. – recitó Link.

Impresionados por su poder, Zelda y Kafei descendieron de la plataforma y avanzaron. El príncipe guardó la flauta en su mochila, e iba a seguirles cuando escuchó un leve silbido. Asustado, quiso llamar a Zelda, pero no llegó. Un inmenso agujero negro se abrió a sus pies, y una mano negra le cogió de la pierna.

- ¡Link! – Zelda saltó a la plataforma y golpeó a la mano-sombra. Esta soltó a Link, y el príncipe trató de ponerse en pie otra vez, pero otras dos manos le sujetaron de los brazos. Kafei se unió a la lucha. Alzó su arma, un extraño arco de madera, y recibió un empujón que le lanzó al otro lado. Zelda gritó frustrada cuando Link desapareció a través del suelo.

- ¡No! – Zelda se arrodilló en el suelo de la plataforma y lo golpeó con el puño. - ¡Maldita sea... Link!

Agachó el rostro, para ocultar la tristeza y angustia que le embargaron. Maldijo a Saharasala, a Kaepora Gaebora, a Link... ¿Cómo le podían hacer eso? Su vida era mucho más sencilla antes de aparecer ese maldito príncipe.

- Zelda, quizá no está muerto... – quiso consolarle Kafei, pero la muchacha negó.

- Se acabó. Kaepora me dijo que debíamos cuidar el uno del otro, y yo lo he hecho de pena.

"Tan mal no lo has hecho".

La voz de Link en su mente la sorprendió tanto que gritó. Kafei pensó que se había vuelto loca, hasta que ella le mostró la piedra telepatía que brillaba. Kafei la tocó y de ese modo escuchó a Link.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"No lo sé. Creo que hay unos barrotes, y esto se mueve, como si estuviera colgado en el aire... Huele mal..." Link se movió, pero no veía nada.

"Te sacaré de allí, Link" Zelda guardó la piedra y, haciendo un gesto a Kafei con la cabeza, se adentraron en el templo de la Sombra.

La siguiente sala era redonda, y no necesitaban la luz de la antorcha: de algún modo, el sol se colaba por unos estrechos ventanucos e iluminaban el panteón. En esta sala, lo único que había era un interruptor en el centro exacto. Tenía forma de baldosa.

- Habrá que pulsarlo. – comentó Kafei. El repartidor no tenía armas, portaba el arco de madera antes mencionado, que él llamaba boomerang. A Zelda le parecía poca cosa, y por eso le ofreció un puñal, que él rechazó. La muchacha temía que acabara protegiéndole a él también.

- Después de lo que he visto, no me fío ni un pelo. – Observó la estancia en busca de otra posibilidad. No había ni dibujos ni letras en hyliano, nada de nada. Cuando estuvo segura, le indicó a Kafei que pulsara.

Cuando apretó el interruptor con el pie, la puerta se abrió de par en par, sin más problemas. Kafei le sonrió:

- ¿Ves, desconfiada?

Kafei tuvo que tragarse sus palabras: empezó a brotar del suelo un extraño líquido de colores diversos: azul, rojo, amarillo, naranja... Cada grupo de color se agrupó a la vez, y ante su sorprendida mirada, se transformaron en gotas con ojos.

- ¡Chu-Chus! – exclamó Kafei, alzando el boomerang.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Zelda no les temía. Parecían flanes de gelatina.

- Son unos monstruos horribles. Según el color suelta ácido, quema, o da calambres... – lanzó su objeto contra ellos y, dando de lleno a dos, los paralizó. El objeto retornó a él. – Rápido, atácales.

Zelda dio una voltereta en el aire, para eludir a dos chu-chus rojos que iban camino de atacarla; y golpeó con la espada al chu-chu inmovilizado. Se quebró como la arcilla. Ese método estaba bien, pero en esa sala habría cientos de chu-chus, y el boomerang de Kafei no era lo suficientemente rápido.

- ¡Dispara sólo en dirección a la salida! – le recomendó Zelda, esquivando a tres chu-chus. Golpeó con la espada a uno azul que trataba de rodearla, y entonces comprobó porqué Kafei les tenía miedo. El calambre a punto estuvo de hacerle soltar la espada. Por unos segundos, no vio nada más que un relámpago azul. La salvó el escudo de Link, y la puntería de Kafei. El primero le protegió la espalda de otro ataque mientras salía del aturdimiento, y el segundo paralizó a dos chu-chus.

- ¡Corre!

Zelda obedeció, deteniéndose lo justo para eliminar a los chuchus paralizados que le impedían el paso. Atravesó el cordón de seres y llegó hasta la puesta abierta. Se giró, llamando a Kafei, pero el muchacho, que no se había movido de su puesto desde que pisó el interruptor, seguía lanzando su boomerang.

- ¡Kafei, corre!

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Entra, y salva al príncipe!

Zelda comprendió entonces: si el chico se movía, la loseta volvería a su posición inicial, y la puerta se cerraría. Kafei, por tanto, debía quedarse allí. Pero estaba rodeado de chu-chus, y si alguno le electrocutaba demasiado, le paralizaría. Zelda inició el camino de regreso. No contó con la firme decisión de Kafei. El repartidor se apartó de la loseta y la puerta se cerró ante Zelda, ocultando el rostro de Kafei. Sepultado en una nueva tumba.

* * *

De nada sirvió gritar, dar patadas y puñetazos a la puerta, o maldecir. Kafei no abriría, y ella debía recuperar el medallón. Quizá si rescataba a Link a tiempo, el príncipe podría curarle...

"Zelda, te siento más cerca" le dijo Link.

En aquella nueva sala volvía a estar a oscuras. Zelda maldijo una vez más, esta vez a ella misma: había soltado la antorcha en la otra sala. Avanzó despacio, guiándose por el hedor a descomposición y por un resplandor verdoso proveniente de algún regato infecto.

A su lado, algo raspó las paredes. Zelda se giró, con el tirachinas apuntando. La oscuridad y el silencio eran tales que podía oír su corazón alto y claro, junto con su respiración entrecortada. Había algo más en aquella sala, arrastrando sus miembros tumefactos. Era el origen del hedor.

Las manos de largas uñas se clavaron en su brazo, y por unos interminables segundos, forcejeó contra el ser que pretendía morderle el cuello. Lanzó una semilla de fuego, y el monstruo se apartó jadeando. Antes de que retrocediera más, Zelda empezó a hundir la espada en su carne, buscando el corazón o algún órgano vital; pero aquella cosa llevaba mucho tiempo muerta. En un intento desesperado, Zelda sesgó el aire con la espada, y sintió que el ser se derrumbaba hecho un ovillo a sus pies. La cabeza chapoteó en el regato, varios metros más abajo.

"Esa cosa era..."

"Un zombie, Link." Zelda se apoyó en la pared, para aguantar las náuseas. "Personalmente, me gustó más el Templo del Fuego... Hasta el de Agua, a pesar de que casi me muero. Puedo luchar contra cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar, Link. Menos en un espacio cerrado donde apenas hay aire".

"Tranquila, hasta ahora lo has hecho bien. Noto que estás muy cerca. Continúa."Link dudó antes de añadir. "Sé que puedes."

Zelda cogió aire y avanzó por el pasillo, guiada por el riachuelo. Lo hizo deprisa, con el pensamiento puesto en Kafei y en que los zombies no eran muy rápidos. El riachuelo terminaba abruptamente en un agujero en el suelo. Zelda saltó por encima, y entonces tocó una especie de picaporte. Giró y penetró en otra sala, más iluminada, por fortuna.

"Link" Zelda tocó la piedra telepatía, pero el príncipe no respondió. A pesar de la falta de noticias, pudo sentir, a través de un estremecimiento de la piedra, que Link estaba allí. Buscó a su alrededor: la sala se parecía la del interruptor. Estaba igual de vacía. La luz provenía de unas antorchas azules. Zelda alzó la vista, y vio que, colgando del techo, se balanceaba una gran jaula de metal.

- ¡Link!

La pared a su derecha se estremeció, y del muro se separaron unas piedras. Los ladrillos se unieron y formaron una especie de mano gigante. A su izquierda sucedió lo mismo. Zelda rodó por el suelo, y evitó así ser aplastada por las dos horribles manazas.

- ¡El medallón de la Sombra lo tengo yo; oh, tú, que osas enfrentarte al señor!

La voz, estentórea, sonó muy cercana. Zelda dio un salto, esquivando el ataque de otra de las manos. Golpeó con la espada al ladrillo, pero sabía que su metal no podría quebrar la piedra.

- ¿Dónde está Link? – preguntó al aire.

- Morirá, como tú... ¡El Amo se sentirá orgulloso de su creación! Tendré éxito donde otros fracasaron.

Zelda vio que la mano derecha avanzaba abierta hacia ella. Pudo ver entonces un dibujo en forma de ojo en la palma. La esquivó a tiempo, pero se había olvidado de la izquierda. Esta mano la apresó y la sacudió como si fuera un sonajero. Luego, la arrojó sin miramientos contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, una ráfaga de aire la levantó, y algo le mordió la pierna. Zelda empleó la espada y se deshizo de aquello invisible que la atacaba. Tenía una fea herida en la pierna, y la ceja sangraba tan profusamente que no veía bien por un ojo.

- ¡Zelda, a mi señal!

La voz de Link iluminó aquella estancia. Rodeado por manos negras, el príncipe, desde la jaula, lanzó una flecha a la mano derecha del monstruo, y esta se clavó en el ojo dibujado en su palma. Repitió sin vacilar la misma operación en la mano izquierda; y Zelda vio que las dos extremidades se quedaban totalmente quietas.

- ¡Ataca al frente, ahora!

Zelda dio un salto, apoyándose en la pared. Reuniendo fuerzas, describió un círculo en el aire, y su espada rajó algo por el camino. El barboteo de la sangre del ser le empapó las ropas. Se apartó corriendo, pues el cuerpo de una serpiente con un solo ojo caía sobre ella. Las manos se convirtieron en dos montículos de piedra, a la par que el suelo tembló y las paredes se resquebrajaron. Zelda se cubrió con los brazos y se agachó en el suelo: llovían escombros del techo y de las paredes. El yeso y el polvo la cubrieron, y por un buen rato lo único que veía era una nube blanca que le hacía toser. Cuando se disipó, llamó a Link. Si estaba en la jaula, entonces...

- Estoy aquí. – le dijo. El príncipe también estaba cubierto de yeso, pero estaba bien. Se puso de pie y se deslizó entre los barrotes de su prisión con agilidad. La jaula había caído en el centro de la habitación. Zelda continuó sentada, con el medallón de la Sombra a sus pies. Link se agachó a su lado y tocó la canción de la salud, y enseguida todas sus heridas dejaron de sangrar. Cuando se sintió mejor, sonrió al príncipe y comentó:

- Ya sólo nos queda el Templo del Espíritu.

(Nota de la Autora: El texto de la tumba no es mío. Lo recogí de una novela de J. Marías: "Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí", y él a su vez lo recogió de la tumba de un niño).


	17. Capítulo 17 La calma

Capítulo 17. La calma. 

El sol se ponía despacio. Delante de Link, una tumba de piedra recién tallada se levantaba sobre la tierra removida. Dampe, el enterrador, dio un largo trago a una botella de licor. Aunque se había disgustado mucho por las dos tumbas profanadas, tuvo que reconocer que los muchachos habían prestado un gran servicio a Kakariko. Hacía días que el pozo daba agua contaminada, y los espíritus que atacaban el rancho Lon-Lon también habían molestado a los ciudadanos de Kakariko. Con la muerte de el espíritu que había tomado el templo de la Sombra, las cosas volvían a la tranquilidad

- Ojalá hubiera podido disculparme. – empezó a decir Link. Zelda asintió, con el rostro apenado.

Kafei se acercó a la pareja. Le pidió a Link que le tradujera las palabras en hyliano, grabadas sobre la tumba. Link se había gastado 100 rupias del premio en ella.

- Dice "Sargento Raponas Dalvania. Fiel servidor de su Majestad Lion II. Murió con honor en acto de servicio."

- ¿Fue soldado de tu padre? – Zelda desconocía ese dato. Link asintió y se apartó de la tumba.

- En cierto modo, ellos eran mi guardia personal. Mi padre así lo dispuso en su testamento. Su deber era protegerme.

Salieron del cementerio, y se acercaron a la carreta de Kafei. El muchacho volvía a cobrar su sueldo, y, para evitar que le volviera a pasar, ataba una por una las cajas. Esto le suponía a veces retrasarse, pero así tenía una excusa para ir a ver a Zelda y a Link.

Nadie denunció a Zelda, ni entregaron a Link a los guardias reales. Estos pasaban cada dos o tres días, pero la gente les ocultaba. La razón era muy simple: Link defendió a una madre; y si estaba hechizado por eso, entonces era más beneficioso dejarle así. Resultó que la mujer con el niño era una prima de Zonta, y éste, aunque aún le miraba con odio, le pidió a los Bomber que les dejaran en paz.

Zelda habría partido hacia el desierto sin dudar, pero dos hechos desafortunados lo impidieron.

El primero fue la nieve. Nevó tanto que los caminos eran imposibles de transitar, y Centella no aguantaría las bajas temperaturas.

El segundo hecho, no tan desafortunado, pero que requirió su atención, fue la llegada de los niños del bosque perdido, capitaneados por Leclas. Cruzaron la ventisca y muchos de ellos, ya de por sí débiles, enfermaron. Se hospedaron en el hospital, donde el médico y la enfermera les trataron bien y hasta les cogieron cariño. A Link y a Zelda les acogió una mujer mayor que vivía sola. En la Torre de Melora no quisieron: ahí venían los guardias reales a beber con frecuencia.

Link dormía en el dormitorio del hijo de la mujer, desaparecido después de que los guardias se lo llevaran. Zelda tuvo que rendirse y dormir bajo techo. Compartía la cama de matrimonio con la anciana señora. Durante el día, Zelda ayudaba con las gallinas y los cerdos; Link limpiaba y después pasaba el resto del tiempo en la biblioteca de Kakariko. No estaba tan bien surtida de textos antiguos como la del Monasterio de la Luz, pero la mayoría estaban en cristiano.

Link recordaría aquel mes como un período de felicidad absoluta. Los aldeanos de Kakariko se detenían a hablar con él, le pedían consejo, le daban ánimos... La bibliotecaria le preparaba leche con galletas y, sin decirle nada, se las dejaba en la mesa, al lado del gran ventanal. Alguna noche, la anciana le pedía escuchar la música de la flauta, y luego Zelda contaba historias de Lynn y viejas leyendas que aprendió.

La muchacha, si no estaba ayudando a la anciana, pasaba a ver a los niños perdidos. Ayudaba a cuidar a los que estaban enfermos y jugaba con los que no lo estaban. Pensaba mucho en Urbión, y tanto Leclas como ella hablaban sobre su destino.

- Después de que te fuiste, empezó a comportarse de otra forma. – le confesó Leclas.

- ¿Qué hacía?

- Se quedaba quieto, pensando, como si tuviera muchos pensamientos a la vez... Descuidaba el fuego, o se iba al bosque a cazar y regresaba sin nada... A veces pienso que aquella canción, la que tatareabas y que Link conocía, le hechizó. Antes de oírla, éramos felices.

"Te equivocas, Leclas. Crees que éramos felices. ¿No recuerdas el hambre y el frío¿Qué hacíamos vestidos de Skull-Kids?" Zelda miró la luna llena redonda desde la ventana del cuarto. Los rayos plateados hacían brillar la nieve como si tuviera diamantes escondidos. "Urbión¿dónde estás?"

- ¿Estás preocupada por él, verdad?

Se giró, y se encontró a Link en el umbral.

- Estoy preocupada por muchas cosas. – Zelda le hizo un hueco en la cornisa y añadió, una vez que se sentó. - ¿Sabes algo del Templo del Espíritu?

- Sí, pero no te va a gustar. – Link cogió un mechón rubio y lo colocó detrás de la oreja izquierda. – Está en un lugar muy peligroso.

- ¿Más que en el interior de un volcán, bajo el agua o en una tumba? Y eso si no cuento con el escondite de la araña gigante.

- Mucho más. – Link suspiró. – Saharasala nos dijo que el Medallón del Espíritu estaba en el desierto ¿verdad? – Zelda asintió. –He hecho mis averiguaciones: la única construcción en el desierto es una enorme estatua llamada el "Coloso". Fue construida por antepasados hylianos, para honrar a los valientes de espíritu. De ahí su nombre.

- Que lugar más raro para honrar a alguien.

- Pleno desierto, pero tiene su explicación. Los hylians pretendían estrechar lazos con las gerudo. Actualmente el Coloso está en medio de sus tierras, y para llegar hasta él...

- Hay que atravesar su fortaleza. – Zelda chocó las palmas. – Estupendo, como siempre. ¿Cuándo partimos?

- Habrá que esperar al menos una semana más a que comience el deshielo. – Link se calló al ver la desilusión en los ojos de Zelda. – Esto... son como unas vacaciones.

- Link, olvidas lo que nos dijo Saharasala. ¿Cómo puedo tomarme vacaciones sabiendo que mi padre está atrapado en ese infierno? El Mal se escapó, y sus monstruos contaminan el agua, destruyen pueblos, matan madres...

Zelda se dio cuenta tarde que había hablado de más. Para evitar ver la mirada compasiva de Link, volvió a contemplar el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas.

- Si partimos ahora, el hielo puede hacerle daño a Centella, que jamás ha cabalgado sobre la nieve. – Link se puso en pie. – Sólo una semana más. Así conseguiré más información. Ten fe. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, alteza.

* * *

Link no pudo dormir esa noche: cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la imagen de su madre. Si a Zelda le preocupaba la desaparición de Urbión, a él le preocupaba la actitud de su madre. Era una mujer inflexible y severa... pero ¿ordenar detener a su propio hijo? 

"Quizá el Mal ha entrado en el palacio" pensó fugazmente antes de que se le cayeran los párpados.

A la mañana siguiente no recordó ese último pensamiento. Trabajó en la biblioteca, aunque ya había exprimido los fondos hasta la médula. A menos que registrara la exigua colección de poesía, no encontraría más información sobre el desierto, las gerudo o el Coloso.

La perspectiva de una semana completa sin hacer nada le desesperó tanto como a Zelda. Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a buscar un nuevo entretenimiento. En eso estaba cuando se fijó que en una estantería había un libro mal colocado. Encima del estante superior, casi rozando el techo, estaba sobre los demás libros del estante, como si alguien lo hubiera consultado un momento y lo hubiera olvidado. Link tuvo que encaramarse a los estantes (sin que la bibliotecaria le viera) para poder alcanzar el libro. Cuando lo cogió, sintió cosquillas. Una gruesa capa de polvo envolvió al príncipe, proveniente de las tapas de cuero morado. Link descendió entre toses y contempló la sencilla cubierta.

El cuero morado era de buena calidad. Era un trabajo fino, adornados el lomo y los bordes de las páginas con pan de oro. La tapa tenía un dibujo grabado: el sello de la familia real. Se diferenciaba, constató Link, en que sólo faltaban las alas y las hojas. Era, por tanto, el sello exacto que estaba grabado en su flauta, y que vieron en los anteriores templos. Recorrió con los dedos los tres triángulos, preguntándose qué significaba ese símbolo.

Link apoyó el libro en la mesa. No era excesivamente grande, y nada pesado, pero tuvo que dejarlo un momento para limpiarse el polvo que tenía en el cabello y en la túnica.

Abrió el libro con curiosidad, y se llevó una desilusión: estaba en blanco. Movió las páginas, y lo único que logró fue levantar una nube de polvo. La bibliotecaria pasó junto a él, y Link aprovechó para preguntarle por ese libro. La mujer no tenía ni idea de qué libro se trataba. Examinó el ejemplar, buscando los sellos de la biblioteca o el trozo de papel pegado que indicaba su signatura. No tenía nada de eso. Consultó los registros, y no encontró ninguna nota sobre un libro de cuero morado.

- Supongo que puede estar aquí desde hace años; quizá alguien lo olvidó – fue su sensata conclusión. – Puede ser un diario, de ahí lo de las páginas en blanco.

A Link aquello no le convenció. Por algún motivo, su intuición le decía que era importante leer ese libro, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho en ello hasta más tarde.

Leclas entró en la biblioteca y, saltando y gritando, le pidió que se escondiera.

- ¿Otra vez? Pero si pasaron ayer.

- Ya, pero hoy parecen que traen a un tío con ellos... Un tío muy alto y con cara de bobo.

Link se guardó el libro morado en la mochila, junto a la flauta de la que nunca se separaba. Subió al altillo de la biblioteca con Leclas, y la bibliotecaria quitó la escalera. Desde el desván, se podía ver la plaza principal de Kakariko. Link se asomó un poco, desoyendo las protestas y advertencias de Leclas.

Efectivamente, los guardias reales entraban a la plaza, acompañados de un nuevo invitado. Fue este quién habló con el alcalde.

- ¿Van muy vestidos, no? – observó Leclas.

- Son armaduras de combate. – Link se asomó un poco más. – No me gusta el cariz que toma este asunto.

Reconoció al hombre con "cara de bobo". Ahogó una exclamación.

- ¿Pero qué hace él aquí? – se preguntó. Leclas no le había escuchado.

- Zelda está ahí abajo, con Kafei. Se ha tapado la cabeza con una capucha, pero los guardias pueden descubrirla.

Link se asomó un poco más. En efecto, entre la muchedumbre que estaba alrededor del hombre y el alcalde, reconoció a Kafei y a una figura encapuchada. El hombre se acercó una especie de tubo de metal a los labios y empezó a hablar.

- ¡Alteza! – Su voz resonó por todo Kakariko, y los pocos que no se habían enterado aún se asomaron. - Alteza, os lo ruego. Tengo que hablar con vos.

- ¿Le conoces? – Leclas se agachó cuando el tipo dirigió el megáfono en su dirección.

- Es mi maestro. – Link se había agachado también.

- ¡Alteza! Salid, y hablaremos usted y yo. Tengo un importante mensaje que daros.

Link se mordió los labios. Leclas vio antes que él mismo que iba a mostrarse, y trató de detenerle.

- Puede ser una trampa.

- Es mi maestro desde los cinco años, confío en él y en su honradez. Además, creo que esos soldados armados han sido enviados por mi madre para algo más que encontrarme.

Link, a duras penas, logró escabullirse de Leclas; y salió por el tejado. Bajó a la plaza, y todos los habitantes de Kakariko murmuraron.

- Aquí estoy, decidme maestro.

Frod Nonag, que se jactaba de conocer al muchacho como a un hijo, tuvo que admitir que Link ya no era el niño delicado del castillo. Si, seguía delgado y pálido, pero en sus ojos brillaba la determinación de un adulto, y su cuerpo entero puesto en tensión demostraba su osadía. Los soldados reales se quedaron quietos, pero por unos segundos estuvieron tentados de capturar al príncipe.

- Alteza. – Frod se acercó a Link. – Han ocurrido hechos lamentables en los últimos días. Le necesitan en palacio.

- ¿Por qué ha traído un ejército armado? – quiso saber Link.

- Órdenes de la reina. – se acercó a él, de tal forma que lo siguiente que hablaron sólo lo escucharon los dos. – Vuestra madre ha enloquecido, señor. Desde vuestro último enfrentamiento, ha empeorado, y dicta órdenes enfebrecidas, tan absurdas como arrasar Labrynnia o quemar Termina... Por fortuna, he sido capaz de disuadirla de semejantes disparates. El único que no he podido evitar ha sido la orden de eliminar Kakariko del mapa.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron de par en par. Desde la distancia que los separaba, Zelda pudo ver ese gesto de sorpresa. Tocó la piedra telepatía para estar en contacto con el príncipe.

- No os preocupéis. Aunque casi son en vano, mis consejos han hecho mella en vuestra madre. Logré convencerla para que me dejara venir y traeros de vuelta al castillo. Si accede a regresar conmigo ahora, los soldados respetaran las vidas de esta buena gente.

Link vaciló. Vio a Zelda al lado de Kafei. La muchacha movía la cabeza de lado a lado, para decirle que rechazara la propuesta. Link conocía de sobra la fuerza y destreza de la Guardia Real. Su padre los había capitaneado en batallas más justas, y ni uno sólo de sus enemigos (goblins, hombres-lagarto, etc...) habían vencido. ¿Cómo podría entonces sobrevivir la pacífica gente de Kakariko? El maestro, viendo que el príncipe estaba receptivo, le puso una mano en el hombro con cariño.

- Si viene ahora conmigo, el ejército no herirá a nadie.

Link le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Es cierto que mi madre...?

- Creo que acabará muriéndose si no va a verla, alteza.

- Haga que los hombres den su palabra de honor, e iré por mi propia voluntad.

Uno de los oficiales de alto rango dio un paso al frente, se cuadró y dijo en voz bien alta:

- ¡Damos nuestra palabra de honor de que no heriremos a nadie de esta noble villa!

El silencio temeroso sobrecogió Kakariko. Ver tanto soldado armado para la guerra había provocado el miedo y el estupor. Zelda tocaba la empuñadura de su espada.

"Link, ni se te ocurra..."

"Escucha, Zelda. Debo ir al castillo. Mi madre está enferma. Te prometo que volveré antes del deshielo, e iremos al desierto, juntos". Link rozó la piedra telepatía bajo su camisa, fingiendo que se tomaba tiempo para pensar. No quería que los soldados descubrieran a la muchacha. Con ella quizá no serían tan benevolentes.

- Iré, entonces. – Link estrechó la mano del maestro y este le sonrió aliviado.

- Buena decisión, alteza. Justo la que esperaba oír.

Link caminó a su lado para salir de Kakariko. El ejército caminó detrás de él, protegiéndole de la multitud que le seguía. A las afueras, el resto del ejército y los caballos esperaban a que empezara la acción. El maestro preguntó por Centella, y Link tuvo que mentirle, por primera vez en muchos años.

- Enfermó y murió. – Link miró la cabalgadura del maestro: un caballo negro con una extraña pelusa en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Link, no te acerques! – chilló Zelda. La muchacha se había desprendido de la capa y corría con la espada en alto.

El caballo relinchó, y mostró unos largos colmillos en lugar de dientes. No era un caballo, más bien su cabeza parecía la de un león. Link retrocedió asustado. Kafei, Leclas y Zelda eludían como podían a los soldados. Zelda llegó la primera hasta Link, usando las semillas de ámbar. Llegó en el momento en el que Frod Nonag sujetaba al chico del brazo para impedir que huyera.

- Se acabó, Link. – y le sacudió en la nuca con la fusta. Link, aturdido, trató de quitarse de encima al traidor, pero se desmayó antes de poder huir. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de Zelda y la voz burlona de su maestro.

- Quemad las casas.

* * *

Nunca la espada de Zelda y su amplia colección de semillas trabajaron tanto como esa aciaga tarde. Frod, el maestro, cargó el cuerpo del príncipe en el extraño animal y montó él también. Se elevaron en el aire, y Zelda, corriendo, trató de sujetarse a sus garras. El animal la golpeó en el estómago, y remontó el vuelo tan pronto y tan alto que Zelda sólo pudo ver cómo desaparecía Link entre las nubes. 

No pudo detenerse. Los soldados cumplían la última orden. Acercaban teas encendidas a las casas de piedra, madera y paja. Desde el exterior de la empalizada llovían flechas impregnadas con brea ardiente, que ardían en los tejados.

Zelda no puso reparos en golpear y eliminar a todo aquel soldado con casaca azul que veía. A ella se unieron todos los habitantes de Kakariko, Leclas y Kafei. El boomerang del repartidor se ocupó de los arqueros más resguardados, y Leclas y los niños trabajaron para apagar todos los fuegos.

Aún así, el ejército real se retiró, dejando Kakariko convertida en un montón de cenizas. Cumplieron su palabra de honor: ningún habitante de Kakariko murió esa tarde, pero todos perdieron sus casas.

Zelda se dejó caer de rodillas. Estaba manchada de hollín y sangre, tanta que no sabía cuál era suya o de sus víctimas. A su alrededor, el pueblo de Kakariko contemplaba los escasos edificios respetados: el cementerio, el hospital y el ayuntamiento.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó la muchacha, a la par que un trueno retumbaba en las montañas.


	18. Capítulo 18 Viaje al desierto

Capítulo 18. Viaje al desierto. 

Esa noche, después de que la lluvia limpiara la triste y polvorienta atmósfera, Zelda salió del ayuntamiento. Sus pasos la llevaron a recorrer las calles vacías y calcinadas, hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Tenía los medallones siempre con ella, metidos en un saquillo negro. Sin embargo, no tenía la información que Link reunió sobre el templo del Espíritu. Contempló los restos de la biblioteca, que había ardido por completo. Lo único que encontró, tras revisar un poco los escombros, fue un conjunto de folios escritos a mano. Reconoció la letra de Link: en uno había anotaciones sobre las gerudo, como que sólo nacía un varón gerudo cada 100 años. Otro folio, más estropeado, era un boceto de un hombre de pie en el desierto. El tercero, el que la hizo enfadarse y entristecerse casi al mismo tiempo, contenía una poesía.

"Esto que me sucede es el silencio,  
silencio estrenado como una hierba de laurel.  
Llegó cuando la vida Era un sitio de nadie. Después de todo, amor mío,  
Fue cubierto Con un rumor de pasos Y de humo del mar,  
Cuando tú y yo sabemos Que la mejor palabra que te ofrezco es la que no te digo"  
(Veáse nota de la autora al final)

- Maldita sea. –Zelda se sentó entre los restos calcinados. Sobre el pecho sintió una presión tal que tuvo que agarrar los costados e inclinar la cabeza para recuperar la respiración. Antes de saber qué pasaba, sus ojos expulsaban lágrimas, gruesas y calientes que resbalaban en torrente por sus mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lloró? No lo recordaba... Ni siquiera cuando su padre partió...

Un conocido aleteo le hizo levantar la cabeza. Kaepora aterrizó a su lado, y una de sus plumas rozó con cariño las mejillas de Zelda.

- No es momento para aflicciones. Link te necesita ahora más que nunca. – el búho ululó. Esperó a que Zelda dejara de hipar.

- No... responde... He intentado usar la pie... piedra y... – empezó a hipar más fuerte y se detuvo. – No comprendo. ¿Qué ha pasado ¿Por qué su maestro...?

- Debí suponerlo. Saharasala lo sospechaba, y por eso insistió en que Link permaneciera en el templo de la Luz.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Zelda se limpió las lágrimas. Se había puesto muy furiosa, tanto que pensó en pegar al búho. En su lugar, arrugó el folio de la poesía. - ¡Habla claro de una vez¿Si sospechabas que su maestro iba a traicionarle, entonces...?

El búho aleteó, y las plumas agitadas disuadieron a Zelda de acercarse. Cuando habló, la voz de Kaepora Gaebora sonó firme y más humana que nunca.

- Zelda, escucha atentamente. Saharasala os ocultó un poco de información porque no quería condicionaros.

- ¿Qué información es esa?

- Sobre un objeto mágico, llamado Triforce. – Kaepora se acomodó un poco, lo que daba a entender que su historia sería larga. – Cuando los dioses crearon este mundo, reunieron sus poderes en un objeto, que reunía las tres cualidades de los dioses. Farore puso el valor, Nayru la sabiduría y Din el poder. Lo escondieron en un lugar místico, llamado el Reino Dorado. Dispusieron que, aquel que tocara el Triforce, vería cumplido los deseos más profundos y escondidos, todos sus anhelos... Pero si alguien malvado, con el corazón oscuro, se apoderaba de él; el Reino Dorado se convertiría en el Reino Oscuro. Si esto sucedía, el Triforce se dividiría en tres partes, y buscaría a tres personas para que los guardara.

"Durante la Gran Guerra, un grupo de bandidos intentaron apoderarse del Triforce. Los dirigía un gerudo, llamado Ganondorf. – Kaepora se detuvo, pues Zelda había emitido una exclamación. – Sí, Laruto os habló de él... Pues bien, Ganondorf obtuvo el triforce del poder, pero necesitaba reunir a las otras dos partes. Una la tenía una joven princesa, llamada como tú, Zelda. La otra, se alojó en el dorso de la mano del joven que más tarde se llamaría Héroe del Tiempo. Entonces, el Héroe del Tiempo reunió a los seis sacerdotes y, junto a la princesa, lograron evitar que Ganondorf se hiciera con el triforce..."

- Fue entonces cuando le encerraron...

- El poder de los siete sacerdotes fue suficiente para encerrarle en el Mundo Oscuro que él mismo había creado con su cruel corazón.

- ¿Siete¿No eran seis los sacerdotes? – Zelda se rascó la barbilla, confusa por toda la información que Kaepora le proporcionaba.

- Verás... – aquí el búho perdió un poco su serenidad. – Como ya te he dicho, el triforce se divide en tres. Ganondorf tiene el triforce del poder; pero necesita reunir los otros dos. El triforce de la Sabiduría y el Poder se alojan en personas en concreto, por nacimiento. El triforce del Valor es más complicado, pues él escoge quién será su portador, tras superar una serie de retos. Pues bien, el triforce de la Sabiduría está en Link.

Zelda abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. En la oscuridad, el búho apreció que el rostro de la muchacha palidecía.

- No te preocupes. De momento a Ganondorf le conviene mantenerle con vida, pues aún desconoce dónde está el otro triforce. Esa es nuestra ventaja.

- No me has respondido a la pregunta¿por qué son siete los sacerdotes?

- Se considera que hay un séptimo sacerdote, el líder de todos ellos. Tiene que ser el portador del Triforce de la Sabiduría. Este sacerdote está dotado del don de la videncia, que se manifiesta a través de sus sueños. – Kaepora giró un poco la cabeza- Saharasala os explicó que Ganon escapó de su prisión hace tiempo. El triforce debía renovarse cuánto antes, pero Link era demasiado joven y aún no tenía suficiente poder... Hubo que esperar, claro, y un esbirro de Ganondorf se ocultó en el mejor lugar para vigilar al portador del triforce de la Sabiduría. Con malas artes, se introdujo en la corte y engatusó a la desconsolada viuda para que fuera él el tutor del joven príncipe. De este modo, pudo controlar la evolución de los poderes de Link, y esperar también a que el portador del triforce del valor apareciera. Hay cosas que desconozco, como si la reina Estrella ha actuado bajo algún hechizo, y por eso dicta esas órdenes tan extrañas... y porqué Ganondorf esperó a que Link saliera del castillo para iniciar todo esto... – el búho encogió los hombros.

- ¿Y sabes tú donde está el Triforce del Valor? – Zelda jugó con una de sus trenzas antes de decir. - ¡Ah, ya! Lo tiene Urbión, por eso desapareció...

El búho chasqueó el pico.

- No lo sé. Sea lo que sea, el mundo de Hyrule necesita que los sacerdotes aparezcan y vuelvan a encerrarle. Por eso es vital encontrar el último medallón.

- Pero, Kaepora, en realidad yo sólo tengo cuatro. Con el Medallón del Espíritu tendré cinco... ¿Y el último?

- Cuando consigas el medallón del Templo del Espíritu, entonces te lo daré. Mientras, está en un lugar seguro.

Zelda se puso en pie y se sacudió las manchas de hollín.

- Entonces, iré. – Tenía de repente unas ganas tremendas de luchar. Cerró un puño y lo estrelló en la palma de la mano izquierda. – Iré a ese maldito templo, aunque me congele por el camino.

El búho rió.

- No hará falta. Te llevaré a la frontera con el reino de las gerudo. Recoge tus armas,lleva solo lo indispensable y carga con toda el agua que puedas. Te recogeré en una hora.

Zelda corrió hacia el ayuntamiento. Allí estaban reunidos los ciudadanos de Kakariko, que al verla, empezaron a murmurar y a gemir. La muchacha había aguantado a más de uno que la insultaba por "haber traído la desgracia a Kakariko". No necesitaba reunir muchas cosas; pues casi siempre llevaba encima los medallones, su espada, el escudo y la mochila con el gancho del profesor y los botes de cristal con semillas. En el bolsillo de la túnica verde, sentía el peso de la brújula de Link. Sin embargo, el tirachinas se había quemado en el interior de la casa de la anciana. Centella se había salvado, pues Kafei y uno de los granjeros soltaron a todos los animales para evitar que murieran en el granero. Anunció a todos que iba a partir para conseguir el último medallón, noticia que no fue bien recibida.

- ¿Cómo que te vas¿Ahora¡No lo ves, la ciudad está destruida! – gruñó Leclas. – Eres una egoísta... Encima que toda esta gente ha perdido sus hogares por protegerte a ti y a ese...

Zelda no supo que contestar a eso. Dejó que Leclas se desahogara con ella, exclamando quejas parecidas. Al final, cuando ya no le quedaba aliento, soltó:

- ¿Y qué haremos nosotros ahora¿Dónde nos refugiáremos?

- En Hyrule ya no queda un lugar seguro, Leclas. Por eso debo irme. – Zelda sacó las botellas de cristal de la mochila, y metió un odre con agua.

- Zelda tiene razón. Si ese Kaepora te ha dicho que debes ir... entonces, estaremos contigo. – Kafei, que lucía un aparatoso vendaje en los brazos, producto de su lucha con los soldados y el fuego, se acercó. Luego, habló en voz bien alta a todos los presentes: - Reconstruiremos Kakariko, tal y como Impa hizo en su momento. Ve tranquila.

- Volveré. Mientras, cuidad de Centella. – Zelda le dio a Leclas todos los frascos con semillas. El muchacho los miró con el rostro entre furioso y compungido. – Tomad, con esto podréis defenderos si hay otro ataque. Leclas, tú y los niños sabéis de sobra cómo usarlas e incluso podéis plantar más. Crecen muy rápido.

- ¿Tú no las necesitarás? – le preguntó, pues hasta la fecha, no había visto que Zelda no usara el tirachinas para una misión.

- Ya no. – fue la escueta respuesta de Zelda.

Salieron al exterior. La gente se apartó cuando Kaepora Gaebora descendió de los cielos y se posó sobre los restos calcinados del pozo. Después del susto inicial, los curiosos se acercaron para observar las plumas pardas del enorme búho. Este ululó satisfecho.

- ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó a Zelda. Esta asintió, y, antes de subirse al lomo del búho, se despidió de los niños. Kafei le deseó suerte, y Leclas, tras alzar la vista del suelo, logró decir:

- Ten cuidado.

De esta forma, como si presintiera que algo iba a cambiar, Zelda se aferró a las plumas de Kaepora. El búho remontó el vuelo muy rápido, tanto que Kakariko se convirtió en una mancha negra en medio de la blancura de la nieve.

* * *

Cuando Kaepora Gaebora descendió, Zelda se deslizó entre sus plumas, aterida por el frío. Enseguida, tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta y arremangarse las mangas de la camisa. Estaba en el cañón del valle de las Gerudo, y hacía tanto calor, que casi se cocía. Ahogando la risa, Kaepora empleó sus alas para dar aire a la acalorada muchacha.

- Podrías dejarme en el Coloso, así ahorraríamos tiempo.

- Me gustaría ayudarte, pero tienes que superar los retos sola. – Kaepora alzó un poco el vuelo. Algunas plumas pardas rozaron su rostro mientras caían al suelo. – Te esperaré cuando consigas el Medallón del Espíritu, suerte...

- ¡Kaepora! – Zelda jugueteó con la correa del escudo. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Bueno, en realidad son dos...

Kaepora se sostuvo en el aire, agitando las alas.

- Eh.. Pues me gustaría que...

- Intentaré averiguar cómo está Link.

- Y también, por favor, Kaepora. ¿Podrías averiguar dónde está Urbión...?

El búho, todavía en el aire, ululó otra vez, chasqueó el pico y movió la cabeza.

- Sí, lo haré. – y se elevó muy rápido. Zelda trató de preguntarle algo más, pero cuando abrió la boca ya había desaparecido.

"¿Cómo sabe quién es Urbión?" se preguntó. También se preguntó porqué los ojos de Kaepora le parecieron tan tristes. "No te entretengas." Kaepora la había dejado al otro lado del cañón. La tierra roja se agitaba por las corrientes de aire caliente. No era el desierto. Según el mapa, el desierto estaba más allá de la fortaleza Gerudo.

Estaba asustada, pero moriría antes de reconocerlo. Había oído historias sobre las gerudo, sobre su ferocidad y sus sanguinarias actividades. Recordó que en el viaje, los marineros iniciaban las historias más truculentas con la frase: "Las gerudo aparecieron en..."

Escuchó el retumbar de una docena de cascos, que se acercaban. Se escondió tras una roca justo a tiempo. Pasaron veinte jinetes. Zelda no pudo evitar asomarse para verlas pasar. Admiró los ropajes morados, los cabellos sueltos y libres ondeando al viento, y los magníficos corceles que montaban. Entre las armas que llevaban, destacaban los arcos y espadas curvadas. Una de ellas, la que encabezaba la marcha, se detuvo casi de golpe. Sus ropajes se diferenciaban del resto en el color (blanco) y que no llevaba ni velo ni armas. El cabello negro azabache caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, y al girarse, Zelda pudo ver, incluso a esa distancia, que tenía los ojos tan negros y brillantes como el topacio. Sobre la frente brillaba una gema roja. Zelda se ocultó tras la roca de nuevo y se pegó más a la piedra. Tuvo la sensación que esa chica la había visto.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Nabooru? – le preguntó una de las gerudo.

No escuchó la contestación, pues fue un susurro. Las gerudo hablaron en voz baja, hecho que indicaba que sabían de su presencia. "Voy a tener que luchar ya" pensó. El calor le hacía sudar, y el corazón le latía tan rápido que temió que se escuchara. Pero las gerudo continuaron su viaje, y Zelda, tras estar segura de que habían desaparecido, continuó el suyo.

Las gerudo, a pesar de todas esas historias, no habían salido de su territorio de esa forma tan numerosa. ¿De dónde vendrían¿Y quién era esa tal Nabooru? Sus pensamientos le llevaron hasta las armas y los caballos, que le provocaron envidia. Tenía que haber venido con Centella.

"Ella al menos me habría dejado en el Coloso" pensó con nostalgia.

* * *

La fortaleza gerudo era una construcción pegada a la montaña de piedra roja. Las casas cuadradas se superponían unas sobre otras, y se comunicaban por escaleras de madera sobre las terrazas y alrededor. Se veía, de vez en cuando, las siluetas de las guardianas gerudo, paseando por el perímetro y por algunas terrazas. Al otro lado de la fortaleza, más allá de las montañas, las arenas del desierto la esperaban, inmaculadas.

Usó la chaqueta marrón para cubrirse el cabello rojo, y se manchó con la tierra la túnica, demasiado llamativa sobre el terreno. Esperó con paciencia a que una gerudo se diera la vuelta y, sin vacilar, llegó hasta una pared. Se pegó a ella, aprovechando la oscuridad creciente. Su padre le dijo que ser invisible era más una actitud que una habilidad. A veces era mejor creerse invisible, pues los demás no te verían si tú mismo no te haces caso... "Aún así, no puedo cruzar esto. Hay muy pocos lugares donde esconderme. Necesitaría volar o ir muy deprisa..." Sobre una de las casa ondeaba una bandera roja atada a un largo mástil.

"Volaré, entonces" apuntó con el gancho del doctor Sapón, que quedó clavado firmemente al mástil. Giró la argolla y sus pies se despegaron del suelo, a la par que la cadena se recogía. Cuando sintió que volvía a estar en suelo firme, miró a su alrededor. Estaba sobre uno de los tejados. Sin perder el tiempo, se subió a una escalera de madera para eludir a una guardiana que se acercaba. En los tejados había más recovecos, y por lo tanto podría pasar sin ser advertida. En uno de ellos, le llegaron voces provenientes de un tragaluz. En un alarde de instinto, se tiró al suelo y se pegó a él. Se asomó con cuidado, pues una de las voces había exclamado:

- ¡El Medallón del Espíritu es importante!

En una gran sala, sin apenas más decorado que unas altas columnas y un mapa de Hyrule pinchado en la pared, una mujer muy alta de piel oscura miraba con desprecio a una niña vestida de blanco. Zelda reconoció el rubí de la frente: Era Nabooru. Había sido ella quién había nombrado al medallón.

- Zenara, es importante recuperar el Medallón del Espíritu. – Nabooru cerraba y abría los puños. – Antes de que Koume y Kotake...

- Deja de decir tonterías. Koume y Kotake son leyendas estúpidas, y ya olvidadas. – Zenara, la mujer alta, señaló al mapa. – Tenemos problemas más urgentes. La reina Estrella pretende cargarnos con la muerte de esos soldados, y nos declarará la guerra otra vez.

- Pero...

- ¡Se acabó¡Te envié a una misión de vital importancia, y... ¿con qué regresas¡Con historias estúpidas de medallones, colosos, brujas...! – Zenara señaló a la puerta. - ¡Se acabó, definitivamente! Nabooru, sólo tienes 10 años, así que no te metas en asuntos de adultos. Regresa cuando me demuestres que has madurado.

Zelda se asomó demasiado, y la chaqueta resbaló en ese momento y cayó a los pies de la afligida Nabooru. Zenara se había girado hacia el mapa y por eso no lo vio. Zelda se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Nabooru recogió la chaqueta y la ocultó tras su espalda. Salió casi corriendo de la sala. Zelda no se quedó a averiguar para qué quería su chaqueta. Su objetivo era llegar hasta la verja del desierto antes de que la gerudo avisara a las guardianas.

En eso estaba, saltando de tejado en tejado, cuando algo se enredó en su pierna y la hizo caer pesadamente.

- Con ese color de pelo no llegarás muy lejos. –le dijo una voz de niña. Zelda se quitó la onda del tobillo y se la lanzó a Nabooru.

- Que yo sepa, he llegado hasta aquí, y no me lo he teñido por el camino.

La niña rió. Vista de cerca, no podía tener diez años. Era más alta que Zelda, y sin duda mucho más fuerte.

- Felicidades. – Nabooru no tenía pinta de querer atacarla. Le tendió la chaqueta. – Aunque aún debes aprender a tener más cuidado.

Zelda esperó a que Nabooru llamara a los guardias, pero en su lugar, la gerudo se sentó en el borde de la terraza, con los pies colgando y miró a la fortaleza. El sol se ocultaba, alargando las sombras.

- Esas ropas no son las adecuadas para llegar al Coloso. – comentó mientras balanceaba los pies.

- ¿Por qué quieres el Medallón del Espíritu? - Zelda no se movió, tanteando como huir. - ¿Y cómo sabes...?

- ¿... A dónde vas? Es obvio. – Nabooru se giró. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Zelda Esparaván.

- Yo soy Nabooru IV. Mi hermana Zenara es la actual líder de las gerudos. Yo soy la capitana.

Zelda se sentó, apoyada en la pared. No quería acercarse a la niña, por si le daba por intentar arrojarla al vacío.

- Has escuchado nuestra conversación, por supuesto. Sabrás que necesito recuperar el medallón, de las garras de Koume y Kotake.

- ¿Quiénes son esas?

- Unas brujas gemelas, muy viejas. Hace muchos siglos, una antepasada mía cayó bajo su influjo. Tienen el poder de dominar la mente y el cuerpo de sus víctimas. Actúan al servicio de un exgerudo, aquel al que más tarde llamarían "Señor Tenebroso". Nosotras le conocemos como Ganondorf.

Al escuchar otra vez ese nombre, Zelda contuvo el sobresalto. Aún así, Nabooru vio, de algún modo, que Zelda conocía ya los poderes de ese ser singular.

- Mi hermana no está bajo su influjo, lo que está es muy preocupada. La reina Estrella nos ha acusado de la muerte de unos soldados en Kakariko, hecho del que somos inocentes. Amenaza con volver a atacarnos, lo que podría dejarnos diezmadas. Yo fui nombrada para dirigir una comitiva y evitar así la guerra.

- ¿Cuándo has estado en palacio?

- Hace una semana que iniciamos el regreso. – Nabooru la miró con los ojos empañados, como si se le hubiera nublado la vista. Luego añadió: - Él aún no estaba, así que no puedo decirte si está bien o no. – Agachó un poco la cabeza. – Pero si esa persona se lo llevó, entonces está en peligro. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes que yo...? – Zelda no estaba acostumbrada a que los demás supusieran sus sentimientos. Sólo conocía a tres personas, antes que Nabooru, que podían saber que sentía: Una era Urbión, el otro Kaepora, y por último Link.

- Tengo el don de poder reconocer las auras de la gente. – Nabooru volvía a balancear los pies. No tenía miedo a las alturas, pues podía quedarse allí horas, suspendida en medio de la fortaleza, sin temor a lastimarse. – La tuya, por ejemplo, tiene una amplia variedad de colores, lo normal en alguien en tu situación. Predomina el rojo, así que supongo que deseas vengarte de alguien. También tiene zonas moradas y azules, que indican preocupación y tristeza; el color naranja que rodea tus manos me dicen que eres muy imprudente, y que a veces atacas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero los rayos verdes que salen de tu pecho indican que eres valiente y decidida.

Zelda se sintió incómoda, pues Nabooru la había examinado como si fuera un objeto raro de colección. La gerudo siguió hablando.

- No temas, no uso mis poderes con deseos de hacer daño a nadie. A veces, son más una maldición que una bendición. – Nabooru continuó con su relato del viaje al castillo. – Nos recibió ese ser, aquel al que llamaban maestro, y entonces me asusté. Nunca había conocido a alguien que viviera y careciera de aura. Tanto él como la reina eran cáscaras vacías. Huimos, y por el camino, me encontré con un extraño de cabellos negros rizados. Él me dijo que te conocería, y que debía ayudarte a reunir el Medallón del Espíritu. Me habló de la vuelta de Ganondorf y sus dos secuaces, Koume y Kotake, y que era de vital importancia estar preparadas.

- ¿Tenía los ojos rojos?

La pregunta la sorprendió. Asintió, y Zelda medio sonrió, aliviada. "Entonces está vivo. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?" pensó, pero la voz de Nabooru la devolvió a la realidad.

- Para llegar al Coloso, tienes que atravesar el Desierto de la Ilusión. Es un lugar peligroso, por eso las gerudo protegemos la entrada, para evitar que cualquiera entre en él y fallezca. Hay muchos hombres valientes que han entrado y no han salido jamás de allí.

- ¿Me ayudarás a atravesar las puertas?

- ¿Tú no escuchas, verdad? – Nabooru se puso de pie en el borde de la terraza, ajena al peligro de caer y partirse la crisma. – Acompáñame, te daré lo necesario para sobrevivir en el desierto.

* * *

(N.Autora: La poesía es de J.A. Zambrano, un poeta de mi tierra. Para quién le interese, este poema está publicado en un libro llamado "Amor mío, la vida", lectura que os recomiendo) 


	19. Cap 19 El Desierto de las Ilusiones

Capítulo 19. El Desierto de las Ilusiones. 

Zelda atravesó las rejas, tras esperar con paciencia a la señal de Nabooru. La joven capitana distrajo a las guardianas con unas instrucciones, y Zelda se deslizó entre las rejas con facilidad. Sin volverse atrás para despedirse de Nabooru, corrió hacia el desierto. Estaba a punto de amanecer, y ya se notaba el calor que le recorría el cuerpo. Nabooru le había prestado unos bombachos blancos, una especie de blusa dorada y una crema para proteger su piel de los infernales rayos del sol. También le había dado tortas y una cantimplora con agua. Con eso y el odre de Kakariko, podría resistir. El Coloso estaba hacia el norte, a unos cuatro días de camino.

- Intenta caminar durante las noches, y dormir durante el día. Así, ahorrarás agua. – le previno la gerudo, mientras Zelda se probaba las nuevas y frescas ropas. – Ten cuidado con las alucinaciones: los espejismos te harán creer que son ciertas, y por lo tanto pueden tenderte trampas. No confíes en nadie que conozcas en el desierto, aunque sea tu propia madre.

Nabooru calló al ver la tristeza en el aura de Zelda. Le deseó suerte, se lamentó de no poder ir con ella, pero su hermana lo había prohibido. Si la desobedecía, las guardianas podrían ser castigadas por dejarla ir. Con la idea de intentar entrar en razón a su hermana, Nabooru tenía pensado alcanzar a Zelda luego.

Ante la extensión de dunas y arena blanca, Zelda no tenía ningún temor. Las alucinaciones no le harían nada. El desierto parecía tan tranquilo como aburrido. Lo único que podría hacerle daño era el calor, por eso seguiría los consejos de Nabooru.

Al menos lo intentó: dormir de día era imposible, y por las noches hacía tanto frío que se quedaba congelada. Decidió andar de día, pero entonces, el calor le impedía moverse. Cada paso era terrible, darlo era exponerse a que las fuerzas le abandonaran en cualquier momento. Resistió como pudo, controlando el gasto del agua y de la comida.

La primera alucinación apareció al finalizar el segundo día de penoso avance. Pasó al lado de una roca, la única flora que había en el desierto, y entonces, la roca se movió. A su lado surgió un zora, pero con la piel de un goron, que abrió las fauces colmadas de dientes afilados. Zelda pasó rápido sin mirarle, y cuando lo tuvo lejos, se giró: la roca había vuelto a ser una vulgar roca.

"A mí me la van a dar con queso..." pensó, orgullosa de sí misma.

No sentía la boca, cada vez más áspera. Se detuvo al lado de una impresionante duna para beber agua. Recordó lo que Nabooru le había contado: había visto a Urbión. Pensó en su amigo, en el alivio de que estuviera vivo, y también se preguntó porque había dejado el bosque. Urbión salió de detrás de la duna y la saludó.

- Hola, Zelda. Estaba esperándote.

Zelda dejó de beber. Urbión se acercó a ella, sonriendo. Los ojos rojos parecían algo achispados. Zelda se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle.

- Estaba muy preocupada... ¿Dónde has estado, por qué no has vuelto al bosque...?

- Tenía que adelantarme, para preparar la fiesta. – declaró el sheikan. Entonces cogió el brazo de Zelda y la acompañó detrás de la duna. Allí había un oasis inmenso, y alrededor del agua, un grupo de personas charlaban, cantaban o bailaban. Destacaba una pancarta donde se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Zelda", y un pastel de varios pisos. Al entrar en el oasis, la gente aplaudió. La muchacha reconoció a los invitados. Habían venido de todas partes de Hyrule para celebrar su cumpleaños: allí estaban sus amigos de Labrynnia, la profesora Mariposa de la escuela, el viejo vendedor de dulces... Y también amigos más recientes. Kafei charlaba animadamente con Cironiem, el zora; mientras Laruto interpretaba con el arpa un baile, que los gorons seguían levantando los brazos y piernas con agilidad. El doctor Sapón trataba de convencer a Mr. Ingo y Zonta de los efectos beneficiosos del barro del lago Hylia. Leclas intentaba en vano impresionar a Nabooru. Los niños del bosque se deslizaban por las piernas del rey biggoron, y este se reía extasiado. De vez en cuando, el flash de la cámara luminográfica cegaba a los invitados. Don Obdulio exclamó "fantástico, maravilloso" cuando le hizo otra luminografía a Zelda.

Le tendieron un plato con un gran trozo de pastel, y un vaso de licor de frambuesa, su preferido cuando vivía en Labrynnia. Zelda bebió, comió y bailó, sin importarle mucho que aquello no tuviera sentido. Urbión anunció que era la hora de abrir los regalos, y Zelda, como una niña pequeña, se puso a dar botes.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Aquí. – Urbión apartó una cortina de helechos, y tras ellos había una montaña de túnicas nuevas, unas botas altas de piel vuelta, una funda para la espada, un pañuelo para el cabello, y un caballo con alas. Pero, de entre todos los regalos, hubo uno que hizo que Zelda soltara el vaso y el plato y corriera para aferrarse a él. Su padre, Radge Esparaván, estaba allí, en medio de todas las baratijas. Zelda se abrazó llorando a su cuello, y el botánico la cogió en brazos y le besó la punta de la nariz.

- No vuelvas a irte, no vuelvas a dejarme sola... – le pidió la muchacha.

- Estaré contigo. – le prometió su padre, que la depositó en el suelo de nuevo. Zelda y él continuaron abrazados, mientras Laruto tocaba un vals de Labrynnia y todos se ponían a bailar. Zelda les contempló, el pecho inundado por una sensación cálida de felicidad.

La música, alegre y rápida, se hizo cada vez más lenta, hasta tal punto que sólo eran notas dispersas. La arena del oasis se levantó por el viento, y una a una, las figuras de los danzantes se convirtieron en estatuas de arena que se deshacían. Zelda se giró hacia su padre, y trató de aferrarse a él, pero la arena se escurrió entre sus dedos. Su padre se deshizo a su lado como si jamás hubiera estado allí.

- No... No... Papá... ¡Link, ayúdame, ayúdame...!

Con ese grito se despertó. No estaba en un oasis, sino detrás de la duna. Había oscurecido, y el frío le calaba más todavía debido a que estaba sudando a mares. Empezó a toser, y al hacerlo, escupió granos de arena. Llevada por un impulso, registró sus provisiones: durante la alucinación había tirado todo el agua, comido todas las tortas, y encima, al tragar arena, tenía la boca áspera y sedienta.

Pero lo peor de la alucinación fue ver como su padre desaparecía ante ella. Fue como verle morir, y esa sensación angustiosa la hizo llorar. Sus manos tropezaron con un objeto olvidado: la brújula. La cogió entre sus manos, y el tacto frío la devolvió a la realidad. Recordó lo que Link decía: Ten fe. Se limpió las lágrimas y caminó, dispuesta a vencer al desierto como fuera.

No resultaba tan fácil. Si con agua, las alucinaciones habían sido bastante reales; sin ella, eran peores. A cada recodo del camino, la asaltaban goron-zora (como la piedra que vio el segundo día) que trataban de morderla y arañarla. Vio a algunos de los enemigos con los que se enfrentó: el Fantasma, Gohma o el Aquamorpha, este con tentáculos ardientes. Zelda ignoró las visiones, y de ese modo avanzaba despacio por el desierto bajo el sol. La vecina taimada de Labrynnia trató de hacerle entrar en su casa, y le ofreció bombones de cereza, otra de las delicatessen favoritas de la muchacha. La reina Estrella también apareció. Con sus huesudos dedos la señalaba y ordenaba: Que le corten la cabeza, que la quemen viva, que la encierren en lo más profundo de mis mazmorras... ¡Asesina!

Llegó a preguntarse porqué, entre tanta alucinación, no veía a Link por ningún sitio. ¿Y si sólo veía los espectros de personas vivas¿Significaría eso que Link estaba...? Enseguida comprobó que esa teoría no era cierta. Una mujer de largos cabellos rojos surgió de la arena como si fuera una hermosa planta. Abrió los brazos y la llamó:

- Zel, cariño, ven a darle un beso a tu madre.

Zelda se quedó horrorizada. "No confíes en nadie, aunque sea tu propia madre" . Recordando las sabias palabras de Nabooru, empezó a correr sin mirar atrás. La arena volvía a levantarse a su alrededor, cegándola. Se tapó los ojos con las manos y avanzó, mientras escuchaba la voz de su madre: eres una mala hija, me has decepcionado, te odio...

Entre lágrimas, Zelda tropezó y cayó al suelo. Su rostro se hundió en agua fresca. Pensando que era una alucinación, decidió quedarse allí. Ya le daba todo igual. El desierto había vencido, e Hyrule desaparecería bajo el dominio de Ganondorf.

- Oye¿te encuentras bien?

Otra alucinación: la voz de un chico a su lado. "Que diga lo que quiera, ya no importa..." Zelda apartó una especie de luciérnaga que le rozaba las orejas y que emitía un campanilleo.

- ¡Se muere de calor, haz algo, torpe!

La voz le pareció aguda e irritante. Zelda entreabrió los ojos un poco más. La alucinación le cogió de los hombros y la apartó del agua.

- Vale, vale... Muy bien, te felicito. – Zelda se apartó del chico que trataba de ponerla en pie. – Eres la mejor alucinación que he visto en el desierto. Te has superado. Ahora, déjame en paz.

Y se recostó contra una palmera. El muchacho la miraba estupefacto, mientras la luciérnaga se movía de lado a lado sobre la cabeza de Zelda. El desconocido cogió un frasco, lo llenó de agua y se lo arrojó a la muchacha por encima de la cabeza. Entonces, Zelda reaccionó. Fue hasta el lago, y hundió la cabeza bajo el agua, de tal forma que sus trenzas se pegaron al rostro. Bebió todo lo que pudo, incrédula de que aquello sí fuera real.

La luciérnaga se acercó, emitiendo el fulgor mortecino azul de un farol, y el sonido de un cascabel.

- Que rara es...

Al acercarse, Zelda vio el cuerpo diminuto de mujer dentro del halo azul.

- Pero qué demonios... – sacó su espada, y la luciérnaga voló hasta el muchacho y se escondió bajo el sombrero. Este se reía, pero la mujer diminuta empezó a alzar su chillona voz:

- Es muy agresiva. – le dijo, pero el muchacho, tras volver a reír, le dijo algo en voz muy baja. Luego, le dio a Zelda unas cuantas tortas de pan seco, que la muchacha devoró enseguida. Tenía un hambre canina. El chico se sentó a su lado y esperó a que terminara de comer. Con paciencia, extrajo una especie de flauta pequeña y redonda y se puso a tocar una alegre melodía, que hizo recordar a Zelda el refugio del bosque y a los niños. Durante la comida, observó al desconocido.

Debía rondar los 17 ó 18 años, pero no podía decirlo con seguridad, pues era alto y el rostro tenía un cierto aire infantil. Vestía una túnica verde, encima de unos pantalones blancos y unas botas de piel algo grandes. A juego con la túnica, un gorro verde y puntiagudo caía sobre su espalda. Unos guantaletes le protegían las manos. Las orejas puntiagudas, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules le recordaban a Link, solo que este chico tenía un aire humilde y tranquilo, como si nada le afectara. Se sintió observado, y dejó de tocar.

- ¿Eres siempre tan tragona? – le preguntó la mujer diminuta.

- ¿Es siempre tan gritona? – preguntó Zelda al muchacho.

- Sí, para mi desgracia. ¡Ay! – la luciérnaga golpeó la frente del muchacho. – Navi, reconoce que a veces...

- ¿Sabes que te digo¡Apáñatelas tú solito! – y Navi voló hasta la copa de una palmera. De vez en cuando escuchaba un tintineo airado. El muchacho esperó un instante, antes de decir:

- Es un hada. A veces es un poco mandona, pero tiene buen corazón. – tendió la mano en dirección a Zelda: - No me he presentado. Me llamo Link.

La muchacha, que atacaba otra deliciosa torta, se quedó a medio camino.

- Debí imaginarlo... Otra vez¡seré estúpida! – Zelda le miraba con asco y con cierto hastío – Por supuesto, esta torta que me estoy comiendo es de arena. – y la arrojó al suelo y escupió. - ¿Qué? No me mires con cara de inocente. Me ibas a decir que eres un príncipe y que llevas un tiempo esperándome...

- ¡Está loca! – Navi descendió de la palmera y revoloteó alrededor de Zelda. El chico, superada la sorpresa, se echó a reír. - ¿Acaso no ves bien¿Cómo va a ser Link un príncipe?

- Déjala, Navi. Acaba de salir del Desierto de la Ilusión, debe estar confundida aún. – Link buscó en su mochila. Había dejado bajo la palmera su arsenal: una hermosa espada que brillaba bajo el sol que se ocultaba, un escudo azul, una mochila... Encontró al fin un tarro de cristal, lleno de un líquido rojo. – Vamos, bebe esto. Te sentirás mejor.

Zelda le miró con desconfianza. Claro que las tortas que se había comido estaban mucho mejor que el "pastel" de cumpleaños... "De perdidos al río" pensó, y tragó el líquido rojo, que sabía a grosellas. Cuando acabó, sintió que la sed, el cansancio, el calor, el hambre... todo desaparecía. El supuesto Link continuó allí, con Navi a su lado.

- ¿Estás mejor? – el chico se mostró solícito. Le ofreció descansar un poco. Se ocupó de encender el fuego. Recogió hojas de palmera y restos que encontró, los reunió, y luego golpeó el montón con su puño. Enseguida brotaron llamas del interior de la hoguera. Zelda, que no salía de su asombro todavía, tragó saliva antes de decir:

- Pe... Pero ¿qué eres?

El chico se sentó a su lado. Se le veía algo cansado, con los hombros caídos y la espalda arqueada. Su expresión era triste cuando mordió una torta.

- Que yo sepa, aún soy humano. – trató de sonreír, dejando atrás la pena. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Zelda Esparaván.

Ahora le tocó a él sorprenderse. Navi se acercó tanto al rostro de Zelda, que esta tuvo que trabar la vista para mirar a la diminuta y ofendida mujer.

- ¡No te puedes llamar Zelda¡Es imposible!

- Bueno, si ella conoce a un Link; entonces... – el chico se acercó también a observarla. – Yo también conocí a una princesa llamada a Zelda. Te pareces un poco a ella... Pero sin pecas.

- Tú también te pareces al Link que conozco... Bueno, él es más joven que tú, y es príncipe de Hyrule. – Zelda enrojeció, pues el muchacho, visto de cerca, le pareció bastante guapo.

- Bueno, Zelda Espadaba... Esparrabá... Perdón, lo que sea... Cuéntame quién eres, y por qué has aparecido en este lugar.

Zelda le contó todo, llevada por el cansancio y porque así empezó a sentirse mejor. Link escuchó atento, y ni él ni Navi interrumpieron su largo relato. Cuando acabó, se había hecho de noche. La hoguera iluminaba el rostro del viajero, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Es curioso, como se parecen nuestras historias. Yo también estoy reuniendo los medallones. – Link reflexionaba. – Más raro es... que yo fui un Kokiri, y que, yo sepa, Kakariko estaba perfectamente bien cuando partí, y de eso hará unos días... ¿Cómo es eso posible, Navi? Ganondorf destruyó el palacio, y la princesa huyó... ¿Cómo puede haber otro príncipe?

El hada reflexionó. Empezó a tintinear, y su voz aguda se volvió muy seria.

- Es por culpa del desierto. Oí hablar de que hay un lugar en el Desierto de la Ilusión, que permite que el pasado y el futuro se crucen por un momento. Esta Zelda quizá venga del futuro.

- O del pasado. – dijeron al mismo tiempo Link y Zelda. Link volvió a sonreír.  
- Si es cierto que vienes del futuro, entonces es una buena noticia. – el chico se mostró optimista. Cambió el talante cuando empezó a contarle a Zelda su larga y extraña historia. Creció entre los Kokiri, cuando estos existían, y se sintió desplazado porque no tenía hada como el resto. Una noche, cuando tenía 10 años, apareció Navi, y el árbol Deku le pidió ayuda para exterminar a un monstruo que le devoraba. Entonces inició el viaje que le permitió conocer a la princesa Zelda. Por la descripción, Zelda Esparaván recordó al fantasma que vio en el Templo de la luz: una niña con un vestido de seda y una extraña cofia. Link describió su búsqueda de los tres pendientes.

- Cuando los reuní, me dirigí al castillo... Pero Ganondorf había atacado ya, y la princesa y su guardaespaldas huyeron. Me dejó la ocarina, y gracias a un hechizo, pude averiguar la Canción del Tiempo. Abrí el portal al coger la Espada Maestra... No me explico que sucedió, pero desperté siete años después. – y pasó a contarle como Ganondorf, en ese espacio de tiempo, había diezmado a los gorons, congelado a los zoras y destruido la ciudad del castillo. Desconocía el paradero de la princesa, y tenía pocas esperanzas de volverla a ver.

- Me he perdido, como tú, en medio de este horrible desierto... Hubo un momento en que pensé que moriría, pero por fortuna, Navi ha cuidado de mí.

Zelda estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni hablar. Este Link que tenía delante era, nada más y nada menos, que el Héroe del Tiempo. Recordó que en las leyendas se decía que "vestía el corazón verde de la pradera, y que su espada era un torbellino que deshacía las tinieblas". Allí sentado, delante de ella, no parecía tan fuerte ni tan valiente. Era lo que era: un muchacho perdido en el desierto. Nunca se habría imaginado que al héroe de leyenda pudieran irle mal las cosas.

- Navi...¿sabes si al salir del oasis volveremos a nuestros respectivos tiempos? – ella preguntó al hada. Esta, posada en el hombro de Link, contestó:

- No lo sé, aunque es probable que sí. – bostezó. – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar un poco. ¿No estáis de acuerdo?

Zelda no quería, pero se le escapó un bostezo. Link tendió su capa en el suelo y se la ofreció para dormir, como un caballero. Zelda rellenó los botes con agua.

- He sido muy grosera contigo, al comer sin darte las gracias. Toma, es todo lo que tengo. – y le ofreció la bolsa con las pocas semillas de Deku Baba que aún tenía. Le explicó que con el aceite de su interior podía curar casi todas las heridas. Link las aceptó, más para tranquilizar a la muchacha que por otro motivo. – Por si acaso mañana no te veo: Link, ha sido un gran honor conocerte.

- Gracias, también ha sido un honor para mí. No sabes la ayuda que me has dado. – calló un momento, y luego añadió. - Tu amigo Link probablemente este bien. Nunca pierdas la esperanza, ten fe en que todo se solucionará.

Y Zelda se permitió el lujo de abrazar al Héroe del Tiempo. Aunque lo contara luego, nadie la creería. Había conocido al héroe más famoso del mundo, el supuesto gran libertador de Hyrule... Pero ahora ella sabía que, en realidad, era un muchacho humilde y generoso.

- Un placer, Link.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora: Antes de irme de vacaciones, pondré un capítulo especial sobre los personajes y alguno detalles. Ea, no paseis mucho calor...


	20. Capítulo 20 El Coloso

Capítulo 20. El Coloso. 

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda despertó, más relajada y descansada que nunca. El oasis seguía allí, y aún humeaba los restos de la hoguera. Sin embargo, ni Link ni Navi estaban a su lado. Guardó la capa en su mochila.

"La barrera ha vuelto a establecerse. Quizás han regresado a su tiempo" pensó mientras se lavaba la cara. "Es curioso: Link, Héroe del Tiempo, me dijo lo mismo que Link Barnerak." Zelda observó a su alrededor. Había amanecido, y ante ella tenía más desierto. Pero esta vez ya no le tenía miedo. Sabía que lo peor había pasado. El Coloso la esperaba, hacia el norte. Por si acaso, memorizó la situación del oasis, y marchó con firmeza hacia el templo del Espíritu.

El Coloso apareció casi de golpe, delante de ella. Para cerciorarse de que se trataba de algo real, Zelda golpeó la piedra para sentir su consistencia. El Coloso era una estatua gigante, tallada a la falda de una montaña de piedra en medio del desierto. Representaba la figura de un hombre sentado en actitud meditativa. El rostro, a unos cuantos metros del suelo, parecía bondadoso, como si quisiera acoger a los visitantes del desierto. Zelda se fijó que las puertas de madera estaban abiertas de par en par. A estas alturas, ya no se sorprendía de ver el símbolo de la familia real en el dintel. Cruzó el umbral. En el interior se estaba más fresco que en el exterior. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo ver una escalinata, franqueada por dos paredes recubiertas de hyliano antiguo. Pensó en Link unos momentos, y luego se concentró en buscar el medallón de las narices. La única puerta estaba cerrada por unos barrotes gruesos de hierro. Buscó un interruptor, y lo halló en la boca de una estatua que representaba una cobra con las fauces abiertas. Golpeó el interruptor de cristal con el gancho, y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

"Esto es fácil" pensó. En la otra estancia, la más grande del templo sin duda, había una imitación del coloso a menor escala. La estatua, sin embargo, tenía una expresión malévola. Frente a ella había un pedestal de piedra con el símbolo del triforce, y varias antorchas dispuestas a la izquierda y a la derecha. A cada lado de la estancia había otras dos puertas abiertas.

Zelda cruzó primero la derecha, y se encontró con una sala vacía, sin más aperturas o adornos que un sol de metal en la pared. Al girarse para marcharse, un hombre-lagarto se cruzó en su camino, cerrando la puerta. Lucharon, ella esquivando los golpes con el escudo y defendiendo sobre todo la espalda. Logró derrotarle. La puerta continuaba cerrada. "¿Y ahora qué hago?" pensó. Observó que el sol de metal tenía algo más detrás. Empleando la superficie de la brújula de Link, la usó para reflejar la luz del exterior sobre la cara del sol. Este abrió los ojos, empezó a girar, y la puerta se abrió.

Zelda regresó a la sala principal, y se encontró con que todas las antorchas del lado derecho de la estatua se habían encendido. Animada, cruzó la puerta a la izquierda. Allí, le esperaban baldosas voladoras, que salieron disparadas de sus huecos dispuestas a romperle la cabeza. Zelda se defendió otra vez más con el escudo. Cuando todas las baldosas se deshicieron, dejaron un hueco por el que se veía un caballero de dos metros cubierto con una pesada armadura. Zelda pensó, por unos instantes, que era un prisionero, hasta que el caballero le asestó un golpe tan brutal en el escudo que lo partió en dos. - ¡Maldición¡Ese escudo fue un regalo!- furiosa, Zelda asestó un mandoble fuerte, pero la armadura del caballero le protegió.

Zelda esquivó sus mandobles, rodando por el suelo y deslizándose. La armadura le protegía de todo daño, por lo que era vital lograr quitársela. Con ese fin empezó a atacar las correas que las unían, de tal forma que el caballero perdió primero el peto, y luego las hombreras y el casco. Zelda atacó a su corazón, y de este modo, herido de muerte, el caballero se derrumbó y desapareció en el aire. Detrás de su anterior escondite, había un cofre. Zelda lo abrió. Era tan grande y alto que casi tuvo que meterse en su interior para sacar su recompensa. No era el medallón, sino un escudo nuevo: la superficie estaba tan pulida que parecía un espejo, dónde se vio reflejada. "Muy bonito, pero no parece muy práctico. Seguro que se rompe al primer golpe". Zelda no lo devolvió. Mejor era eso que nada.

Al regresar a la sala, las antorchas del lado derecho se prendieron solas, y la estatua abrió la boca, mostrando unas escaleras. Zelda escaló y se introdujo en el interior.

A través de inmensos y laberínticos pasadizos, plagados de murciélagos y babosas, Zelda llegó al interior del templo. Por la cantidad de metros que recorrió, bien podría estar en el centro mismo de la tierra. Allí, hacía algo de calor. Se detuvo en la sala cavernosa, vacía e iluminada por charcos de lava.

Le llegó la risa histérica de una mujer, y se giró dispuesta a luchar. Volando en círculos sobre escobas, llegaron Koume y Kotake, las dos brujas de las que Nabooru le había hablado. Volaron por separado a cada lado de la muchacha, riendo. Una de ellas, la que vestía una vestido azul, la señaló.

- Te esperábamos, Zelda Esparaván. Nuestro señor nos ha mandado que nos ocupemos de ti. – y la otra hermana, que vestía de rojo, repitió "ocupemos de ti".

- ¡Pues empezad de una vez!

Se arrepintió enseguida de su bravuconería. Koume, la de rojo, describió un círculo a su alrededor, y lanzó el primer hechizo: una ola de fuego. Zelda la esquivó, pero había perdido de vista a la otra hermana, Kotake. Esta la aprisionó por unos segundos en medio de un bloque de hielo. Cuando el hielo se deshizo, Zelda pensó que se moría: no podía respirar, y sus músculos estaban agarrotados.

- ¡Esto le pasa a Kaepora por enviar a niños! – chilló una de ellas. Zelda vio llegar la siguiente ola de fuego, y, en un acto reflejo, se cubrió con el escudo. El hechizo rebotó en la superficie bruñida, y atacó a Kotake. La bruja de azul gritó de dolor.

- Aunque tengas el escudo, tú solita no podrás derrotarnos a las dos. – espetó Koume, a la par que le enviaba más escarcha.

- ¡No está sola! – Nabooru, surgida casi del aire, dio un gran salto. Sus sables curvos se deslizaron como sin fueran látigos, y Koume se encontró con que la muchacha le había cortado el penacho de la escoba.

Nabooru se puso al lado de Zelda.

- Perdona el retraso.

Zelda no le respondió. Se colocó entre ella y el siguiente hechizo de fuego de Kotake, recuperada del dolor. En esta ocasión, envió el rayo de hielo a Koume.

Las dos brujas gritaron a la par: Koume no era capaz de deshacerse del hielo, y su cuerpo desapareció por una de las grietas. Su hermana gemela, rota por el dolor, quiso destruir a las dos muchachas. Zelda volvió a esquivar el rayo, y Nabooru, usando un hechizo protector, lo transformó en una corriente de aire caliente, que derritió a la horrible bruja.

Cuando en aquella sala no quedó ni rastro de las dos, un medallón de plata rodó por el suelo. Zelda lo recogió. Por fin tenía los cinco medallones, había cumplido su misión.

* * *

La razón del retraso de Nabooru se debió a que la Guardia Real había atacado la fortaleza gerudo. Su hermana Zenara ya lo sospechaba, y por eso no les pilló de sorpresa. Aún así, tuvieron que luchar mucho, y perdieron a muchas soldados valientes. Ante el ataque, Zenara empezó a creer la historia de Nabooru, y le prestó un mapa mágico para materializarse en el Coloso, y así ayudar a Zelda. Todo eso se lo contó mientras las dos muchachas volaban montadas en la escoba de Kotake. El desierto quedó atrás, y llegaron al fin a la fortaleza gerudo.

Se notaba que había sido el escenario de una cruenta batalla. Las gerudo trataban de reconstruir las murallas, para protegerse en el caso de que la guardia real regresara. Zelda no sabía cuantas gerudo había en total, pero no había duda de que ese día habían diezmado considerablemente: solo medio centenar corría de un lado a otro. Entre ellas, destacaban las albas ropas de su líder. Nabooru descendió, y su hermana Zenara se adelantó para saludar a la desconocida.

- Así que tú eres la famosa Zelda Esparaván. – puso los brazos en jarras. Las dos hermanas eran bastante parecidas. La diferencia la marcaba la joya en su frente, una esmeralda, y también su estatura: Zenara medía casi un metro noventa. Señaló a su alrededor. – Como ves, ya quedamos pocas gerudos. La pregunta es, si tú has tenido algo que ver.

Nabooru soltó una exclamación.

- Zenara, no te atrevas a acusarla de...

- Nabooru, hermana, vuelves a ser una inocente. ¿Cómo es posible que corra en ti la sangre de nuestros antepasados? – señaló a Zelda. – ¿No ves las coincidencias? Esta chica viene, y a nosotras nos atacan.

- Pero si tú me creías... – Nabooru se enfrentaba a su hermana, ajena de que las guardias se acercaban, lanza en mano, para apresar a Zelda. – Ella ha eliminado a las brujas Koume y Kotake, y trae el medallón del espíritu.

- ¿Y de que nos sirve un trozo de metal sin valor? – Zenara gesticuló brevemente, y dos guardias se adelantaron hacia Zelda. La muchacha no quería pelear contra las gerudos, pero si no le quedaba más remedio, así lo haría. Alzó la espada y esperó a que comenzaran. Nabooru intentó en vano convencer a su hermana de que estaba equivocada, cuando una sombra las cubrió. Las gerudos alzaron la vista, y vieron aterrizar al enorme búho justo enfrente de su líder.

- ¡Zenara Crastapoulus, detente! – le ordenó Kaepora Gaebora, extendiendo sus alas y protegiendo de este modo a la asombrada Zelda. – Te equivocas de enemigo.

- Maldita sea, Kaepora¿ahora te dedicas a traicionarnos? – Zenara se cruzó de brazos.

- Escúchame: la reina Estrella no ha ordenado este ataque por su voluntad. Un ser oscuro ha tomado el castillo, y la voluntad de todos sus moradores. Actualmente, todo Hyrule puede caer bajo su dominio. Tu hermana Nabooru tiene razón: el mal ha regresado, y Zelda es una de las claves para evitar que tenga éxito.

- Mi pueblo esta casi a punto de desaparecer. ¿Qué esperas que hagamos las gerudo?

Zelda salió de detrás de Kaepora. No le preguntó de qué conocía la líder de las gerudo. La muchacha habló a Zenara.

- Sois el mejor ejército que hay en Hyrule. Os necesitamos para asaltar el castillo.

- Niña, tú estás loca. – Zenara negó con la cabeza. – Encima de espía, loca de remate.

- Si quieres que tu pueblo tenga alguna oportunidad de salir adelante, tendrás que ayudarnos. – el búho bajó un poco el tono de su voz. – Tu madre así lo habría hecho.

- Mi madre murió a manos de soldados de la reina, hace tres años. Ella creía en la paz y en el diálogo... – le explicó Nabooru a Zelda en voz baja.

- Zenara, por favor, escúchanos. Estás en tu derecho a quejarte y odiarme por lo ocurrido a tu pueblo. Pero, si no nos ayudáis a rescatar al príncipe Link, esto volverá a ocurrir una y otra vez hasta que el Mal esté satisfecho con vuestra desaparición. – Zelda sostuvo la mirada fiera de la líder de las gerudos.

- ¿Y esperas a que luchemos solas?

- No estaréis solas. – Zelda dudó un momento. – Debemos formar un ejército, con todos los habitantes de Hyrule. De este modo, podemos alcanzar el castillo y plantarle cara a nuestro enemigo. – miró a Kaepora, en busca de apoyo.

- Se podría hacer. – el búho movió las alas. – Vamos a Kakariko, allí podrás reclutar a los soldados.

- Nosotras podríamos organizar el ejército y partir hacia la aldea. – sugirió Nabooru. Su hermana dijo indignada.

- ¡Si nos ven fuera de nuestros dominios...!

- Ahora están ocupados con otras tareas. – Kaepora esperó a que Zelda se subiera a su espalda. – Nos reuniremos en Kakariko dentro de dos semanas.

Aunque Zelda estaba agotada, le preguntó a Kaepora.

- No sabía que conocías a Zenara.

- Cuando su madre murió, fue a ver a Saharasala, en busca de consejo. – el búho aprovechó la corriente de aire para planear un poco. – Entonces la conocí.

- ¿Dónde está el medallón de la Luz? Prometiste dármelo cuando consiguiera el del espíritu...

- Lo tengo en un lugar seguro. Cuando llegue el momento, te lo daré. De todas formas, primero debemos liberar a Link.

- ¿Sabes cómo está?

El búho volvió a agitar las alas. El cielo se oscurecía por momentos. Empezaba a refrescar, y el paisaje bajo sus pies cambió de tono: de amarillo y ocre se convirtió en gris y luego verdoso.

- No me gusta tu silencio, Kaepora.

- Aquel que él llama "maestro" le golpeó demasiado fuerte. Por lo poco que he podido averiguar, aún estaba inconsciente. –dijo el búho. Añadió. – No te preocupes. Como ya te dije, al Mal le vale más vivo que muerto, así que pondrá todos los medios para curarle.

- Debo darme prisa... – Zelda recordó su última petición. – Oye, Kaepora¿sabes algo de Urbión?

- No. – fue la escueta respuesta del búho. En ese momento viró casi por completo, y Zelda se aferró a sus plumas con fuerza.

* * *

Hola! Gracias a la gente que me deja mensajes en el preview.

Esta semana me voy de vacaciones, así que estaré "desenchufada" un tiempo. Pero volveré.

Este capítulo.. pues bien, no es de mi favoritos. Me costó mucho escribirlo, pues entonces estaba sin mucha inspiración. Tuve que regresar al templo del Espíritu en el OoT, para obtener ideas. También hay una parte basada en el manga del juego: la lucha contra las dos brujas y la aparición de Nabooru IV.

Entre mis capítulos favoritos, están el número 19 (El Desierto de las Ilusiones), y más concretamente la parte del oasis. Escribir sobre el héroe del tiempo siempre es un placer para un fan de la leyenda. También me gustó mucho escribir el capítulo 14. De carreras, luminografías y sombras; y alguno de los capítulos finales, de los que no puedo hablar para no spoilear.

Pasad un buen verano!


	21. Cap 21 El prisionero en el castillo

Capítulo 21. El prisionero en el castillo. 

Kaepora descendió hacia Kakariko bien entrada la mañana. La muchacha se incorporó al sentir el cambio de dirección. Debido al movimiento rítmico del búho se había quedado algo amodorrada, pero se despejó al sentir el aire frío.

La aldea ofrecía un aspecto desolador, pero se consoló pensando que estaba tal y como la había dejado. Habían reconstruido la empalizada, y, al aterrizar el búho en la anterior plaza, Zelda vio que los ciudadanos estaban trabajando a toda prisa para volver a levantar sus casas.

- ¡Zelda! – gritó Leclas, soltando el martillo y escupiendo los clavos. Cuando llegó al su lado, ya la rodeaban el grupo de niños y Kafei.

- ¿Has reunido todos los medallones?

- ¿Cómo era el desierto?

- ¡Qué espejo tan bonito¿Por qué lo llevas atado a la espalda?

Las preguntas de los niños la aturdían. El búho, al que también empezaban a acosar con preguntas sobre su tamaño, le dijo.

- Zelda, recuerda que el tiempo corre.

- No te preocupes, K.G. Avisa a los gorons y a los zoras. – le dijo la chica. El búho remontó el vuelo.

- Me alegra verte, Zelda. – Kafei le estrechó las manos con afecto. – Aunque sabíamos que regresarías...

- ¡Qué dices, Kafei! – Leclas le dio un golpe en el hombro y el repartidor se puso rojo. – Ayer mismo decías que creías que Zelda había palmado...

- Vaya, que confianza... – Zelda se rió un momento. – Escuchadme, tengo algo importante que hablar con el alcalde y con todos los ciudadanos de Kakariko. Reunidlos en la plaza, dentro de media hora. Es muy importante.

Y, dando por concluida la advertencia, Zelda buscó al alcalde de Kakariko. Una media hora más tarde, todos los aldeanos dejaron sus quehaceres, y Zelda, junto con el alcalde, les contó el plan. Fue muy sincera, les relató su misión y el hecho de que Ganondorf (El Mal) había regresado. Algunos no se mostraron de acuerdo. Decían que ya habían perdido bastante, como para ahora perder la vida también. Al final, sólo los jóvenes, y los soldados de la ciudad se unieron a ella. En total, no llegaban ni a las cincuenta personas.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que asaltemos el castillo, si somos tan pocos? – comentaron algunos de sus nuevos soldados. Zelda les apaciguó.

- No lucharemos solos. – fue la enigmática respuesta de la muchacha. Le pidió que se pertrecharan bien, reunieran armas y también que entrenaran. El alcalde les dispensó de las tareas de reconstrucción.

A medida que fueron pasando los días, los aldeanos se sentían inquietos. Una semana más o menos después del regreso de Zelda, llegó un grupo de gerudos, bien armadas. Al principio cundió el pánico, hasta que vieron que Zelda saludaba con afecto a sus líderes. Zenara y Nabooru firmaron un acuerdo de paz, en el que las gerudos se comprometían a no dañar a ningún habitante de Kakariko.

Pocos días después, varias rocas de distintos tamaños bajaron rodando desde la cima del volcán. Se pararon a las puertas de la ciudad, y los gorons se levantaron. Quién les conducía era su príncipe, Link VIII.

- Kaepora te manda saludos, Zelda. – exclamó cuando la muchacha les recibió.

Los siguientes en venir fueron los zoras, esa misma tarde. Surgieron del río y uno por uno se acercaron a la villa, dirigidos por la sacerdotisa Laruto y su hermano Cironiem. Eran muy pocos, no llegaban ni a los veinte. Los zoras estaban casi extintos, y eran pésimos luchadores en tierra firme. Pero, como dijo la sacerdotisa a Zelda y al alcalde, podrían usar el río, y también podrían emplear sus poderes para curar a los heridos.

Con estos tres ejércitos incorporados, alcanzaron la cifra de casi doscientos soldados. Muchos escépticos, al ver que lucharían con gorons, zoras y gerudos, se apuntaron al ejército. Pero no solo iban a luchar los ciudadanos de Kakariko. Personajes aislados se unieron a la lucha: Anju Daimana, de Términa, que había retrasado el viaje de vuelta a su hogar debido a las heridas; y Raven III, el otro jinete, al que la nieve y el mal tiempo retuvieron en el rancho Lon-Lon. Un día antes de partir, llegaron, subidos en el mismo carromato, don Obdulio y el profesor Hederick Sapón. El primero deseaba hacer "una crónica luminográfica de los importantes acontecimientos". El profesor venía a prestar ayuda como médico e inventor. En Kakariko se quedarían, por tanto, los niños y los ancianos.

Partieron a las tres semanas de la llegada de Zelda. El invierno iba dejando paso, poco a poco, a la primavera. Ya se veían pequeñas flores y matojos verdes en el borde del camino. Entre Kafei y Leclas, y montada sobre la grupa de Centella, la muchacha pensó en Link, y en cómo estaría.

"Resiste, ya vamos".

* * *

Durante muchos días, se sintió confuso y muy cansado. Apenas abría los ojos, y moverse aunque fuera un poco hacía que un dolor terrible en su nuca le paralizara. A ratos, el dolor subía y le cubría, como una marea, para luego bajar y volver a sentirse aún más somnoliento. Tenía los labios resecos y tiritaba por el frío que le calaba los huesos. En una ocasión, empezó a llamar a su madre y a su padre, pero no recibió más respuesta que un haz de luz sobre los ojos. Una voz, que reconoció en medio del dolor, trató de tranquilizarle con un hechizo. 

El último sueño que tuvo fue el más extraño: una chica pelirroja celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños en pleno desierto. Cuando todos los invitados se convertían en arena, la chica gritaba su nombre y decía "ayúdame" una y otra vez...

Se despertó, consciente por fin después de varios días delirando. Tardó en recordar qué hacía allí, y quién era. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar.

- ¿Qué hago en la Torre del Observatorio? – gimió. Se llevó la mano al vendaje que le envolvía la cabeza. Se incorporó, ignorando que la habitación parecía dar vueltas.

Estaba sobre una estrecha cama, bien arropado con mantas y colchas. A su lado, en una mesilla de noche reposaba un quinqué y un vaso con agua. El resto de la habitación estaba en sombras.

El observatorio era un lugar al que su maestro le llevaba para observar las estrellas. Estaba situado en la última planta de la torre más alta del castillo. Era una estancia húmeda y fría. Link lo reconoció por el único ventanal, debajo del cual estaba la cama. Solían abrirlo y, desde el tejado, observar las estrellas de cerca.

Link usó el quinqué para iluminar el resto del cuarto. Su maestro le había traído varios libros que colocó en una estantería, pegada a la pared. También había subido su pupitre, su silla y otros enseres del aula, como la pluma, el tintero, papel secante... Link se preguntó por qué su maestro le había traído tales cosas, cuando miró hacia la puerta.

Dividiendo la sala redonda en dos, había una gruesa hilera de barrotes de hierros, sobre los que cruzaba otra hilera, de tal forma que Link tenía ante sí una red compacta. Había una puerta de hierro, cerrada con un grueso candado. Al final de la puerta, casi en el suelo, faltaban dos barrotes pequeños. Por ahí, su carcelero le pasaba una bandeja con comida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré aquí?" pensó Link. Sintió mucha hambre, y cogió la sopa ya fría y el pan. Saciados hambre y sed, Link se sentó en la cama. Estaba prisionero en la torre del observatorio y, por los objetos que le rodeaba, tenían pensado dejarle allí mucho tiempo.

Mucho, mucho tiempo...

"Fui un estúpido. Confío en él y en su honradez..." Link se recostó de nuevo, pues empezó a sentir nauseas.

Tuvo que esperar a la mañana para encontrarse mejor. Tras un breve sueño, despertó al amanecer. Registró las pertenencias de la habitación. Encontró una túnica azul nueva y una jofaina con agua y jabón. Con eso se aseó lo suficiente para despejarse y animarse. Encima del escritorio, reposaba el Ojo de la Verdad, y el libro morado que encontró en la biblioteca. Le faltaban la flauta y la piedra telepatía, justo lo que más necesitaba. Quizá con la flauta podría conjurar una forma de huir, como hizo con la canción del tiempo. Sin la piedra telepatía no sabía como estaba Zelda.

La puerta más allá de los barrotes se abrió, y un orco, gruñendo y moviendo su nariz de un lado a otro, retiró la bandeja con comida y colocó una nueva. Link, que esperaba que su carcelero fuera al menos un ser humano, no se acercó. El orco olía demasiado mal. Sin embargo, el orco le miró un momento, y Link supo que le sorprendía verle en pie.

La mañana pasó. Trató de entretenerse con la ventana, con el fin de abrirla y quizá huir por el tejado... Una locura, pues esta torre estaba aislada del resto del castillo, y la caída de varios metros le mataría. La ventana estaba clavada de tal forma que solo podía abrirla unos pocos centímetros. Cansado y algo mareado, se quedó observando el paisaje, reflexionando. ¿Qué estaría planeando su maestro? Link recordó la primera vez que le vio.

Fue tras la repentina muerte de su padre. Su madre le arrastró por el pasillo, sujetando su mano mientras él trataba de huir. Había pasado el verano, y la reina deseaba que el príncipe iniciara su formación. Link recordó lo mucho que lloró ese día cuando su madre le abandonó en la habitación que serviría de aula.

Sir Frod Nonag se agachó para hablar con él:

- Alteza, es un honor conocerle. Admiraba mucho a su padre, y sé que vos seréis un gran rey...

* * *

- Es cierto, aún lo pienso. 

La voz sobresaltó a Link, que, distraído, se balanceaba sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero recuperó la serenidad y se recompuso.

Se giró para enfrentarse a la mirada del traidor. Link se puso en pie y, en un acto reflejo, trató de no pensar en nada. Era difícil, pues tenía muchas preguntas.

- Y por eso nos traicionas. – fue la única frase que pudo decir Link.

Frod Nonag se mantuvo lejos de los barrotes.

- Me alegra ver que te has recuperado, Link. Temí haberte golpeado con demasiada rudeza. Mi intención era la de aturdirte, no matarte.

Link también se mantenía alejado. Abría y cerraba los puños.

- ¿Por qué? – tragó saliva para reunir valor. - ¿Quién eres?

Su maestro sonrió de forma triste.

- No puedo responderte a ninguna de las dos preguntas, aún es muy pronto. Supongo que, llegado el momento, lo sabrás.

Llevaba en la mano varios vendajes y un frasco con pomada. Antes de dejarla en el suelo, el maestro volvió a repetir:

- No era mi intención hacerte daño, Link... Siempre me ha preocupado tu bienestar...

Link se abalanzó sobre la verja, alargando las manos para cogerle e intentar pegarle. Frod se apartó, y, tras soltar una carcajada como si Link hubiera hecho algo gracioso, se marchó de la habitación.

- ¡C…!- murmuró Link. Nunca había dicho un insulto, pero se sintió un poco mejor. Ahora comprendía porqué Zelda los utilizaba tanto.

Debía pensar en cómo salir de allí, pero sin nadie que le ayudara o un plan, estaba indefenso. Pasaron algunos días, en los que Link luchaba contra el aburrimiento haciendo pajaritas de papel con los libros de matemáticas. Trató de escribir algo en el libro morado, pero ante la página blanca, no era capaz de decidirse sobre qué contar.

Un buen día, gracias a un despiste, descubrió la naturaleza del libro morado. Había dejado el Ojo de la Verdad sobre el libro, y, al mirar la portada, había letras en el interior del círculo de cristal. Empleando el Ojo de la Verdad, pudo leer el título del volumen: "Libro de Mudora. Historia Secreta de Hyrule".

Link pasó el día entero leyendo el libro. Cuando acabó el tercer capítulo, había oscurecido. Siguió leyendo a la luz del quinqué. Tan absorto estaba en la lectura que se quedó medio dormido sobre el libro. Le despertaron los familiares pasos del orco, que retiró la bandeja con comida aún, pues Link no había comido ni el trocito de fruta o pan habituales. El príncipe esperó a que se fuera para continuar leyendo.

"Estar encerrado me hace tener alucinaciones. ¿He visto que el orco parecía preocupado?" volvió a su libro. Por si acaso, cogió unas pocas galletas y el agua, pero continuó así hasta la noche. El orco regresó y, al retirar la bandeja casi intacta, gruñó:

- Niñato, como no devores el próximo trozo que te traiga, te haré masticar los barrotes.

En otras circunstancias quizá habría asustado al príncipe, pero Link estaba tan aturdido por toda la información que le proporcionaba el libro de Mudora que dijo:

- Vale, vale... – y movió la mano con ademán de quitarse una mosca de encima.

El orco pasó una horquilla entre los barrotes. Con el extremo cogió el cuello del príncipe y dio un poderoso tirón, de tal forma que Link soltó el libro y acabó casi empotrado contra los barrotes.

- Escucha, niñato. Ganon, mi señor, me hará cosas innombrables si mueres de hambre. – visto de cerca, el orco tenía verrugas y canas alrededor del hocico. Olía tan mal que las semillas apestosas eran perfume a su lado.

Le soltó, y Link se apartó de los barrotes. A partir de ese momento, el príncipe se arrinconaba en la pared más alejada para evitar al orco, y también solía tirar los restos por el agujero del baño. De esta forma, tras una semana y media, Link adelgazó tanto que el orco tomó la decisión de obligarle a comer delante de él.

A Link no le quedó más remedio que comer, a desgana, con la horquilla de cuero y metal enganchada a su cuello. El orco esperaba a que terminara para luego soltarle y llevarse la bandeja. Link regresaba entonces a la absorbente lectura del libro.

Una mañana, el orco entró cojeando. Depositó la bandeja. Link se acercó antes de que sacara la horquilla y cogió con repugnancia el trozo de pan duro.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna? – le preguntó. Desde donde estaba podía ver la fea herida que cruzaba el muslo del orco.

Este gruñó, pero no respondió. Link terminó de desayunar. Depositó una semilla redonda en la bandeja.

- Es una semilla de Deku-Baba. Una amiga me dijo que el aceite de su interior cura todas las heridas. Sólo tengo esta, pero puedes usarla para aliviar tu herida... si sabes cómo hacerlo, porque esa amiga no me lo explicó. – Link le pasó la bandeja. El orco le miró con desconfianza. – No es veneno, créeme. Sería estúpido matar al único que me sube la comida¿no?

El orco se marchó, y por sus ademanes bruscos y airados, no estaba dispuesto a probar el remedio.

Link olvidó el incidente, hasta la hora de la cena. El orco regresó, pero esta vez un vendaje cubría su pierna. No cojeaba, y al soltar la bandeja en el suelo, comentó con voz ronca:

- Sé por que lo has hecho.

- Para que me saques de aquí, obviamente. – Link comió un poco. Esperaba que el orco sacara la horquilla y volviera a amenazarle. En su lugar, el orco se sentó cerca de la puerta.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso. Sirvo a mi amo, y él podría castigarme por tu fuga. – el orco sacó un odre de licor y echó un largo trago. – Sin embargo, debo darte las gracias. Con esa semilla he curado la herida, que estaba infectada. Por lo tanto, estoy en deuda contigo... Puedo traerte alguna cosa...

Link, sin dudar, le pidió:

- Dime al menos cómo está mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre? – tartamudeó, por lo visto sorprendido por la pregunta. – Pues creo... que está encerrada en su habitación.

- Me dijeron que estaba enferma.

- Y lo está, aunque no sé cómo se encuentra ahora. – ante la cara de pena del príncipe, el orco se apresuró a añadir. – Puedo averiguarlo sin problemas. Mientras tanto... ¿puedo traerte otra cosa?

Link reflexionó un momento.

- Entre mis pertenencias había una flauta y un colgante azul, una piedra atada a un cordel... Si me trajeras cualquiera de las dos, te lo agradecería muchísimo.

- No puede ser. – el orco gruñó. – El señor Frod destruyó esa piedra que dices, y ha escondido esa flauta en los calabozos.

- Maldición. – Link golpeó los barrotes. El orco se levantó despacio y recogió la bandeja.

- Intentaré averiguar algo más sobre tu madre. – prometió.

- Muchas gracias, eh... – Link se percató de que el orco no le había dicho su nombre.

- Me llamo Melkor. – aclaró su carcelero. Link le sonrió y pasó la mano entre los barrotes.

- Yo soy Link V Barnerak, encanta...

El orco se marchó con la bandeja, ignorando el gesto de amistad, y cerró la puerta con rudeza.

Unas horas más tarde, Link dormitaba, con el libro de Mudora sobre el pecho, y con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana. No vio la silueta de un ave que tapó la luz de la luna, pero se removió inquieto. En medio del sueño, escuchaba cascos de caballos. Luego, vio la extensión de la llanura de Hyrule. El sueño, en apariencia tranquilo, se tornaba pesadilla cuando veía a dos ejércitos enfrentados unos contra otros: en un bando, humanos; en el otro, orcos, goblins, hombres lagarto y esqueletos... Las aguas del río Zora se tornaban rojas, y una marea de oscuridad le alcanzó, una oscuridad que abrasaba. Sintió calor cerca del rostro y pestañeó.

- Sh... Soy yo, Melkor. No grites.

El orco estaba de pie a su lado. Llevaba un farol en una mano, y en la otra una lanza y una capa raída.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la puerta detrás del orco estaba abierta.

Melkor dio otro de sus habituales gruñidos, y le tendió la capa.

- Pontela. Vas a dar a un pequeño paseo. – le apuntó con la lanza, y su punta afilada le hizo un poco de daño en las costillas. – Rápido, hay que darse prisa.

Link se puso la capa sobre los hombros, y se cubrió con la capucha. Apestaba a mil rayos, pero era tan grande que le cubría por completo. Guardó el Ojo de la Verdad y el libro de Mudora bajo la camisa, y salió detrás del orco.

Aunque era sospechoso que Melkor le sacara de su celda a medianoche, supuso que desobedecía las órdenes de su amo. "Me ayuda a escapar" pensó esperanzado. El orco le cortó las alas enseguida.

- Te llevo a ver a alguien. Luego, regresarás a la celda. – y blandió la lanza, amenazante.  
Link prefirió no discutir. Quizás lograra que su carcelero se distrajera, y podría echar a correr. Conocía el palacio a la perfección, había vivido 12 años en él. Algún sitio habría para esconderse o escapar.

Melkor se asomaba a las esquinas, iluminaba el rincón con cautela, y luego instaba a Link a moverse. El príncipe tardó en darse cuenta de adónde quería llevarle el orco. Recorrieron un familiar pasillo lleno de retratos de sus antepasados. Su dormitorio estaba al final, justo al lado del dormitorio de su madre.

Melkor señaló la puerta de doble hoja. Había un sofá a su lado, donde reposaba una labor de punto.

- Rápido, entra. – el orco le empujó hacia la puerta. Link le obedeció, aunque no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

Era el dormitorio de su madre, el más grande del castillo. Rara vez había entrado, desde los seis o siete años no acudía a ver a su madre al despacho ni a la cama para desearle buenas noches.

Tras la muerte de su marido, la reina Estrella no había introducido ningún cambio en esa estancia. Contaban las doncellas que aún había ropa del rey colgada en el ropero, y que unas botas esperaban junto al fuego a que su amo regresara. Por tanto, aquellas estancias tenían un aire sagrado y decadente. Las pocas veces que Link atravesó esas puertas, salía con el pecho inundado por la pena.

La cama de su madre estaba en el centro. La luz de la luna atravesaba los visillos del dosel, iluminando la figura que dormía. Link se desprendió de la capa y corrió para apartar el dosel. Melkor le había seguido y cerrado la puerta tras él.

Link se llevó las manos a la boca, para evitar gritar. Contempló horrorizado el cuerpo de la reina, antes lleno de vida. La reina Estrella había adelgazado, y su piel amarilla hacía juego con su único ojo abierto, el ambarino. El otro estaba cerrado tras unas bolsas de piel amoratada. Link le cogió la mano, inerte y fría, pero donde aún corría sangre. La llamó, y la reina emitió un hondo y largo gemido.

- Pero... ¿qué le ha pasado, quién le ha hecho esto...?

- Se enfrentó al maestro, para evitar que continuara hechizándola, y creo que la maldijo. Sir Frod la tiene aquí, y procura que coma y alguien la cuide. – Melkor desvió la vista hacia el ventanal. – Se muere, así que despídete de ella.

Link se secó las lágrimas. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Recordó la mañana en la que se despidió de su padre. El rey hizo una broma sobre el olor de los goblins, y le prometió traerle una espada. "Ya es hora de que pienses en ser un guerrero". Su madre, al contrario, siempre le había dicho que lo importante no era la fuerza, ni la belleza, ni siquiera la valentía... Lo importante es ser siempre libre. Sin libertad, no podía ser fuerte ni hermoso. Primero, debía saber que era libre por encima de todo, y de ahí sacaría las fuerzas para luchar.

- Gracias, mamá. – Link no se molestó en secarse las lágrimas. – Tú no has sido libre. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes... Le daré a Frod Nonag su merecido. – Link besó la frente marchita de su madre.

Sobre la mesilla de noche, descansaba un medallón azul. Del tamaño de su palma, tenía la forma de una estrella de ocho puntas. Link lo cogió y sintió la tibieza de una piedra telepatía.

Melkor le apremió, y Link, tras echar un último vistazo a su madre, salió detrás de él. Recorrieron el camino a la inversa, con cuidado de que una hembra goblin no les viera. Al llegar a un pasillo vacío y seguro, Link le preguntó a Melkor:

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- ¿El qué, llevarte a ver a tu madre? – el orco dio un habitual gruñido. – Unos soldados mataron a la mía cuando yo era un cachorro, y no me dejaron despedirme de ella. Link se secó las lágrimas. Hasta ahora, no se le había ocurrido pensar que los orcos, esos seres apestosos y rudos, tenían familia. "Claro, no van a crecer como las setas..."

- Gracias Melkor. Te debo mucho.

- ¿Qué dices? Ya estamos en paz, no quiero más favores tuyos, niñato. – el orco pareció molestarse.

El príncipe trató de explicarle la nueva concepción que tenía sobre las razas de Hyrule, cuando un estruendo hizo vibrar el suelo y las paredes. Melkor empujó a Link contra la pared. Del golpe se quedó sin aliento. El orco olisqueó el aire con su nariz porcina y luego dijo:

- Ya ha comenzado el ataque... Desde luego, los humanos estáis locos.

Desde la Torre del Observatorio, llegaron sonidos de cristales rotos.


	22. Cap 22 Muertes y despedidas

Capítulo 22. Muertes y despedidas. 

El ejército había llegado a la explanada cerca del castillo. Montaron un campamento, al resguardo de una larga colina. Zelda tuvo que subirse a una roca para otear el inquietante paisaje. Don Obdulio le había prestado una de sus "lentes maravillosas", en otras palabras, un catalejo. Con él, Zelda pudo distinguir las figuras de los goblins paseando arriba y abajo por las almenas.

- Parecen que nos esperaban. – declaró la muchacha, cediendo el catalejo al ojo experto del jefe de los soldados de Kakariko. Zenara comentó:

- Atacar ahora sería una locura.

- Más que eso, señora. – el jefe de los soldados, Molsem, le dejó el catalejo. – Atravesar esas murallas será como "si un mosquito intentara picar a un elefante".

- Sólo le haríamos cosquillas. – apuntilló Kafei. – Pero de lo que se trata es de rescatar a Link, no de conquistar el palacio¿no?

Estaban reunidos alrededor de Zelda, que esperaba noticias del castillo. Por fin, una silueta cruzó el cielo oscuro y se posó en el suelo.

- Le tienen encerrado en la torre más alta. Hay una única puerta, vigilada por un orco. – Kaepora estiró las alas un poco, para luego replegarlas. – Creo que está bien.

Zelda asintió.  
- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar ahí arriba? –inquirió Leclas con su irritante voz. Kaepora le clavó los ojos amarillentos, y el muchacho corrió a refugiarse detrás de Zelda. Ella estaba más acostumbrada que nadie a la forma de mirar del búho.

- Volando, imbécil. – repuso la muchacha. – Pero si nos acercamos a la torre, es muy posible que intenten derribarnos con flechas...

- Habrá que distraerlos, entonces. – Link VIII, el goron, propuso entonces enviar a su mejor guerrero biggoron para golpear los muros. Zenara, por el contrario, era más partidaria de atacar de frente, con toda la caballería, y todos los hechizos de fuego y hielo que tuvieran... De este modo se inició una larga discusión. En medio del jaleo, una vocecilla pedía calma.

Se subió a una roca, y sus palmeados y húmedos pies resbalaron. Haciendo equilibrio, logró mantenerse en pie. Luego, soltó un agudo chillido, que hizo callar a todos los presentes.

- Perdonad. – se disculpó Cironiem. – Es muy sencillo: debemos colarnos en la fortaleza, hacer estallar algo en su interior, y abriros las puertas.

Leclas, conteniéndose las ganas de tirar al zora al suelo, replicó un "¿cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?"

- Muy sencillo. Hay una grieta debajo del agua, en el foso. Por ella, un zora como yo puede colarse en el interior. Vengo de darme un baño y nadie lo ha notado. – declaró orgulloso Cironiem. Zelda le sonrió, satisfecha.

- Muy bien. Hazlo, pues. Esperaremos a tu señal.

Un rato después, escucharon un gran estallido, que hizo temblar el suelo. Aquel era el momento para empezar la lucha. Zelda se subió al lomo de Kaepora, y volaron juntos a mucha altura y velocidad, hacia la torre del observatorio.

Zelda disfrutó el corto vuelo, el aire frío que agitaba las trenzas y la sensación de estar a millares de metros del suelo. El búho planeó en picado hacia la torre. Justo entonces, una figura encapuchada surgió en el aire. Kaepora la esquivó, pero su enemigo lanzó unas bolas de energía. Una de ellas golpeó el ala del búho, y este, aunque se mantuvo en el aire un breve espacio de tiempo, cayó como una piedra.

El cuerpo de Kaepora atravesó el cristal de la ventana de la torre. Tuvieron suerte: Link tenía su camastro colocado justo debajo, y el colchón les protegió. Zelda se incorporó, aturdida, y trató de atender a Kaepora.

El búho sangraba por una de sus alas, y su cuerpo enorme estaba desmadejado sobre el colchón.

- No te preocupes por mí... – Kaepora trató de incorporarse, pero, al ver que no podía, continuó tendido. – Debes salvar a Link.

Zelda no le escuchaba. Trataba de contener la sangre con su pañuelo verde.

- Vamos, hay que darse prisa.

- Pero tú...

- Yo estaré bien. ¡Corre! – y aleteó un poco para instar a la muchacha.

- ¿A dónde voy? Link no está aquí...

- Ganon... Tratará de apoderarse del triforce de la Sabiduría, pues corre el riesgo de perder a Link. Búscale, no puede haber salido del castillo.

Zelda dudó un momento, pero el búho le gritó que se diera prisa, y entonces, la muchacha salió de la prisión con alas en los pies. Descendió las escaleras, escudo y espada en alto. No tuvo problemas para enfrentarse a todo goblin u orco que se cruzara en su camino. Se deslizó por pasillos, habitaciones y escaleras, buscando a Link con desesperación. ¿Dónde estaría ese condenado príncipe¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado quieto en su prisión?

"¡Zelda!"

La voz de Link sonó tan fuerte que la piedra telepatía tembló. La muchacha tocó la superficie de su talismán que, por primera vez en varias semanas, volvía a estar tibio.

"Debí suponer que eras tú...". El enlace era diferente que en otras ocasiones: veía mejor el rostro y el cuerpo de Link, pero apenas nada de lo que le rodeaba.

"Link¿dónde demonios estás?"

"En los calabozos. Voy camino del salón del trono". Zelda percibió que hablaba con alguien, y añadió. "Nos reuniremos allí".

Zelda no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba el salón del trono, pero supuso que estaría en la planta baja. Allí, la batalla era verdaderamente cruenta. Los goblins trataban de evitar que los valientes soldados de Kakariko ocuparan el castillo. Tarea cada vez más difícil, pues los prisioneros del castillo, los sirvientes y antiguos guardias que no se habían pasado al bando de Ganon, tenían acorralados en los pasillos a los orcos y otros seres. Nadie se percató, por tanto, de la pequeña figura de Zelda.

Al fin, la muchacha llegó a unas puertas de roble macizo y , al entrar, Link las cerró y atrancó con un tablón. Antes de que pudiera decir "hola", la muchacha se había abrazado a él.

- No sabes como me alegra... – empezó a decir, pero se calló. Empujó a Link y alzó la espada. - ¡Un orco!

- No, Zelda, espera. – Link se interpuso entre el orco y la chica. – Es mi amigo. Se llama Melkor, y si no llega a ser por él, yo estaría muerto.

Link no perdió más el tiempo. Los goblins estaban tratando de entrar en el salón del trono.

- Por aquí, rápido. – Link se sentó en el trono del rey, una silla de madera tallada cuatro veces más alta que él. Golpeó con el puño izquierdo el reposabrazos, y con la pierna derecha la pata de la silla. Zelda no sabía qué hacía, pero lo descubrió enseguida.

El tapiz (una escena bucólica con el sello de la familia real) que había detrás se apartó, y surgieron unas escaleras de piedra que descendían en la oscuridad.

- Es seguro: conduce a un lugar del bosque, más allá de los muros. – Link se levantó. Zelda inició el descenso. Se detuvo, porque Link no la seguía.

El príncipe trataba de convencer a Melkor para que los acompañara. El orco se negaba.

- Mejor me quedo aquí... Podré distraerles.

- Pero ¡te matarán! – Link se colgaba de su musculoso brazo. – Ganon ya sabrá que le has traicionado, y te hará picadillo.

- Haga lo que haga, me asesinará. Ya da igual.

Zelda no comprendía porqué Link no quería separarse de su feo y nuevo amigo. Las puertas se doblaron por el efecto de algún ariete. No soportarían otra sacudida.

- ¡Vamos! – le pidió Link a Melkor. El orco, por más contestación, le agarró de los hombros, y le lanzó al agujero. Link pasó por encima de la cabeza de Zelda, que a punto estuvo de atacar al bestia.

Se contuvo. El orco rompió con la lanza el brazo del trono, y el tapiz regresó a su posición. Antes de perder de vista los ojos de Zelda, Melkor le pidió:

- Cuida de él.

Solo la firme y fiera voluntad de Zelda impidieron a Link intentar abrir las puertas y rescatar a Melkor. Del otro lado les llegaron sonidos como el chocar de los metales y los gritos. Zelda cogió el brazo de Link y le obligó a caminar para alejarse, cuanto antes, del salón del trono.

Por el camino, empleó el resto de palo de Deku Baba. Le quedaba poco, por eso no iluminaba gran cosa. Aún así, Zelda pudo observar a Link detenidamente durante el trayecto por el frío y húmedo pasadizo.

El príncipe llevaba un vendaje mal colocado en la cabeza, y las ropas, algo sucias le iban grandes. Durante su cautiverio y la enfermedad, había adelgazado más todavía, y su piel era casi translúcida. Bajo los ojos, hinchados debido al llanto, flotaban dos bolsas oscuras, indicio de que, a pesar de haber dormido, lo había hecho mal. Debido a todo esto, le pareció más pequeño y frágil de lo que realmente era. Zelda se moría de curiosidad, pero no quiso molestar al muchacho.

El ruido de la batalla fue, poco a poco, desapareciendo. Su lugar lo ocupó el rumor de agua, que corría en todas las direcciones alrededor de ellos. Por unas horas, lo único que vieron fueron ratas, culebras y la oscuridad. Llegaron a un punto donde el pasillo se ensanchaba y donde el constructor había dispuesto una fuente. Zelda, a quien no le gustaba estar en un espacio cerrado demasiado tiempo, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Fue ese el momento en el que las fuerzas de Link flaquearon. Zelda tuvo que ayudarle a sentarse, y, empleando sus manos como cuenco, mojó su cara para reanimarle un poco.

- No tengo nada para comer, lo siento. – Zelda se sentó a su lado, seriamente preocupada. Link negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo estoy algo mareado. En cuanto descanse un poco... – dijo con voz desmayada. Miró al escudo-espejo que Zelda había apoyado en la pared. – Muy bonito, tu escudo...

Zelda le contó entonces la aventura en el desierto: la fortaleza de las Gerudo, el desierto de la ilusión, y el Coloso. Cuando acabó, también se decidió a contarle lo que Kaepora le confió el día en el que Frod Nonag le secuestró. Al acabar, se sorprendió, pues Link le confesó que ya lo sabía.

- Viene en este libro. – y ahora le tocó a Link relatar todo sobre el libro de Mudora. Luego, le habló del cautiverio y su relación tan peculiar con Melkor, el orco.

En el momento del ataque al castillo, le pilló fuera de la celda. Salió corriendo en dirección a los calabozos para rescatar su flauta. El orco le siguió, y de este modo le protegió de los goblins y otros monstruos. Link llegó a los calabozos, donde se encontró a los rehenes de Frod Nonag, los antiguos sirvientes del castillo. Logró liberarles, y encontró al fin la flauta, guardada en un cofre en la habitación de los guardas. Se acordó entonces de que, hacía muchos años, un viejo canciller le enseñó un pasadizo secreto para huir del castillo "en caso de extrema necesidad". Tan sólo ese canciller y él sabían de su existencia.

- Me lo enseñó para que pudiera salvar a mi madre si alguna vez... – Link entrecerró los ojos. A estas alturas en teoría ya no debían quedarle lágrimas, pero no era así. Se ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, y empezó a llorar con desesperación.

- Quizá aún esté viva... Puede que encontremos un remedio. – Zelda le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y le atrajo hacia ella. El príncipe se apoyó en la muchacha y, entre hipidos y sollozos, logró decir.

- Solo atraigo desgracias... Todo el mundo a mi alrededor se muere: el sargento, Saharasala, mi madre, Melkor...

- ¿Y qué dices de mí? – Zelda acarició el pelo que sobresalía del vendaje. Ella también sentía un nudo en la garganta. – Cuando mi madre murió, yo también pensé que fue culpa mía.

- ¿Aún te acuerdas?

- Como si estuviera pasando ahora mismo. – Zelda entrecerró los ojos. – Esa mañana mi madre estaba cocinando mis galletas favoritas. A mí no se me ocurrió otra cosa que gastarle una broma pesada: le metí una araña en el bote de la harina. Se puso furiosa, me gritó que era una mala hija, que cómo se me ocurría hacer ese tipo de bromas pesadas... Recuerdo que luego, al ver que me disgustaba, se echó a reír. – la muchacha se pasó una mano furiosa por la mejilla, pues ella también estaba llorando. – Y entonces... aquel monstruo entró en nuestra cocina. Nos golpeó salvajemente: no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió a partir de ahí. Sólo sé que me desperté en un lugar muy oscuro y estrecho: la alacena. Mi madre intentó protegerme encerrándome allí, supongo. El caballero me hizo una herida en el pecho, en forma de triángulo, que casi me mata. Pasaron horas hasta que mi padre me encontró.

Link se apartó un poco. Se limpió las lágrimas.

- Has tenido una vida muy dura, Zelda, y yo aquí, lloriqueando como un crío.

Zelda también se secó las suyas. Sus ojos brillaron como esmeraldas a la luz de la débil antorcha.

- Estás en tu derecho. Entre los dos debemos pararle los pies a Ganondorf, y enviarle derecho al Mundo Oscuro. Y también a ese Frod Nonag... – Zelda sonrió un poco. – Quién sabe, a lo mejor allí se transforman en zorrillos apestosos.

A su pesar, Link y ella se rieron; y escuchar el sonido de una carcajada en medio del pasadizo fue un bálsamo para los dos. Link se puso en pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gracias, Zelda. Siempre consigues animarme.

- Es mi deber, alteza.


	23. Capítulo 23 El sueño de Link

Capítulo 23. El sueño de Link. 

El fin del pasadizo estaba oculto en una cascada. Link y Zelda tuvieron que ir con cuidado, deslizándose por la resbaladiza cornisa, hasta salir al exterior. Zelda recordó que ya había visto ese lugar: estaban relativamente cerca del campamento, en un pequeño estanque con cascadas donde se detuvieron a dar de beber a los caballos.

- ¡Por fin aparecéis! – les gritó una voz aguda e irritante.

Subido a un árbol y con cara de pocos amigos, Leclas dio un salto y se plantó ante los dos. Su aspecto era desastroso: tenía rotas las rodilleras y coderas, pero no tenía ninguna herida. Colgado del cinto, había un sable gerudo enfundado. Entre las manos, portaba un largo bastón de madera.

- Me he perdido el final de la batalla por vuestra culpa. – les espetó, aunque luego sonrió. – Me alegra verte, marqués.

- A mi también, Leclas.

Pusieron rumbo al campamento. Por el camino, Leclas les contó que, luchando contra goblins como un auténtico héroe ("cómo el mismísimo Héroe del Tiempo, Zelda"), logró dar con la entrada a la torre del observatorio. Subió, y se encontró a Kaepora Gaebora allí herido.

- Me dijo que os esperara aquí, en este estanque, y que os diera un recado.

- ¿Qué recado era ese? – preguntó Zelda.

- "Diles que les espero en el Templo de la Luz, y que deben darse prisa" – Leclas imitó la voz profunda y sabia del búho y su forma de mirar fija. – Luego, empezó a volar. Quise que se quedara y que al menos el profesor Sapón le mirara la herida, pero se marchó antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

- ¿No dijo nada más? – preguntó en esta ocasión Link.

- No, bueno... Cuando entré murmuraba algo como "no está aquí aún".

Zelda no le prestó más atención, pues en su opinión el búho se podía referir a Link. Llegaron al campamento, donde estaban reunidos los soldados que habían luchado y que se tenían en pie. Los miembros de las distintas razas (humanos, gorons, zoras y gerudos) se apartaron para dejar pasar a Link. Al ver al príncipe, prorrumpieron en vítores. Entre el público, reconoció a Kafei, a la bella sacerdotisa Laruto y a su hermano Cironiem. El líder de los gorons, Link VIII se adelantó.

- Alteza, tenía ganas de conoceros. – e inclinó la oronda cabeza.

- Soles te guarden, amigo. Yo también. – Link le imitó. El príncipe avanzaba con la espalda muy derecha y la cabeza bien alta. Nabooru fue menos ceremoniosa que Link VIII. Le dio un fuerte golpetazo en el hombro, un tanto informal.

- Yo soy Nabooru. Un placer conocerte, Link... – los ojos de Nabooru se pusieron vidriosos, y retrocedió un poco. – Pero qué...¿por qué estás tan enfadado? Esta gente ha luchado por ti, deberías estar...

- No me digas como debería sentirme. – le interrumpió Link, y la contestación tan adusta sorprendió a todos.

Zelda albergó, por unos segundos, la terrible sospecha de que aquel chico no fuera en realidad su amigo. ¿Dónde estaba el Link que conocía, siempre amable y correcto?

Link, con unos pasos más, se plantó delante del alcalde de Kakariko. Se irguió y, clavando sus cansados pero furiosos ojos, le preguntó.

- ¿Cuántos han sido?

El alcalde se quedó algo asustado, ante el enfado del príncipe. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Zelda fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo mucho que Link se parecía a su madre.

- Cincuenta soldados, para nuestra desgracia, alteza. – fue la contestación. Link entrecerró los ojos un momento, y su rostro se volvió más pálido.

- Yo, Link V Barnerak, os ordeno que depongáis las armas, y que regreséis a vuestros hogares inmediatamente. – Link se giró a todos los presentes. – Marchaos cuanto antes.

- Pe... Pero alteza... – el alcalde trató de razonar con Link.

- ¡No hay peros que valgan, alcalde! Tuve un sueño profético: en él, la llanura de Hyrule era arrasada por el ejército de Ganon, y vosotros no podías hacer nada. El río Zora se llenó de vuestra sangre. – Link vaciló. Volvía a estar algo mareado. Cogió aire y dijo, con la voz más débil. – No quiero más sacrificios en mi nombre.

Y, con toda la dignidad que se podía permitir, Link abandonó el claro y se introdujo en una de las tiendas, la del profesor Sapón donde atendía a los heridos. Los soldados, que habían esperado un discurso de agradecimiento, se fueron a descansar.

- Menudo desagradecido. – exclamó Leclas. Link VIII discutía con Kafei el comportamiento del príncipe, mientras Nabooru, apoyada en un árbol, comentaba con Zelda.

- ¿A quién ha perdido, que era tan importante para él?

- A su madre. – "entre otras cosas", pensó Zelda. Laruto, que venía de curar a los soldados que podía, se detuvo a su lado.

- Necesita estar a solas y pensar.

- Tampoco mucho tiempo. Aún no estamos lejos de Frod Nonag. – Zelda se dirigió al grupo allí reunido: el goron, Laruto y su hermano, Leclas, Kafei y Nabooru. – Yo haré la primera guardia.

* * *

Link volvía a soñar. En esta ocasión, en la sala gris dónde oía la canción, se tapó los oídos con las manos y salió de allí corriendo, mientras gritaba:

- ¡No¡Basta!

Nunca había hecho nada semejante en ninguno de los sueños anteriores. La sala dio paso a una vasta extensión de tierra quemada. Link observó el lugar, preguntándose donde estaba. El cielo era rojo, y de vez en cuando se iluminaba con un rayo violeta o azul. La tierra que pisaba aún conservaba alguna brizna de hierba, pero en general era gris y seca, como un montón de ceniza. No se oía nada más que su respiración agitada.

- Estoy... en la llanura de Hyrule. – murmuró.

- Así es, Link.

La voz a su lado le sobresaltó. Saharasala, tal y como estaba la última vez que le vio, se encontraba a su lado.

- Pero si estás muerto...

- La muerte es sólo un cambio, alteza. – el monje extendió los brazos para abarcar toda la llanura. – Esto es lo que quedará de Hyrule, si Ganon vence. El mundo se convertirá en otro mundo oscuro.

- ¿Y la gente?

- Todos morirán. – Saharasala habló con la voz algo más dulce. – No puedes impedir que luchen, alteza. Es su deber, al igual que Zelda y tú tenéis el vuestro. – arrancó una brizna de hierba, que se deshizo entre sus dedos. – Venid al templo de la Luz, cuanto antes...

- Saharasala¿sucederá...?

Tenía cientos y cientos de preguntas que hacerle al sacerdote, pero su cuerpo eligió ese momento para decir "ya has descansado suficiente", y le hizo regresar al mundo de los vivos. Pestañeó y se incorporó casi de golpe. El profesor Sapón se apartó asustado.

- ¡Alteza! Perdonadme... Pero he visto vuestro vendaje, y pensé que era mejor quitároslo. – el profesor dejó la tira de gasa en la bandeja. – La herida cicatrizará más rápidamente si la dejáis al aire.

Link se sentía descansado, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Se puso de pie casi de un salto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

- Un día entero. En mi opinión deberíais...

- Profesor¿el ejército continúa aquí?

- Eh...pues... el alcalde... ya sabéis... jaleo, muchos heridos...- recogió el instrumental a toda prisa. – Zelda trajo ropas nuevas para usted, están allí. Buenos días, alteza. – y, tras hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza, salió casi corriendo de la tienda.

Link cogió la túnica azul claro y los pantalones marrones. Se olió sus propias ropas, y lo cierto es que apestaba. Salió de la tienda, dispuesto a darse un baño en el río. Casi se tropieza con Kafei. El repartidor había pasado las últimas dos horas sentado en el exterior de la tienda, haciendo su turno después de relevar a Laruto.

- No puedo dejarte ir sólo, lo siento. – argumentó.

Link no tenía ganas de discutir. Al llegar al río, Kafei se dio la vuelta y el príncipe se dio un largo baño. Pasado un rato, salió del agua y se secó.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – le preguntó entonces Kafei. Link respondió con un gruñido. Trataba de secarse los mechones rubios.

La túnica azul le iba un tanto grande, y tuvo que enrollar el bajo de los pantalones para evitar arrastrarlos.

- Supongo que sigues pensando igual. – comentó Kafei.

Link se apartó otro de los mechones que, empeñado, trataba de cegarle un ojo.

- Es difícil de decir. No quiero que haya más derramamiento de sangre... pero...

- Al menos, deben tener la oportunidad de luchar por lo poco que queda. En Kakariko, por ejemplo, están los niños. – Kafei se miró en la superficie del río, y aprovechó para colocarse bien el casco que lucía desde que era soldado.

Por eso se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de Link.

- Y tú¿qué opinas?

Kafei tardó en responder. Mientras, iniciaron el camino de regreso al campamento. El repartidor se sonrió, cuando tuvo una buena respuesta.

- Opino que algo que ha unido a todas las razas de Hyrule no puede conducir a nada malo.

Link miró el campamento: Alrededor de las fogatas, soldados humanos escuchaban historias de los zoras. Las gerudo enseñaban técnicas de combate a varios jóvenes humanos y gorons. Leclas estaba allí, manejando el sable gerudo con cierta dificultad. Un grupo de gorons mostraban como se hacían bolas, y rodaban alrededor del campamento. Para divertirse durante el asedio, el profesor Sapón había convertido unas ruedas de repuesto en vehículos como las bolas gorons, y en ese momento competían entre ellos por ver quién era más rápido.

Una de estas extrañas ruedas se paró a tiempo para no atropellar a Link a y Kafei. Zelda bajó de ella. El rostro pecoso reflejaba alegría, pero se ensombreció al ver a Link.

- Por fin estás despierto. – apartó la rueda del circuito de carreras. - ¿Has comido algo? No, tienes una cara de muerto de hambre... Vamos, debes reponer fuerzas.

Condujo a Link a una fogata, donde enseguida le tendieron un trozo de carne y pan. Con asco, Link los rechazó, pero aceptó en su lugar fruta y agua. Zelda se sentó a su lado.

- He vuelto a tener otro sueño profético. – declaró el príncipe. Le describió la llanura arrasada por el fuego. Zelda le escuchó, y al terminar exclamó bah. - ¿No te parece importante?

- No. Tu mismo lo has dicho: según el Saharasala de tu sueño, eso sucederá si Ganon vence.

- Ya, pero yo vi en otro sueño...

- Viste una batalla, vale; y muchos muertos... Pero no viste el final. – Zelda se encogió de hombros. – Aún no está decidido. Todo depende de nosotros y ese búho.

Zelda le contó que a Leclas le pareció que Kaepora se moría La muchacha temía que eso le pasara al búho, pues él tenía el último medallón.

- El templo de la Luz está realmente lejos. Tardaremos casi seis días, o quizá más... – Link calculaba las distancias.

- Eso si no nos tienden una emboscada. – Zelda observa a su alrededor. – De momento este ejército es lo único que nos protege de los goblins y orcos que están en tu castillo. Debemos partir cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?

Link se puso en pie.

- Hum... Alteza, perdona que te lo diga, pero tienes mal aspecto.

- Tu misma lo has dicho, cuanto antes mejor.

Link no quiso escuchar más negativas, así que Zelda preparó a los caballos para partir mientras el príncipe hablaba con los capitanes de los cuatro ejércitos.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en que sólo atacarían en caso de que Frod Nonag tratara de alcanzarles.

- Quizá debáis ir con más gente. – propuso Nabooru.

- Iremos más rápido los dos solos. – Zelda montó sobre Gorri, un corcel de las gerudo. Link se reencontró con Centella. La yegua no paró de lamerle y cabecear hasta que Link se abrazó a la cabeza del animal y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

El camino hacia el Templo de la Luz sería exactamente el mismo que unos meses antes recorrió con sus hombres. Recordó, cómo si aquello hubiera pasado hacía ya años, lo inocente que era. "Tenías razón, maestro. Salir del castillo me vino bien".


	24. Cap 24 De nuevo en el Templo de la Luz

Capítulo 24. De nuevo en el Templo de la Luz. 

Este segundo viaje desde el castillo hacia el templo de la Luz fue completamente diferente. En este, no tuvo que soportar las bromas de soldados, ni se sintió tan solo. Zelda, a pesar de estar preocupada, era mucho más divertida que los soldados.

Cabalgaban a toda prisa, para huir de los posibles enemigos. Tuvieron que detenerse, a su pesar, para dormir o comer. En esas ocasiones, Zelda trataba de animar a Link con historias de Labrynnia y otros lejanos lugares.

De ese modo, cruzaron la llanura de Hyrule. El templo estaba a casi otro día cabalgando. Se detuvieron cerca del río Zora, para descansar y comer algo.

-¿Te acuerdas...? – Link se había sentado en la roca, y metido los pies en el agua fresca. – Fue aquí donde nos detuvimos cuando fuimos al templo por primera vez.

Zelda se arremangó los pantalones, y, descalza, se introdujo hasta las rodillas en el agua. Estaba fría, y le castañeteaban los dientes. Sus ojos verdes seguían algo que se movía abajo y arriba en el lecho del río.

- Claro que me acuerdo. – Zelda se agachó un poco; despacio, introdujo también los brazos hasta el codo. Con un rápido movimiento, agarró algo y lo sacó del agua.

El pez, del tamaño de su antebrazo, se agitó en la orilla, donde Zelda le había arrojado. Empezó a dar saltos y volteretas, luchando por respirar. Link se apresuró a atraparlo, y, antes de que Zelda le preguntara que hacía, el príncipe lo arrojó al río.

- Pe...pero ¡era la cena!

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy vegetariano.

Zelda frunció el ceño.

- ¡Ah, alteza, me parece genial! Tú eres un come-hierbas¡pero yo no¡Lo que tengo es un hambre atroz! – Zelda pataleó en el agua. - ¡Ya no podré pescar otro!

- De todas formas – Link trataba de no reírse. – no podemos encender un fuego. ¿Pretendías comértelo crudo?

Zelda dejó de gruñir. Link tenía razón: no podían encender fuego, porque sino revelarían su posición. "Estamos en una llanura, nos acabaran viendo, lo queramos o no" pensó. Link sacó las dos últimas tortitas que le quedaban. Zelda se acercó a comer a la orilla.

Enfadada aún por que Link había preferido salvar a un pez que dejarla cenar en paz, se sentó de espaldas a él, mordisqueando la torta con cara de asco. Empezaba a cogerles manía.

Miró el reflejo del agua, y recordó ese día en el que se habían detenido a descansar allí. Link le contó su vida en el palacio. Le confesó que jamás había salido de él. ¿Por qué Ganon esperó tanto para atacarle? Hasta ahora, el príncipe había vivido una mentira: en quiénes confiaba, eran los más traidores.

El agua del río se enturbió y las olas creadas por el viento oscurecieron y batieron el interior. Zelda perdió su reflejo, pero el agua le devolvió otro a cambio.

Dio un grito, y casi se cae de la roca. Link la sujetó a tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡En el agua...¿No lo ves? – Zelda se puso en pie y miraba alrededor. A excepción de un árbol sin hojas, no había nada más por allí.

- ¿Qué sucede? No es más que agua...

- ¡He visto a Urbión, de pie, aquí mismo! – Zelda rodeó el árbol. Llamó a su amigo, y lo único que recibió fue la respuesta burlona del viento. Desilusionada y desconcertada, regresó a la orilla.

Link la miró preocupado.

- Zel...

- ¿Piensas que estoy loca?

- No, pienso que serías capaz de aferrarte a un clavo ardiendo, si con eso encontraras a Urbión. –Link suspiró. – Ya oíste a Nabooru. Debe estar bien.

- Pero¿no te parece extraño que le advirtiera de mi llegada? – Zelda se puso en pie. - ¿Por qué la avisó, por qué no me esperó para acompañarme al desierto¿Cómo sabía él que yo iba a ir allí?

- Yo no tengo las respuestas. – Link se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que él es el portador del Triforce del Valor.

Link negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos azules brillaron un poco al mirar a Zelda.

- No lo sé, pero no creo que la tenga él... De todas formas, Kaepora quizá nos pueda decir más. – miró a su alrededor. – Si quieres, duerme un rato. Yo haré la primera guardia.

Zelda emitió un gruñido, pero decidió que quizá las visiones fueran producto de su cansancio. Cogió una manta y se tendió bajo el árbol. Antes de dormirse, sin embargo, le preguntó a Link:

- ¿Me has llamado Zel, verdad?

- Sí, espero que no te moleste. – Link leía el libro de Mudora a la luz de una pequeña vela, que emitía un resplandor muy apagado.

- No... Sólo una persona solía llamarme así. – Zelda sonrió de forma triste. – Bueno, alteza, te dejo llamarme Zel. Buenas noches.

* * *

El templo de la Luz había sido el escenario de una cruenta batalla, y también de un saqueo por parte de cualquier ser vivo. Ya no quedaban ni los escombros de la antigua ciudad. Habían ardido hasta quedar todo reducido a cenizas. Del templo quedaban en pie algunos muros principales, la nave central sobre todo, pero en comparación con antes, eran pocos.

Detuvieron a los caballos al pie de la escalinata, donde Saharasala les había recibido. El suelo estaba recubierto de cristales de colores, procedentes de las vidrieras. Link los miró con un gesto de sorpresa. Recordó el sueño que tuvo, en el que veía caer los muros y las vidrieras se rompían.

Zelda, más prosaica, comentó.

- Parece que ya no hay ni lobos.

Link no le contestó. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, como si supiera que les esperaba un reto peor que todos hasta ahora. Esperó a que Zelda pasara antes, con el escudo y la espada en posición de ataque. Así, entraron los dos en los restos del Templo de la Luz.

No quedaban muchas paredes en pie, quizá dos o tres... La nave central estaba seriamente dañada por el fuego, y las columnas ya no sostenían ningún techo, o amenazaban con caer. Estar allí era peligroso.

- ¿Dónde estará ese maldito búho? – masculló Zelda. No tenía nada para iluminar el camino, a excepción de una vela.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Zelda pisó un charco de sangre. Iluminó la mancha, y tanto ella como Link se agacharon.

- Está fresca. – declaró Zelda.

- ¿Dónde estará, por qué no ha salido a recibirnos...? – preguntó con temor Link.

- No lo sé... Pero debe estar en algún lugar en esa dirección. – señaló a un oscuro corredor, cuyas paredes habían resistido el combate. - ¿Sabes qué hay ahí, por casualidad?

- Creo que es la sala de reliquias: un sitio donde guardan objetos relacionados con antiguos sacerdotes. – Link recordó que esa puerta siempre estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Lo cierto es que no sintió curiosidad por lo que hubiera allí dentro. Por algún extraño motivo, pisar ese pasillo le inquietaba. En esa ocasión no fue distinto: Zelda y él sintieron a la par el mismo escalofrío. Cruzaron el sórdido corredor, hasta llegar a la puerta.

Bastó con que Zelda la rozara con los dedos, para que, con un chirrido, se abriera. Era una sala muy grande, pero oscura. Link, a su espalda, entonó la Canción de la Luz, y varias antorchas colocadas en las paredes iluminaron la habitación.

Era grande y redonda, muy espaciosa. Siguiendo la pared, habían pedestales, y al lado de cada uno, la figura en piedra de un monje

En el centro, frente a un altar, había una masa informe, que al moverse provocó un sonido seco. Zelda se colocó frente a Link, defendiéndole ante el posible monstruo.

- ¿Kaepora? – llamó.

La figura no respondió. Link soltó una exclamación de horror. Las estatuas que decoraban el lugar representaba a un monje con los que había convivido dos semanas.

- Os esperaba. – dijo una voz dulce pero débil.

Link abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Zelda bajaba la espada. Los dos habían reconocido la voz, y pensaron que había sido un fantasma.

Era la voz de Saharasala.

La masa informe se movió, y pudieron ver que se trataban de plumas, endurecidas y secas como hojas que se han caído de un árbol. Entre ellas, vieron el rostro de Kaepora Gaebora, pero parecía más bien una máscara olvidada encima de ese montón de basura.

Link superó el miedo y la incomprensión. Se adelantó y apartó las plumas pardas que se deshacían entre sus dedos, hasta encontrar, bajo el montón, el cuerpo de Saharasala.

Link y Zelda dieron un grito a la vez. El príncipe se apartó, hasta que su espalda chocó con el altar. Zelda, por su parte, alzó el arma.

- ¿Qué eres? – le gritó la muchacha. El labio inferior le temblaba por el miedo.

Saharasala se puso en pie. La herida aún sangraba: un agujero negro en su hombro derecho. Se sujetó el brazo y, a duras penas, se sostuvo.

- Soy Saharasala, como podéis ver, no he muerto.

- Pero... ¿por qué? – Link ayudó al sacerdote, ofreciéndole su brazo.

- ¡No te acerques! – le ordenó Zelda. - ¡Puede ser otra trampa!

Link miró a Saharasala a los ojos, y lo que vio le hizo confiar en él. El sacerdote le sonrió.

- Tuve que hacerlo: Ganon deseaba hacerme daño, para evitar que pudierais reunir los medallones. Sabía que atacaría el templo, y por eso te dejé ir a ayudar a Zelda. Pero no me atrevía a dejaros solos, así que me disfracé. – Saharasala tuvo que sentarse. – Siempre he tenido esa habilidad: puedo transformarme en búho. Convertí a los monjes en piedra para salvarles, pero tuve que haceros creer... Lo lamento, Link, Zelda, causaros daño...

- Bien, no importa, Saharasala. – Link examinó la herida. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Tomó la flauta y se dispuso a tocar la canción de la salud. Saharasala le detuvo.

- Reserva tus fuerzas. Las vas a necesitar. – Saharasala señaló los seis pedestales. – Debéis colocar los medallones en su lugar, rápido.

Saharasala le tendió a Link el medallón del Templo de la Luz. Zelda, desconfiando aún un poco, decidió hacerle caso. Ahora que sabía quién era realmente Kaepora Gaebora, podía ver las semejanzas entre el búho y el sacerdote.

Entre los dos no tardaron nada en encajar los seis medallones. Al poner Link el último medallón, la sala entera se iluminó con un resplandor dorado. Link se dio cuenta entonces que las paredes de la sala eran de piedra gris.

- No... – murmuró.

Saharasala se colocó frente al pedestal del Templo de la Luz, al lado de Link. En el centro de la sala desaparecieron las plumas secas, barridas por un ligero temblor. El suelo se abrió, y un pedestal con una espada clavada se alzó frente a Zelda.

Zelda reconoció el filo y la empuñadura: la había visto en el oasis, era el arma del Héroe del Tiempo. La Espada Maestra, cuyo filo podía repeler el mal, estaba ante ella, a la espera de que la tomara. Estaba demasiado interesada en la espada, para darse cuenta que la sala se había llenado de gente.

De cada medallón colocado en su pedestal surgieron seis figuras transparentes, y se quedaron suspendidas. Zelda dejó la contemplación de la espada, para observar a los nuevos espectadores:

Link VIII, el goron.

Laruto, con su arpa apoyada en la cadera.

Kafei, sonriendo de forma despistada.

Leclas, con el ceño fruncido.

Nabooru, las manos a la cadera.

Y Saharasala, el único real.

- Sacerdotes: unid vuestras fuerzas para guiarles entre la oscuridad. – les pidió Saharasala.

Link avanzó hacia Zelda.

- No entiendo nada... – murmuró la muchacha. Se le contrajo el estómago al escuchar los compases de la Canción del Tiempo. Link tragó saliva.

- Esto es... mi sueño.

- Link, tú eres el portador del Triforce de la Sabiduría. Por tanto, eres nuestro líder. Sólo tú puedes emplear nuestra magia.

Los seis rayos de colores convergieron en él, y Link se encogió de dolor un momento. Luego, el dolor dio paso a una nueva sensación de alegría y poder. Se miró el dorso de la mano derecha: allí relucía el símbolo del triforce.

Saharasala le tendió un arco nuevo, de una madera dorada y con adornos blancos, imitando hojas. También le tendió un carcaj lleno de flechas, a juego.

- Estas son flechas de luz. Son esenciales para derrotar a Ganondorf. Se prudente a la hora de emplearlas, porque no quedan más en todo Hyrule Link aceptó el arco y el carcaj. Cogió las flechas normales que tenía, y las colocó en el carcaj, junto con la flauta de la familia real. Zelda no dijo nada.  
- Zelda – la llamó Saharasala.

La chica, que se había inclinado para ayudar a Link, se encontró con que era el centro de todas las miradas.

Zelda sintió un dolor en el pecho, un viejo y conocido dolor... La cicatriz que recibió cuando la hirió el Caballero-Demonio. Se tocó la piel rugosa bajo la túnica. Estaba tibia.

Un rayo de luz surgió de su pecho. Zelda gritó, aterrada, y trató de tapar la herida. Pero luego el dolor pasó. Ante ella brillaba un minúsculo triángulo dorado, que se alojó en su palma.

- Tú has sido siempre la portadora del Triforce del Valor. – declaró Saharasala. – Hace muchos años, la trifuerza buscó un lugar donde permanecer a salvo. Te escogió porque luchaste contra el Caballero-Demonio.

- ¡Sólo tenía cinco años¿Cómo pude luchar contra él? – Zelda negaba con la cabeza. No tenía ningún recuerdo de haberse enfrentado al monstruo.

- Lo hiciste, y sólo tu edad te impidió vencer. El triforce se alojó en ti, para curarte y poder crecer. He tardado en darme cuenta, aunque tenía mis sospechas.

La espada ante ella seguía brillando, más tentadora que nunca.

- Escuchadme, Zelda, Link... Hay otros hechos que debéis conocer. Ganon escapó, eso es cierto, pero no lo hizo del todo. Debido al sello, no podía cruzar el portal que separa los mundos con su forma más poderosa. Así que decidió dividirse. Una parte de él ya la conocéis: Frod Nonag, Ganondorf... tu maestro, Link. Cumple las órdenes que su otra mitad, más poderosa, le dicta. Esta mitad posee el triforce del poder, y aún está encerrada en el Mundo Oscuro, esperando a que el portal se abra. Esta espada es el sello que le contiene.

- Entonces... ¿cómo podremos luchar contra él? – Zelda dudaba – Necesitamos la Espada Maestra, pero si abrimos el portal que separa los mundos, entonces Ganon podrá regresar...

- Hay una forma. – Link miraba la Espada Maestra, pero con recelo. – Hace algunos siglos, unos magos decidieron que, para entrar en el reino sagrado, la persona que rompa el sello debe dejar su tesoro más importante. Puede ser un objeto, pero un sentimiento será más fuerte. En el momento en que quites esa espada, deberás dejar lo más preciado, y ya no podrás recuperarlo... – Link bajó la voz hasta un susurro.

- Así es, alteza. Veo que has leído el libro de Mudora. – Saharasala miró a Zelda. – Depende de ti. Deberás hacer tu sacrificio.

Zelda reflexionó un momento.

- Lo único que llevo encima es el medallón de mi madre.

Link estalló entonces.

- ¡No me has escuchado¡Para mantener esa parte poderosa de Ganon debes sacrificar algo más doloroso¡Un sentimiento, un recuerdo! – Link tenía los ojos acuosos cuando trató de enfrentarse a Zelda. – No me obligues a ser yo quien te lo diga, por favor.

- No sé a que demonios te refieres, pero me estás asustando.

- Zelda – Link tuvo que tomar aire. – Deberás sacrificar a tu padre.


	25. Capítulo 25 El sacrificio de Zelda

Capítulo 25. El sacrificio de Zelda. 

- No... No... ¡NO!

Zelda se apartó de la espada.

- ¡No podéis hablar en serio! – sentía que lloraba, pero se apartó las lágrimas antes de que cayeran. - ¡Kaepora, Saharasala, o quién demonios seas...¡No voy a sacrificar a mi padre!

- Link está en lo cierto. El amor que sientes por él es tan fuerte que mantendrá el sello mientras los dos estéis en el Mundo Oscuro.

- ¿No hay otra forma? – Link puso su mano en el hombro de la muchacha. De un manotazo, ella le apartó.

- Mucho me temo que no, alteza. Para vencer a Ganon necesitareis la espada y las flechas de luz. – Saharasala trató de tocar a Zelda, y ella volvió a apartarse de los dos. – Si no lo haces, Zelda, el mundo desaparecerá.

- ¿Y de qué demonios me sirve a mi que Hyrule continúe... si mi padre no está conmigo¡Reuní los medallones porque me dijiste que así podría sacarle del Mundo Oscuro! – Zelda alzó los puños y empezó a pegar al sacerdote. Él era mucho más alto, y Zelda estaba tan ciega de ira y aturdida que no atinaba nada más que a los hombros - ¡Idos todos al infierno¡Me mentiste!

Zelda se cansó. Cayó de rodillas ante el sacerdote, los hombros convulsionados por el llanto. Link, que jamás la había visto así, se acercó y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- No te mentí: es la única forma de que puedas sacar a tu padre, como una barrera contra Ganon. – Saharasala se agachó, de tal forma que su rostro estaba a la misma altura que el de Zelda. – Nosotros no podemos obligarte, depende de tu decisión que el mundo sobreviva a este nuevo ataque, o que todo acabe.

- ¿Y tiene que ser ella, a la fuerza¿No puedo ser yo quién haga el sacrificio? – preguntó Link. Saharasala negó con la cabeza.

- Debe ser quién saque la Espada Maestra de su pedestal, y esa persona sólo puede ser el portador del Triforce del Valor.

Zelda había dejado de llorar: sus ojos estaban perdidos, buscando un motivo para salir de allí. Quería levantarse y huir, dejar atrás a este sacerdote loco, los malditos medallones, la espada que brillaba a la espera... Observó que los otros seis sacerdotes, Kafei, Leclas, Link VIII, Laruto y Nabooru la observaban, apenados. Luego, miró a Link, que trataba de razonar con Saharasala sobre cómo librarse de semejante sacrificio.

Zelda empujó al príncipe. Tenía el rostro rojo, los ojos inyectados en sangre e hinchados.

- Lo haré. – apretó los dientes y se aferró a la empuñadura de la espada.

Saharasala le pidió que se detuviera un momento, pero Zelda no le escuchó.

La Canción del Tiempo resonó en los oídos de Link. Los muros temblaron y los sacerdotes desaparecieron. Zelda tiró de la espada hacia arriba.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante: el metal rechinó al liberarse de su prisión de piedra, las voces que cantaban se alzaron, y Link gritó "no".

* * *

Cuando el cántico cesó, todo se quedó en un silencio tan sepulcral que Link creyó que habían muerto. El resplandor había cesado, así que pudo abrir los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de construcción de mármol, con pequeñas escaleras, en medio de un bosque denso y oscuro.

Sobre él, el cielo era rojizo, y lo cruzaban nubes grises con vetas moradas. Decir si era de día o de noche era algo difícil. Veía como si hubiera luz del sol, pero al mismo tiempo había penumbra a su alrededor.

A su lado, una figura se movió. Link se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Zelda.

- Zel... – la llamó.

La muchacha continuaba arrodillada en el suelo. Aferraba la empuñadura de la espada con su mano derecha, donde brillaba el triforce del Valor.

- Zelda, vamos, hay que... – Link le tocó el hombro.

- Déjame sola.

La voz que salió de la garganta de Zelda no era la suya, de eso no había duda. Era la voz que tenían los lobos de las fábulas, una voz gutural y ronca.

- No es momento. Rápido, encontremos a Ganon y...

Zelda se giró hacia él. Los ojos verdes estaban algo extraños, parecían más alargados de lo normal. Link se percató de que sus manos ya no eran humanas: tenía uñas largas y dedos como garras. La piel de la cara sufría también la misma transformación, las manchas se alargaban y formaron vetas que cruzaban las mejillas y la frente de Zelda.

La muchacha enseñó los dientes en una mueca de odio, mostrando orgullosa los nuevos colmillos. Sacó la brújula de Link, que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo de la túnica, y la arrojó al suelo.

- Todo esto... – dijo con su nueva voz. – Todo esto ¡es culpa tuya!

Se abalanzó sobre Link. Desprevenido, cayó de espaldas. Sobre él, Zelda trataba de arañarle y clavarle las uñas. A duras penas era capaz de contenerla.

- ¡Si tú no hubieras aparecido, si no te hubiera salvado aquel día, si jamás te hubiera conocido...¡Mi padre estaría conmigo, conmigo!

A cada palabra, el cuerpo de Zelda se volvía más fuerte, y firme. Las zarpas le arañaron al fin en la mejilla izquierda, y Link sintió correr la sangre. Un halo rosado le rodeó y lanzó a Zelda unos metros lejos de él.

Aterrizó sobre sus cuatros patas, como lo haría cualquier felino. Sostuvo la mirada de Link y, emitiendo un rugido, la tigresa desapareció en medio del bosque tenebroso.

- Pero ¿qué ha...? – Link se puso en pie.

"Alteza, soy yo, Saharasala"

La piedra telepatía de su madre resplandeció.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"El poder de los sacerdotes impide que os transforméis en monstruos en el Mundo Oscuro. Pero la rabia y la tristeza que siente Zelda es muy fuerte. Se ha transformado en un animal de este mundo."

Link miró la arboleda.

"¿Qué debo hacer yo?"

"Debes encontrarla, cuanto antes mejor. Usa la piedra telepatía para que te muestre donde está."

El enlace era muy débil, en otras ocasiones podía ver lo que rodeaba a Zelda, pero con Saharasala no veía ni el rostro del sacerdote.

"Este mundo es extremadamente peligroso, Link. Es por ello que ahora tienes habilidades nuevas. Son tres poderes mágicos: el fuego de Din, el viento de Farore, y el amor de Nayru. El primero te permite lanzar flechas de fuego y hielo, el segundo te permite moverte a mucha velocidad, y el tercero... acabas de probar sus efectos. Te protegerá de los ataques."

Mientras Saharasala hablaba, Link recogía del suelo los restos de la brújula, que en otros tiempos le dio su padre.

"Debes tener cuidado. Emplear estos poderes sin conocimiento puede agotarte. Y no debes estar indefenso en este mundo."

Link asintió. Guardó la brújula en el bolsillo, y también recogió la Espada Maestra y el escudo espejo. Tuvo que atárselo a la espalda como hacía la muchacha, pues pesaban mucho.

Se concentró en Zelda y en su piedra telepatía. Pronto, vio un rastro, un sendero en medio del bosque.

Echó a caminar, antes de que empezaran a asaltarle las dudas. Jamás había estado solo del todo. Siempre que se había enfrentado al peligro, había alguien con él. Pero allí estaba, en el Mundo Oscuro, un lugar peor que el mismo infierno, según las leyendas.

"No es tan horrible..." Link apartó una rama. "Le vendría bien un jardinero, quizás..."

La vegetación era extraña, jamás había visto unas plantas con tantas hojas, de tantas formas y tamaños. Sobre los troncos de los árboles, anchos y llenos de nudos y agujeros, colgaban lianas gruesas y líquenes de colores diversos. No había flores ni frutos, pero vio que algo se escurría por el suelo: las serpientes que habitaban el lugar.

Retumbó un trueno a lo lejos. Rezando para que no lloviera, de momento, Link apresuró el paso. Algo difícil: las lianas y las ramas no le dejaban avanzar. Tuvo que emplear la Espada Maestra para cortarlas.

"Esto pesa lo suyo... ¿Cómo podrá Zelda manejar una espada así? Espero que al Héroe del Tiempo no le moleste este nuevo uso..."

Se concentró otra vez en la unión telepática con Zelda, y vio un paisaje parecido al que tenía delante: árboles con formas raras y vegetación.

Link llegó a una especie de claro. Sobre un tronco creyó ver a alguien sentado, pero al acercarse desapareció. Un rayo violeta iluminó la escena, y siete segundos después le siguió el retumbar del trueno.

"La tormenta está cerca". Link vaciló sobre si debía seguir buscando a Zelda, o buscar un refugio para la tormenta.

- Vaya, vaya...

Se giró en la dirección de donde provenía una voz gutural, con la esperanza de que fuera Zelda.

Estaba equivocado. Detenido a unos escasos metros, había un gigante, de casi tres metros. La piel rosada brillaba, no tenía ni un solo pelo sobre la redonda cabezota. Eso sí, tenía un único ojo brillante de color castaño.

- Eh.. – Link observó que el gigante no parecía querer atacarle, se había quedado quieto y no le amenazaba con el garrote. – Saludos, señor Cíclope.

El Cíclope se rió. Dos tipos salieron de detrás de la espalda de su amigo. Sus rostros imitaban al de un zorro naranja y a un lobo, pero el resto del cuerpo era humano. Se reían mientras acorralaban a Link.

- ¿De dónde habrá salido? – preguntó el zorro.

- Ni idea, pero no se ha transformado... – comentó el lobo.

El cíclope aún reía. Link no sabía qué hacer. ¿Pelear? Saharasala le había advertido que era un lugar peligroso, pero de momento prefería tratar de averiguar si eran enemigos o futuros aliados.

- Me pregunto si llevará algo de valor consigo. – el zorro se situó frente a él.

- Averigüémoslo. – sugirió el lobo, a su espalda.

Trató de apresar el brazo del frágil muchacho, pero entonces Link entrecerró los ojos.

Se produjo un estallido verde en el claro: el zorro y el lobo gritaron cuando el fulgor les dio de lleno en los ojos. No tenían heridas pero el niño al que pretendían robar había desaparecido.

Link se encontraba tan asombrado como ellos. Flotaba en el aire, cayendo de nuevo entre los árboles. "Esto debe ser el viento de Farore".

El ruido de su cuerpo al golpearse con las ramas alertó de su posición. El cíclope le cogió del tobillo y, de un tirón, le colocó boca abajo. Sus pertenencias se deslizaron de sus bolsillos y cayeron: el Ojo de la Verdad, la brújula, la flauta, el libro de Mudora y la piedra telepática con forma de estrella.

Link volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, y el viento de Farore le alejó del cíclope otra vez. Los otros dos trataron de clavarle una navaja y una espada, pero el amor de Nayru los repelió.

"¡Esto es genial!" pensó Link. Aún le quedaba otro poder por probar: el fuego de Din.

Sacó una flecha, y apuntó con el arco. Pensó en una llamarada ardiente, y, al soltar la cuerda, la flecha se convirtió en un haz de fuego que se clavó en el pecho del zorro.

El lobo aulló. Se abalanzó sobre Link, y de un zarpazo le arrebató el arco. Link trató de volver a volatizarse, pero por más que entrecerraba los ojos, no lo lograba.

- ¡Maldito crío! – el lobo le tenía cogido del cuello de la túnica y le golpeaba contra el suelo. Sacó un puñal y estaba a punto de degollarle, cuando un rugido acalló las risas del cíclope y las palabras del lobo.

Un tigre naranja apareció en el claro. Con toda la potencia de su cuerpo, derribó al lobo y se interpuso entre este y Link. El príncipe se levantó.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la voz de Zelda, desde el interior del animal.

- Si. ¡Cuidado!

El cíclope lanzaba unas granadas en su dirección. Link se abrazó al cuerpo del tigre, y el viento de Farore les llevó lejos del cíclope.

Zelda tigresa atacó al monstruo. Mientras reinaba la confusión, Link recuperó sus cosas. Poco a poco, el tigre perdía su forma animal: las patas delanteras se acortaron, las traseras se alargaron, y el rostro surgía de nuevo humano.

Cuando Zelda regresó a su forma original, se sintió débil, y tuvo que apartarse del cíclope. Link disparó una flecha de fuego, que se clavó en el hombro del ser. Tan atenta estaba de esquivar al cíclope que no vio venir al lobo por su izquierda. Zelda chilló cuando el lobo la atacó con un puñal largo y fino.

Link disparó otra flecha, y en esta ocasión el hielo congeló el cuerpo de aquel ser tan mezquino. El cíclope contempló la estatua helada de su amigo. Cogió la última granada y con ella apuntó a Link.

Trataba de ayudar a Zelda a ponerse en pie para huir, pero la muchacha no podía: el puñal del lobo estaba clavado en su muslo izquierdo. Echaron a correr como pudieron, cuando el cíclope lanzó la granada sin la argolla.

Link empujó a Zelda lejos, se dio la vuelta y alargó las manos. Cogió la granada al vuelo. En sus manos, el mecanismo latía como si estuviera vivo.

Si aquello estallaba, su mano y parte del brazo desaparecerían en el aire. Link hizo lo más lógico según sus nervios y reflejos.

Lanzó la granada con más fuerza que nunca, tanto que golpeó al cíclope en su único ojo.

El estallido sacudió el claro. Restos de hojas carbonizadas llovieron sobre Link, que protegía el cuerpo de Zelda.


	26. Capítulo Extra: Personajes

Prometí, en uno de los comentarios de los primeros capítulos, que pondría un especial sobre los personajes. Estos son los datos completos, basados en las notas que escribía sobre ellos.

A partir de ahora, comienza lo que para mi es la segunda parte de la historia: las aventuras en el Mundo Oscuro. Aquí tanto Zelda como Link sufren una transformación de personalidad, aunque en el fondo sigan siendo los mismos. No hay templos, y por tanto no tienen un itinerario fijo, solo avanzar en busca de Ganondorf. Pero no deseo fastidiaros las sorpresas, así que... a seguir leyendo.

En este especial hago mención a una historia llamada "Preludio: historia del bosque Perdido": es la historia que empezaré a publicar cuando acabe la Canción del Tiempo, y que narra los hechos que ocurrieron un año antes, cuando Zelda y Urbión se conocieron.

* * *

**Zelda Esparaván, labrynnesa.**

Zelda, en esta historia, es el personaje activo, el guerrero que viste de verde y porta una espada, escudo, y hasta el tirachinas.

Entre las peculiaridades, es Aries (con ascendente a Géminis, supongo), lo que le hace ser muy independiente, orgullosa y demasiado activa. Ella sola iba a ser la protagonista de toda la historia, como pondré más adelante. La creé en respuesta a todos esos programadores de videojuegos que se empeñan en presentar a las mujeres o como "jarrones" o en demasiado agresivas.

Esta Zelda Esparaván es quizás un poco impulsiva y algo bruta, pero esconde mucha sensibilidad. Su talón de Aquiles es su preocupación por su padre, y más adelante, la seguridad del "señor marqués".

El físico... Bien, aquí cometí un error muy gordo. Resulta que, a mitad de la historia, descubrí que Zelda se parece a otro personaje ya creado... Trenzas naranjas, pecas, independiente... Sí, Pipi Lanstrum.

En fin, eso es culpa de mi cultura televisiva. Para evitar que fuera tan repelente, hice que Zelda fuera un poco mal hablada, contestona, y un pelin sarcástica.

Rareza: El apellido de Zelda: "Esparaván", es un tipo de águila. Tanto su medallón como el escudo que le regala Link llevan un águila grabada. Otra peculiaridad es que su padre se llama Radge, pero en ningún momento se dice el nombre de su madre.

**Link V Barnerak, príncipe de Hyrule**.

En el capítulo 12 "Las plumas de Kaepora Gaebora", inspirado en una "pequeña prueba" del Majora Mask, se puede ver como es Link.

Ya he dicho que Zelda iba a ser la protagonista absoluta de la historia, y Link, en este caso, se habría quedado bien refugiado en el Templo de la luz. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el personaje se iba a rebelar. Zelda me resultaba algo aburrida sin un compañero de viaje, y Link deseaba tanto recorrer Hyrule... Hubiera resultado otra historia totalmente diferente.

Link es escorpio (celebra su cumpleaños una semana antes del viaje, en Otoño) pero con un ascendente cáncer, lo que hace de él una persona muy sensible y soñadora, pero también es algo cabezón y celoso. Al principio es un poco cobarde, pero a medida que los retos aumenten, y descubra sus habilidades como mago, gana valor y fortaleza. Es muy idealista, y confía casi siempre en todo el mundo (excepto cuando se hacen demasiado amigos de Zelda).

**Urbión, el sheikan.**

Urbión es un personaje misterioso. Es alto, fuerte, y con el cabello negro y rizado. Tiene entre unos 14ó 15 años, no sabe quiénes fueron sus padres, y la única pista sobre su pasado es el color de sus ojos, rojo. Por eso, y porque es muy ágil, creen que es descendiente de sheikans. Conoció a Leclas en un orfanato de Rauru, y desde entonces están juntos. Como no sabe cuando nació, no puedo asegurar su signo, aunque yo creo que es Escorpio, con ascendente a Escorpio (¿Será por eso que a Link le cae tan mal?). Para saber un poco más de él, leed "Preludio: Historia del Bosque Perdido".

Ah, el nombre de Urbión... Jejeje, "Urbión" es la marca de libretas donde empecé (y acabé) de escribir la Canción del Tiempo. Tambiénexisten los "Picos de Urbión", un sistema montañoso de España.

**Saharasala, el sacerdote.**

Saharasala es el sumo sacerdote del Templo de la luz. Está basado en el personaje (con un nombre parecido) de A Link To the Past; y además tiene en común con él el ser calvo y tener orejas hylianas. No se sabe mucho de su vida, tan solo que parece que hay muchas personas de distintas razas que le conocen (como el rey biggoron Darmanian), y que le tiene mucho aprecio al templo y a la historia.

Aparece por primera vez en el capítulo 8, donde digo que es ciego... aunque luego parece que se me olvidó por completo, pues no vuelvo a mencionarlo y hasta actúa como si pudiera ver... No lo he corregido, porque así le doy al personaje la sensación de que no es un simple anciano ciego. (También por pereza... sí, ya sé)

**Link VIII, príncipe de los gorons**

Aunque aparece muy poco en la historia, Link VIII es un goron atípico. Para empezar es lo suficientemente valiente para ir él solo a buscar al Dodongo, además, es un goron delgado (algo casi imposible). Es hijo del gran rey (en todos los sentidos) Darmanian, y los dos conocen a Saharasala. Es obvio que está basado un poco en el hijo del rey goron en el OoT, aunque tenga un poco más de valor.

**Laruto y Cironiem, los hermanos Zora.**

Laruto está basada en la sacerdotisa del templo del viento del WindWaker, que se llama así. Supuestamente tiene unos dieciséis años, pero ya es la líder espiritual de su pueblo. Tiene el don de la videncia, que se manifiesta en su caso en un trance repentino. Cironiem es su único hermano, más joven y más impulsivo, y no está basado en ningún personaje en particular. Esta pareja aparece poco, lo que es una lástima.

**Leclas, el gruñón.**

Leclas está un poco basado en Mido, es igual de odioso... pero con buen fondo (muy al fondo). Nació en Sharia, un pueblo pequeño, y tuvo una infancia terrible. Tiene el carácter gruñón de un Leo, con cierto ascendente a Cáncer. Por eso, todo se lo toma a la tremenda. En realidad es muy sensible, y se guía por un sentimiento muy noble (proteger a los niños por encima de todo). Es habilidoso con la madera, y fue él quién hizo los trajes de Skull kid de los primeros capítulos. Para saber más de él o de Urbión, os recomiendo leer "Preludio: Historia del Bosque Perdido.  
Como no sabía que nombre ponerle, usé el "método diccionario": uso el diccionario de lengua española, lo abro por cualquier página y leo la primera palabra que sale. En este caso me salió "Calle". La descompuse (no era plan de llamarle "Calle" al pobre) y le añadí una "s" para que sonara mejor. (C-A-L-L-E, L-E-C-L-A-S).

**Kafei ¿pariente de Impa?**

Kafei Suterland tiene 14 años, y es de Holodrum. Es Libra, por lo tanto es una persona equilibrada y fuerte. Como le cuenta a Zelda, sus padres murieron en Kakariko, cuando estaban de paso, y a él no le quedó más remedio que trabajar para vivir. Se llama igual que Kafei, el novio de Anju (del MM); puede ser incluso un pariente (admite que tiene familiares en Términa). En realidad, es más probable que tenga algo de Impa, pues fue en ella en quién me basé. Kafei enseguida es protector con Zelda y con Link.

El apellido, jejeje, es una versión de Sutherland, de Kiefer Sutherland. El día que escribí este capítulo, había visto una peli suya en la tele; y no se me ocurrió otro apellido que no fuera ese.

**Nabooru IV y Zenara Crastapoulus, líder de las gerudo.**

Nabooru IV, tal y como se presenta ella misma, es la hermana de la actual líder de las gerudo. Tiene 10 años, aunque es más fuerte y alta que Zelda; y es Sagitario. Tiene la rebeldía y la inteligencia suficientes para enfrentarse a los problemas sola. Está basada en Nabooru del Oot, pero en esta historia, tiene una habilidad especial: es capaz de reconocer el aura de las personas que le rodean, por lo que puede percibir sus emociones mejor que nadie. Su hermana Zenara es más bruta y más descortés. No tiene tiempo para preocuparse por cuestiones tales como el medallón del espíritu. Su madre, la anterior líder, falleció en una batalla; y por eso guarda mucho rencor a la reina Estrella. Conoce a Kaepora y a Saharasala porque fue en busca de consejo cuando ascendió a líder. Tiene unos 18 años, y es Leo.

**Kaepora Gaebora, el invitado sorpresa.**

K. Gaebora, basado en el búho del Oot, LA, y MM (sale en otras historias también) es un personaje sorpresa. Me pareció divertido incluirlo, aunque no sabía como... hasta que di con la solución. Es muy sabio, y podía hacer sombra a Saharasala, así que... Aunque no entrara en mis planes iniciales, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un personaje clave, importante para servir de apoyo a Zelda en sus momentos de flaqueza, y también para enseñar a Link lo que puede llegar a ser si se lo propone.

**Otros personajes:**

**Hederick Sapón.**

El profesor Hederick Sapón, familiar del doctor del lago Hylia en el OoT, heredó la casa y la misma afición a los ojos de sapo frito... Es un hombre mayor, algo desequilibrado, que ha vivido solo dedicado a la ciencia (sobre todo lo relacionado con el agua) También es un excelente médico.

**Don Obdulio Iluminato.**

Claramente basado en el personaje del WindWaker (don Obturo), este luminógrafo recorre las tierras de Hyrule y más allá en busca de la luminografía soñada. Tiene unos cuarenta años, y viste de un modo oriental. La mejor prueba de su carácter es la escena del capítulo 15, donde, en lugar de asustarse por ver fantasmas o ayudar a Zelda a salvar la barrera, se pone a hacer luminografías. Es el primer periodista de Hyrule, jejeje...

**Radge Esparaván.**

Radge es el padre de Zelda, y se trata de un personaje del que se escucha hablar, pero que no aparece (en alguna ocasión, como un sueño o un recuerdo). Es botánico, y también espadachín. Su esposa murió a manos de un extraño ser, y desde entonces se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la venganza. Enseñó a su hija a luchar para defenderse del Caballero Demonio, por si este volvía a aparecer. Un día, recibió noticias de que le habían visto en Términa, y dejó a Zelda en Labrynnia para enfrentarse a él. A partir de ese momento, desaparece, y Zelda empieza a buscarle por todo Hyrule.

El nombre de Radge lo saqué de la novela que me estaba leyendo cuando escribí el capítulo 7. "Radge" es una descomposición del nombre de "Edgar". ¿Cúal era la novela? "El afinador de pianos".

**La Reina Estrella.**

La madre de Link, la reina de Hyrule, viuda del rey Lion II. Tal y como la describe su hijo en el capítulo 8, es una mujer fuerte, de mucho carácter y con un aspecto temible. Desde luego tiene mal genio. La muerte de su marido la dejó algo desequilibrada, y por eso fue víctima de un complot. A pesar de todo lo que sucede, Link comprende que, al fin y al cabo, no puede culparla de nada, y hasta le dio un par de sabios consejos. No puedo contar mucho de este personaje sin meter la pata, así que... esperad.


	27. Capítulo 26 La villa de los forajidos

Capítulo 26. La Villa de los Forajidos.

Saharasala no respondía a sus llamadas, y la pierna de Zelda sangraba tanto que dejaban un reguero rojo a su paso. Avanzaban despacio en medio de la selva tan densa, con la amenaza cada vez más cercana de la tormenta.

Link se sentía muy culpable de la situación. Había sido incapaz de quitarle el puñal, clavado con tanta fuerza que se había quedado incrustado. Encima, la canción de curación no funcionaría hasta que le quitara el puñal. Si fuera más fuerte... pero al ver como Zelda chillaba de dolor, tuvo que dejarlo.

- Tenemos que buscar ayuda. – dijo entonces.

Se echó a Zelda sobre la espalda, así que además del escudo y la espada ahora cargaba con la chica. Zelda se debilitaba por momentos, y ya casi no era capaz de hablar por más que Link se lo pidiera.

Como respuesta a sus oraciones, un letrero de madera algo desvencijado señalaba la situación de una aldea.

- Vi... lla... Out...cas...ter. – logró descifrar Link, pues las letras estaban borrosas. – Que nombre tan raro.

Acomodó a Zelda como pudo, y esto despertó a la muchacha.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la villa Outcaster. Aquí encontraremos ayuda. – Link agradecía a los dioses que en este lugar tan extraño hubiera al menos una ciudad. Debido a los hechizos, se sentía hambriento y cansado.

La tormenta se acercaba, amenazando con lluvia, frío y viento. Fue tan deprisa como pudo. Le dolían los brazos, las piernas y la espalda, pero no podía detenerse. Zelda respiraba de forma entrecortada. Link temía que aquella arma tuviera algo más que un filo bien hecho.

Un grupo de curiosos les rodearon nada más pisar el camino de entrada a la villa. Ninguno era humano. Cada uno representaba a algún animal, depredadores en su mayoría, y esto intranquilizó a Link.

Algunos alargaron las manos y trataron de manosear la bolsa de Link para arrebatarle algo. Zelda les amenazó con poca fuerza. Link, por su parte, trasbilló, cansado de llevar a la muchacha.

- Ayuda... por favor. Ayudadnos. – Link cogió unas pocas rupias que tenía y las lanzó. – Tomadlas, pero por favor... ayudadnos.

Lanzar rupias en aquel lugar debía ser como lanzar maíz en un parque: todos los villanos se tiraron sobre ellas, y se pelearon por conseguir una, o por lo menos un trozo.

Un oso puso la zarpa sobre Link. El muchacho se apartó pensando que pretendía atacarle.

- ¡Este es mío! – gruñó el oso, y el resto de animales ladraron, bufaron y aullaron enrabietados.

- Hay... que salir de aquí... – Zelda trataba de ponerse en pie.

El oso les clavó la mirada, y la muchacha, cogiendo la espada maestra, le amenazó.

- Por aquí. – el oso se metió corriendo en una cabaña minúscula, pero con mejor aspecto que las otras.

Link cogió a Zelda de los hombros y la ayudó a llegar a la cabaña. El oso cerró la puerta y puso una tranca de madera.

- Acuéstala ahí, junto al fuego. – señaló a una especie de sofá viejo y ruinoso. Link le obedeció.

Zelda miró la empuñadura que sobresalía de su muslo izquierdo. La sangre corría, manchando la tapicería del sofá. El dolor era insufrible. El oso apareció con un montón de trapos y una palangana.

- Haz tiras con esto. – soltó los trapos sobre el regazo de Link, sentado en un pequeño taburete al lado de Zelda.

- Pe... Perdone, señor, que le pregunte. – Link rasgó un trozo, obedeciendo al enorme oso. - ¿Sabe lo que hace, verdad?

El oso gruñó. Posó la zarpa en el puñal y lo examinó un momento.

- ¿Era un lobo gris? A Danrel le encantan estos chismes. – el oso se dirigió a Zelda. – Has sido muy valiente, por aguantar tanto. Por desgracia, esto te va a doler mucho más, y no tengo alcohol ni nada parecido... Cuando creas que estas lista, dímelo.

Zelda tragó saliva. No pudo evitar mirar a Link: el príncipe estaba mortalmente pálido y en sus ojos veía el mismo terror que sentía ella.

- Creo que... – empezó a decir, pero el oso no había esperado.

Con un rápido movimiento, y con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, arrancó la fría hoja.

El dolor recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, y soltó una serie de exclamaciones e insultos, los peores que el príncipe había oído alguna vez. Luego, puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó.

El oso clavó el atizador del fuego en la herida, y le quitó a Link las vendas. El príncipe se puso en pie y empezó a llamarla, preocupado. Mientras, el oso vendó la herida.

- Déjala descansar. Se pondrá bien. – mostró el filo al muchacho. Tenía forma de sierra. – Danrel los hace así a propósito, hacen más daño. Tu amiguita ha tenido suerte de que no se lo clavara en el estómago o en el pecho. – tras examinar la hoja con cierta admiración, arrojó el cuchillo al cubo del rincón. – Anda, ven a sentarte.

El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la única estancia de la cabaña: cocina, dormitorio, comedor... todo en uno. En un rincón había un montón de paja, que Link supuso que era el lugar donde descansaba el enorme cuerpo del oso.

Se sostenía sobre las dos patas traseras, aunque en ocasiones andaba con las cuatro. Era de pelaje pardo, y sus ojos marrones tenían el brillo inteligente de las personas pícaras. Link se aseguró de que Zelda estaba cómoda, antes de decir:

- Señor, le agradezco su ayuda. Me llamo Link, y ella se llama Zelda... Yo no sé cómo agradecérselo. – Link cogió la bolsa de rupias.

- Um... Ya encontraremos la manera, chaval. Llámame Oso, todos lo hacen. – Oso se sentó en el suelo, frente a la mesa. – Vamos, siéntate, que no muerdo.

Link le obedeció. Oso le tendió un mazo de cartas.

- Baraja y corta. – le ordenó.

Link se quedó mirando el mazo con expresión de extrañeza. Como no quería contrariar al animal, cogió una carta y buscó a su alrededor.

- Vamos¿qué buscas? – Oso se impacientaba.

- Las tijeras, para cortar...

Las carcajadas de Oso se oyeron por encima de la tormenta.

- ¿Nunca has jugado a las cartas? – Oso apresó el mazo entre sus zarpas.

- Pues no, la verdad...

- No pasa nada. – la voz de Oso era amable. – Jugaremos a algo sencillo, en tu honor. Nos apostaremos... la cena: quien pierde, cocina. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale. – Link no estaba seguro, pero no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer.

- Un novato. ¿Cómo es posible que un muchacho como tú no haya jugado nunca a las cartas? A tu edad, no hacíamos otra cosa.

Link observó como las zarpas del oso se volvieron ágiles: mezclaron las cartas y luego colocó el mazo ante él.

- "Cortar" es coger unas cuantas cartas y colocarlas en un montón a tu izquierda. – le indicó, con el tono de un maestro de escuela. De nuevo, Link obedeció. – Pronto aprenderéis que en la Villa de los Forajidos esto funciona así. No obtendréis nada si no apostáis. Por fortuna, tienes rupias. Con ellas podrás conseguir mucho. Pero volvamos al juego. Ese montículo, el de tu izquierda, es el tuyo. Y este es el mío. Jugaremos tres turnos: quien saque la carta más alta, más veces, gana. ¿Entendido?

Link asintió. Tanto oso como él dieron la vuelta a la carta al mismo tiempo: El oso sacó una sota de Bastos, mientras que Link sacó un nueve de oros.

- Esta vez gano yo. Ánimo, que tienes dos oportunidades más.

En la siguiente ocasión, la suerte favoreció a Link: el oso obtuvo el tres de espadas, mientras que el príncipe sacó el cuatro de bastos.

- Hum... Vale... Quien saque la carta más alta ahora, gana. – el oso dio la vuelta a la suya, con los ojos fijos en Link.Bajaron la vista a la par, y se encontraron con que Oso tenía el rey de Oros, y el príncipe el As de Copas.

- Gané: el rey son 12 puntos, el as solo uno. Ala, chaval, haz la cena. No pongas esa cara de pena. Ya sabes lo que se dice: desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en amores. – y empezó a reírse.

Link no rechistó. Se encontraba agotado, pero era justo. Preparó un poco de la carne para el oso, y un caldo para él y para Zelda, cuando despertase.

* * *

Link y Oso se sentaron a comer la cena, a la luz del débil quinqué. A estas alturas el príncipe sentía mucha curiosidad¿Cómo habían fundado este pueblo en medio de la nada¿Quién había sido Oso antes de acabar aquí? El aspecto imponente del animal le impedía ser franco y acribillarle a preguntas, por lo que tomaron la sopa en silencio.

- Um... – el oso dejó el trozo de carne. - ¿De dónde eres, muchacho?

- De Hyrule.

El oso gruñó, alzando un poco del labio.

- No vas a venir de la luna, bobo. Me refería... Bah, da igual. – Oso apoyó el

mentón en una de sus zarpas.

- Perdone, señor Oso que le pregunte... Pero... ¿Qué es este lugar?

- ¿La Villa Outcaster? Como has podido comprobar, el pozo más hediondo a mil kilómetros a la redonda. Aquí acabamos los que fuimos seguidores de Ganondorf, ese mal nacido... – y dijo una serie de insultos que rivalizaban con los de Zelda.

- Entonces tú eras...

- Sí, uno de esos incautos. Un mal día, Ganondorf, cuando aún era humano, vino a mi aldea. Soltó un bonito discurso sobre una tierra donde el oro corría por los ríos. Yo estaba endeudado hasta las cejas: me jugaba toda la paga en partidas de cartas y otras historias. Mi familia se moría de hambre, así que me aferré a la única oportunidad de saldar mis deudas.

Oso se puso en pie y, tras un breve registro, encontró un viejo papel amarillento.

- Entramos tras él, después de destruir el palacio de Hyrule, y entonces llegamos a este maldito lugar... y no hemos sido capaces de regresar. – Volvió a sentarse, con el papel entre sus zarpas. Se notaba que solía leer mucho su contenido, pues estaba amarillento y sucio en los bordes, y las letras empezaban a desaparecer. – Ganon se alió con los cíclopes y demás monstruos de aquí, y nos abandonó a nuestra suerte. Nosotros fundamos esta villa, y hemos sobrevivido como hemos podido.

"Como todos somos adictos al juego, o a cosas peores, empezamos a obtener lo básico mediante apuestas que hacíamos entre nosotros. De este modo, hemos sobrevivido. Aquí todo funciona de esa manera, tanto para conseguir comida, como para obtener información."

"Nos alegramos cuando el chico aquel venció a Ganon y los sacerdotes le encerraron aquí. Pero no pudimos salir... Compartimos su cautiverio. Para nuestra desgracia, nuestra alma encerrada en estos cuerpos de animales, sin envejecer ni morir. – la voz de Oso se había tornado distante, pero regresó a la realidad. Alzó la mirada. – Oye, chaval¿quieres devolverme el favor? Seguro que tú y esa chica podéis regresar al mundo real... En ese caso, quizá puedas encontrar a mi hija. – le tendió la carta amarillenta. – Vivíamos en el Cañón Ikana, en Términa... Seguro que aún está allí...

Link cogió la carta. Las letras estaban a punto de desvanecerse por el paso del tiempo, pero aún podía leerse "querido padre" con letras infantiles. Link entrecerró los ojos. Se caía de sueño, literalmente, y, después de todo el abanico de emociones de los últimos días, no le apetecía enfrentarse a la pena de Oso. Pero debía ser honesto.

- Oso, yo... lo siento. Aunque regresara a Hyrule, no podría llevarle la carta a tu hija.

- ¿Por qué? Si tu no puedes, porque no quieres viajar tanto... puedes mandarla por correo...

- No es eso, Oso. Si por mi fuera, yo mismo iría al cañón Ikana a entregarle la carta a tu hija... Pero es que... – reunió valor. ¿Por qué le tocaba a él dar siempre las malas noticias? No era de extrañar que Zelda le culpara. – Desde que Ganondorf intentó hacerse con el poder, hasta el presente, han transcurrido más de 400 años. Tu hija...

Oso se puso en pie. Los ojos pardos parecían perdidos, vacíos y sin esperanza. Murmuró "Cremia, mi pequeña", y luego, reponiéndose, dijo:

- Ah, no importa, chaval. Tú... Ya me devolveréis el favor, mañana. – Oso se encaminó hacia la puerta. – Voy a... – vaciló. – al bar. Tú duerme en ese montón de paja, yo no creo que vuelva hasta el amanecer. Buenas noches.

* * *

Ay, por fin... Normalmente subo el nuevo capítulo los viernes, pero debido a problemas personales y lo exquisito que es este sistema con los tipos de archivo... he tardado un poco.

Muchas gracias a la gente que deja comentarios. Oso no aparece en mi lista de personajes, y es una lástima. Aunque solo estará con nosotros algunos capítulos, es un personaje interesante y divertido. Un oso ludópata, como le llama Zelda, que en su vida en el mundo real arruinó a su familia y se unió a Ganon buscando riquezas. Está basado en un capítulo del manga de A link to the past (el antiguo), en el que un árbol le cuenta la historia una historia parecida a Link. Recomendación si eres un fan de la serie.

También en estos capítulos hago un homenaje al juego A Link to the past, una de las mejores aventuras de la saga, y uno de los primeros zeldas que disfruté como una loca.

Hoy estoy charlatana, hasta pronto.


	28. Capítulo 27 La Columna de Kali

Capítulo 27. La Columna de Kali.

En el mundo Oscuro, la única forma de distinguir el día de la noche, era por unos breves rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes negras y grises. Eso si no llovía, algo habitual y permanente en este reino. Uno de esos raros rayos de sol se coló entre los postigos de la ventana y dio de lleno en los ojos cerrados de Zelda, sacándola del sueño.

Se sentó en el sofá. A su lado, Link dejó el libro de Mudora.

- Buenos días. Toma, bebe un poco. – le tendió un vaso con agua.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Zelda. Se miró la herida en la pierna, y no encontró más rastro de ella que el agujero y las manchas de sangre.

- Ya estás bien. Toqué la Canción de Curación, cuando Oso nos dejó a solas.

Mientras Zelda se tomaba el caldo, Link le puso al día con respecto a Oso, su situación y todo lo que le había contado el día anterior. Al acabar el relato, Zelda se reía.

- Alteza, Oso te engañó. El As tiene más valor que un rey, en teoría tu habías ganado. – Zelda intentaba arreglarse un poco las ropas: la túnica verde se caía a pedazos y la camisa negra estaba algo sucia.

Link se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, él te salvó la vida. Fue justo que yo hiciera la cena.

Al escuchar la frase, Zelda no pudo contener una carcajada corta.

- Menudo pringao que estás hecho, Link. – Zelda se reía a carcajadas. –En serio, eres la única persona que conozco capaz de hacerse amigo de orcos y tahúres.

Las mejillas del príncipe se colorearon. Zelda se puso la chaqueta, y añadió, con la voz más seria.

- Pero... Eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta de ti.

Menos mal que Link fingió interesarse por el libro de Mudora, para así ocultar su rostro rojo.

- ¿Qué has averiguado sobre Ganon?

- Po... Poco. Los forajidos no se tratan con él: sólo le obedecen los monstruos que ya vivían en el Mundo Oscuro y algunos fieles. – Link bajó el libro para mirar a Zelda a los ojos. – Oso no me contó nada más: decía que si queríamos averiguar algo, tendríamos que jugar.

- ¿Jugar?

- Así son las cosas en la Villa Outcaster. Los habitantes del Mundo Oscuro consiguen todo con juegos de azar. Algo así como el trueque en las sociedades primitivas...

- Corta el rollo, cerebrito. – Zelda se anudó las correas del escudo espejo.

Al lado del escudo estaba la Espada Maestra. Zelda la cogió. Su mirada recorrió el filo de arriba abajo. Admiró la perfección de la forja, el grabado del triforce y la empuñadura azul. Continuó la mirada hasta el dorso de su mano, donde brillaba el triforce del Valor.

Link dejó el libro de Mudora sobre la mesa.

- Zelda...

- He perdido a mi padre... por este bonito trozo de metal. Menuda hija.

Se miraron. Link recordó la discusión cuando Zelda se convirtió en tigresa. No se había parado a pensar en lo que la chica le dijo en ese momento: Él tenía la culpa de todo. Zelda también lo recordó en ese momento.

- Oye, Link. Eso que dije, lo de que tú... ya sabes... – dejó de vacilar. – No es cierto. Todo esto ha pasado, y ya está. Yo tomé la decisión, y debemos hacer todo lo posible para que no me arrepienta de ella. – Zelda le tocó la mejilla, dónde aún tenía el arañazo. Al tocarle, Link se estremeció por el ligero dolor. – Perdóname.

El príncipe le cogió la mano.

- Está olvidado. No eres mala hija, Zelda. Esté donde esté tu padre, sé que está orgulloso de ti.

Zelda se apartó, a tiempo para que Link no le viera los ojos acuosos.

- No nos pongamos moñas. Vamos, hay que averiguar cómo llegar hasta Ganon...

Link se guardó el libro de Mudora bajo la túnica. Zelda abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Antes de salir, sin embargo, comentó:

- Suerte que yo sí se jugar a las cartas. Si no, estos tipos nos desplumarían.

Y Link se echó a reír.

* * *

No todos los bandidos se comportaron como Oso: la mayoría eran groseros, antipáticos, y sólo les interesaba el saquillo con las pocas rupias que Link aún tenía. Tampoco eran todos tahúres: entre los juegos que tuvieron que superar para conseguir información, estaban abrir cofres, tirar con el arco, o con el tirachinas, a dianas en forma de rupias de cristal, y, el peor según Zelda, derribar paredes con unas bombas con patas.

Lograron ganar, con más o menos esfuerzo. Aunque la información que obtuvieron no fueron más que vagas indicaciones, en más de una ocasión los dos se sorprendieron divirtiéndose. "Somos niños, es normal" pensó Link cuando Zelda se concentraba en lanzar la bombuchu contra la diana correcta.

Según quién les informara, Ganon vivía en las ruinas del palacio del Este, en el fondo del Lago Negro o en la pirámide abandonada. Desesperados, cansados, y por fin un poco hartos de tanto juego, Link y Zelda se sentaron en un banco en la plaza central.

- Jamás le encontraremos así. – Link dio un resoplido que removió el mechón que le caía sobre un ojo.

- Esa actitud no nos ayuda. ¿Qué dice Saharasala sobre todo esto?

- Desde la conversación en el templo, no he podido hablar con él. – Link tocó la piedra telepatía. – Creo que... hemos perdido la conexión con el mundo real.

- Pues entonces tendremos que salir de esta villa. – Zelda miraba hacia el pozo. – Uy, qué raro...

- ¿El qué?

- He tenido un deja vú. Ya sabes, esa sensación que se tiene cuando algo te resulta familiar, que ya lo has visto o vivido. – se dio un golpe en la frente. – Menuda tontería, debo estar débil aún.

Link se había puesto en pie, observando a su alrededor.

- No, Zelda, no es una tontería. – señaló al pozo. – Vamos a sentarnos ahí un momento.

Zelda le siguió, y le obedeció. Se sintió un poco tonta, pues estaban igual sentados que en el banco.

- Mira a tu alrededor¿qué ves? – preguntó Link.

- Una ciudad espantosa, casas ruinosas, animales con pantalones...

Link meneó la cabeza. Cogió la flauta y tocó los primeros compases de la Canción del Tiempo.

Por un fugaz instante, Villa Outcaster desapareció, y en su lugar vieron la plaza de Kakariko. En cuanto Link dejó de tocar, la visión desapareció y la villa de los forajidos regresó antes sus ojos.

Zelda se puso en pie casi de un salto.

- Demo... Demo... Demonios, Link.

- Eso es. – Link guardó la flauta. – El mundo Oscuro es un reflejo del mundo real. Por lo tanto, cualquier lugar de Hyrule tiene su correspondencia en este mundo.

- Y... ¿de qué nos sirve? – Zelda se rascó la barbilla. – Eso no nos ayudará a encontrar a Ganon.

- Pero vais por el buen camino.

Se giraron para ver a Oso, sentado al otro lado del pozo.

- Ganondorf vive en un palacio en ruinas, al este. Tiene forma de pirámide, pero para llegar debéis cruzar las montañas Tormenta y el Laberinto. – Oso avanzó sobre sus cuatro patas. Caminaba bamboleante, indicio que había estado en el bar toda la noche y parte de ese día.

- Gracias por la información, pero apenas nos quedan rupias...

- Hum... Podemos apostar de nuevo, chaval. Si gano, tú me regalas esa flauta que tocabas hace un momento. Si pierdo, os doy un mapa muy útil con el lugar exacto donde se oculta Ganon.

- ¿Y que juego será? – preguntó Zelda.

- ¿Por qué demonios lo he hecho?

Zelda, de pie sobre una columna muy alta, esperaba el inicio del juego. La muchacha se sostenía muy recta y muy digna en medio de la plaza de Villa Outcaster. Oso solo le había permitido llevar con ella la Espada Maestra como única defensa.

La apuesta parecía simple, pero requería habilidad, agilidad y, sobre todo, resistencia. Link se ofreció voluntario, pero Zelda se lo impidió. "Tu no aguantarías ni un segundo allí arriba" le había dicho. El príncipe le respondió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, que era su flauta lo que se jugaban.

- Te recuerdo que es una reliquia de mi familia, por no mencionar que la necesito para conjurar hechizos.

"Maldito engreído" pensó Zelda.

Observó a los ciudadanos de Villa Outcaster. Para ellos, la llegada de los "humanos" ya era un acontecimiento. ¡Y encima iban a intentar superar la Columna de Kali!

"Qué nombre tan curioso". Según Link, Kali era una diosa dedicada a la guerra. Oso le había explicado que debía mantenerse en lo alto de la columna una hora completa. Eso era sencillo, pero además debía esquivar todas las trampas que los aldeanos le pondrían. Zelda no tenía ni idea de cuáles iban a ser, pero tenía experiencia en esquivar cosas.

En Lynn, cuando regresaba de la escuela, se encontraba con el mismo grupo de bravucones. Solían lanzarle piedras, o balones, o (una vez) sapos. Por fortuna para ella, el entrenamiento le había dotado de mucha agilidad y reflejos.

- He retado a Zelda Esparaván a permanecer una hora completa sobre la Columna de Kali. Como sabéis, es el reto más duro que ponemos, y también el más lucrativo. – Oso hablaba con la concurrencia. – Así que... ¡se abren las apuestas!

Link casi fue arrollado por la multitud que rodeó a Oso mientras gritaban la cantidad y el resultado. Se inquietó mucho al oír a un topo gritar que Zelda aguantaría dos minutos, y que al caer se partiría la cabeza. Se apartó, pensando en la cantidad de forajidos que vivían allí. Miró a Zelda, que esperaba de pie sin temor aparente. Al cruzarse las miradas, Zelda le guiñó el ojo.

Link apartó la mirada. Estaba disgustado por el comentario de Zelda. ¡El día anterior había cargado con ella y sus cosas, con una tormenta encima y durante todo un kilómetro! Bien, era cierto que le dolían los brazos, las piernas y la espalda... ¡Pero él era fuerte!

- De acuerdo... ¡Empezamos en este instante! – Oso le dio la vuelta al reloj de arena.

Zelda tragó saliva. La primera flecha vino de algún lugar a su derecha. Le bastó girarse un poco para esquivarla. Durante diez minutos, los aldeanos arrojaron flechas, dardos, tomates y piedras... A excepción de un pepino que rozó la barbilla de la chica, no lograron darle. Zelda sudaba por el esfuerzo, pero no parecía inquieta.

La primera sacudida, contra la base de la columna, la pilló tan desprevenida que a punto estuvo de caer. Una marsopa arrojaba bombas contra la columna. Zelda buscó con la mirada a Oso, que departía con Link.

- ¡Cómo que es legal¡La estáis bombardeando! – chillaba el príncipe.

- Vale cualquier cosa para derribarla.

- ¿Y para mantenerse, vale cualquier cosa?

- Mientras ella no quite los pies de la columna...

Se habían acabado las bombas, y las arenas del reloj ocupaban aún la mitad superior. Un tejón apuntó con una manguera, y el chorro de agua fue tan potente que Zelda tuvo que agacharse y aferrarse con las manos al borde de la columna. Aquello fue con agua fría.

Un sapo con mala idea empezó a arrojar chorros de agua caliente desde otra dirección, de tal forma que una parte de su cuerpo estaba fría y la otra caliente. Sus ropas expedían vapor, y algunas trenzas se empezaron a deshacer.

"Si piensan que me van a tirar, van listos". Zelda apretó los dientes y continuó echada sobre la columna. No sentía los brazos ni los músculos de las piernas.

Un resplandor rosado la rodeó, y esquivó otra flecha que intentaba darle. Las mangueras se estropearon misteriosamente a la par. Durante unos minutos, nadie trató de derribar a Zelda.

Se reunieron en un lugar de la plaza y murmuraban en voz baja. Nadie había aguantado tanto tiempo en la columna. Mientras, Zelda se ponía en pie y se frotaba los brazos, en busca de calor.

"No sé porqué, pero sospecho que estás detrás de esto" pensó tocando la piedra telepatía.

"Ya te conté lo de mis poderes. Pero no son eternos. Aguanta, quedan sólo unos minutos".

Un cuarto de hora, para ser más exactos.

Zelda aprovechó el momento para intentar recomponerse un poco. Había soltado la espada maestra, y había caído cerca del borde. La cogió de nuevo.

"Eso que suena... parecen... aleteos" pensó. El rumor de alas se acercaba cada vez más. Zelda se giró para enfrentarse a la trampa de los forajidos.

- ¡Ahhhh¡Murciélagos!

Una nube de estos seres la rodearon, y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con los brazos para evitar que la mordieran. Como no veía, retrocedió y su cuerpo se quedó en el borde de la columna.

Abajo, sólo un espectador gritó alarmado. El resto de los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir y gritar "Cae, cae" cada vez más alto.

Se llevaron una decepción: un halo verde rodeó a Zelda y la ayudó a sostenerse hasta que la muchacha regresó al centro de la columna. Los murciélagos continuaban volando en círculos, dispuestos a atacarla por segunda vez.

"Zelda, yo no puedo hacer nada más. ¡Tienes que luchar!"

Aturdida por el ataque y el viento de Farore, Zelda se percató del peso de la Espada Maestra en su mano derecha. El filo resplandeció rojizo y plateado a la vez. Sin pensarlo demasiado, echó el brazo hacia atrás.

Dio un giro tan rápido que desde abajo solo se vio un círculo rojo y algunas trenzas naranjas. Los murciélagos fueron barridos por el filo de la espada, y cayeron muertos encima de la muchedumbre reunida.

- ¡Tiempo! – exclamó Oso en ese instante, mientras alzaba el reloj de arena.

Link se trasladó a la cima de la columna, donde Zelda aún trataba de comprender como había sido capaz de semejante golpe.

- Vamos, no parecen muy contentos. – Link le ofreció la mano, y los dos regresaron al suelo envueltos en el resplandor de Farore.

Por mucho que aullaron, gritaron, exclamaron, pidieron, ladraron... Oso no devolvió ni una sola rupia u objeto. Al final, tuvo que ponerse sobre las dos patas traseras y soltar un rugido feroz que aterrorizó hasta a Link y a Zelda, que en teoría no podían tenerle miedo a estas alturas.

Muy ufano, Oso les invitó a cenar y dormir en su casa esa noche. La tormenta volvía a acercarse, y los habitantes de Villa Outcaster regresaron a sus refugios, buscando consuelo en el juego o en la bebida.

* * *

Zelda colocó una sábana tendida en un rincón de la estrecha cabaña, y se cambió detrás. Por fortuna, Oso tenía un vestido guardado: era de color verde oscuro, y no tenía mangas, pero Zelda no estaba en condiciones de rechazarlo. Su túnica estaba prácticamente deshecha, así como la camisa negra que llevaba debajo. Los pantalones tenían un feo agujero (por el puñal) y sus botas estaban empapadas. Salvando estas últimas, el cinturón y si arreglaba los pantalones, el resto tendría que tirarlo.

Mientras Zelda se cambiaba, refunfuñando, Link y Oso prepararon la cena. Link ponía la mesa, y de vez en cuando, sus ojos se desviaban para mirar la silueta de Zelda al otro lado de la sábana.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? – le murmuró Oso. Link, muy colorado, le susurró:

- No.

- Vamos, chaval, esas cosas se notan, sobre todo si eres un viejo oso como yo. – le guiñó el ojo.

- Sólo somos amigos.

Oso se rió.

- Como quieras.

- No me gusta Zelda, ni por asomo. – declaró Link, todo lo bajo que pudo. Dejó el plato de malos modos en la mesa.

Justo en ese instante, Zelda descorrió la sábana. Se quedó de pie, con las manos en jarras. Con el vestido se percibían mejor las formas femeninas. Dejaba al descubierto parte de los hombros, los brazos y las piernas. Link descubrió entonces que la chica tenía pecas en otros lugares del cuerpo, no sólo en la cara: le recorrían los hombros y los brazos hasta el codo, y en la rodilla derecha tenía una larga cicatriz.

- ¿Qué tal? – Zelda dio una teatral vuelta. – ¿No te parezco... ridícula con esto?

- Eh, sí, bien... – Link agarró un cubo. – Voy a por... agua... al pozo. ¡Hasta ahora!

Salió tan deprisa de la cabaña que dejó la puerta entreabierta, y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de la tormenta. Oso se reía a carcajadas, mientras Zelda, desconcertada, tomaba asiento.

- ¿Qué le pasará a este?


	29. Capítulo 28 El Lago Negro

Capítulo 28. El Lago Negro. 

Oso les contó cómo había conseguido el mapa: lo ganó en una partida de mus a un cíclope, habitante originario de este mundo. El mapa era tan detallado, que indicaba rutas para pasar las montañas, e incluso las distintas grutas y sus salidas a las cimas.

- Después tendréis que cruzar un laberinto... pero al final está el palacio del este.

Partieron cuando se despertaron: no había forma humana (ni animal) de calcular el paso de la noche al día. Oso les preparó una mochila con algo de comida (después de que Link volviera a jugar a las cartas y, sospechosamente, ganara). Cuando les tendió la mochila, Oso añadió:

- Aparte de mí, no debéis fiaros de los otros habitantes de este mundo. Todos somos codiciosos, y si Ganon ofrece algo por vuestra cabeza.

- A todo esto, Oso¿cómo sabes lo que pretendemos? - Zelda se puso la chaqueta. Bajo el vestido volvía a lucir sus viejos pantalones, y las botas altas ajustadas a las piernas. Oso señaló la Espada Maestra, envainada y atada a la espalda de la muchacha.

- Se dice que fue un niño con orejas puntiagudas quién derrotó a Ganondorf encerrándole aquí... También se cuenta que portaba una espada parecida a esa. - Oso se encogió de hombros. - Es fácil deducir que permaneciendo los dos normales en este mundo, con orejas así, y con esa espada... Es obvio.

- Oso, gracias por ayudarnos. - Link le estrechó la zarpa.

- Bah¿ayudaros yo¡Sois los inocentes más fáciles de desplumar que he conocido en mi vida! Anda, largaos de una vez... Si alguna vez sentís la necesidad de jugar alguna partida, venid a verme. Zelda iba a decirle algo, pero Oso se escurrió hacia el interior de su cabaña.

- Bien, marchemos. Antes de salir de Villa Outcaster, Link miró por encima de su hombro hacia las ventana de la cabaña de Oso. Pudo ver su enorme corpachón tras el cristal.

* * *

El camino hacia las montañas se hizo eterno. Cruzaron el bosque denso e interminable, el mismo donde aparecieron por primera vez en el mundo oscuro. Zelda caminaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, y Link, detrás de ella, reflexionaba sobre este extraño lugar. No podía evitar preguntarse como pudo, el supuesto "Reino Sagrado" acabar convertido en esto. En teoría, se debió a que una persona de corazón impuro tocó el triforce... Esto que les rodeaba era la manifestación de su alma podrida. ¿Cómo puede alguien tener tanto rencor, tanto odio...? pensaba Link. También se preguntaba porqué, al derrotarle, el Héroe del Tiempo no devolvió el Reino Dorado a su forma original... Tendría que consultar el libro de Mudora. Pasaron horas largas y tediosas. Llegaron a un pequeño claro donde corría un regato.

- Vamos, lentorro. - Zelda avanzaba con grandes zancadas, ajena al cansancio. Mientras, Link daba cada vez pasos más vacilantes.

- Uff... Zel, yo... no puedo más.

- ¡Serás flojo, alteza! Mira, ahí se ven las montañas.

Zelda tenía razón: las montañas Tormenta se veían muy claramente. Pero Link se sentó en el suelo. No se sentía ni las piernas ni los pies, y le dolía la espalda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos andando? - preguntó el príncipe, tras beber un largo trago.

Zelda vaciló. Ella también se sentía un poco cansada. Pero antes muerta que reconocerlo.

- Pues... la verdad... ¡ni idea, pero que más da!

- Yo creo que llevamos un día andando. - Link se frotó los ojos. En el momento en el que se sentó empezó a sentir mucho sueño.

Zelda observó que, en efecto, parecía oscurecer un poco: quizá Link tuviera razón. Le dejó descansar, mientras ella marchaba en busca de leña.

Se internó en el bosque para recoger madera. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, y, al instante, sintió que algo redondo se movía en la corteza.  
Apartó la mano, y se alejó un poco para ver qué era aquello que se movía. El árbol tenía algo parecido a un rostro: dos nudos negros que se movían eran los ojos, y una oquedad la boca.

- Anda. - Zelda dio una vuelta alrededor del tronco, y los ojos la siguieron. - Estás vivo.

- Que yo sepa, las plantas están vivas. - fue la contestación del árbol. - Menuda novedad.

Zelda recogió algunas ramitas del suelo.

- ¿Qué eres, un pariente del Árbol Deku?

- No sé quién es ese... En otro tiempo yo era un humano, como tú. - el árbol agitó las ramas. - Eres afortunada, si no te has transformado en este mundo.  
Zelda se apartó a tiempo para evitar que una de las ramas más latas la cogiera de la pechera. Tenía muy presente en la mente el consejo de Oso.

- Lo siento por ti, pero yo no tengo nada de valor. Bueno, sí, tengo piernas... ¡Hasta luego, arbolito!

Se reía mientras regresaba al claro. Dejó el cargamento de ramas en el suelo.

- Oye, Link¿a qué no adivinas?

No terminó la frase. Miró donde se suponía que descansaba Link, y no le encontró.

- ¿Link? - dio una vuelta alrededor del árbol mustio que crecía en la orilla. Miro también al fondo del río. A excepción de un brillo metálico en el fondo (la tapa de un cubo o un espejo, quizá) no vio nada más. Tocó la piedra telepatía. Quizá Link se había ido a pasear... Pero le sorprendía, pues parecía estar muy cansado.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? - se preguntó en voz alta, al no recibir respuesta alguna de la piedra. - ¡Link! Maldición... Este estúpido... Siempre igual... El estómago le dio un vuelco, al encontrar el libro de Mudora tirado cerca de la orilla. Lo cogió, con las manos temblorosas.

- Ah, no... ¿Otra vez¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que estar rescatándole? - Limpió el libro, y observó el barro de la orilla. - Vale, de acuerdo... Refunfuñaba cada vez más enfadada. - Ese tío es imbécil¿por qué no puede quedarse quieto?

En la orilla había huellas, que parecían de herraduras de caballo. Siguiendo la dirección, Zelda comprobó que se introducían en el bosque. Aunque gruñía en voz alta y blasfemaba, en realidad se sentía un poco culpable. Su conciencia le decía que no debió dejar al príncipe solo en medio de este lugar.  
Entró en el bosque, siguiendo las huellas. Nunca se le había dado bien seguir un rastro. Era Urbión, mejor cazador y experto en estas cosas, quien se ocupaba de buscar animales comestibles en el bosque Perdido. Pensando en él y en la brújula de Link (que le vendría muy bien ahora) Zelda constató que no sólo había perdido el rastro. Además había dado un rodeo estúpido, pues estaba frente al árbol con ojos.

- Vaya, vaya... la graciosilla. - el árbol entrecerró los ojos con odio. - ¿Qué te pasa, tus piernas no te llevan a ninguna parte?  
Zelda se sentó en un tronco caído, lejos del árbol.

- No es eso... ¿Por casualidad no has visto a un chico rubio con unas orejas como las mías y cara de despistado?

- Hum... Puede que sí... puede que no.

- ¡O si o no! - Zelda se puso en pie de un salto. Lamentaba no tener ni una semilla de ámbar encima. - ¿Qué quieres, que te tale¡Pues lo haré! - Vale, vale, espera. - el árbol la calmó moviendo sus hojas. - Veamos, si antes no hubieras sido tan grosera conmigo, te ayudaría encantado. Pero, ahora, tendrás que pagarme.

- Yo no tengo nada de valor... - Zelda rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Tocó un bulto en el bolsillo del pantalón, y se acordó que era una semilla del misterio. Se trataba de una especie muy rara de semilla. No solía usarla porque tenía efectos impredecibles (de ahí el nombre). - Tengo esto; es una semilla especial.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Evita que se acerquen bichos a la madera. - inventó Zelda. - Vale, úsala. Cuando vea sus efectos te diré algo sobre tu amigo.

Zelda rezó un momento, y lanzó la semilla misterio contra la cara del árbol. Se produjo un estallido de luz, y, cuando cesó, delante de ella no había ningún árbol, sino un agujero.

- ¡Ahhh...¡Lo he matado!

- ¡Que va, muchacha! - del boquete en la tierra salió la voz del árbol. Zelda se asomó: en el interior del agujero donde antes había raíces, había un hombre diminuto.

- Lo siento... - Zelda le cogió para sacarle del agujero.

- ¡No, es fantástico¡Aunque sea bajito, vuelvo a ser humano, gracias a ti! - el hombrecillo le llegaba a las rodillas. - Escúchame, muchacha: hace poco vi a los centauros, con un chico rubio dormido encima la grupa de uno de ellos.

- ¿Centauros¿Quiénes son, un equipo de baloncesto?

El hombrecillo negó con la cabeza.

- No. Los centauros, como los cíclopes o las lamias, son los seguidores de Ganondorf, los más fieles.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarles...? - Zelda, por si acaso, amenazó al tipo con el puño. - Y te advierto que no estoy de humor para apuestas.

- En el centro del Lago Negro, hay un castillo en ruinas. Esa es su guarida.

- Gracias por la información. - Zelda consultó el mapa de Oso: el lago Negro estaba hacía el norte. Seguiría el río hacia arriba, y llegaría (más tarde o temprano). El hombrecillo se despidió, agitando la mano.

- ¡Por fin podré volver a jugar a las cartas! - fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

"Este mundo está lleno de locos".

* * *

El Lago Negro hacía honor a su nombre: era una extensión de agua sucia, con un pequeño islote en el centro. Zelda contempló desde la orilla la fortaleza: sus muros ruinosos sostenían cuatro torres. Encima de cada torre había un reflector como el de los faros, que se movían de un lado a otro iluminando a cualquier posible enemigo. Podía ver que, en el pequeño islote, había una serie de barcas, con unas cuerdas atadas a poleas... Pero estaban todas al otro lado, por lo que tendría que ir a nado.

Era la segunda vez que se mojaba en dos días... Si continuaba así, acabaría pillando un buen resfriado. Zelda nadaba, atenta a los reflectores: si uno de ellos barría la superficie oscura del lago, ella se hundía para evitar ser vista. De este modo, sin resuello y empapada, llegó hasta unas afiladas rocas. Escaló con cuidado, llegando a una pared de piedra gris. Se agachó, pues escuchó voces airadas, que venían de una especie del balcón encima de ella.

- ¿Cómo que se ha escapado? - dijo una voz grave.

- Lo lamento, mi señor... Hicimos lo que nos ordenó el amo: guardar al niño en la habitación y no despertarle... Pero... - el dueño de la otra voz, aunque igual de grave, parecía más débil. - Hemos registrado el castillo, pero.

- ¡Seguid registrando¡No puede haber salido, tiene que estar aquí!

Escuchó una débil contestación, y lo siguiente que escuchó fue un golpe. Zelda distinguió el roce de un metal, y, a continuación, un cuerpo pesado cayó al agua justo unos metros frente a ella. Se pegó aún más a la pared. Antes de hundirse en el agua, Zelda miró el rostro del centauro, con el gesto de sorpresa aún.

- ¡No me habéis escuchado, piara de inútiles¡Buscad al niño!

Zelda en parte se alegraba de que Link hubiera escapado... aunque no comprendía muy bien porqué no había sido capaz de huir de la isla. "Se supone que tiene todos esos poderes... ¿por qué no se teletransporta lejos del Lago Negro?" Tanteó la pared, y de este modo encontró un hueco, oculto tras unos matojos. Podría escurrirse por ahí hacia el interior. Salió a una especie de pequeña habitación, llena de toneles y baldas con sacos. Zelda tocó la piedra telepatía: sentía la presencia de Link muy cerca. "Link, contéstame, vamos..." vio una imagen débil... "¡Link¿Dónde estás...¿Qué dices, que no"  
"¡Zelda, sal de ahí, rápido!" le chilló el príncipe, y al instante cesó la comunicación. Zelda hubiera comenzado a regañarle, pero la aparición de dos centauros en la puerta de la despensa lo impidieron.

- ¡Alto! - gritó uno de ellos, amenazándola con un tridente.

- ¡Que te crees tú eso! - Zelda cogió uno de los botes de conserva, y lo lanzó hacia los ojos del centauro que tenía más cerca. Con la Espada Maestra desenvainada, atacó al que estaban aún en condiciones, saltó por encima y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

No llegó muy lejos: el pasillo se llenó de más centauros, portadores de armas amenazantes. A Zelda no le quedaba más remedio que luchar contra todos ellos. Empleó el escudo espejo para repeler los ataques con arcos y los mandobles. Esquivó, saltando hacia atrás y a los lados, y, cuando veía la ocasión, lanzaba uno de sus ataques circulares, los que sólo había sido capaz de hacer con la Espada Maestra. De esta forma, llegó a la sala principal del castillo en ruinas. La suerte se le acabó allí. Un centauro la atacó por la espalda con una pesada maza, y la lanzó contra una pared. Zelda perdió la Espada Maestra, y todos sus huesos crujieron al estrellarse. Los Centauros la rodearon, apuntando con sus picas y espadas a la indefensa muchacha. Zelda cerró los ojos, deseando que el fin llegara de forma rápida e indolora. No pasó nada. Se atrevió a abrirlos, y se encontró con que un ser desconocido se había colocado entre ella y los centauros.

Era una especie de chico, con la cabeza de un águila, pero con las piernas de una persona normal. Portaba una pesada mochila a la espalda, y manejaba un sable curvo de grandes dimensiones. Los centauros retrocedieron un momento, sorprendidos.

-Rápido, coge tu espada. - le ordenó el águila. "Esa voz... me resulta familiar... pero a la vez..." Zelda no se detuvo a pensar más en ello. Encontró la Espada Maestra, y con ella de nuevo en la mano, fue capaz de enfrentarse a los centauros.

Entre el águila y ella fueron capaces de hacerles retroceder. Cuando parecía que los centauros surgían del suelo como setas, una flecha de fuego dio de lleno en uno de los más grandes.

- ¡Por aquí! - dijo Link, mientras volvía a disparar otra flecha, esta vez de hielo. Congeló a otro centauro, que obstruyó la entrada. - ¡He encontrado el embarcadero!

Sin esperar ni un segundo, el águila, Zelda y Link llegaron a una especie de gruta, donde se colaba el agua. Había una serie de barcas atadas a cuerdas y unidas por una complicada red de poleas. Todas estaban a la deriva, excepto una, donde subieron sin pensárselo. Zelda cortó la cuerda que unía la barca al embarcadero, y esta salió disparada a tal velocidad que sus tres ocupantes acabaron en el suelo.

Los centauros no se dieron por vencido. Les lanzaron flechas, piedras y demás objetos contundentes, pero el Amor de Nayru les protegió. La barca encalló en la orilla del Lago Negro. En ese momento, Zelda cogió a Link de los hombros y le preguntó.

- ¿Estás bien¿No te han hecho nada, verdad?

- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias, Zel, por preocuparte.

La muchacha le soltó, y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y si estabas bien, por qué demonios no respondías?

Link se aclaró la garganta, y todo colorado, tuvo que admitir que se había quedado tan profundamente dormido que no se había enterado del rapto.

- Me desperté hace nada, y cuando vi que estaba prisionero, usé el Viento de Farore para huir... pero no era capaz de ir más lejos... Lo he usado para volver locos a los Centauros mientras buscaba cómo salir.

Zelda iba a empezar a regañarle, cuando recordó una cosa. Se giró hacia el desconocido con cabeza de águila.

- ¿Y tú, quién eres?

- No me digas que no me reconoces, Zelda Esparaván.

Link apretó el brazo de Zelda. Los dos estaban paralizados por la sorpresa. La cabeza de águila iba desapareciendo, y tras las plumas surgía el rostro de un chico de unos catorce años, con el cabello negro rizado y los ojos con los iris rojos.

Urbión sonrió con su boca humana, y abrió los brazos para recibir a Zelda.


	30. Cap 29 Encerrado en el Mundo Oscuro

Perdón por el retraso esta semana: Parece que tengo problemas para acceder a mi cuenta. A ver si así logro poner el capítulo 29.

Capítulo 29. Encerrado en el mundo oscuro.

Zelda le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se puso de puntillas para poder estrecharle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Urbión¡Estás vivo!

- Claro que sí. Hace falta algo más que un fantasma y cien centauros para acabar conmigo. – y se rió.

Link permaneció al margen. Se sintió como un intruso, contemplando la escena de una familia feliz. Urbión con su extraña telepatía, se separó de Zelda.

- Hola, Link. – y le tendió la mano. El príncipe la estrechó con cordialidad.

- Encantado de volver a verte, Urbión. Ha estado muy preocupada por ti, y debo decir que yo también. – la voz de Link sonó algo fría.

- Tenía mis motivos. – admitió Zelda con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Lo mejor será que busquemos un refugio, y allí nos contaremos las novedades. – Urbión, rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de Zelda, señaló con el otro al camino. – Conozco un refugio cerca.

Urbión les condujo hasta una especie de madriguera excavada en la roca. Llegaron justo a tiempo: la tormenta que asolaba el Mundo Oscuro todas las noches hizo acto de presencia. Zelda sacó las galletas y el agua y las repartió. Urbión ya había usado ese refugio, por lo que tenía una provisión de leña guardada. Link, empleando el fuego de Din, fue el encargado de encender la hoguera. Zelda sacó la capa del Héroe del Tiempo y se cubrió con ella mientras su ropas se secaba, tendida sobre las rocas de la cueva.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos. – Zelda estaba ansiosa por preguntar, y Urbión lo sabía.

- Te mueres de curiosidad, Zelda... Pues bien, os contaré como llegué a este lugar, aunque ni yo mismo me lo explico. Pero, a cambio, vosotros debéis contarme qué hacéis aquí.

"Sucedió un día normal, en el bosque Perdido o de los Kokiri..."

- ¡Otra vez, Urbión, maldita sea! – Leclas dio una patada al suelo.

Me señaló con el dedo, el rostro rojo de ira. Últimamente, Leclas y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, que digamos. Se ponía furioso cada vez que, como sucedió ese día, volvía sin cobrarme una pieza.

- Quedan menos animales en el bosque, llega el invierno. - me defendí.

- No me creo eso... El otoño pasado no tenías tantos problemas. – me miró de forma suspicaz. – Has perdido tus habilidades de cazador...

- El bosque está cambiando, no sé qué sucede...pero... – y era cierto. Había empezado a notar extraños cambios en las flores Deku-baba, cada vez más numerosas y grandes. Habían aparecido lobos de extraño pelaje, y ese día, encontré olvidado una especie de casco, sin duda de algún goblin. Pero no quise alarmar a Leclas.

- ¿No hay otra cosa? – pregunté. Los niños estaban a nuestro alrededor, esperando a que Leclas y yo decidiéramos que hacer para la cena.

- Caldo... – murmuró Leclas.

- Si seguimos así, morirán de hambre. – susurré yo también.

- ¡Por que eres un maldito cabezón! – chilló de repente, asustándonos a todos. - ¿Por qué no me dejas usar las rupias del marqués?

- Pues porque... cuando Link nos las dio, no sabía qué si entramos en Kakariko, y nos ve un guardia... Nos llevarán de vuelta al orfanato, Leclas... – le miré. - ¿Tú no querrás regresar allí, verdad?

Dio uno de sus habituales bufidos.

- Quizá fuera lo mejor, Urbión. Al menos allí estaríamos en un lugar caliente.

Los niños habían escuchado esto último, y pensaron que íbamos a dejarles abandonados a su suerte. Por ese motivo se nos echaron encima, llorando, pidiendo o protestando. En eso te echábamos de menos, Zelda. Tú eras capaz de hacer que se callaran en cualquier momento.

Seguimos discutiendo, sobre muchas cosas: porque yo no cazaba, porque Leclas sospechaba de mí, etc... Tan concentrados estábamos en nosotros mismos que apenas nos dimos cuenta que había algo raro en el ambiente del refugio.

- Urbión... ¿qué es esta niebla? – dijo al fin Leclas.

Yo la reconocí de inmediato. Ya había visto esa niebla, en el bosque, minutos antes de que aparecieras, Link. Por eso, mandé a los niños al interior del templo. Leclas también parecía haberse dado cuenta, y se armó con su maza de madera, mientras que yo me preparé para defenderme con el arco y las flechas. El templo estaba cubierto de esa niebla, pero en esta ocasión tenía tintes azules y verdosos. Nos llegó el olor de podredumbre, y entre las sombras del bosque distinguimos los ojos de un ejército que nos esperaba en la oscuridad.

- ¿Dónde está? – resonó una voz.

- ¿Quién...? – preguntó Leclas, pero enseguida se calló. Una bola de energía había cruzado el claro, y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Cuando me agaché a ayudarle, la voz volvió a decir.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¡Hace días que se fue¡Vete tu también, aquí no hay nada! – le grité.

Cruzó la oscuridad, hasta hacerse visible: era el caballero fantasma que te atacó, tal y como Zelda nos los había descrito.

No recuerdo que sucedió a continuación. Sé que traté de defenderme, pero perdí el arco y me quedé indefenso. Lo último que vi fue una gran bola de energía que se estrelló contra mí.

Desperté en una fría y húmeda mazmorra. Al principio no recordaba ni mi nombre. Por eso el horror fue mayor al ver que no tenía manos... sino alas. Era una especie de águila monstruosa. Creí que tenía una pesadilla fruto de los hechizos. Pasé mucho tiempo en ese lugar, encerrado como una alimaña, sin más compañía que los cascos que sonaban a mi alrededor cada cierto tiempo. Me pasaban una bandeja con poco más que pan y agua. Preocupado por el estado de Leclas y los niños, lo único que podía hacer era esperar un milagro.

Para evitar volverme loco, empecé a pensar en ti, Zelda. Me tranquilizaba pensar que quizá te hubieses enterado, y que vendrías a ayudarme... Entonces descubrí un secreto de este mundo: si no dejaba que mis emociones influyesen, podía recuperar mi aspecto normal. Es por eso por lo que pude escapar.

Veréis: un día, mis carceleros tuvieron la ocurrencia de darme un filete de carne, con un tenedor de metal. Rompí dos de las tres púas, y con él pude reventar la cerradura, tal y como hacía en mis años de orfanato.

Estaba encerrado en la isla del Lago Negro. Los centauros tenían orden de mantenerme con vida, no sé con qué propósito. Logré huir, a nado, y llegar a la orilla sano y salvo.

Por supuesto, no sabía que estaba en otro mundo. Podéis imaginar mi sorpresa al ver que los habitantes de este lugar son también monstruos. Como no quería que me trataran de forma hostil, me acerqué a Villa Outcaster con mi forma de águila. De este modo, he sobrevivido estos meses, apostando contra los forajidos y consiguiendo información. Hace tres días, pasé por allí, y me hablaron de la visita de dos humanos: un chico rubio, y una chica pelirroja muy valiente... y supe que eras tú, Zelda. Tras una partida de mus, logré que me dijeran qué dirección tomasteis, y os he seguido hasta el Lago Negro.

- Eso es todo. Es vuestro turno, ahora. – Urbión bebió un largo trago de agua. Zelda le miraba con adoración en los ojos, pero Link, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, parecía molesto.

- ¿Tres días? – preguntó.- ¿Hace tres días que...?

- Aquí el tiempo es difícil de calcular. No hay noche ni día, solo oscuridad. Yo cuento los días por el rayo de sol que aparece y las tormentas. Una tormenta es fin de un día.

- No me extraña que te quedarás sopa, Link. – Zelda se metió una galleta entera en la boca. Tragó antes de decir. - ¡Llevábamos andando casi dos días!

Sólo de pensarlo, se cansaba aún más. Zelda empezó a contarle a Urbión todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que se separaron en el bosque. Link se quedó dormido en el relato del Templo del Agua.

Luego, pasó al templo del bosque, el encuentro con Leclas, la llegada a Kakariko y el rancho Lon-Lon, la carrera, el templo de la sombra, la separación, el templo del espíritu. Urbión reconoció entonces que él no había podido avisar a Nabooru, pues, por más que había buscado en el mundo Oscuro, no encontró forma alguna para regresar.

Cuando Zelda terminó de contarle el momento de arrancar la Espada Maestra, Urbión se había sentado a su lado.

- Zelda, lo siento.

- Gracias, Urbión. Necesitaba tanto hablar contigo.

El sheikan le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y dejó que Zelda se apoyara en él, como hacía cuando trataba de consolarla en el bosque.

- Así que este muchacho... es príncipe, rey de Hyrule, nada menos. – comentó Urbión. Tanto él como Zelda miraron el rostro dormido de Link. – Y tú eres la heredera del Héroe del Tiempo, que cosas...

- Lo que yo aún no me explico... ¿Cómo es posible que Leclas sea un sabio?

Y se echaron a reír los dos. Urbión le pellizcó la nariz.

- Anda, duerme un rato. Yo haré guardia, y te despertaré para turnarnos¿vale?

- De acuerdo... Como en los viejos tiempos.

Urbión observó a Zelda tenderse en el suelo.

- Los mejores...


	31. Capítulo 30 Ahuyentar pájaros

Capítulo 30. Ahuyentar pájaros.

Urbión le había mentido a Zelda: no la despertó para su guardia. Al final los tres se quedaron dormidos, y el fuego desatendido terminó por apagarse. Sin embargo, en la cueva no hacía mucho frío.

Link se aseguró de que Urbión efectivamente dormía, antes de acercarse a Zelda y tocarle en el hombro.

- Zel, despierta.

- ¿Qué te pica ahora? – Zelda bostezó. Se arropó en la capa del héroe.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Emitió un gruñido, pero luego, puesto que Link no iba a dejar que durmiera más, se incorporó.

- Vale... Espera fuera a que me vista.

Link la obedeció. La esperó fuera de la cueva, con la flauta entre los dedos. No tocaba, para no hacer ruido y despertar a Urbión. Movía los dedos sobre las teclas, para ejercitar un poco.

- Ya está¿qué te pasa, alteza?

Amanecía despacio, y el único rayo de sol intentaba escapar de las nubes cuajadas de relámpagos. Link vacilaba, pues no encontraba forma de explicar que pensaba. Zelda ladeó la cabeza, con impaciencia empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie derecho.

- Ayer, cuando usaste la piedra telepatía y me localizaste, yo...

- Sí, fuiste muy grosero conmigo. Pero en fin, serían los nervios.

- Por favor, déjame terminar. – Link tomó aire. – Yo usé la piedra nada más despertarme en el calabozo, pero no te llamé entonces porque noté algo... extraño.

- ¿El qué? – Zelda se impacientaba

- Era como si otra persona estuviera escuchando... Sentí a esa persona, y supe que no eras tú... Despedía maldad y odio. Por eso no te llamé. En cambio, tú la usaste, y por ese motivo, los centauros te localizaron.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Te pareces a Saharasala con tanto rodeo.

- Quiero "llegar" a que nos están espiando. La pregunta es "quién" y "desde cuando".

- Yo no noté nada en particular. – Zelda se encogió de hombros. – la piedra funcionaba como siempre.

- ¿No te parece curioso que Urbión aparezca ahora?

Zelda estaba bostezando, pero se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par.

- Lo que me faltaba. – se apartó una de las trenzas de la cara. – Oye, Link, no me irás a decir que sospechas de Urbión¿verdad?

- Un poco... Oso nos dijo que no confiáramos en nadie en el Mundo Oscuro.

Zelda, con la cabeza algo ladeada, tenía destellos de ira en los ojos, que le hicieron pensar en el brillo del cristal verde de una vidriera.

- Entre creer a un oso ludópata, y a Urbión, me quedo con este último.

- No nos ha explicado cómo avisó a Nabooru.

- Me dijo ayer que él no fue... Quizá Nabooru se equivocó... o fui yo. – la muchacha cruzó los brazos. – Te recuerdo que si no llega a ser por él, aquel fantasma te habría matado. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de cómo te cuidó? Se quedó sin su ración de sopa, para dártela... Y ni siquiera te conocía. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de él?

Link tenía las mejillas coloradas. Zelda le vio agachar la cabeza, la señal de que había ganado la pelea.

- Yo...lo siento. Pero es que todo me parece tan raro...

- ¿Raro? Es lo que nos ha tocado. – miró a su alrededor. – Bueno, ya que me has despertado, continuemos el viaje.

* * *

Siguiendo el mapa y su recorrido marcado, atravesaron la densa selva, oscura y tenebrosa. Urbión, en más de una ocasión, les ordenaba parar. Zelda le obedecía, pues sabía que el sheikan tenía esa habilidad de cazador. Era capaz de intuir el peligro. Gracias a él y a su instinto, pudieron luchar prevenidos.

Oso les había dicho que Ganon quizá pondría precio a sus cabezas. Sin duda, esa debía ser la razón, pues el bosque se llenó de caza-recompensas de todo el Mundo Oscuro. Raro era el día en el que Zelda o Urbión no tuvieran que luchar. Link se quedaba un poco rezagado, pues no era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Desde una posición alejada, le era más fácil disparar flechas y lanzar hechizos.

Si en algún momento la cosa se ponía fea, le bastaba con tocar a Zelda y a Urbión e invocar el Viento de Farore. En general, esto último no solía hacerlo. Zelda se apartaba y continuaba la lucha, secundada por un bravo Urbión. El sheikan era realmente temible. Manejaba los dos largos puñales como si fueran una prolongación de sus dedos. Certeros, podía degollar a un cíclope sin darle apenas tiempo de defenderse. Link no podía evitar girar la cabeza o cerrar los ojos cuando veía a uno de esos monstruos desangrarse. Una noche, impulsado por el asco que sentía ante estas cruentas batallas, preguntó por qué les gustaba tanto pelear.

- Es un buen ejercicio. – comentó Zelda, mientras mordía una pata del conejo que Urbión había cazado.

- ¿Y no piensas en las vidas que quitas, en el dolor...?

- Ya estamos, alteza. ¿Ellos piensan acaso en mi vida cuando nos atacan?

- Si no lucháramos, nos machacarían. – terció Urbión.

Link se mordió la lengua. Durante esos días de viaje hacia las montañas, estaba algo huraño, sobre todo con Urbión. Por algún motivo (que él no quería desentrañar, en realidad), le tenía algo de manía.

Urbión vio su expresión de enfado, y, para animarle y distraerle, le pidió que tocara alguna canción. Link sacó la flauta del carcaj, donde la llevaba junto a todas las flechas. Tocó algunas piezas, la mayoría de ellas sonaron melancólicas y frías.

Al terminar la última nota de la "Oda al bosque", Zelda miró por encima de la fogata a la montaña iluminada por los relámpagos violetas.

- Mañana llegaremos al paso.

* * *

El camino terminaba, abruptamente, en la falda de la montaña. Justo en medio del camino hacia el paso, había una cabaña. Zelda, Link y Urbión se pararon frente a la cerca de madera.

- ¿Qué es todo eso que brilla? – Zelda señaló a la puerta, ventanas y a unas cuerdas que cruzaban el supuesto jardín.

- Parecen espejos o cristales... – Urbión frunció el ceño. – Siempre he visto este lugar así, jamás he conocido al dueño.

- ¿Por qué tiene espejos colgados en el jardín? – preguntó Zelda a Urbión. Este se encogió de hombros.

Link respondió por él.

- Es para ahuyentar pájaros.

Orgulloso por ser superior a Urbión en algo, añadió:

- Se usan para evitar que los pájaros se coman las cosechas. En palacio, el jardinero tenía esos espejitos colgados sobre su huerto.

- ¿Pájaros? Que yo sepa, no he visto pájaros en este mundo. Sólo murciélagos. – Urbión habló con voz dulce, pero a Link aquello le sonó a represalia.

- ¿Y qué mas da? Este sitio está lleno de lunáticos. – Zelda se apartó de la valla.

El rayo de luz del sol, el único e irrepetible en ese día, incidió sobre el escudo espejo. El reflejo dio de lleno sobre todos los espejitos del jardín, provocando un resplandor que iluminó la cabaña.

- ¡Ah...! – la puerta se abrió y una especie de urraca salió dando brincos. - ¡Ah...¡Qué espejo tan maravilloso, muchacha!

Urbión se puso entre la señora con cabeza de urraca y Zelda. Aunque no se transformó en águila, las pupilas de sus ojos se alargaron.

- Perdón... Perdonad mi brusquedad. – les tendió un ala negra, a modo de mano. – Soy Sirup.

Link estrechó el ala con educación, mientras Zelda y Urbión se mantuvieron al margen.

- Mucho gusto, señora. Yo me llamo Link, y estos son Zelda y Urbión.

- ¡Ese espejo es tan bonito! – señaló al escudo. - ¿Está en venta?

- No, lo siento. – respondió Link.

- ¿Y si nos lo apostamos¡Os ofrezco mi casa, a cambio de ese espejo! – la urraca avanzó un poco. El pico amarillo rozó la barbilla del príncipe. Link se apartó, pero entonces Sirup le cogió del brazo con rudeza.

- ¡Déjale en paz, bruja!

Urbión le dio un fuerte empujón a Sirup, y esta cayó al suelo. Link, en vez de agradecerle su ayuda, le gritó:

- ¡Pero si es una anciana! – y corrió a ayudarla. Zelda también acudió a levantar a Sirup.

- Vosotros no sabéis como se las gastan los habitantes de este mundo. – replicó Urbión. Enseguida, cambió el tono de voz a otro más agradable. – Quizá me haya pasado un poco... Lo siento mu...

Hubiera continuado disculpándose. No pudo, porque Sirup, al acercarse Zelda, se abalanzó sobre la muchacha y trató de arrebatarle el escudo.

- ¡Dámelo¡Dámelo! – chillaba con su pico de urraca, golpeando la nuca y la cabeza de Zelda con sus alas. Soltaba plumas negras que apestaban.

Link se concentró para proteger a Zelda con el amor de Nayru, pero Urbión se lanzó convertido en águila y golpeó a la vieja urraca con sus afiladas patas. Logró separarla de Zelda, y el águila, extendiendo las alas, emitió un quejido sonoro de advertencia. Sirup se vio superada, y corrió hacia la cabaña. Desde allí, gritó:

- ¡Ojalá Picocuerno os devore! – y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- ¡Maldita loca! – Zelda sacó la espada maestra. – Se va a enterar, ese monstruo.

Link y Urbión la detuvieron a tiempo. Urbión, recuperada su forma real, la cogió del brazo con firmeza, y Link se interpuso en su camino.

- Guarda la espada, por favor. – le pidió. Zelda y él sostuvieron la mirada.

- ¿Es que no has visto como me ha atacado?

- Sí, lo he visto. También he visto que esa pobre mujer fue transformada en urraca. A estos pájaros les atraen los objetos brillantes, por eso tiene esa colección de espejos. Es su instinto el que le ordena robarte el escudo. – Link esperó a que Zelda asintiera con la cabeza. – La Espada Maestra se forjó para causas justas. No la mancilles de esta forma.

Zelda asintió, y de mala gana, guardó la espada. Urbión miró por encima del hombro hacia las ventanas de la casa, por si acaso.

Antes de iniciar la búsqueda de la gruta por dónde tenían que pasar, Link le preguntó a Urbión:

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de que ojalá Picocuerno nos devore?

La única respuesta que recibió fue ver a Urbión encogerse de hombros y seguir avanzando al lado de Zelda.

Link les siguió. Empezaba a pensar que Zelda había cambiado mucho en el Mundo Oscuro. Temía que, llegado el momento, volviera a transformarse en tigresa y no continuara la misión. Tras pensar esto, la miró de reojo. La chica caminaba, pero no de la forma alegre de los últimos días, tras el reencuentro con Urbión. Parecía apenada y avergonzada por su comportamiento.

"Tengo que darle una oportunidad. Ella es fuerte, por eso es la portadora del Valor".

* * *

- Esto no me gusta.

Era la quinta vez que Zelda y Urbión escuchaban esa frase. Link avanzaba cada vez más despacio. Sus pasos y sus voces, en las escasas ocasiones en que hablaban, hacían reverberar ecos eternos e insoportables. Atravesaban un desfiladero, el famoso paso tras el cual les esperaría el refugio de Ganon.

El mapa dejaba bien claro que el desfiladero era bastante largo, y por lo tanto tardarían más de un día en atravesarlo. A medida que la luz escasa del día iba desapareciendo, más nervioso se ponía el príncipe.

- ¿Qué no te gusta, exactamente? – Zelda se giró, con los hombros caídos. Su voz sonó a madre irritada discutiendo con un niño pesado.

- Pues... Noto algo extraño. – Link rozó la piedra telepatía con forma de estrella. – Como si nos observaran.

- Quizá sea cierto. – Urbión miró a su alrededor. – Creo que tienes "poderes" adivinatorios, así que...

Zelda también miró a las paredes desnudas del desfiladero. Estaban en una estrecha pasarela, bajo ellos se abría el inmenso y vacío abismo de las montañas. Urbión tiró una piedra sin querer, y no llegaron a escuchar el golpe contra el suelo.

- Pero aquí no hay nadie... – Zelda tocó la pared húmeda de la montaña.

- Según mis cálculos, sospecho que estamos en las Montañas de Fuego, ya sabes, dónde viven los gorons. – dijo Link. – Quizá en este mundo haya gorons...

Avanzaron un poco más, y se encontraron con un pequeño montículo de calaveras en una cornisa más ancha.

- Pobres desgraciados. – Zelda observó de cerca una de las calaveras, llena de polvo.

- Esto es muy raro. – Link, que jamás había visto un hueso humano, se agachó a inspeccionar el lúgubre montón.

- ¿El qué es tan raro? – Urbión mantuvo una prudencial distancia.

- Si estos murieron aquí... ¿por qué sólo hay calaveras?

Nada más terminar la frase, Link escuchó una risotada maquiavélica, muy cerca. Miró de nuevo a las calaveras. Una de ellas flotaba en el aire, a un par de centímetros de su cara. De la boca y las cuencas de sus ojos salía un humo azul. Movía las mandíbulas, riéndose del príncipe. Zelda sacó la espada maestra, pero no llegó a tiempo para impedir que la calavera se estrellara en la frente de Link.

Urbión la partió en dos, y Zelda también eliminó a las otras que parecían que ya despertaban. Link se quedó tendido boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Zelda le llamó, y, agarrando al príncipe por los hombros, le sacudió hasta que los ojos parpadearon.

- ¡Dime algo, lo que sea! –le pidió. Link abrió la boca, pero en vez de palabras, lo que salió fue una humareda azul.

- Déjale, está hechizado. – Urbión le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

- ¿No hay cura? – Zelda observó que, a pesar de no poder hablar, Link estaba normal.

- No, pero es pasajero. La mala noticia es que no podrá ejecutar un hechizo... – Urbión se rascó detrás del cuello. – Lo siento, debí darme cuenta antes...

- Espero que no necesitemos tu magia para atravesar el desfiladero. – Zelda le dio una palmada cariñosa a Link, y este, con un gesto de fastidio, asintió.


	32. Capítulo 31 El príncipe encantado

UF... perdón por el retraso... El caso es que he tenido problemas para entrar en mi cuenta. Aprovecho hoy que funciona...

* * *

Capítulo 31. El príncipe encantado.

El suelo de la cornisa tembló, y un goron salió de la tierra. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, y los ojos miraron a los tres extraños con pena y dolor. Zelda dio un grito.

- ¡Tenías razón¡Estamos en la montaña de los gorons! – y con toda su buena intención, se acercó para averiguar qué le dolía a aquel ser.

- ¡Eso no es un goron, corred! – advirtió demasiado tarde Urbión. Visto de cerca, no podía ser un goron: parecía más bien una estatua imitando la forma del goron, pero en realidad se trataba de una especie de tortuga de piedra. Zelda se apartó y, como acto instintivo, golpeó la superficie dura con la espada maestra. Urbión le gritó que no lo hiciera, también demasiado tarde.

La tortuga estalló. Una ola de calor, fuego y ceniza les envolvió, impulsando sus cuerpos hacia atrás. Urbión y Link estaban cerca de la pared, y se golpearon contra ella. Zelda, en cambio, salió disparada hacia el vacío del abismo. Link echó a correr hacia ella. Alargó las manos para intentar atraparla, pero se precipitó hacia la oscuridad. Sin darse por vencido, Link entrecerró los ojos y convocó al viento de Farore.

Un vaporcillo azul salió de su nariz y su boca, pero nada más ocurrió.

Link tomó impulso y trató de saltar, pero en ese momento Urbión atrapó su brazo y tiró de él.

- ¡No! Espera.

El príncipe trató de quitarse de encima a Urbión, mientras soltaba más vapor azul.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes... Arrojarte tú también no nos servirá para ayudarla. – ante la insistencia de Link, Urbión le arrinconó en la pared. - ¿Cómo piensas ayudarla en tu estado?

Link empujó a Urbión, pero no trató de tirarse. Quería decirle al sheikan todo lo que pensaba, pero lo único que lograba era escupir más humo azul. Urbión se asomó al precipicio. - Está muy oscuro... – comentó. – Podemos tratar de bajar, pero sin cuerdas, no haremos nada.

Link se quitó la piedra telepatía y, con reticencia, se la dio a Urbión. Este la tocó, y al instante pudo sentir a Zelda.

- Está viva... pero no puedo hablar con ella. – Urbión retiró la mano.

Consultó el mapa, y pudo ver que para bajar al fondo podían buscar una cueva. Urbión le indicó esto a Link, y ambos fueron hacia el este.

* * *

Urbión tuvo suerte, porque sin Zelda que hiciera de mediadora, Link hubiera podido dar rienda suelta a sus sospechas. Pero, cada vez que abría la boca, expulsaba humo azul y nada más.

La entrada de la cueva era muy estrecha. Link pasó bien, pero Urbión casi se queda atascado. El príncipe tuvo que ayudarle, tirando de él. Cuando los dos estuvieron en el otro lado, Urbión extrajo de su mochila una especie de farol muy pequeño, que se colgó del cuello. - Es una linterna, hecha con una luz del bosque. – golpeó la superficie, y un halo brillante iluminó la cueva. – La conseguí ganando al cinquillo a un zorrillo apestoso.  
Escuchó que Link trataba de reírse un poco. No comprendió donde estaba la gracia, pero aprovechó que el príncipe dejaba de estar huraño.

- Zelda es una chica muy especial¿verdad? – Urbión no esperó a la respuesta. – Tendrías que haberla visto con los niños. Antes de que apareciera, la mayoría eran muy cobardes y asustadizos.

Link asintió, pues poco más podría decirle en ese momento a Urbión.

- Cuando la conocí, sinceramente, creí de verdad que los dioses nos la habían enviado. – Urbión sonrió, recordando ese día en Kakariko. - ¿Te ha contado que una vez conocimos a un Skull-Kid, a uno auténtico?

La voz de Urbión se volvió nostálgica al recordar las aventuras en el bosque perdido, cuando Leclas, Zelda y él peleaban juntos contra los elementos (frío, hambre, enfermedades...) para salvar a los niños. Aunque Link trataba de no escucharle, pronto se sintió atraído por esos relatos. Reconocía a Zelda en cada uno de esos actos, y eso le llevó a pensar más en la chica y su situación.

Llegaron a una sala inmensa, que tenía una gran agujero en el techo. Dejaba pasar la luz mortecina del exterior, la suficiente apara que Urbión apagara la linterna. Urbión se acercó a las paredes curvas.

- Mira, hay escaleras. – iluminó la pared, para que Link viera una plataforma de madera que subía en espiral hacia el agujero del techo.

Urbión colocó el mapa en el suelo, para examinarlo. Link también se acercó. Según el papel, estaban en el centro exacto de las montañas. Si continuaban adelante, encontrarían otras escaleras que descendían, pero si tomaban las de esta sala, llegarían a la cima. El príncipe se apartó de Urbión. Había escuchado algo, un chirrido. Miró al suelo, y notó que la tierra estaba húmeda. Tocó a Urbión en el hombro, pero el sheikan intentaba descifrar un símbolo a tinta que había sobre el dibujo de la montaña.

- ¿Qué significará? Parece que se refiere también al Lago Negro... ¿no? Hay algo parecido a una flecha... ¿Será el nombre de la montaña?

Link abrió los ojos como platos, y soltó un largo vapor azul, al tratar de decir que conocía el símbolo. Empezó a gesticular con las manos, arriba y abajo.

- Tranquilo... ¿qué intentas decirme?

Link empezó a mover la mano izquierda como si fuera una serpiente, subiendo y bajando. Urbión comprendió al fin.

- ¡Agua!

Demasiado tarde ya: una corriente de agua había irrumpido en la habitación. Urbión cogió a Link del brazo y lo empujó hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Sube, rápido!

Las escaleras en espiral se estrechaban. Link y Urbión subían corriendo, pues el agua succionaba hacia abajo. Con las prisas, Urbión olvidó el mapa, y vieron como este desaparecía en el torrente de agua, lodo y piedras. Urbión hizo un último esfuerzo, saltó hacia el exterior. Link se tropezó. Cayó al agua, y sintió como si centenares de manos le aferraran las piernas y tiraran de él hacia abajo. Se hundió como una piedra.

Tiraban de él, hacia arriba, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de salir con vida. Era una fuerza sobrehumana, como si esa fuerza concentrara el poder del universo entero.

Era Urbión, que le había cogido la mano antes de desaparecer bajo el torrente. Tiró de él, cogiendo al príncipe del cuello de la túnica y luego del cinturón. Sacó a Link del torrente, y le apartó del agujero antes de que el agua saliera disparada hacia arriba. Urbión y Link contemplaron el geiser, asombrados. Urbión se sentó al lado de Link, con la respiración entrecortada. Se frotaba la mano derecha, con la que había atrapado a Link. Ante la mirada intrigada del príncipe, contestó:

- Casi me dejo la mano... La corriente tiraba de ti como si tragarte fuera su única misión.

Link movió los ojos hacia la derecha, para luego clavar la mirada en los ojos rojos de Urbión. El príncipe le dio la mano. Movió los labios, y Urbión vio, a través del humo azul, que traba de decir "gracias.

- Un placer, "marqués". – estrecharon las manos. – Pero ahora... ¿cómo podremos llegar abajo, para ayudar a Zelda?


	33. Capítulo 32 El caballero demonio

Capítulo32. El Caballero- Demonio. 

"- Hija¿qué haces?

El sol de la tarde ilumina...mi casa... Entra por las ventanas, y puedo ver el rostro de mi padre, sentado a mi lado. Estoy en el patio de mi casa. Hace mucho calor, y desde la hamaca puedo ver el mar... y veo... los barcos que parten a Hyrule.

Mi padre está sentado a mi lado. Fuma con su pipa. Hace calor, es el verano más caluroso de los últimos años... sin embargo, me parece que en realidad tengo frío.

- Debes ponerte en pie. – me dice.

- No puedo... – murmuro.

- Sí puedes. Zel, hija, un Esparaván no se da nunca por vencido. - No quiero. – me doy la vuelta, buscando algo de paz. Pero mi padre insiste.

- Yo no he educado ni a una vaga ni a una egoísta.

Mi padre deja la pipa en el brazo del sillón.

- Estoy harta, papá.

Me miro las manos: no son humanas, son las garras de un tigre.

- Pero tú y yo sabemos que te necesita.

- Es mayorcito. Por una vez, que sea él el que me ayude a mí."

* * *

- Link... Zelda abrió los ojos, confusa. El sueño le había parecido tan real que despertar en medio de esa oscuridad la sorprendió. Estaba convencida de que estaba durmiendo la siesta en su casa, en Labrynnia. La voz de su padre fue más real que el goteo intermitente que escuchaba.

Pero, ya despierta, recordó los detalles del sueño que le indicaban que no era real: desde el patio de su casa no podía verse el mar, y su padre no conocía a Link, pues era de él de quién hablaban. El frío que había sentido se debía al duro suelo sobre el que estaba tumbada.

- Menudo golpe me he dado...- Zelda se tocó la cabeza, buscando heridas. Excepto una quemadura en los brazos, no tenía nada grave. Se miró el dorso de la mano derecha, y allí brillaba el triforce del Valor. – Ah, claro, has sido tú... Pues gracias.  
Estaba en una especie de caverna húmeda y oscura, pero que parecía tener un final. Zelda caminó hacia la luz, preguntándose cómo estarían esos dos. Buscó la piedra telepatía un momento, y lo único que encontró fue el cordón roto. Calculó que quizá la explosión la hizo saltar por los aires.

"Me pregunto si ellos vendrán a ayudarme". Zelda recordó el sueño. Su padre tenía razón: debía ayudar a Link, defenderlo. Era su misión. Al final de la cueva, encontró unas escaleras excavadas en la piedra. Conducían a la cumbre. Zelda dudó en subir o esperar a que ellos bajaran, pero optó por moverse. Le daba mala espina el silencio y la soledad de aquel lugar. Subió las escaleras. Cada escalón era tan alto, que en más de uno tuvo que trepar con las dos manos. Tenía la negra sensación de que esos escalones estaban allí para conducirla a ella en exclusiva como si hubieran esperado años a que Zelda Esparaván los pisara. Subió el último escalón, y se encontró sobre una plataforma de mármol pulido, redonda e inmensa, que coronaba la montaña. Desenvainó inmediatamente. Había alguien esperándola en el centro de la plataforma. Debido al viento y a los copos de nieve que caían despacio, Zelda no fue capaz de distinguir nada excepto que era alguien corpulento.

- ¿Quién eres? – Zelda se colocó tras el escudo espejo.

La figura se dio la vuelta, poco a poco, y se alzó sobre las dos piernas. Vestía una armadura dorada con remaches de pinchos. Un casco protegía el rostro, pero dejaba vislumbrar unos ojos de animal al acecho, rojos y alargados como rendijas. Con una mano, empezó a girar una gruesa cadena rematada con una bola de pinchos de metal. No hizo falta que hablara. Zelda ya sabía quién era: lo había visto en pesadillas desde los cinco años. Era el Caballero-Demonio.

El estupor no la dejó reaccionar, hasta que la bola de pinchos descendió sobre ella. Los reflejos la salvaron. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se protegió con el escudo.

"Esta vez estoy en condiciones de pelear"

Atacó de frente, sin miramientos, buscando una hendidura, apertura, o debilidad en la armadura. La Espada Maestra relució, su hoja brilló de color azul al chocar contra el peto dorado del enemigo. El Caballero-Demonio la golpeó con el guantalete, y Zelda, aunque dolorida, cayó de pie y volvió a atacar.

Sentía tanta rabia que le temblaba todo el cuerpo... Rabia y dolor. No era consciente de cada mandoble, acometida o ataque. El Caballero-Demonio y ella estaban en una realidad aparte, lejos de Hyrule, el Mundo Oscuro, Ganondorf... Sólo existía la plataforma de piedra y el choque de los metales. Luchaban con la plena certeza de que en aquella ocasión, uno de los dos moriría.  
Zelda esquivaba la bola de pinchos. El caballero era inmune a sus golpes. La chica se deslizó por un costado y, saltando detrás de él, le cortó las correas de la armadura, tal y como había hecho con el "caballero" del Templo del Espíritu. El peto de la armadura cayó al suelo.

Echó el brazo hacia atrás. Su enemigo empezaba a girar la cadena por encima de su cabeza, cogiendo impulso. Zelda pensó en su madre, esa mañana en Lynn, el momento antes de que su pacífica y apacible vida cambiara. Toda su fuerza se concentró en el filo de la Espada Maestra, y el Triforce del Valor emitió un apagado fulgor dorado.

Dio un giro completo, y la fuerza de la extraordinaria arma hizo caer al caballero, que gritó de dolor.

Zelda se detuvo. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo. El Caballero-Demonio se quedó arrodillado en el suelo. A su alrededor caían más copos de nieve que trataban de tapar el charco de sangre alrededor del caballero.

La chica se acercó. Con un gesto de cabeza se retiró una de sus trenzas. ¿Qué podía decirle a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo?  
Los ojos rojos la miraron con tristeza.

- Gracias.

La voz del caballero la sorprendió.

- ¿Gracias¿Me das las gracias? – la irritación recorría su cuerpo como una marea.

- Por liberarme, Zelda. – la voz del caballero era suave y melancólica. – Hace muchos años, yo fui el Primer Caballero, protector de la familia real y de los ciudadanos de Hyrule... Pero tenía un grave defecto: era muy orgulloso y vanidoso. Ganon conocía mis debilidades, y las fomentó para que yo accediera a ayudarle. Recuperé la cordura demasiado tarde. Él me maldijo a ser su marioneta, y de este modo he entrado y salido del mundo real a este lugar, siguiendo sus órdenes.  
"Me ordenó que asesinara a todos los niños con orejas puntiagudas que viera. Viajé a Labrynnia con ese fin, y por eso os ataqué a ti y a tu madre.

- Pero no me mataste.

- El triforce del Valor te protegió. Comprendí que si alguna vez podía llegar a ser libre, sería porque tú me vencerías. Ha sido la única vez que engañé a Ganon. – hizo un gesto de dolor. – No me queda mucho tiempo. Zelda, ten cuidado... Ganondorf está dividido, más que eso... Ganon... sólo tiene miedo... de sí mismo.

Y cayó derrumbado a los pies de su verdugo.

* * *

Urbión y Link tuvieron que descansar un poco. El príncipe estaba totalmente empapado. Cuando sus ropas se secaron, continuaron avanzando, buscando alguna solución para ayudar a Zelda. Urbión miraba de reojo al príncipe, cuando este no podía verle. Le observaba, inquieto, pues aún no había recuperado el habla ni sus poderes.

Link estaba igual de inquieto, pero no por el mismo motivo. Al llenarse la cueva de agua, fue materialmente imposible descender para buscar a Zelda. Urbión había tratado de encontrarla con la piedra telepatía, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.  
Llegaron a la cima de la segunda montaña. Link señaló a su alrededor. Urbión también se había dado cuenta que en la cima había suelo pulido y restos de columnas.

- Debió haber un templo por aquí. – Urbión le dio una patada a una piedra. – En este lugar solo hay ruinas.

Descendió del cielo, flotando con suavidad, una hermosa pluma dorada, que se posó sobre el hombro de Link. El príncipe la cogió y admiró el dibujo y la suavidad de la pluma. Brillaba tornasolada al moverla. Miró hacia arriba, intrigado por el tipo de pájaro poseedor de semejante pluma.

Aterrizó frente a él: una especie de águila de diez metros de largo. Urbión le empujó a tiempo para que el ave no le empalara con su largo pico curvo. Un armazón le cubría parte de la cabeza. - ¡Picocuerno! – exclamó Urbión. Link sacó el arco y apuntó con sus flechas. Salió disparada hacia el ala izquierda, donde se clavó. "Picocuerno" ni se inmutó. Alzó el vuelo y se alejó con el fin de coger impulso. Link se maldecía por estar embrujado: no podía usar ni el fuego de Din ni invocar a Farore.

"Pero me quedan las flechas de luz" tanteó en el carcaj con este fin. Las flechas de luz, unas 30, estaban apartadas del resto de flechas normales. Saharasala le había dicho que era lo único que podía dañar a Ganon, aparte de la espada maestra. Pero no tenía nada más contundente en ese momento.

El pájaro no le dio una oportunidad. Se detuvo a ras del suelo y empezó a agitar las alas. Levantó un vendaval, capaz de izar del suelo tierra, piedras y polvo. Link y Urbión salieron volando.

El sheikan apuntó a una roca con su gancho y, atrapando a Link en el aire, disparó. Se afianzó y de este modo regresaron al suelo.  
Nada más pisar tierra firme, Urbión se transformó en águila. Con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo del Mundo Oscuro, alzó su puñal curvo y saltó sobre la máscara de Picocuerno. A este le bastó menear la cabeza para atrapar al sheikan con el pico. Retomó el vuelo, con la idea de dejar caer a Urbión. Link apuntó, pero desde donde estaba, podría darle a Urbión. "Va a morir, y todo porque soy un inútil"

Una sombra surgió a su lado. Se giró, con el corazón esperanzado.

Subida a una roca, Zelda Esparaván observaba impasible a PicoCuerno. Su rostro, más demudado e inexpresivo que nunca, estaba vuelto hacia su enemigo. Portaba el escudo espejo en la mano izquierda, y en la derecha, la espada maestra brillaba rojiza.

- ¡Zelda! - de la emoción, fue capaz de hablar, pero no se dio ni cuenta.

- Prepárate, Link. – le ordenó sin hacer gesto de alegría. Zelda movió el escudo espejo, de tal forma que atrapó un poco de luz. El pájaro se había detenido al llegar la nueva invitada al festín. El rayo de sol que se reflejó en la superficie mágica del escudo salió rebotado con velocidad. Dio de lleno en el centro de la máscara de Picocuerno, y esta cayó al suelo. Los fragmentos, al romperse, sonaron a cerámica.

- ¡Ahora!

Link entrecerró los ojos. El Viento de Farore le llevó hasta donde caía Urbión. Le atrapó, y se transportó al suelo. Dejó al sheikan aturdido en el suelo, y retomó las flechas. El pájaro aún no había muerto.

Disparó una flecha cargada de fuego, que esta vez si hizo gritar de dolor al monstruo. Zelda aprovechó la ocasión. Tomó impulso y ascendió por el aire. La espada maestra en alto, daba vueltas sobre sí misma como una hélice. El filo de la espada dañó severamente al pájaro. Este graznó de dolor. Su cuerpo ya inerte aterrizó cerca de Link y Urbión, levantando polvo. Zelda tomó tierra con delicadeza. Se incorporó, limpió un poco la espada en el cuerpo del pájaro y envainó. Link y Urbión se acercaron.

- ¡Eso ha estado...genial! – Urbión le golpeó el hombro con afecto. - Ya me conoces, siempre intento superarme. – Zelda sonrió, y Urbión también le devolvió la sonrisa. Link, sin embargo, notó algo en ella diferente. Su sonrisa escondía una honda pena, que sí se veía en los ojos verdosos.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – le preguntó Link.

- Es una curiosa historia. – Zelda miró al cielo cada vez más oscuro. - ¿Qué os parece si descansamos un poco y os la cuento?

* * *

Cuando terminó el relato, fue Urbión el primero en hablar.

-Es una buena noticia, Zelda. Debes estar muy contenta: acabaste con ese monstruo. – Urbión se puso en pie. Anunció que iba a cortar un poco de carne del pájaro, para así cenar en condiciones y celebrar el éxito. Zelda ni se movió. Estaba sentada frente a la hoguera que Link había logrado encender con los pocos restos arbóreos de la zona y el fuego de Din. El príncipe había sanado las heridas de sus otros dos acompañantes, pero no había sido capaz de aliviar el sufrimiento interior de Zelda.

- Debería estar contenta... – murmuró Zelda, con la mirada perdida en las llamas. Había pasado un buen rato desde que Urbión se había marchado. Link se sentó a su lado, pero no dijo nada. Zelda había dejado la Espada Maestra y demás enseres amontonados a su lado, y se cubría con la capa del Héroe del Tiempo. En ese momento, no sabía bien porqué, se sentía más unida que nunca a ese chico del desierto.

- Debería estar contenta... y sin embargo, no lo estoy. – apretó los puños. – Toda mi vida he deseado vengarme de la muerte de mi madre. Me daba rabia que mi padre hubiera partido para enfrentarse a él, no porque se pusiera en peligro. Me daba rabia que no me llevara. Creí que el día que encontrase a ese asesino, y le venciese, sería el día más feliz de mi vida. – se relajó un poco, con los ojos acuosos de mirar al fuego. – Pero, no siento felicidad, me siento... – vaciló, incapaz de encontrar palabras.

- Vacía.

Le sobresaltó la voz de Link a su lado. El príncipe la miraba con compasión en sus nobles ojos azules.

- Te sientes vacía¿verdad? – Link jugueteó con la flauta entre las manos. Hacía esto para no mirar a Zelda a los ojos. – Hace muchos años, le pregunté a mi madre por qué no había exterminado a los goblins después de la muerte de mi padre. Me contestó que mi padre había dejado un vacío tan grande, que ni con la mayor de las venganzas podría llenarlo. Matar a todos los goblins, no lograría que mi padre resucitase. – Link sonrió para sí mismo. – El camino de la venganza no conduce a ningún lugar... sólo al vacío de la desesperación.

- ¿Por casualidad tu madre te dijo cómo pudo ella seguir adelante? – Zelda alzó un poco la cabeza.

- Con paciencia, y tiempo.

Zelda se limpió una lágrima, una impertinente que caía por su mejilla derecha. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del frágil príncipe.

- Tu madre era una mujer sabia.

Sorprendido aún por la cercanía de Zelda, Link dudó entre rodearla con el brazo o quedarse quieto. Había visto a Zelda apoyarse así en Urbión, y también cómo este acariciaba las trenzas naranjas. Latía el impulso de hacerlo, de acariciar esa cabeza, de estrecharla entre sus brazos y, de ser un poco más experto, besarla.

Pero no hizo nada más que pasar el brazo por encima de sus hombros y dejar que continuara apoyada en él.

- ¿Qué quiso decir el Caballero-Demonio con eso de que Ganon sólo se teme a sí mismo?

Zelda emitió un largo suspiro, mezcla de tristeza y fastidio.

- Me duele demasiado la cabeza para dedicarme a resolver acertijos. – bostezó y se abrazó a Link. – Eso es tu especialidad, alteza.


	34. Capítulo 33 El laberinto

Capítulo 32. El laberinto. 

Urbión fue el primero en despertarse esa madrugada. Lo hizo, porque escuchó a alguien gritar. Se incorporó de inmediato y pegó el elástico cuerpo al suelo para iniciar una pelea... Pero se dio cuenta que allí no había ninguna amenaza. Zelda dormía encogida y cubierta con una capa. El príncipe se rebullía en sueños a unos metros de la chica.

- Ey, Link... – Urbión le dio unos golpes en el brazo, hasta que el chico abrió los ojos. – Tranquilo, es una pesadilla.

El príncipe se incorporó, aturdido. Miró a Urbión y negó con la cabeza.

- No, esto no era una pesadilla... Ojalá... – se frotó los ojos.

- ¿Era un sueño premonitorio? – Urbión le tendió una cantimplora con agua. Link asintió y echó un trago. - ¿De qué iba?

Aquí el príncipe le miró de reojo con mucha pena.

- En el sueño, Zelda, tú y yo estábamos en una especie de laberinto... Luchábamos contra un hombre con una máscara con cara de pájaro.

- Se llama Wizzrobe. Es un tipo de mago oscuro. – aclaró Urbión. - ¿Qué pasaba, por qué gritabas?

- Alguien moría... – Link bajó la voz.

- Comprendo. – el sheikan se puso cómodo. Luego, preguntó. - ¿Cómo moría, en tu sueño?

- Zelda estaba herida, y tú estabas lejos... El wizzrobe lanzaba dos bolas de fuego, una en su dirección y otra en la tuya... Y yo... decidí proteger a Zelda con el Amor de Nayru. La bola se estrelló en el escudo protector, provocando un muro de fuego. Cuando desapareció, entonces... tú... – las manos de Link temblaban. – Urbión, márchate ahora. Vete a Villa Outcaster, espéranos allí. Lo entenderé.

- Pero, Link, si yo no estoy, entonces... puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Incluso que muera ella. ¿Por qué me adviertes? Pensé que no te caía bien.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza.

- Reconozco que, al reencontrarnos en este mundo, fui muy desagradable contigo. Los últimos acontecimientos me han hecho dudar de todo, la verdad.

- Además, estás enamorado de ella. – Urbión se echó a reír al ver el rostro colorado de Link.

- Soy demasiado joven para saber de esos temas. Creo que ella prefiere a otra persona. – Link bajó la vista, y Urbión movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo. - Si te advierto, es porque te considero mi amigo. Además, a ella se le partirá el corazón si pierde a alguien más.

- Eres buena persona, alteza. – Urbión le palmeó el hombro. – No te preocupes por mí, sabré defenderme llegado el momento. Pero antes, me gustaría que hicieras una promesa. – esperó a que Link asintiera para continuar. – Si sucede lo que temes, te va a necesitar. Cuídala por mí.

El sheikan se puso en pie, y anunció que tenía mucha hambre.

- ¿Te gusta el pollo frito para desayunar?

* * *

Después del desayuno a base de carne de pájaro asada y bayas secas del bosque, Link perdió un buen rato reuniendo los distintos tipos de plumas de Picocuerno. Zelda le esperó con paciencia, hasta que se le escapó:

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces?

- Son muy raras.

- Ganon a punto de conquistar el mundo, Hyrule al borde de la destrucción... y su rey se dedica a recoger plumas de un pajarraco. – Zelda se dio la vuelta. – Desde luego, alteza, eres un cabeza de chorlito.

Esto molestó a Link. Guardó las plumas que había recogido en su mochila y avanzó siguiendo a Zelda y a Urbión.

- Creo que te has pasado. – comentó el sheikan en voz baja.

- Lo necesita. Debe empezar a espabilarse un poco. No voy a estar rescatándole cada dos por tres. – Zelda se apartó una de las trenzas naranjas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo en el mundo oscuro, su peinado iba deshaciéndose. Normalmente, cada mes se deshacía todas las trenzas, se lavaba bien el cabello y volvía a rehacerlas; pero desde que estaba embarcada en esta aventura, sólo en el período invernal en Kakariko pudo arreglarse el pelo. "Quizá debería quitarme las trenzas"

- Desde que os conocéis, le estás salvando. Y me atrevería a decir, que él también te ha salvado a ti. – los labios de Urbión se tensaron en una sonrisa triste. – Todo lo que os ha pasado ha creado un nexo entre los dos. ¿Qué harás cuando todo acabe?

Nadie le había hecho esa pregunta. Ni siquiera ella se había planteado la posibilidad de salir con vida de aquello. Urbión sabía siempre qué tecla tocar y que preguntas hacer.

- Pues... regresar a Labrynnia. Aunque, bien pensado, allí no tengo nada. Sin mi padre, sin mi casa y sin las plantaciones, no merece la pena que vuelva. – Zelda retorció una de las trenzas. – Puede que me quede en Hyrule, a ayudar a los niños del bosque. Supongo que Link hará algo para suprimir todos los impuestos absurdos.

- Link es muy joven para ser rey. Probablemente nombren a un regente, y entonces ese regente hará lo que le de la gana... y todo volverá a empezar. Puede que hasta traten de evitar que Link llegue a reinar llegada la edad, y le declaren loco. Ha pasado antes. La gente es muy ambiciosa cuando tiene entre sus manos todo un reino.

- Si dices eso, es que no conoces a Link. A él le preocupa su pueblo. Es sorprendente que, con su madre medio loca y educado por una parte de Ganondorf, Link sea tan pacífico y juicioso. – Zelda frunció el ceño. – Además¿cómo sabes tú todo eso, Urbión¿No me dijiste que en los orfanatos apenas os enseñan a leer y a escribir, que no sabéis nada sobre historia o leyes?

- Te dije que no querían enseñarnos. Pero ya sabes que soy un tío con recursos. Logré aprender algo de historia por mi cuenta. Zelda observó que los ojos de Urbión se habían ensombrecido, casi con sospecha y malicia. Al instante, el sheikan recuperó su expresión despreocupada. Link les alcanzó entonces.

- ¿De qué hablabais, por qué estáis tan serios?

- Hablábamos de tu extraña afición a las plumas de pájaros que casi te matan. – Zelda se calló. Habían llegado al pie del último pico de montaña que tendrían que escalar. Ante los tres chicos, había una especie de escalera de madera que, rodeando el pico de la última montaña, conducía a la lejana cima. Urbión hizo un comentario sobre lo raro que era que eso estuviera allí.

- Parece cómo si...

- Nos esperaran. – Zelda ya conocía esa sensación. – Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo. Empezaron a subir. Cuando llevaban más de la mitad, Urbión dijo.

- Nunca he visto a Ganondorf, dicen que debe ser terrorífico.

- Más que un Dodongo, lo dudo. – fue la escueta respuesta de Zelda. Link se atrevió a soltar una carcajada, al recordar al enorme lagarto.

- Cuando lleguemos arriba, según el mapa, había una especie de laberinto, y luego la pirámide. – comentó Urbión. Avanzaron en silencio, subiendo los peldaños de madera uno a uno. Por si acaso, Zelda había desenvainado, Urbión estaba atento para transformarse en águila, y Link apuntaba con las flechas a cualquier cosa sospechosa. Dejaron atrás un banco de niebla, y ascendieron otra media hora, antes de que el príncipe, agotado, dijera.

- Noto algo... Parece un temblor.

- No digas tonter... – Zelda se tragó las palabras. Los escalones de madera se estaban derrumbando.

- ¡Corred!

Los tres corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, recorriendo los últimos metros hacia la cima. Urbión y Zelda saltaron a tiempo en tierra firme, y el sheikan agarró a Link justo a tiempo. Ya tenía un pie en la zona segura, cuando el último escalón desapareció, y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Cuando la polvareda se disipó, los tres pudieron comprobar que toda la escalera había desaparecido. Mientras recuperaban el aliento, Zelda se asomó al borde del abismo.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás. – sentenció. No vio la sorpresa en la cara de Link, ni como los dos chicos se miraron. Al volverse, Zelda contempló la puerta de entrada al laberinto. El dintel y las columnas que rodeaban la apertura representaban a monstruos con las fauces abiertas y los ojos vigilantes.

* * *

Zelda marchó la primera con la espada en alto y el escudo en posición defensiva. Link, a su derecha, cargo el arco con una de las flechas y se concentró para invocar cuanto antes cualquiera de sus tres poderes. Urbión se transformó en águila, y mantuvo las manos y piernas humanas para manejar mejor el sable. La primera sala del templo no tenía techo. Zelda alzó la vista y pudo ver, por primera vez desde que había llegado al Mundo Oscuro, las estrellas. Link también las miró.

- Las constelaciones son diferentes. – comentó el príncipe.

- No miréis tanto arriba, lo importante está por aquí abajo, en la tierra. – les regañó Urbión.

Zelda le hizo caso, y luego se arrepintió de ello. Nada más volver la vista al frente, el suelo tembló ligeramente. Delante de ellos surgieron primero unas manos de la tierra, y luego dos rostros blancos.

- ¡Stalfos! – les previno Urbión.

Se quitaron la tierra, y los dos esqueletos gigantes miraron a sus víctimas. Portaban un escudo y una maza de pinchos. Link fue el primero en disparar, no sabia si por los nervios o porque empezaba a mejorar en los combates. La flecha, de hielo, atravesó las costillas de uno, y se clavó en la pared, helando la vegetación. Zelda se protegió con el escudo Espejo y esperó a que su atacante se descuidara. Por su parte, Urbión esquivó los mandobles con impresionantes giros hacia atrás y volteretas laterales. Link apuntó esta vez a la cabeza del esqueleto. La punta dio entre las cuencas de los ojos, y la calavera rodó por el suelo. El resto del cuerpo continuó de pie atacando a Urbión. Dando saltos en busca de su cuerpo, la cabeza llegó hasta Link. El príncipe la golpeó con el puñal enjoyado. Zelda había visto aquello y observó que, al eliminar la cabeza, el cuerpo del esqueleto también moría. Hizo el movimiento circular, que con la Espada Maestra se volvía más mortífero, y decapitó al monstruo.

- ¡A por la cabeza! – ordenó, mientras golpeaba al cuerpo que quedaba para entretenerlo. Fue Urbión quien aplastó el cráneo, con la maza del otro esqueleto.

Cuando el combate acabó, Zelda se secó el sudor de la frente.

- ¿Este es el ejército de Ganon¿Dos momias apestosas? - Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas. Con la Espada Maestra apoyada en su hombro, añadió: - Vaya, que miedo.

* * *

- Tengo una duda. La voz de Urbión rompió el silencio que imperaba en el laberinto.

- ¿Cúal? – le preguntó Link.

Se habían detenido a descansar en una especie de gran sala, sin techo. Habían luchado contra más stalfos, y algún hombre lagarto. Incluso vieron dos o tres calaveras vivientes flotando en el aire, que Link se encargó de eliminar.

- Creo que, si vencéis a Ganondorf, os apoderareis del Triforce del Poder... y así completareis el Triforce. ¿Es correcto? – Urbión bebió un largo trago de agua. – Entonces, el triforce os concederá un deseo, al menos eso dice la leyenda. ¿Qué deseo pediréis?

- Hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se desea. Porque si pedimos algo para nuestro beneficio, aunque sea inocente, entonces todo volvería a empezar. – el príncipe se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

- Podríais pedir un deseo cada uno, pero para el otro. Así los dos tendríais vuestro deseo. – dijo Urbión.

- Estaría bien, pero no sería un deseo generoso, pues recibiríamos una recompensa. – Link no había pensado antes en lo de los deseos. Zelda, que estaba más atenta a los posibles enemigos, se giró para hablar con Urbión.

- Yo pediría destruir el Triforce para siempre.

Los dos chicos miraron el rostro serio y tosco de Zelda.

- Pero, Zelda, si hicieras eso podrías.

- Ya lo sé, Link. Provocaría un desequilibrio entre los dioses y los humanos, bla, bla, bla... – Había imitado la voz de Saharasala. – Piénsalo. Desde que esa cosa existe, ha traído problemas. El héroe del tiempo luchó antes que nosotros, y no le sirvió nada más que para encerrar a Ganon unos trescientos o cuatrocientos años... Y aún así, ha podido escapar poco a poco. ¿Para qué entonces ese objeto inútil? – descruzó los brazos. Cerró los puños y le dio una patada al suelo. - ¿Sabes que creo? Que los dioses pusieron el Triforce para burlarse de nosotros, y deben estar en el cielo partiéndose de risa.

Urbión se rió un poco, pero Link volvió a mirarla preocupado.

- El Triforce es lo que contiene la esencia de Hyrule, si lo destruimos, nuestro mundo desaparecerá, para siempre.

- Bien, yo en vuestro lugar, pediría algo más práctico. Una tarta de nueces gigante, por ejemplo. – Urbión se puso en pie.

- Tú siempre pensando en comer. – Zelda soltó una breve carcajada, breve porque escuchó un ruido proveniente de su izquierda.

El sheikan también lo escuchó, y se transformó en águila al instante. Link también sacó su arma, pero no veía nada allí que pudiera atacarles.

Escucharon unas risas estridentes, que Zelda recordó haber escuchado antes.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó, cuando un ser extraño, con cabeza de pájaro, apareció en el aire. Este ser, un wizzrobe, arrojó tres bolas de fuego, una a cada enemigo.

Zelda utilizó el filo de la Espada Maestra para rebotar la bola, Urbión la esquivó, y Link, rodeado por el halo rosa del Amor de Nayru, desintegró la suya. Sin detenerse, Zelda dio un salto y atacó, pero cuando su espada llegó al pájaro, este había desaparecido en el aire. Con otra carcajada estridente reapareció detrás de ella. Link saltó y voló con el Viento de Farote, pero no llegó a tiempo. El wizzrobe había atrapado a Zelda con un rayo eléctrico alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Zelda! – Urbión atacó con su puñales, y logró que el wizzrobe la soltara. Con otra carcajada, desapareció.  
Link cogió a Zelda en brazos. La chica estaba seminconsciente, pero logró incorporarse un poco. No había soltado la espada.

- Estoy bien... pero esa cosa vuelve. – señaló justo en frente de ellos.

- ¡Link, hielo! – gritó Urbión.

El príncipe tuvo entonces una sensación, como si en realidad él no estuviera allí... sino lejos, observando el espectáculo... "Mi sueño... Otra vez..." Quiso detener a Urbión, pero el wizzrobe volvía a lanzar sus bolas de fuego. Dos de ellas se dirigían a Zelda. Link tomó la decisión, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Abrazó a Zelda y la protegió con el Amor de Nauru.  
Les rodeó una muralla de fuego, que se mantuvo unos interminables segundos, hasta que se deshizo. Link se apartó de Zelda, mareado por el esfuerzo de mantener el hechizo demasiado tiempo.

- ¡Urbión!

Zelda corrió hacia el sheikan. Los ojos de su amigo estaban cerrados firmemente, y todo su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando lentamente, como si fuera de aire.

Link volvió a ver al wizzrobe sobre ellos. Apuntó con la flecha y convocó al poder de Din. Una ola de frío congeló al wizzrobe, que se quedó flotando por encima del suelo.

- ¡Zelda, rápido, a por él!

La Espada Maestra cortó al Wizzrobe por la mitad como si fuera un trozo de mantequilla. El pajarraco cayó al suelo, y se desintegró en piezas.

* * *

Link estaba arrodillado al lado de Urbión. Tocaba la canción de la curación una y otra vez, pero lo único que lograba era prolongar la agonía de Urbión.

El sheikan mantenía un ojo entreabierto, que brillaba con inteligencia.

- No está ocurriendo, no está ocurriendo... – Zelda movía negativamente la cabeza una y otra vez. Intentaba tocar la mano de Urbión, pero la traspasaba.

- Yo... no sé que más hacer. – admitió Link. – Ojalá supiera. – y ahogó un sollozo.

- No importa, amigo. – susurró Urbión. – Déjame ir, era mi hora¿recuerdas?

- Yo no voy a dejarte ir. – Zelda trató de acariciar el rostro translúcido. – No renunciaré a nadie más.

- Fue un placer conocerte, Zelda. Pase lo que pase, recuérdalo. – Urbión entrecerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de caer en un oscuro mundo. Aún así, tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para mirar por última vez los ojos verdes de Zelda. – En el bosque, recuerda, recuerda lo felices que éramos en el bosque... Pase lo que pase... El tiempo... no se puede luchar contra los designios del tiempo. – respiró hondo y susurró. – Ya nos veremos.

Y lo poco que había quedado de su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire. Zelda ni se movió. Tocó la superficie donde había yacido Urbión.

- Tuviste una visión, ya lo sabíais. ¿Verdad? – preguntó con voz grave.

Link, incapaz de enfrentarse a ella, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

- Traté de que... Yo…- tartamudeó. – Ya te lo dije, solo atraigo desgracias. Puedes odiarme, estás en tu derecho.

Zelda le miró, con los ojos acuosos.

- Por lo menos, pudisteis tenerme en cuenta. Quizá hubiera podido decirle que yo... yo le...

- Él ya lo sabía. – Sintió el corazón encogido y duro como una piedra en su pecho, al ver que Zelda se daba la vuelta y sus hombros temblaban. – Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más... –se llevó la flauta a los labios. Los dedos se movieron solos, siendo ellos quienes decidieron tocar la Canción del Tiempo.

N.A: Sobre las preguntas de las actualizaciones, a menos que me caiga un rayo o me atropelle un coche, intentaré actualizar los viernes. En caso de que el viernes no haya podido (por irme de viaje o por estar trabajando) lo haré el lunes siguiente.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. A la historia le queda poco (unos tres o cuatro capítulos, creo). Hasta pronto, y buen fin de semana!


	35. Capítulo 34 Frod Nonag

Capítulo 33. Frod Nonag. 

Por la mañana, Zelda tuvo que despertar a Link a golpes. Ella no había dormido apenas, pero el príncipe pronto había caído en un sueño tan profundo que no hubo forma de despertarle. Encima, se había puesto a gritar en sueños, lo que preocupó a la chica. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, le preguntó qué soñaba, y si era premonitorio.

- No lo creo... – Link recordó que había visto a Urbión en sus sueños, pero vestido de negro. – Es imposible, pues vi algo que ya no puede suceder de ningún modo. Será mejor que continuemos.

Dejaron atrás el lugar, en medio del silencio sobrecogedor del Mundo Oscuro. Ninguna criatura salió a su encuentro, nadie más les molestó. Link caminaba al lado de Zelda. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, para comprobar que la muchacha se recuperaba.

Los ojos verdes aún tenían una lágrima a punto de salir.

- No nos explicó cómo avisó a Nabooru. – dijo Link en voz alta.

- Quizá no fue él, sino tu maestro disfrazado de Urbión.

Link asintió. Era curioso, pero desde la huida del castillo no había vuelto a pensar en él. "Me ha educado Ganondorf, bueno, una parte de él. Se supone que era un ser malvado..." Y Link recordó una de las clases "al aire libre". Frod Nonag, junto con 10 soldados, le llevaba a los límites del castillo para que contemplara la naturaleza y la comprendiera. Le enseñaba cosas sobre los distintos seres vivos que poblaban el jardín real: pájaros, culebras, alguna ardilla…

* * *

- ¿Por qué no puedo quedármelo? – Un Link de unos siete años apretaba contra sí el polluelo que había encontrado.

Frod Nonag, su maestro, negó con la cabeza. Estaban en un rincón oscuro y húmedo del jardín, una tarde de verano.

- Porque vos no sois su madre. – razonó el maestro.

- Pero yo puedo cuidarlo mejor que ella. Le haré una bonita jaula, y le daré lo mejor para comer...

- Alteza, sed razonable y pensad un momento. Este pájaro es muy pequeño aún, y necesita a su madre. ¿Cómo se sentiría vos si un gigante entrara en este jardín y le llevara con él, muy lejos?

Link desvió la mirada. Recordó lo que había pensado entonces: Me daría igual, así saldría de aquí...

- Además, vos no podéis encerrarle en una jaula, no a un animal que ha conocido la libertad. Se morirá. – Frod Nonag señaló a un árbol cercano. – El nido está ahí, vamos a devolverle a su casa.

"Y eso hicimos. Reconozco que me gustó ver a los polluelos en el nido, y luego alimentarles con algunas lombrices que encontramos. Todos los días, pasamos bajo el árbol y le vimos crecer... Y una mañana juro que un gorrión golpeó mi ventana mientras estudiaba..."

Link sonrió sin querer frente al recuerdo que le había asaltado.

- ¿Por qué demonios pones esa cara? – dijo Zelda.

- Estaba pensando en mi maestro...

Zelda gruñó. Dejó un momento la espada maestra apoyada en la pared y aprovechó ese momento para beber un poco de agua.

- Por supuesto, a ti te cae bien. – y bebió un largo trago. Link pasó por alto el tono irónico.

- Tengo buenos recuerdos de él, eso lo admito... Pero ha sometido a mi madre y a todo el pueblo de Hyrule. Quizá ante mí mostrara su cara más amable, pero era falsa. – volvió la vista al frente.

Una pared, que antes no estaba allí, había aparecido como de la nada. Link se giró para decírselo a Zelda.

La muchacha no estaba a su lado, en su lugar, se había alzado una pared casi tan alta como la que tenía en frente. Link entrecerró los ojos, y el Viento de Farore le transportó a lo más alto de los muros mágicos.

- ¡Ey, Link estoy aquí! – le llamó Zelda. Estaba al otro lado, muy lejos de él, sobre otro muro. La Espada Maestra estaba clavada en otro muro detrás de ella.

- Pero ¿qué ha pasado? – le gritó.

- Ni idea. Debe ser algún tipo de trampa. – Zelda esperó a que Link la alcanzara con el Viento de Farote, pero el príncipe se quedó a medio camino, sin resuello.

- Será mejor que vaya yo. Quédate ahí quieto. – le ordenó Zelda.

Link se quedó sentado. Le faltaba aire, como si en vez de transportarse mágicamente, hubiera corrido una maratón. "Estoy mareado..." Link vio como Zelda descendía del muro. La muchacha tardaría en volver. Se sentó en el borde del muro a la espera.

No comprendía porqué se había cansado tan pronto. Últimamente notaba que sus poderes habían aumentado. Era capaz de trasladarse más lejos con el Viento de Farore, y sus flechas eran más certeras... pero en esos momentos parecía tan débil como un gatito. "¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a Ganon si soy tan vulnerable?" pensó. "Zelda es más fuerte, sin duda ella sola habría podido hacer esto..."

Una sombra alargada le cubrió. Link supo de inmediato que no era Zelda. Se puso en pie y se giró muy rápido, con el arco preparado. A tan sólo un par de metros, de pie en la ancha cornisa elevada, estaba Frod Nonag.

Su maestro había sido siempre un hombre con aire alicaído, triste pero con un rostro sabio y sereno. Era muy pulcro, cuidadoso a la hora de vestir y flemático en su actitud... Pero el hombre que tenía enfrente tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, sus ropas muy sucias y con golpes y arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

- Link... – alargó la mano hacia el príncipe. Su voz sonó suplicante.

- ¡Apártate¡No voy a caer en tu trampa otra vez! – estiró la cuerda del arco y apuntó al corazón del maestro.

- Escúchame, Link. Será mejor que no uses el hechizo de Din, no de momento. Así que deja el arco y escucha.

Link no le creyó. Soltó la flecha, con la esperanza de ver a Sir Frod convertido en un bloque de hielo. En su lugar, la flecha salió normal, sin halo de hielo, y rebotó contra un escudo invisible. Link cayó hacia delante, con un dolor insufrible en el pecho.

- No te preocupes, se pasará rápido. No podía acercarme a ti sin protección. – Sir Frod se acercó a ayudarle, pero Link retrocedió.

- ¡Déjame, vete! – miró hacia abajo, buscando a Zelda. ¿Por qué no estaba allí para ayudarle?

- Estará entretenida un buen rato. – Frod volvió a avanzar un paso hacia el príncipe, y este retrocedió. – Tienes motivos para odiarme, sí. Es cierto que soy una parte de Ganondorf, una de las que escapamos del mundo Oscuro. Cumplí fielmente sus órdenes durantes estos largos años.

"El plan de mi señor fue esperar a que tus poderes se mostraran, para luego apoderarme del Triforce de la Sabiduría y traerlo aquí, al Mundo Oscuro. Con ese fin, usé mi magia para introducirme en el palacio y ser tu tutor. Tu madre tenía el corazón destrozado por la muerte de tu padre, y yo aproveché esas circunstancias para que me ayudara en mi misión. Aunque en determinados aspectos era la misma, en cuestiones de gobierno de Hyrule era yo quién la manejaba."

"Debía buscar a un niño con orejas puntiagudas, pues probablemente sería un hylian el nuevo portador del Triforce del valor. El Caballero Demonio se ocupó de las lejanas tierras de Holodrum y Labrynnia; y yo creé ese impuesto para estar seguro de cada niño que nacía en Hyrule."

Link retrocedió otro poco más, al intentar acercarse su maestro. Intentó volver a alzar el arco, pero sus miembros tardaban en responderle.

- Cuando cumpliste doce años, organizamos tu viaje al Templo¿recuerdas? – una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro envejecido de Frod Nonag. - El plan era alejarte del castillo y atacarte, a ti y a tu escolta, para apoderarme del Triforce de la Sabiduría.

- Pero Zelda me rescató.

- No contaba con eso... Pensaba que había logrado matar a todos los niños hylians que quedaban. – por un momento se puso furioso, pero enseguida volvió a hablar de forma conciliadora. – Sin embargo, me alegré de que ella te salvara...

El muro se acababa. Link sopesó la posibilidad de arrojarse pero la caída podría matarle. O dejarle demasiado malherido. Intentó invocar al Viento de Farote, y lo único que logró fue que el dolor regresara.

- Me alegré... – continuaba diciendo su maestro. – porque no deseaba que te pasara nada malo. Traté, por todos los medios, de evitar que continuaras la búsqueda de los medallones y vinieras a este horrible lugar. Mandé fantasmas al Templo de la Luz, al bosque, al rancho Lon-Lon... Para traerte de vuelta. Incluso el monstruo del Templo de la Sombra tenía como misión matar a esa niña y traerte al castillo. Pero fallé, una y otra vez. Luego, conseguí engañarte para venir al castillo. Tenía pensado esconderte en esa torre para evitar que Ganon te matara. Me enfrenté a él por ti. – se agachó a su lado, y le puso la mano en el hombro. Link forcejeó para alejarse, pero el mareo y el dolor que sentía hacía que todo se volviera cada vez más oscuro. – Te aprecio como si fueras mi hijo.

La voz de su maestro le envolvió como una manta cálida y agradable, que hacía desaparecer el dolor.

- Hay una forma de derrotar a Ganondorf, sin necesidad de sacrificarte a ti o esa mocosa. – apretó su hombro. – Dame el Triforce de la Sabiduría. Con mi poder y mis conocimientos podré derrotarle. Te traeré el Triforce del poder. Serás el rey más poderoso de todas las eras, tu bondad no tendrá límites, ayudarás a todos los ciudadanos, acabarás con el hambre y la pobreza...

Link se apartó de su maestro, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía que huir, no escucharle. Lejos, en algún lugar por debajo de él, escuchó un sonido extraño, como una especie de campana. Los muros temblaron ligeramente, y unos postes de metal de madera surgieron en los extremos Uno justo detrás de él.

- ¡Link!

Su maestro se giró, y recibió una fuerte patada de Zelda. La muchacha aún tenía el gancho en la mano derecha, y por tanto no desenvainó la Espada Maestra. Dejó al maestro aturdido, saltó por encima de él, cogió a Link de la cintura y le puso en pie.

- Sujétate. – le ordenó. Apuntó con el gancho a otro de los postes sobre un muro situado a lo lejos. La cadena salió disparada, y con ella, Zelda y Link.

Al llegar al otro muro, el príncipe recuperó la vitalidad. Aún tenía el arco en la mano.

- ¡Link, dame el Triforce de la sabiduría, rápido! – le rogó su maestro, transportándose en frente de los muchachos.

- No dejaré que le toques. – Zelda le amenazó con la Espada Maestra.

El rostro de Frod Nonag se contrajo en una mueca de odio.

- Maldita niña...- concentró una bola de energía. – Debí acabar contigo antes... – Lanzó la bola de color rojo, pero rebotó en el Escudo Espejo. Zelda vio que Link se movía a su lado. Se apartó un poco, y una flecha de luz salió disparada con un resplandor dorado.

La punta se clavó en el corazón de Frod Nonag, a la par que un halo dorado le cubría. Chilló de dolor, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en el aire. Aún tuvo fuerzas para llamar a su anterior discípulo, pero este había vuelto el rostro y parecía no escucharle.

Los muros temblaron. Zelda cubrió a Link, mientras el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. No les pasó nada, porque el amor de Nayru les dejó en el suelo sin un rasguño. Los muros habían desaparecido, y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Zelda se apartó. Recuperó la Espada Maestra y la envainó.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la muchacha.

- No, pero no te preocupes. – Link estaba aún sentado en el suelo. Había recuperado toda su energía, pero se encontraba muy desanimado. – He estado a punto de entregarle el Triforce de la Sabiduría.

- Parecía muy convincente. – Zelda se arrodilló a su lado. – Hasta yo me he creído eso de que te apreciaba como a un hijo. El te conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, y sabía de que forma manejarte. Era su talento. Pero, por supuesto, solo quería apoderarse del Triforce.

- ¿Lo has escuchado todo? – Link la miró sorprendido.

- Sí. Perdona mi tardanza, pero no encontraba forma humana de subir. Encontré una especie de interruptor de cristal, debajo del muro donde tú y ese Frod estabais. Aparecieron algunos hombres lagarto, ya sabes que a mí no me cuesta nada quitármelos de encima. – Zelda le guiñó el ojo divertida, y Link no pudo evitar sonreir. – Cuando rompí el interruptor, aparecieron esos postes y puede subir a ayudarte.

- Muchas gracias. – Link suspiró. – Soy débil. Si no llegas a aparecer, entonces...

- No lo creo. – Zelda le interrumpió. – No parecías muy dispuesto a ceder, la verdad. – le revolvió el cabello rubio con cariño. – Probablemente hubiera tenido que arrancartelo a la fuerza.

Se pusieron en pie. Antes de abandonar aquella sala, Zelda comentó.

- Bueno, ya hemos acabado con una parte de Ganondorf. ¿Será la siguiente tan fácil de derrotar?

Link frunció el ceño. Había recordado una frase que había dicho Frod Nonag. "Una de las que escapamos..."

¿Qué quiso decir¿Por qué aquella frase resonaba dentro de su cabeza como una señal de alarma?


	36. Capítulo 35 El corazón de la pirámide

Capítulo 34. El corazón de la pirámide.

Lo que parecía un estrecho e interminable laberinto, dio paso a un claro, rodeado de la salvaje vegetación del Mundo Oscuro. En el centro, se alzaba la pirámide, refugio de Ganondorf.

Link y Zelda contemplaron la estructura. Los dos pensaron lo mismo. Hasta ese momento, todo lo pasado les parecería fácil.

- ¿A qué lugar de Hyrule se parecerá este sitio? – preguntó Zelda.

- Las montañas Tormenta son, sin duda, las gemelas de las montañas de Fuego. El lago Negro y el lago Hylia están en el mismo lugar, más o menos... Pero este sitio... – Link trató de recordar todos los mapas que había estudiado, en épocas en las que era la única forma de viajar. – Creo que en Hyrule esto sería... – volvió a observar a su alrededor.- ¿El mar?

- Pues por ahí llegan las olas. – Zelda desenvainó la Espada Maestra. Alrededor de la pirámide había surgido un ejército de los fieles seguidores de Ganon.

- ¡Son demasiados!- Link imitó a su compañera y preparó una flecha. Le preocupaba la provisión de flechas: le quedaban unas 25 normales y 29 de luz. Estas últimas no debía tocarlas. Las necesitaría para el enfrentamiento con Ganondorf.

- ¡Tú apunta bien! – Zelda se colocó bien el escudo. – La entrada está subiendo esas escaleras. Ataca a lo que tengas más cerca, y no te separes de mí.

Los dos se miraron de reojo antes de iniciar la carrera. Zelda alzó y balanceó la espada de lado a lado esquivando sables y tridentes. A Link le bastó con lanzar flechas de hielo a los enemigos más alejados, y de fuego a aquellos que estaban demasiado cerca.

Durante el ataque, Link vio que estaba solo, en medio de dos cíclopes. Invocó al Viento de Farote, apareció al lado de uno de ellos, y le arrebató la bolsa con granadas. Lanzándolas con fuerza, podía ayudar a disipar el camino de enemigos. Mientras, Zelda se defendía igual de bien. El Escudo Espejo repelió los ataques mágicos, y sus giros hacían saltar a los monstruos por los aires.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo al umbral de la pirámide. Como si les hubieran hecho una señal, los monstruos se quedaron fuera. Ninguno osó entrar a rematar la faena.

- ¿Estás bien, tienes alguna herida? – Link guardó el arco y sus manos rozaron la flauta, presto a usarla.

- Estoy bien. – Zelda no tenía ni un rasguño. – Menudo ejército, si no puede contra dos niños.

Link abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó muy quieto. Había percibido algo, en el interior de la pirámide. El frío que le recorrió la columna vertebral le hizo estremecerse de miedo. Zelda también lo había notado. A la par, los triforces del Valor y la Sabiduría brillaron en los dorsos de sus manos. También escucharon una campana.

Por si fuera poco, la pesada puerta de piedra de la pirámide se cerró de golpe, aprisionándoles en su interior. Les rodeó la oscuridad más absoluta. Lo único que brillaba allí era el filo de la Espada Maestra.

"Sacerdotes... Unid vuestras fuerzas". La voz de Saharasala, que solo Link pudo percibir, le infundió esperanzas.

- Zelda, los sacerdotes están con nosotros. – comentó.

- Me alegro por vosotros, entonces.

Una llamarada rojiza iluminó el pasillo. Una silueta se recortó en la luz: un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas, vestido con una larga túnica negra. El rostro, sin embargo, no era humano. Tenía un hocico achatado, dos colmillos que sobresalían de la boca y unos ojillos negros llenos de odio.  
- Así lucharemos en igualdad de condiciones. – dijo el monstruo. Zelda se colocó entre él y Link.

- ¡Tú eres Ganondorf! – exclamó.

- Habéis venido a quitarme el Triforce del Poder, supongo. A volver a encerrarme en esta creación mía. – Tenía las manos a la espalda. Sacó una y mostró un tridente con las puntas negras y afiladas. – Como siempre, como ocurrió en el pasado, como ocurre ahora, y como ocurrirá en el futuro. Solo que si os venzo ahora, podré regresar a Hyrule y terminar lo que empecé.

- ¡No! – Link cogió la primera flecha de luz. El recuerdo de aquel sueño, la llanura devastada por el fuego, le dio fuerzas para sobreponerse al miedo. Apuntó con la flecha y disparó.

Con una risa entre divertida y maquiavélica, Ganondorf desapareció, y la oscuridad cubrió a Zelda y a Link. - ¿Dónde está? – Zelda alzó el escudo espejo.  
Escucharon un susurro a su lado, y, gracias a los reflejos de Zelda, se libraron de la sacudida del tridente. Link invocó a Farote y de este modo, se transportaron al otro lado de la sala.

- ¡Cobarde! – Zelda movió la Espada Maestra en la oscuridad. - ¡Luchas entre las sombras, como una rata vulgar¡Muéstrate!

- Tus deseos son órdenes, pequeña.

Antes de saber de dónde provenía la luz, el tridente golpeó a Zelda de frente. La muchacha salió despedida lejos de Link. Este apuntó con las flechas de luz, en busca de Ganon, pero este había vuelto a desaparecer.  
En medio de la oscuridad, vio el brillo de la Espada Maestra que se movía.

- Zelda¿estás bien?

- Sí, descuida. – Zelda se tocó el hombro, donde el tridente se había clavado. La sangre se escurría por el brazo izquierdo, mojando las correas del escudo. Le costaba sostenerlo.

"Tenemos que verle" Link entrecerró los ojos. A su alrededor algo crujió, y entonces, sin dudar, disparó una flecha de luz en ese lugar. En esta ocasión se clavó en Ganondorf. Le rodeó un haz de luces doradas que le aprisionaron. Zelda corrió hacia él, y atacó a la figura del cerdo. Solo pudo darle un par de mandobles, Ganon se liberó al fin de la luz y se volatizó.

- Si pudiéramos verle siempre. – murmuró la muchacha.

Link había visto algo en el fugaz momento en que acertó a Ganon.

- Claro. – cogió la flauta y se la llevó a los labios. Mientras, Zelda había vuelto a escuchar un crujido y en esta ocasión, frenó el tridente con el escudo espejo, y atacó con la espada. No paró, aprovechando que tenía a Ganon a tiro. Atacó una y otra vez, mediante giros y patadas... pero Ganon volvía a desaparecer.

Los sones de la Canción de la luz resonaron en la sala. Poco a poco, unos débiles resplandores surgieron y se transformaron en hogueras majestuosas. Link cesó de tocar, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Había roto el hechizo de oscuridad de Ganon, y eso le había dejado casi sin fuerzas.

Zelda luchaba en el centro de la sala con Ganondorf. Este tenía heridas en el pecho, y el hombro de Zelda sangraba tanto que dejaba un reguero en el suelo. Link se quitó de encima el aturdimiento, y lanzó más flechas de luz. Por cada flecha que lanzaba, Ganon se quedaba paralizado, y Zelda aprovechaba esas ocasiones para derribarle.  
El tiempo se detuvo en el instante en el que Zelda, al límite de sus fuerzas, buscó los últimos rescoldos. El Triforce del Valor relució en el dorso de su mano derecha, el filo de la Espada Maestra se volvió rojizo. Ganon luchaba contra el poder de las flechas. De repente, los ojillos del cerdo miraron a algún lugar por encima del hombro de Zelda.

- Tú... – dijo, antes de que el filo de la Espada Maestra golpeara su cuello. La cabeza de cerdo salió rodando por el suelo, antes de desaparecer en el aire, como el resto del cuerpo.

Zelda cayó de rodillas. Tenía más heridas que la del hombro, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. El dolor remitió enseguida, cuando Link acabó de tocar la Canción de la Curación.

- Ya está, lo hicimos. – Link la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

El lugar donde antes estuvo Ganondorf había un triángulo dorado flotando en el aire. Resplandecía, latiendo como sus gemelos, en las manos de Link y Zelda. Los muchachos trataron de tocarlo al mismo tiempo, pero el Triforce del Poder retrocedió.

Luego, como si fuera un pájaro travieso, cruzó el aire y voló lejos de ellos. Una mano morena lo atrapó, antes de que se escapara. El dueño de la mano sonrió, su rostro iluminado por el resplandor dorado del triforce.

Zelda y Link miraron a Urbión, de pie sobre el altar. Zelda sintió alegría, pero le duró poco. Algo había cambiado en el rostro afable de Urbión.

- Muchas gracias, amigos. Sin vosotros, jamás lo habría logrado. – Urbión soltó el triforce. Este no fue muy lejos, se alojó en el dorso de su mano. El cuerpo de Urbión fue cubierto por un manto de estrellas doradas. Al retirarse, Urbión era totalmente distinto. En el centro de su frente, entre sus ojos rojizos, brillaba una gema de igual coloro. Había crecido, hasta medir un metro noventa, y su cuerpo se había hecho más fuerte.

Al hablar, su voz no tenía ya rastro alguno de dulzura. Una larga capa oscura le cubría los hombros.

- Permitid que me presente: Soy Ganondorf, el único, el real...


	37. Capítulo 36 Ganondorf

Capítulo 36. Ganondorf

Zelda temblaba tanto que soltó el Escudo Espejo. El sonido del metal al chocar con la piedra retumbó en la inmensidad del templo.

- No, no lo entiendo, no.

Link, igual de asombrado que ella, también miraba a Urbión con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No hay mucho que contar. – Urbión se bajó despacio del altar. La túnica crujió, y la tela se deslizó suave detrás del sheikan.

- "Una de las que escapamos..." – murmuró Link. – Ganon sólo tiene miedo... de sí mismo.

- Así es. Hace ya mucho tiempo, Ganon ideó el plan para regresar a Hyrule. Se dividió en dos partes: tu maestro Frod, y ese fantoche al que acabáis de derrotar. A mi me dejó a un lado... Yo soy la parte que Ganon deseaba olvidar, su juventud entre las gerudos, odiado y temido. Frod Nonag era su parte erudita, aquella que estudió durante décadas sobre el Triforce. Cuando conjuró el hechizo de división, aproveché y me escapé lejos de él. Llegué a Hyrule con la forma de Urbión. Mi otra parte ya me había tomado ventaja y había puesto precio a mi cabeza. Mi plan no estaba saliendo como esperaba... Pues al dividirme no tuve en cuenta que me quedaría sin poderes: era este Ganon quien tenía el triforce del poder. Las únicas habilidades que he podido conservar fueron la capacidad para moverme entre el Mundo Oscuro y Hyrule, transportándome deprisa; y saber quienes serían los otros dos portadores. Más tarde o más temprano, surgirían el triforce de la sabiduría y el valor, y también sabía que habría una búsqueda de los siete medallones y los sacerdotes... Me limité a esperar en el bosque, atento a vuestra llegada. – Urbión se rió un poco. – Los dioses estuvieron de mi parte: conocí a Leclas, y supe reconocer en él al sabio del bosque. Estando a su lado, a la fuerza conocería a los otros dos portadores. En el momento en el que los dos os conocisteis por fin, e iniciasteis vuestro viaje, inicié yo también el mío. No podía enfrentarme a Ganon sin mis poderes. Los únicos que podían vencerle erais vosotros. Hice lo que pude en Hyrule para ayudaros, aunque ya estaba Saharasala. La única vez que tuve que intervenir fue en el desierto, pues sin una aliada entre las gerudos Zelda no habría llegado al templo del espíritu. Sin embargo, era aquí, en el Mundo Oscuro, donde necesitaríais a un buen guía. Y por eso me presenté en la fortaleza del lago Negro.

- ¿Y tu muerte? – logró preguntar Zelda, a pesar del temblor de los labios.

- Fingió... – contestó Link por él. – Porque, de habernos acompañado más tiempo, Ganon habría sentido su presencia, y le hubiera eliminado.

- Eres más perspicaz de lo que pensé, alteza. – Urbión sonrió. – Te felicito, Link. Siempre sospechaste de mí, aunque... – miró a Zelda de reojo, - yo contaba con la mejor de las abogadas.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

- Tú no eres Urbión. Esto es un truco de Ganon, para confundirnos.

Urbión sonrió de forma triste, y se apartó como si Zelda le hubiera herido.

- De veras, recé para que todo esto se retrasara, para que los portadores aparecieran dentro de 50 o 100 años... Pero en mi interior sabía que ya había llegado la hora. Cuando te conocí ese día en Kakariko, supe que eras especial. Presentía el latido del valor en tu pecho. Muchas noches, estuve tentado de arrebatártelo, pero no pude.

Los ojos escarlata de Urbión que tanto habían fascinado a la chica, brillaron sinceros. Zelda correspondió a la mirada, y Urbión asintió.

-No os preocupéis. – habló él con su voz dulce. – No deseo haceros daño, amigos. – alzó la mano derecha para mostrar el triforce del poder. – Podemos evitar la lucha.

Link tanteó el carcaj. Le quedaban tres flechas de luz y dos normales. Había gastado demasiadas con el anterior Ganon.

- ¿Cómo? – Zelda, al contrario, tenía la espada baja y una actitud nada defensiva.

- Unamos nuestras respectivas partes del triforce. Pidamos los tres juntos un deseo a la par. – la capa de Urbión crujió, y los reflejos de las antorchas hicieron brillar los bordados exquisitos de color sangre. – Imaginad un mundo donde no habrían más niños abandonados, un Hyrule sin guerras, sin hambre, sin... tiranos ni sacrificios inútiles. – y clavó su mirada en Link.

Alargó una mano en dirección a Zelda y la otra hacía el príncipe.

Link retrocedió. Zelda, por el contrario, permaneció quieta, aunque su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante. Urbión seguía sonriendo, seguro de si mismo.

- ¿Qué pedirías tú? – Link se apoyó en la pierna derecha, mientras que la izquierda se quedó atrás. En esa postura, le resultaría más fácil disparar.

- Un mundo más justo, alteza.

- Claro, un mundo más justo... del que tú serías el amo absoluto. – Link controló bien los nervios. Miraba a Zelda, que parecía paralizada por sus sentimientos. - ¿No era eso lo que buscabas, Ganon¿No fue por tu deseo de poseer Hyrule por lo que robaste el triforce y acabaste aquí encerrado?

- Esos fueron errores del pasado. He aprendido. – los ojos de Urbión parecieron arder por el odio. – Link, piensa en lo que podrías conseguir...Serás el rey de un reino próspero, poderoso y temible... Nadie volverá a decirte que eres débil, no dependerás de guardas y escoltas, serás...libre.

- A mi no me engañas con trucos. Yo no deseo nada de lo que dices, Urbión. Si me conocieras de verdad, sabrías que mi deseo es libertad... pero no para mí, sino para mi pueblo. – miró a Zelda buscando su apoyo. - ¡Yo no acepto tu trato¡Moriré antes que dejar que Hyrule sea arrasado por tu maldad!

- De acuerdo, entonces esa es tu elección. – Urbión se dirigió a la muchacha. – Ya has oído, Zelda, no quiere cooperar.

Link alzó el arco, con la flecha de luz preparada, pero Urbión fue astuto. Se movió rápido y se colocó tras Zelda, usándola como escudo. Le cogió los hombros y le habló de tal forma:

- Es un necio. Dame el Triforce del Valor, le quitaremos el de la sabiduría y entonces... Seremos poderosos, imparables. Lucharemos contra el sufrimiento y la crueldad. – sonrió al susurrar. – Y, si ya no existe el triforce, Radge podrá regresar. Yo me ocuparé de ello.

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Zelda reaccionó.

- ¡No, Zelda¡Es mentira! –gritó Link. Bajó la fecha y trató de acercarse, pero Urbión recitó un verso, y una pared de fuego rodeó al príncipe.

- Tu padre regresará, te lo prometo. – Urbión rodeó los hombros de la muchacha y la abrazó. - ¿En quién vas a confiar, en mí o en ese desconocido?

-¡Zelda! – Link se acercó demasiado al muro, y una de las mangas de su túnica empezó a arder. La apagó, mientras gritaba. - ¡Él te conoce mejor que nadie, es su talento¡Sólo quiere el triforce!

Zelda retrocedió. Por unos instantes había creído a Urbión. Le conocía muy bien, o al menos eso creyó siempre. Sin embargo, el chico que tenía frente a ella ya no era el muchacho despreocupado, alegre y atento. Reconoció en sus ojos el brillo malicioso del Ganon al que acababan de derrotar.

- ¡Link! – Zelda recogió el Escudo Espejo. El príncipe había invocado el amor de Nayru, y de ese modo atravesó las llamas. La muchacha se colocó a su lado: - Lucharé contigo, hasta el final. ¡Urbión, o quién demonios seas, no dejaré que toques el triforce!

- Vosotros lo habéis querido. – Urbión abrió los brazos, con un gesto seco, y dos sables surgieron de sus muñecas. El acero tenía un tinte azulado y gris, lo que hizo desconfiar a Zelda. – Os he dado una oportunidad, y este es el camino que habéis elegido.

* * *

"Urbión¿cómo puede ser?" Zelda se cubrió con el escudo.

- Zelda... Me quedan pocas flechas. – le advirtió Link a su lado.

- Entonces no falles. – Zelda alzó la espada maestra. – Bueno, no fallaremos.

Zelda atacó a Urbión. Su cuerpo cansado no tuvo la fuerza necesaria. Urbión paró el golpe con un simple movimiento y, luego, dando un giro, devolvió el mandoble. Se quedó a escasos centímetros del cuello de Zelda. La muchacha golpeó el filo a tiempo y desvió el golpe. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás y logró esquivarle. Link, por su parte, disparó la primera flecha de luz. Dio en el centro del cuello de Urbión, pero no sucedió lo mismo que con los otros Ganondorf.. No hubo destellos, ni lazos de luz, ni siquiera detuvo el contraataque del maligno.

- ¿Pero, qué...? – apuntó con otra flecha de luz al pecho, y acertó otra vez. - Ah... Se me olvidaba deciros que os he observado y espiado con atención. – Urbión guardó uno de sus sables con un gesto muy rápido, e igualmente rápido abofeteó a Zelda. La muchacha se derrumbó en el suelo sin resuello. – Conozco vuestra estrategia.

La espada maestra salió volando y cayó a los pies del altar.

Las luces de la sala temblaron y Zelda no supo donde estaba el suelo y el techo. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las estrellas que parpadeaban en sus ojos, y recuperó la visión, en un mal momento.

Urbión atacaba a Link. Alzaba las dos espadas que retrocedían ante el aura del Amor de Nayru. Cada sacudida movía a Link y le arrinconaba contra la pared. El círculo rosado se volvía cada vez más pequeño, hasta que la concentración de Link falló. Urbión clavó el arma en el cuerpo del príncipe, hasta la empuñadura.

Zelda quiso gritar pero no le salió la voz. Desde donde estaba, vio que Urbión se reía. Retiró el metal del cuerpo de Link, y el dolor que sintió el príncipe en ese momento no se parecía en nada a algo que había experimentado antes. Su cuerpo cayó en el frío suelo de piedra.  
Alguien le llamaba, una y otra vez. Levantó un poco la cabeza, y se encontró con el rostro pecoso de Zelda.

- Todos tenemos un punto débil. – Urbión se había apartado un poco, para dejar a Zelda despedirse de Link. – Me has obligado a llegar a este extremo. No quería hacerlo, pero si para vencerte debo atacar a tu punto débil... – señaló al cuerpo cada vez más inerte del príncipe.

- No... – Zelda estaba llorando. Trató de contener la herida con sus propias manos. Sus dedos rozaron la flauta, pero ella no sabía tocar. – Link, vamos... toca la Canción de Curación.

- Zel... – Link le cogió el brazo, dejando una mancha de sangre en la piel de la muchacha. – Ve...te...ve...te.

- ¿Qué? – Zelda tardó solo un segundo en darse cuenta. Dio un salto hacia atrás, y así evitó que Urbión la cortara a la mitad. El sheikan llegó a rozarle un poco la pierna.

- Urbión... yo soy tu enemigo. No seas cobarde¡y lucha! – Un halo verde rodeó la espada Maestra, que voló hasta llegar a la mano derecha de Zelda.

El último hechizo de Link.

* * *

Link trató de levantarse pero ni sus piernas ni la cabeza le respondían. Zelda había escapado de la estocada mortal, y escuchaba sus gritos y aullidos al otro lado de una neblina oscura. La lucha continuaba sin él.

Esa neblina era la sombra, que venía hacia él. "Vi pasar mi vida ante mis ojos" dicen los que han estado a punto de morir. Link no vio toda su vida, pero sí los recuerdos de los últimos meses. Zelda, vestida de Skull kid, Saharasala, Kafei, Leclas, la biblioteca del monasterio, los niños del bosque perdido, Melkor... Laruto, con los ojos entornados repitiendo: oscuridad, y sombra... "¿Por qué no pude preveer esto¿Por qué no pude saber que acabaría así?" pensó.

- Porque en la vida hay cosas impredecibles.

Quién así había hablado era una mujer de pie a su lado. La sala del templo había desaparecido. No escuchaba los ruidos del feroz combate, sólo un lejano eco que le ataba a la realidad. Estaba flotando en un lugar cálido, donde sonaba la Canción del Tiempo.

- ¿Quién eres? – logró preguntar a la dama.

La mujer tenía un largo cabello rubio, que ondeaba como movido por una ligera y suave brisa. Los ojos verdes eran casi transparentes, y la piel de un blanco translúcido. Vestía una hermosa túnica rosada, y reconoció en el bordado de sus falda, el símbolo de la familia real.

- Ya sabes quién soy. – la mujer le cogió de las manos y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. – Link, aún no ha llegado tu hora. Debes ser fuerte, y regresar.

-Yo no soy fuerte. – Link deseó quedarse para siempre en ese lugar, con esa hermosa mujer. Si Urbión iba a destruir Hyrule, mejor no verlo.

- Has llegado hasta aquí. – la mujer posó las manos en su pecho y una aureola dorada cubrió al príncipe. – El triforce de la Sabiduría y el poder de los sacerdotes te darán las fuerzas necesarias. Busca su punto débil.

Un grito de dolor, el de Zelda, le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Estaba tendido en el suelo, con el arco dorado bien aferrado con una mano. Se incorporó un poco, débil y confuso, pero ya no sangraba.

Urbión había acorralado a Zelda contra una columna. La muchacha había logrado deshacerse de uno de los sables, pero el otro le rozaba la yugular.

- Dame el triforce del valor, Zelda. No deseo matarte.

- ¡Jamás!

Link no vaciló. Disparó la última flecha de luz, y esta desvió el brazo de Urbión. Zelda aprovechó para atacarle. Dio un giro completo e hirió un poco más a su enemigo. Urbión retrocedió. "He gastado ni última flecha... y no sé cual es su punto débil" Link tuvo que apoyarse a la pared para poder incorporarse del todo. Urbión se recuperó enseguida del golpe. Zelda no quiso perder el tiempo, y ya volvía a atacarle, pero las múltiples heridas empezaban a debilitarla. No podría aguantar por más tiempo. "Sólo me queda... la flauta" pensó Link. La cogió, con pocas esperanzas. Sus dedos rozaron las familiares teclas y entonces el triforce de la sabiduría tembló en su mano. "Dioses, ayudadme" rogó. Se llevó la flauta a los labios.

Los primeros compases de la Canción del Tiempo resonaron en la fría estancia. Los ecos rebotaron en las paredes, y regresaron de nuevo a la flauta, para luego volver a salir disparados. A cada nota, el techo temblaba, y las columnas desaparecían una a una. El techo del templo se esfumó, y por encima de sus cabezas había regresado el cielo azul de Hyrule. El aire se llenó de un olor picante, el olor de la sal. Los pies de Link se mojaron cuando una ola los rozó. Zelda y Urbión estaban tan enfrascados peleando que no notaron apenas el cambio del ambiente. Link alzó la cabeza para mirarles antes de que la Canción del Tiempo acabase y regresaran al Mundo Oscuro. Sobre la túnica de Urbión, brillaba un punto azul minúsculo, en el centro de su espalda. Al regresar al Mundo Oscuro, ese punto desapareció, pero Link recordó muy bien el lugar exacto.

"No puedo dispararle ahora, no tengo flechas de luz..." Tocó la última flecha normal. "Si le disparo, pasará como antes. Esta prevenido. Debo buscar otra forma"

Zelda saltó por el aire, dando giros con la espada maestra brillando más que nunca. Urbión también daba muestras de estar un poco débil, y por eso la espada logró darle. El escudo espejo de Zelda había recogido la luz del sol de Hyrule, y se quedó el tiempo suficiente en la superficie, iluminando el interior de la pirámide.

Link susurró algo para él, y luego disparó la flecha, que convirtió en fuego con el poder de Din. Golpeó a Ganon en su brazo y este se giró, furioso.

-¿Qué pretendes, mosquito?

"¡Zelda, quieta"

Zelda escuchó la voz de Link en su mente. Por acto reflejo buscó la piedra telepatía, pero la había perdido en el barranco. ¿Cómo era posible, entonces, que Link le hubiera transmitido sus pensamientos?

"Dirige el escudo espejo hacia el centro de su espalda" fue la única orden que emitió Link. Zelda aguantó el impulso de acudir en ayuda del príncipe. No deseaba verle morir otra vez. Urbión se acercaba, su rostro transfigurado por el odio que sentía.

- No eres más que un crío. Supongo que te has curado con algún hechizo, pero no podrás ejecutarlo eternamente. – Urbión se colocó frente a él. Detrás, pudo ver a Zelda vacilando con el escudo bien apoyado en el brazo.

- ¡Sacerdotes, unid vuestras fuerzas! – Link alzó las manos. Seis rayos de colores le rodearon, formando un compacto haz de luz del tamaño de una flecha. La encajó en el arco y apuntó con ella.

Solo tenía esa oportunidad: el poder de los sacerdotes estaba igual de débil que el suyo.

- Fallarás, como siempre. ¡Vamos, apunta aquí, a mi corazón! – Urbión se burló. Se quedó helado al ver que los ojos de Link parecían divertidos. El príncipe apuntó con la flecha hacia la izquierda de Urbión, y el poder de los sabios ni le rozó. - ¡Has fallad..!

No terminó la frase. Los rayos de colores le rodaron atándole y haciéndole caer. La flecha de los sacerdotes había rebotado en la superficie del Escudo Espejo y se había clavado en el minúsculo punto débil de Urbión, el centro exacto de su columna vertebral.

- ¡Zelda, ahora... Tienes que encerrarle!

Zelda se acercó al que, en un tiempo ya lejano, fue su amigo. Urbión sufría por el estrecho lazo de luz que le mantenía quieto. Miró a Zelda, los ojos escarlata empañados por la pena y el dolor.

- No, Zelda, no me mates... – suplicó con voz dulce.

"El verano, tu y yo sentados en la columna caída, frente al pequeño estanque... El sol se ponía, y te atreviste a abrazarme cuando te conté cómo había perdido a mi madre. En ese momento, en ese momento, descubrí porqué me latía el corazón de esa forma cada vez que me mirabas, en ese momento supe que te quería"

- No puedo... – las lágrimas empañaban la visión. – No puedo, Link...

- Sólo tu puedes sellar el mal. Yo confío en ti. – La voz de Link fue una brisa fresca, que limpió sus lágrimas.

La espada maestra brilló por última vez: un rayo azul y plateado que cegó a la muchacha. Urbión se estaba liberando de sus ataduras, y logró ponerse en pie. Sonrió divertido, cuando fue capaz de levantar el brazo y dirigir su arma contra el pecho de Zelda. Pero no le dio. La muchacha rodó hacia la izquierda y, de un salto, clavó la Espada Maestra en la frente de Urbión, quebrando la joya roja.

- Recuerda... el bosque... lo felices que fuimos... yo solo quería... un país...verde. – susurró Urbión.

El cuerpo del anterior sheikan fue cubriéndose gradualmente por una materia gris y sólida, hasta que llegó a la base de la espada maestra. Lo que quedó de Urbión fue una estatua grotesca, capturada en medio de un rictus de dolor y odio. No quedaba nada de su amigo. Entre lágrimas, Zelda se apartó para contemplar la escultura que había creado. Los párpados cayeron, y se inclinó a un lado. Se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo, sino llega a ser por Link. La cogió por los hombros, pero él tampoco se encontraba bien. Acabaron sentados en el suelo. A su alrededor, las paredes de la pirámide temblaban, y caían grandes cascotes del techo. Fuera, los habitantes del mundo oscuro vieron una humareda proveniente de las montañas. Todos se asomaron, espantados. Y supieron que su antiguo señor, Ganondorf el Temible, había vuelto a ser encerrado.

Oso vio todo esto, sentado en la plaza de Villa Outcaster. Los vecinos que estaban a su alrededor señalaban con el dedo, y gritaban aterrorizados ante los cambios. Oso era el único que sonreía.

- Suerte, Link, Zelda.

-------

Uf... Este es un capítulo largo (creo que el más largo de toda la historia)

Jejeje... La cuestión de los fallos en la numeración de capítulos... Me pasa muy a menudo, y entre que no me doy cuenta, y que después resulta trabajoso cambiarlo... lo dejo así. Para tranquilidad de la gente, están todos los capítulos (que yo sepa; una ya tiene una edad...)

Este capítulo me costó un montón escribirlo, entre otras razones, porque no quería acabar la historia. Tenía claro algunas cosas: Link tenía que demostrar que había cambiado (el arco del héroe), y Zelda tiene que enfrentarse a la realidad de que su amigo (su enamorado) no es la persona que esperaba. También hago un guiño a la Zelda de los videojuegos, aunque no me quedó tan divertido como el encuentro entre Zelda Esparaván y el Héroe del Tiempo en el desierto.

(Ah, he actualizado hoy porque me voy de puente y no vuelvo hasta el lunes)


	38. Capítulo 37 Los deseos del Triforce

Capítulo 37. Los deseos del Triforce.

Cuando no quedó ni una pared, y todos los cíclopes y centauros habían huido hacia la densidad protectora de los bosques, Link se atrevió a ponerse en pie. Ayudó a Zelda. La muchacha tenía muchas heridas, pero en esos momentos Link no se veía con capaz de ejecutar un hechizo más sin desmayarse.

El triforce del poder volvía a brillar frente a ellos. En algún lugar de sus aturdidas mentes, resonaba la Canción del Tiempo. Link alargó la mano derecha, y el triforce de la sabiduría le abandonó para unirse a su otra parte. Zelda le imitó , y el triforce del valor completó la figura dorada y resplandeciente.

Los triángulos se iluminaron y tintinearon, como si fueran cascabeles. Parecían contentos de volver a verse, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

- Enhorabuena, héroes.

Quién así había hablado era el mismísimo Triforce. A estas alturas, ni Link ni Zelda les asombró demasiado.

- Pedid vuestro deseo: escoged con valor, sabiduría y poder aquel deseo justo y noble.

Zelda soltó una carcajada. De encontrarse bien del todo, habría sonado más firme.

- Vas a pedirlo¿verdad? – Link aún tenía que ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

- Si no lo hago, dentro de 200 o 300 años alguien volverá a pasar por todo esto. – logró decir la muchacha.

- Pero si lo haces, los dioses ya no estarán en Hyrule, y cuando otro mal se levante, no contaremos con su ayuda. – Link la miró a los ojos. – Te prometo que dedicaré mi vida a buscar otras formas para que Ganon no vuelva nunca. Zelda medio sonrió.

- Entonces, alteza, tengo otro deseo en mente.

Link le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hace ya tiempo que yo decidí el mío. ¿Preparada?

No quería alarmar a Link, pero estaba empezando a ver borroso. El príncipe alargó la mano derecha hacia el Triforce, Zelda alargó la izquierda. Tocaron la superficie dorada al mismo tiempo.

Nunca fueron capaces de describir que habían visto u oído tras tocar el Triforce. Sus cuerpos se vieron arrastrados hacia una luz agradable y confortable. El resplandor dorado se intensificó, escucharon su voz dulce y lejana proclamar "Vuestro deseos se os han concedido, marchad en paz..." y nada más.

* * *

"No, más sueños proféticos no..." Link se removió, en busca de calor. "¿Dónde estoy? Esto es agua, pero sabe rara... a sal... ¿el mar? Juraría que eso que flota ahí es una pluma, una pluma parda" 

Abrió los ojos, aturdido y confuso. Tenía la misma sensación del sueño, de moverse de un lado a otro, como mecido en una cuna. Pero en realidad estaba tendido en un amplio colchón, en medio de una habitación con paredes grises que le resultaba vagamente familiar.  
"Esto es... mi habitación en el templo de la Luz"

Se incorporó un poco, o al menos eso intentó. Tenía algo sobre el pecho. Al mirarlo, se llevó una sorpresa. Zelda dormía, plácidamente, con sus brazos alrededor del tronco del príncipe.

Incapaz de despertarla, Link volvió a tenderse. No vio vendajes ni heridas en su amiga, así que no debía estar grave. El mismo se encontraba bien, relajado, sin ningún dolor. Pero empezaba a sentir hambre. "¿Qué habrá pasado¿Cómo fue la batalla en la llanura, pudieron vencer, llegamos a tiempo...¿Ha sido Kaepora quién nos trajo aquí?" Tanto Zelda como él vestían los hábitos de los novicios: una camisa amplia de color gris y unos pantalones a juego largos y cómodos. Sus ropas estaban colgadas del único adorno de la habitación, un gancho de la pared.

- Um... – Zelda se removió y entreabrió los ojos. Poco a poco, la muchacha se incorporó, apoyándose en un codo, y miró a Link somnolienta. – Te suenan las tripas, alteza.

Fueron sus primeras palabras, y se debían a que aún no sabía ni donde estaban. Link se echó a reír.

- Buenos días. Me alegro de verte.

Zelda se levantó. Estaba adormilada, pero se encontraba descansada. Le bastó ponerse en pie para despertarse del todo.

- Link¿tú crees...?

- No lo sé, supongo que sí.

- Pero todo está tan... silencioso. – Zelda se encaminó hacia la puerta con amplias zancadas. Link la siguió. Los dos iban descalzos y la fina tela de sus túnicas no les protegían del frío de la mañana primaveral. El monasterio estaba exactamente igual a unos meses atrás, y eso hacía desconfiar al príncipe. ¿Habían retrocedido en el tiempo¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así el Triforce? Zelda intuyó lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y le dijo que luego ya le daría una explicación.

Amanecía despacio en el solitario claustro del templo. No se veía ni un alma, y el silencio era estremecedor. Link recordó que, a esas horas, los monjes ya estaban enfrascados en sus tareas, pero no escuchaba ni el sonido de pasos, ni canciones, ni rezos.

- Hemos llegado tarde. – dijo Zelda.

El sol iluminaba la mitad del claustro. La otra mitad estaba aún rodeada por las sombras. En esa mitad, Link reconoció el banco donde solía sentarse a pensar.

- Zelda... hay alguien ahí sentado.

En efecto, un hombre de espaldas a ellos contemplaba la salida del sol. No podían ver gran cosa de él. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, surcado de canas y vestía con ropajes oscuros. Unas largas orejas puntiagudas le delataron como hylian.

- ¿Quién es? – Zelda se llevó la mano al hombro derecho, de forma inconsciente, pues no llevaba ningún arma. Link también recordó, demasiado tarde, que ya no tenía ni el arco ni los tres poderes mágicos.

El hombre parecía demasiado absorto en la contemplación del lento amanecer para darse cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos. Vieron como expulsaba humo de forma lenta, un humo blanco y gris que se elevaba hacia el futuro cielo azul.  
Zelda dio un paso al frente, incrédula. Link se quedó muy quieto. Había visto la expresión de alegría en el rostro de la chica, y no quiso decir nada.

- Papá... – al principio solo lo murmuró, pero luego gritó: - ¡Papá!

El hombre se giró. El rostro era moreno, y en él unos ojos verdes curiosos destacaban como dos joyas. Soltó la pipa que fumaba y el libro al césped. Zelda había corrido hacia él, pero se detuvo en seco a unos escasos metros.

Padre e hija se miraron. Hacía dos años que se habían separado. Los cambios en los dos eran evidentes. Zelda miró a su padre, y se asustó al ver la cantidad de canas que cruzaban su cabello, y las arrugas en el ceño y en el borde de los ojos. Radge Esparaván trataba de encajar la imagen de su pequeña hija con la mujercita que tenía en frente.

- Zel, hija... – abrió los brazos y Zelda se apretó contra él. Entonces le reconoció del todo. Reconoció el olor a tierra removida, a pétalos de flores y al mar de Lynn.

- Has despertado. Saharasala decía que necesitabas descansar. – Radge contenía a duras penas las lágrimas. – No me he apartado de tu lado en varios días, temí que...

Dejó de hablar, porque Zelda no le miraba. Se tapaba el rostro con las manos, y el cuerpo temblaba, debido al hipo feroz que le había entrado.

- ¿Qué tú... que tú temiste...? – trataba de decir. Respiró hondo, apartó las manos y por unos breves instantes pareció enfadada. - ¿Qué tú temiste ¿qué¿No volver a verme¡Yo pensé que te había perdido, para siempre¡Me dijeron que!

- Ya. – Radge le limpió las lágrimas, entre risas y lágrimas propias. Zelda no había cambiado tanto. - Pero una persona de gran corazón pidió un buen deseo.

Radge miró por encima de su hija al muchacho que esperaba de pie sobre el césped del claustro. Tenía las mejillas coloradas.

- Muchas gracias, alteza. – Radge le estrechó la mano a Link.

- ¿Ese fue tu deseo al Triforce? – preguntó Zelda.

- Sí. Pedí que buscara otra forma de mantener el sello, para liberar a tu padre.

Link se puso aún más colorado cuando Zelda le abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios, muy rápido. De la emoción, Link no fue capaz de hablar por unos minutos. Zelda volvía a abrazar a su padre, y le pedía que le contara qué había sucedido en Hyrule.

- Habéis dormido casi una semana. Saharasala os recogió en alta mar, donde aparecisteis. Os trajo aquí y os dejamos descansar. – Radge se rió al decir. - ¡Nos costó un ojo de la cara cambiaros las ropas¡Estabais los dos como pegados! Cuando tratamos de separaros, os volvisteis a abrazar dormidos, como si fuerais siameses.

Zelda también se estaba poniendo colorada. Link, para desviar el tema, hizo una pregunta.

- Señor Esparaván, si usted está aquí, es porque el Triforce encontró otra forma de sellar el portal... ¿cómo?

El padre de Zelda se puso muy serio.

- Otra persona se ofreció voluntaria. – y le miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que Link comprendió enseguida.

El sol iluminó todo el claustro. Link asintió, y se dio la vuelta para que Radge no le viera llorar. Se topó de frente con una figura casi transparente. Zelda gritó de la sorpresa y por unos segundos pensó en acudir a ayudar a Link. La mano de su padre la retuvo con firmeza.

La reina Estrella flotaba en un extraño vapor amarillento. Al contrario de la última vez que la vieron, en Kakariko, su rostro era amable y sereno. Alargó las manos y las posó en los frágiles hombros de su único hijo.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – dijo el fantasma.

- Madre, tú eres el sello.

- Así es. Al morir, pedí esta gracia a los dioses, el poder ayudar al pueblo de Hyrule y reparar el mal que hice en vida.

- Pero eras inocente, te obligaron.

- Frod Nonag me controlaba, es cierto. – la reina acarició los mechones rubios de Link con ternura. – Pero no habría sucedido de haber sido tan fuerte como tú, hijo mío. Si hubiera aceptado la muerte de tu padre y hubiera mirado al futuro con esperanza, todo este sufrimiento no habría existido. Proteger a Hyrule los próximos 300 años será la mejor forma para expiar mi debilidad.

Link miró los ojos bicolores de su madre y sonrió:

- Seré un buen rey, por ti. Y buscaré la forma para que esto jamás vuelva a suceder.

La reina le dio un beso en la frente.

- Estoy segura que así lo harás. – acarició las mejillas de Link. – Serás un gran rey, hijo, cuídate. Adiós.

Por unos instantes, Link creyó ser capaz de retener a su madre en este mundo, pero el fantasma se disolvió con la luz del día, dejando tras de sí una brisa cálida y un olor a violetas.

- Adiós, mamá.

Detrás de él, Zelda y Radge esperaban a que Link se repusiera. Cuando el príncipe se dio la vuelta, el padre de Zelda le revolvió el cabello rubio.

- Ánimo, alteza. – le dio una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla. – Apuesto diez flores bombas a que tenéis un hambre feroz.

Zelda se echó a reir.

- Has pasado demasiado tiempo en Villa Outcaster.

Se dirigieron a las cocinas del templo, y entonces Link preguntó.

- Oye, Zel... ¿cuál fue tu deseo?

* * *

Y hoy, sin que sirva de precedente, subiré dos capítulos: este (que es último propiamente dicho) y el epílogo.

Durante las vacaciones de navidad subiré una aventura que transcurre entre los capítulos del templo de la sombra y el templo de espíritu.


	39. Epílogo El día de la coronación

Epílogo. El día de la coronación.

Los habitantes de Kakariko se afanaban, de un lado a otro, para que la ciudad estuviera engalanada y preparada para la cercana celebración. Zelda había ayudado casi todo el día, pero ahora se hallaba en una habitación de la "Torre de Melora", su hogar improvisado, sometida a la peor de las torturas que conocía.

Que le hicieran un vestido.

- Aún no lo entiendo. – protestó por tercera vez.

Nabooru y Maple, la sobrina de Mr. Ingo y la mejor costurera de Kakariko, cesaron su discusión sobre unos volantes.

- Sigues confundida, después de tanto viaje por el Mundo Oscuro. Te lo volveremos a explicar: gracias a tu deseo todas las aldeas y pueblos destruidos por Ganon han sido reparados, todos vuelven a tener sus hogares. ¿Ya está? – dijo Nabooru.

- No, eso ya lo sé. – Zelda se apartó de la ventana. Señaló la larga túnica que llevaba puesta. Le faltaban las mangas (aún no se habían decidido si hacerlas cortas, largas o al codo) – Nadie me quiere explicar por qué...

- Creo que no le van estos encajes... – Maple meditó un momento con la ristra de batista. Añadió algo sobre que a Zelda no le iría bien ningún tipo de adorno superfluo y decidió salir a buscar más agujas. Nabooru trató de contener la risa cuando Zelda, roja de rabia, empezó a luchar contra la tela.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Radge Esparaván esperó a escuchar el gruñido de su hija, para atreverse a asomar la nariz. Portaba una bandeja con tres tazas de té recién hecho.

- Vaya, hija, estás muy guapa.

Zelda le miró con recelo, pero enseguida se le pasó el enfado. Ver a su padre con su humor de siempre le hacía inmensamente feliz. Había supuesto que, tras vivir tanto tiempo en el mundo Oscuro, tuviera alguna secuela o trauma. Excepto por una extraña afición a apostar cosas absurdas, Radge seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Hacía casi cinco días que no sabía nada de Link. El príncipe estaba recluido en el Monasterio de la Luz, concentrado en su futura coronación. Por tradición, y también porque Saharasala quería que estuviese relajado, debía pasar 7 días en completo aislamiento. Sólo Kafei le había visto, unos segundos y porque Link quería darle un recado urgente para Zelda.

- ¡Mira que pedirme que me vista de blanco en la coronación¡Pero si odio este color, y los vestidos¿Para qué demonios querrá verme como una payasa?

Su padre y Nabooru se miraron de reojo, los dos con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Quizá quiera pedirte en matrimonio. – sugirió Nabooru.

- ¿Qué! – Zelda se bajó del taburete, tan rápido que tropezó con el bajo y a punto estuvo de rasgar la tela. - ¿Pero qué?

- Um... Reina Zelda... Suena muy bien. – Radge se echó a reír a carcajadas. Su risa se cortó cuando su "adorable" hijita le lanzó una zapatilla.

- ¡Fuera todo el mundo! – roja de ira, Zelda empujó a Nabooru y a su propio padre fuera de la habitación. Estos se fueron, y sus carcajadas se perdieron en el pasillo. Cuando estuvo sola, Zelda se acercó al tocador. No era solo el hecho de vestir de blanco la enfadaba. Aunque sabía que Link estaba bien, y que no corría ningún peligro, no podía soportarestarsinverle. Tenía la amarga sensación de vacío, de no saber cual era su misión... "Me he pasado tanto tiempo protegiéndole, que no sé que voy a hacer a partir de ahora"

"Todo lo que os ha pasado ha creado un nexo entre los dos. ¿Qué harás cuando todo acabe?" La voz de Urbión arrolló los pensamientos de la joven. Con un gesto de dolor, Zelda se sentó en el taburete. Sobre el tocador, en una caja de madera lacada, había un documento enrollado. Zelda lo cogió y estiró los bordes para leer el encabezamiento. "Yo, Link V Barnerak, rey de Hyrule, concedo a Radge Esparaván"

"Volveremos a Labrynnia después de la coronación" dejó el documento en la caja otra vez y se miró en el espejo. Este le devolvió la imagen de una chica pelirroja con los ojos muy tristes.

* * *

Pocos habitantes del Kakariko actual habían asistido a la coronación del antiguo rey, el padre de Link, Lion II el Rey Rojo. Un hombre muy anciano contó que sirvió como camarero en aquella celebración. Entonces, solo asistió la flor y nata de la nobleza de todos los lugares del vasto mundo. El rey tenía 21 años, y, según se decía, era un joven muy apuesto. Hubo un gran baile tras la coronación, y fue allí donde conoció a Estrella, la futura reina.

- Pero esto va a ser muy diferente. – dijo Kafei a Zelda, sentado a su derecha en el primer banco.

- Nunca se había hecho en una villa. – Zelda retorció uno de sus mechones rizados, que le hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Se había quitado las trenzas, y en su lugar optó por llevar el cabello suelto sin ninguna atadura. Le llegaba a media espalda, y, debido a todas las emociones del mundo oscuro o que Zelda empezaba a rozar la pubertad, se había vuelto de un rojo más oscuro.

Leclas, a su izquierda, se rascaba el cuello. Poco o nada acostumbrado a vestir determinadas telas, el jubón de seda y algodón de color azul marino le sentaba bien, pero algunas costuras le rozaban y, como también estaba muy nervioso, se rascaba constantemente. Kafei estaba impresionante con una túnica corta de color malva y unos pantalones blancos, regalo de Maple. Laruto tocaba con el arpa una balada muy bonita, casi tanto como su vestido azul de extraños tejidos. Nabooru y su hermana llevaban los trajes de ceremonia de las gerudos: los bombachos blancos y los chalecos tradicionales, pero con exquisitos bordados en oro que rivalizaban con sus gemas. Link VIII, el único goron delgado que conocían, esperaba sentado más allá de Leclas. El adorno que llevaba encima era una corona hecha de mármol blanco muy puro con un trozo de rubí a modo de joya, el símbolo de su rango entre su pueblo.

El segundo banco estaban distintas personalidades de Kakariko, pero también el doctor Sapón, don Obdulio, y Radge Esparaván. El resto de los bancos los ocupaban todos los habitantes de Kakariko, los del castillo, que se habían salvado tras el ataque, las soldados gerudos, los zoras y los gorons. Zelda se giró un momento para sonreír a su padre. Le pilló haciendo muecas a los niños del bosque perdido, detrás de él.

Unos sones de campanas indicaron el inicio de la ceremonia. Era noche cerrada, pero las millares de teas iluminaban la plaza. Obdulio había creado algunos fuegos que brillaban de distintos colores, como un arco iris, que dotaba a la escena de cierta magia.  
La gente dejó de murmurar al aparecer en la plaza la figura de Saharasala. Avanzaba apoyado en su bastón, con paso lento pero firme. El brazo, aún en cabestrillo, era la razón de su lentitud. Detrás de él, y portando cada uno una luz blanca, marchaban los otros cinco monjes del monasterio. Rodeaban a Centella, montada por un joven de cabellos rubios. Zelda tardó en reconocer a Link. El príncipe portaba con aire regio un pesado hábito de color rojo, que captaba la luz de las antorchas. No tenía muchos adornos: un fajín morado y muy ancho estaba atado a su cintura, dejando al descubierto su delgadez. Las mangas anchas le cubrían las manos, pero se notaba que estaba nervioso. De haber podido, se habría rascado como Leclas.

Al llegar al improvisado altar, Saharasala esperó a que Link se colocara frente a él y, con un crujido de sus ropas, el príncipe se arrodilló.

- Habitantes de Kakariko. Estamos aquí para coronar al futuro rey de Hyrule. – empezó a hablar el sacerdote.- En otros tiempos, esta ceremonia podía durar de dos a tres horas, pero, por expreso deseo de su majestad, vamos a ser breves.

Link tenía la cabeza agachada en espera. Los monjes trajeron una fina diadema de oro con una única joya en el centro. Grabado a su alrededor estaba la imagen del triforce dotado con alas, el símbolo de la familia real.

- Link V Barnerak, príncipe de Hyrule, hijo de Lion II el Rey Rojo y la reina Estrella. Yo, el sacerdote del templo de la luz, te corono como nuestro rey, con el deseo de que tu sabiduría y valor ayude y proteja a nuestro pueblo.

Posó la diadema sobre la frente de Link, donde se quedó encajada.

- ¿Juras que protegerás y cuidarás a cada ser de este reino?

- Sí, lo juro.

La voz de Link sonó firme y segura. Se puso en pie y se giró hacia la multitud. Los espectadores aplaudieron, y empezaron a vitorear. Link acalló a la multitud con un gesto de sus manos.

- Muchas gracias. – visiblemente emocionado, paseó su mirada entre los asistentes. Al llegar a Zelda, sonrió un poco. Tardó en reconocerla también, porque no se la imaginaba sin sus trenzas. – Soy muy joven para ser vuestro rey, eso es cierto. Pero espero no gobernar solo, sino con la ayuda de todos. Hemos pasado tiempos difíciles. Hay muchos que se han sacrificado para que este día podamos celebrar la liberación y el fin del mal. – su voz se quebró un momento. – A todos ellos, les doy las gracias. No puedo hacer mucho más, excepto mantener viva su memoria; pero sí puedo enmendar los errores del pasado y hacer justicia.

"Alcalde de Kakariko- llamó, y este, situado de pie cerca del altar, dio un paso al frente. – A partir de ahora, Kakariko no será una villa. Nombro a este lugar Ciudad Real de Kakariko, y espero poder trasladar mi residencia aquí, para estar más cerca de mi pueblo".

"A los valientes soldados que defendieron esta ciudad, les nombro mi Guardia Real. A su capitán Molsem, por tanto, será ascendido a capitán de la Guardia".

- Saharasala, sacerdote del templo de la luz... – Vaciló al girarse al monje. Detrás del príncipe se acercó uno de los monjes, con un cojín donde estaban depositados 6 reproducciones de los medallones.

- ¿Sí, alteza?

- Tu sabiduría nos guió hacia este día. No se me ocurre ninguna persona mejor para este puesto. – Link cogió uno de los medallones, y lo colocó al cuello de Saharasala. – Te nombro Consejero Real, para que puedas a ayudarme a ser justo.

El sacerdote acarició el medallón, orgulloso, pero con cierta reticencia. Link no le dio oportunidad de pensarlo y negarse a aceptarlo.

- Link VIII, príncipe de los gorons. – llamó, y este se puso en pie con tanta precipitación que casi cae a todos los ocupantes del balcón. – Con el deseo de que nuestros pueblos vuelvan a ser hermanos, te nombro Embajador de los Gorons. – colocó la reproducción del medallón del fuego alrededor del cuello del goron, que asintió e inclinó la cabeza con una reverencia.

- Cironiem. – Link se colocó frente al hermano de Laruto. – Te nombro Embajador de los Zoras. Quiero ayudaros para que vuestra noble raza vuelva a poblar nuestros océanos y ríos, como en el pasado.

- Pero yo... yo no soy quién...

- Laruto se adelantó a mis deseos, y me pidió que pensara en alguien mejor que ella para el puesto. He oído hablar de tu valor y arrojo en la batalla, y también de tu ingenioso plan; y es mi deber corresponder tu entrega. Muchas gracias, amigo.

Link llegó al lado de Nabooru.

- Nabooru, contigo fui muy duro una vez. Por favor, te pido que me perdones.

Sorprendida por ver a un rey hacerle una reverencia y pedirle perdón, Nabooru tartamudeó:

- No... no pasa nada... Te perdono.

- Te nombro Embajadora de las Gerudo. Nos habéis demostrado que vuestro pueblo tiene una mala fama injustificada. Que este gesto nos sirva para firmar la paz duradera.

Nabooru fue incapaz de decir nada. Se había puesto muy colorada. Llegó el turno a Kafei.

- Kafei Suterland, sabio de la sombra. En ti está vivo el espíritu combativo de Impa la Grande. Es por ello que te nombro Protector de los pueblos de Hyrule. – tras colocar el medallón, le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

– Leclas.

El muchacho, que estaba con el ceño fruncido, no respondió. Zelda le dio un codazo, y al fin reaccionó.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. Ven. – Link sonrió e invitó a Leclas a acercarse. – Leclas, sabio del Bosque. Has dedicado muchos años a luchar contra una ley muy injusta. Para ello, has protegido a los más débiles: los niños. Deseo rectificar los errores del pasado, y por eso te nombro Protector de la Infancia. Tu misión será procurar un hogar a todos los niños huérfanos, y trabajar para evitar que no les ocurran hechos parecidos en el futuro. – Link se agachó un poco, pues Leclas había bajado la vista. Mientras le colocaba el medallón, le dijo. – Confío en ti, amigo.

Leclas dio un paso atrás, murmurando gracias. Regresó al banco. Tenía el rostro muy rojo y los ojos anegados de lágrimas, pero una gran sonrisa le bailaba en los labios. Zelda le tendió un pañuelo.

- Lo que hay que ver. – murmuró divertida por ver al duro Leclas derramar lágrimas.

- Zelda Esparaván. Link la miró y la muchacha avanzó despacio. Tanto, que su padre y Kafei tuvieron que empujarla hacia el altar.

El príncipe le sonrió. Zelda había cumplido la orden: llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas. Carecía de mangas, y sólo portaba un cinturón dorado como adorno. Link se acercó un poco a ella y le dijo, en voz muy baja:

- Arrodíllate.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, pon una rodilla en tierra.

"Ay¿a qué me pide matrimonio?" tragó saliva y se arrodilló frente a Link. Un criado se acercó al rey y le tendió una magnífica espada, de hoja muy brillante y mango de oro labrado. Link la cogió. Su rostro no se inmutó, pero en realidad apenas podía levantar la pesada hoja.

- Zelda Esparaván, por los servicios prestados a la familia real y al pueblo de Hyrule, por tus sacrificios y desvelos, por el dolor que has sufrido y la fortaleza que has demostrado, yo, Link V Barnerak, Rey de Hyrule te nombro Primer Caballero. – Link empleó la punta de la espada para rozar los hombros de Zelda. Luego, le dio con delicadeza un golpe en la espalda. – A partir de ahora te llamarás Lady Zelda Esparaván, Heroína de Hyrule.

Zelda se quedó muy quieta, cuando los criados le pusieron unas hombreras de metal y un peto dorado con el símbolo de la familia real. Link le pidió que se levantara, y entonces le tendió la espada con la que había hecho el rito.

- Pueblo de Hyrule, voy a dictaros la primera orden que os doy como rey. – Link elevó las manos. El público esperó a que empezara, temiendo por unos instantes que el rey creara un nuevo impuesto. – Os ordeno que os divirtáis todos esta noche. ¡Qué comience la fiesta!

Al instante, la música de la banda resonó en todo Kakariko, rivalizando con los aplausos y vítores. Llovieron pétalos de flores, y los fuegos artificiales salieron por encima de los tejados, iluminando el cielo nocturno y despejado de ese día de primavera.

* * *

-Al fin te encuentro.

Después de la coronación, Link había desaparecido. Zelda no se dio cuenta hasta que su padre, Kafei, Leclas y Nabooru dejaron de felicitarla y atacaron la comida. Saharasala le había sugerido la terraza de la Torre de Melora, y allí fue. Link estaba sentado en un banco. Se sostenía el mentón con su mano, casi femenina, apoyado en el balcón y mirando con ojos soñadores como se divertían los ciudadanos de Kakariko. No se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Zelda.

- Vengo a ver si el rey de Hyrule acepta un baile con su humilde Primer Caballero.

- Sí... pero antes quiero darte algo. – Link la invitó a sentarse a su lado en el banco.

- ¿Más? Oye, Link, me acabas de nombrar caballero, y gracias a ese papel que le has dado a mi padre, recuperaremos nuestras tierras... Yo no deseo nada más, en serio.

- Mucho me temo que, dentro de poco, no reconocerás tu cargo de caballero como un regalo. Esos presentes te los he dado porque te los mereces por justicia. –Link jugueteó con una cajita de terciopelo negro.

– Esto te lo quiero dar yo, como tu amigo.

Zelda aceptó la cajita, y la abrió. Dentro del estuche estaba la brújula, la que Link le dio para ayudarla a llegar al primer templo.

- Pero si... la rompí en el Mundo Oscuro.

- No es la misma. Esa brújula era de mi padre, y don Obdulio la arregló para que pueda conservarla. Esta es una reproducción especial para ti. – Link sentía placer al ver el rostro sorprendido de Zelda. La muchacha admiró la aguja imantada y la superficie de oro y plata con el dibujo de una rosa de los vientos. – Dale la vuelta.

Zelda obedeció. Por detrás, había unas letras grabadas.

- "A Zelda de Link". – Zelda le tendió la brújula. – Y unos garabatos.

- Es hyliano antiguo. – Link rozó la delicada escritura – "Para que siempre sepas regresar"

Zelda le cogió la mano y se quedaron así, mirándose.

- Te voy a echar tanto de menos. – logró decir Link.

- Pero... volveré. Vendré a verte. – Zelda se apartó un poco.

- Lo sé, pero de todas formas...

- Ya estoy acostumbrada a dejar a las personas. – Zelda se aguardó la brújula en el bolsillo del vestido. Se miró a los pies, calzados con unas sandalias doradas planas. – Aún pienso en él.

- Tardarás en olvidarle.

- Supongo, pero una vez alguien muy sabio me dijo que con paciencia y tiempo se cura el vacío. – Zelda miró a los asistentes a la fiesta. Leclas trataba de bailar al modo gerudo, pero se caía cada dos por tres. Al final, Nabooru le puso en pie y bailó ella sola, para mostrarle como se hacía. Leclas le cogió de las manos y los dos se pusieron a dar vueltas como peonzas.

- Leclas no lo sabe. Le dije que Urbión murió en el Mundo Oscuro.

- Algún día tendrás que contarle la verdad.

- Lo sé, pero por ahora... los dos necesitamos creer que fue así. – Zelda se puso en pie. Tras arreglarse el vestido, le tendió la mano a Link. - ¿Regresamos a la fiesta?

- De acuerdo.

Link y Zelda entraron en la habitación principal del Melora, pero entonces Zelda le comentó.

- Oye, alteza, con eso que llevas puesto no creo que puedas bailar.

Mirándose la larga caída de la túnica, Link se dio la vuelta.

- A eso había subido. En teoría debía llevar una armadura en la coronación. – Link trató de coger el lazo del fajín. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, mientras decía. – pero la de mi padre aún me está grande. Esta es la túnica que llevó el día de su confirmación como príncipe, a los dieciocho años. – desesperado, Link volvió a darle la espalda. Señaló por encima de su hombro al lazo del fajín. - ¿Me ayudas? Con estas mangas no puedo desabrocharlo.

Zelda desanudó el fajín, mientras se reía para ella. Link se quitó la túnica, libre al fin. Debajo, vestía una casaca azul claro, como las que solía llevar. Con ella, volvía a ser el mismo Link que había conocido ese día en el bosque. "Ahora es más alto que yo, me saca casi media cabeza" pensó Zelda mientras salían al exterior.

- ¡Eh, chicos¡Don Obdulio quiere hacernos una luminografía! – les gritó Leclas.

Al lado del pozo, esperaban los seis sacerdotes.

- Vamos, colocaos en el centro... Alteza Link... No, usted no, majestad, me refiero a Link VIII... Colocaos detrás de Lady Nabooru. ¡Kafei! Deja de guiñarle el ojo a la señorita Maple y mira al foco. Bien, bien...- Don Obdulio movió la lente de la cámara luminográfica. – Preparados, sonreír a la de tres... Uno, dos.

Antes de que saltara el flash, Link y Zelda se miraron. Los dos se cogieron de la mano, y así salieron. Los dos de perfil, en el centro de la luminografía, sus dedos entrelazados y los ojos perdidos en los del otro.


End file.
